OK KO!: The Story of Cyrus Cyclops
by Kinghammer Publishing
Summary: This is the story of Cyrus Cyclops, once a valued member of villain-busting mafia. But lost everything after an evil professor poisoned Cyrus' don and completely destroyed the mafia's operation. Now Cyrus finds himself working in the extraordinary Lakewood Plaza Turbo spending his day making friends and kicking robot butt!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Fall of The Mutant Mafia**

The year is 201X... A desolate wasteland filled to the brim with war. But if you look closer through the midst of chaos and agony, you see someone trying to die it down.

[Zoom in to see an evil robot battling a bunch of heroes. The heroes fight back and destroying the robots]

Heroes. Protectors of good. Fighters of evil. You know, the usual stuff. You'll find that there is a whole buttload of superheroes either big...

[Cut to a giant muscle man smashing a robot to pieces]

Small...

[Cut to a female villain looking for a hero to destroy, then looks down to see a small rabbit-like creature. She laughs until the rabbit shows sharp teeth and red eyes and roared at her and starts to attack viciously]

And occasionally unusual...

[A dark demon-like creature grabs the small rabbit and was about to obliterate the rabbit and laughed evilly. But then a bazooka was pointed at the robot]

?: Put the bunny down. [Cut to an army of mutants in black suits. A giant octopus like mutant was holding a bazooka]

That's where they come in. They are The Mutant Mafia. Now, I know what you're thinking. Isn't a Mafia a bad thing? Don't they orginize a bunch of crimes and murders and stuff? Well, yes. But a lot of things can change in the far future. Like, a Mafia orginization working for good. [Not intimidated, the Demon snarls and goes to attack the mafia]

?: [scoffs] Demons... Take him out boys. [The octopus and the rest of the mutants fire their weapons at the villains. Freezeframe]

See that hunk of calimari holding the bazooka? That's Don Octopus. My boss. Well, at least he used to. We'll get to that soon. But for now, let me tell you what our buisness is about.

[Cut to a huge skyscraper]

Here in the Mutant Mafia, we specialize in anihilating villains by means of explosives and monsterous combat. In some ways you can call us "Villain Pest Control" Because we always get called to get rid of all sorts of bad guys terrorizing citizens.

[Cut to a montage of the Mutant Mafia defeating bad guys]

We're the best in the buisness!

[Cut to the training room]

We have a whole array of strange looking creatures on our battalion who live to serve the Don. We have your tentacled monsters...

[A tentacled mutant uses his arms to tear off a training dummy]

Reptiles...

[A giant lizard like creature breathes fire on his dummy and burns it to a crisp]

Hybrids...

[A mutated bear with a chicken head is seen gnawing the head off his dummy]

And other miscellaneous abombinations...

[A few other mutants obliterate and attack their training dummies]

And then there's me.

[A rocket is fired, and blasted the entire dummy-filled area. Everyone looked at the one who fired the blast; a grey skinned, one eyed, blue haired, mutant and applauded]

Mutant #1: Way to go Cyrus!

Mutant #2: Youse knows how to lower dat boom!

Mutant #3: Haves some mud, on the house. [Cyrus takes the cup of mud and drinks it]

My name is, Cyclops. Cyrus Cyclops. As you can tell from my bulbous one eye, I am a mutant. Not just a mutant. I'm the Don's right hand man, his best man.

[Flashback to a stormy night. Don Octopus was shooting rapidly at his enemies]

It all dates back to when the Don first found me during one of his jobs...

[Don Octopus heard a faint baby cry]

Don Octopus: Huh? [A villain appeared behind him and one of his tentacles punched him. Don slithered over to a crying baby Cyrus floating near a sewage drain.]

Yeah, that's me as a baby. Cute, wasn't I? Anyway, I was abandoned when I was this young. The Don took one look at me and saw something special about me.

[Baby Cyrus grabs a hold of Don's gun]

Don Octopus: Oh, no. That's not for you to play with. Come on, give it back. [The villain Don was battling was right behind him. Just then, Cyrus fired the gun and blasted the villain's head off] Woah! You're pretty good with that thing ain't ya? [Cyrus laughed] Hmm... Let's take you home before ya catch Pneumonia or somethin'. [The Don leaves with little Cyrus]

After that, Don took me in under his slimy wing. [Cut to a montage of Cyrus growing up and training with the Don] He taught me everthing there is to know about being part of the Mafia.

[Cyrus was holding a minigun aiming at a training dummy]

Don Octopus: Now, remember Cyrus. It's all about the aim... [Cyrus points his gun at the dummy and repeatedly fires at it. Cyrus maniacally laughs]

I admit when it comes to weapons, I can get a little... unhinged... But that's how I roll. And that's how It rolled for years. I had it all, A good father figure, awesome job, a sweet supply of weapons, a huge mansion... Oops. Did i foget to mention my very own mansion? [Cut to Cyrus' mansion] Oh yeah! I have it! [Cut to Cyrus entering his mansion]

Butler: Welcome back, sir. [Offers a hot cup of mud] Mud? [Cyrus takes the mud and drinks it]

Cyrus: Thanks, Jim.

Being the Don's number 1, I have got some special benefits. And by special, I mean special! Seriously! I got my own hot tub, game room, weapons rack, you name it, I got it! [Cut to a montage of Cyrus enjoying his lifestyle] Yep, my life was perfect. Until along came one faithful incident that changed everything...

[Cut to the next day in the Don's office. The Mafia was holding a meeting]

One day, while Don was having a meeting with his one of his trusted allies. Well, at least he thought were trusted.

Don Octopus: I'd like to thank you again for coming to my place of buisness, Mr...

Professor Venomous: Professor Venomous, sir. And might I add it is a pleasure to be at your prescence. [Pours a drink] Shall I top you off?

Don Octopus: Thank you. [Drinks] Ah. Now then, let's come to the agreement of- [Coughs; Venomous grins wickedly]

Cyrus: Uh, boss? Are you feeling alright?

Don Octopus: Uh... Just fine, Cyrus... Just a little- [Coughs more violently] indigestion. [Starts to choke and falls down]

Cyrus: DON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?

Professor Venomous: [smirks] Nothing. I've just given him a nice round. [looks at the bottle] Poison? [Cyrus and the other mutants gasp. Venomous laughs]

Cyrus: [furious] YOU MONSTER! HE WAS GOOD TO YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?

Professor Venomous: Hasn't it occurred to you all why do you keep having all of these pest problems?

Mutant #3: What does he mean by that?

Professor Venomous: Let's just you have your buisness and have mine... But of course you won't have your buisness much longer. [Venomous laughs, Don continues to choke on the ground]

Don Octopus: HUUURK! AGHHH!

Cyrus: NO! [He and the Mafia surround the Don] NO! PLEASE! DON'T GO!

Don Octopus: Cyrus... [Tears began to flow from Cyrus' one eye] Don't forget... what I taught you...

Cyrus: [starts to cry] No...

Don Octopus: It'll be... alright... Just.. [The Don stopped talking and closed his eyes as the poison killed him. Cyrus held on to the Don as the others comforted him]

Professor Venomous: Right. Enough of this sob story. [The Mafia glared at him] I'll be darned if I'm gonna let you freaks take charge of my town.

Cyrus: [starts to get angry] Your street?...

Professor Venomous: Of course. For years, I have made my buisness to be to tharting heroes and being the world's greatest villain. One by one I have been eliminating hero coroporations just like yours in order to keep everyone in this burg in line. [Cyrus stares angrily at him] Though I have to admit, you boss was a bit of a challenge. [As he walks closer to Cyrus] But frankly... I love a challenge. [Cyrus grabs a hold of his throat] ACK!

Cyrus: [Through gritted teeth] Then you're gonna love THIS! [He tosses Venomous to the far side of the office]

Professor Venomous: [Angry] Kill them!

[Suddenly, a bunch of monsters came in and the Mafia began to attack Venomous' army. Each monster and mutant was fighting against each other. One mutant uses his many tentacles to grab five of Venomous' goons. A lizard uses his fiery breath and a one eyed mutant shoots his gun at their enemies. A big buff goat-like creature pins two mutants against the wall. Then Cyrus appears behind him and bangs him on the head with a chair. As the Mafia continues to fight Venomous' army, a Humanoid Rat-like creature appears behind Venomous. He looks at her and she comes close to Cyrus as he holds off a Lion monster. The she bites him on the leg]

Cyrus: UHRGH! [He goes down and Venomous' minions pinned him down. Venomous walks towards him]

Professor Venomous: So much for the best in the business. [Laughs] Now you just stay down there, and I'll be on my way. [As he leaves, he holds out a detonator]

Lizard Mutant: He's gonna blow up the place!

[Cyrus struggled to break free and once he did, he attacked Venomous and broke through the glass window and fell down the skyscraper. The two shared punches until Venomous deployed a parachute and flew off]

Professor Venomous: Have a nice life, Cyclops! [He pushes the button and the whole skyscraper exploded, sending Cyrus flying into a building]

I woke up minutes later in a bakery, and once I got out, I was horrified to see what happened.

[Cut to later. Cyrus is seen inside a bakery, he comes out and was horrified to see the entire Mutant Mafia skyscraper was in ruins. Every mutant was gathered around the rubble where the Don was killed. Cyrus runned up to him and stared at him. The he started to cry as he held onto the Don]

After that, we lost the Don...

[Fade to Cyrus and all of the other mutants at Don Octopus' funeral]

He was a good boss, and a good friend...

[Cyrus walked to Don's casket and tears were flowing from his eye. Some of the Mafia came to comfort him]

And as if that wasn't bad enough! With our headquaters destroyed and without a Don, the Mafia was forced to end their buisness. All of us went our parted ways...

[The mutants that were in the Mafia left the rubble of the building, saying goodbye to each other. Cyrus went home to his mansion, depressed over the loss of the Don]

Jim: Would you like a cup of mud, sir?

Cyrus: Not now, Jim...

[Cut to Cyrus walking down the hallway]

My life was never the same after that. I'll never forget what Venomous did... I had a great, distinguished career, and he ruined it all for practically no reason!

[Cut to Cyrus in his hot tub with no bubbles, then in his room laying down on the bed, and then lastly in the living room watching tv]

My life has lost all of his mistique. With the Mafia gone, there was no more bad guys for us to blast, no more friends shoot the breeze with, no more weapon handling... [Cyrus sighs] For almost a year I secluded myself in this mansion. But don't worry folks, becuase this is where things start to perk up. One day, after hours of channel searching. I saw one shining, high-definition light of hope.

[Cyrus was clicking channels on his TV until he saw a certain commercial with a blue alien holding a crate of dynamite and a girl holding a bag]

Alien: Do you keep losing power battles and exploding?

Girl: Then come on down to... [Then a huge shirtless man wearing a purple necktie appeared]

Man: Lakewood Plaza Turbo! [Cyrus was intrigued by the commercial]

Cyrus: Lakewood Plaza Turbo?...

Man: Been spending more time on your power count, than in power battles? Ready to toughen up? We got the solution for you! Come down to the Fitness Dojo! And get a workout from our resident former battle world champion: Carol! [Carol is seen lifting the entire dojo]

Cyrus: Wow...

Man: When you're done working up a sweat, work up an appetite! [Cut to a few people near a food truck] Grab a bite at on of our many convenient food trucks!

Cyrus: Mmm.

Man: Check out all our other amazing stores. [A bunch of names fly by] Not enough for ya? We also have a frame store! [Cut to the frame store that was being run by a skeleton and a bear] Finally. Check out Gar's Bodega! We got a friendly helpful staff that will help you find anything you need! Turkey!

Girl: Meat on a Bone...

Alien: Dynamite! [Cyrus was amazed at what he saw in that commercial]

Man: [offscreen] And we're always looking for new employees. LAKEWOOD PLAZA TURBO! [A map on how to get there is shown]

Announcer: Located at Route 175 halfway between Neo Riot City and Battleburg 3K.

[Cyrus turns off the TV and thought to himself and then he get an idea. Soon enough, Cyrus got in his car and drove off to Lakewood Plaza Turbo. By the time he got there, he was amazed at what he saw. All kinds of heroes were there and everything else he saw in the commercial. He parked his car then he got out and walked towards Gar's Bodega and entered inside]

Cyrus: Wow. [He walked around and he then saw the girl from the commercial]

Girl: [Emotionless] Hi. Welcome to Gar's Bodega. How can I help you?

Cyrus: Uh, actually I'm here for the job. Where can I find your boss?

Girl: Hm. Not sure, he's usually out on top secret missions or something.

Cyrus: Well, is he?

Girl: Dunno.

Cyrus: [sighs] Just tell me where is his office? [The girl points to the man's office. Cyrus walks over but stops when he sees the blue alien slacking off from his work playing with two soda cans] Uh, aren't you supposed to be working?

Alien: I don't tell you how to do your job! [Cyrus glares at him. Cut to the muscle man's office, Cyrus knocks on the door]

Man: [offscreen] Come in! [Cyrus comes in and looks at the shirtless man]

Cyrus: [Clears throat] I'm here to apply for a job. [Cyrus hands the man his resume and he looks at it]

Man: Hmm... It says here you're an expert weapon handler.

Cyrus: Well, I don't like to toot my own horn but I mastered in explosives.

Man: Hm. Interesting... Weaknesses. [Cyrus eye widened]

Cyrus: My weaknesses?

Man: Yes. What is it? [Cyrus sighs]

Cyrus: Well, you see. I had bad past. You see, my boss died and me and a lot of other mutants lost their job. All because of some stupid professor who wanted us all dead! He blew up the entire headquarters!

Man: I asked for your weakness, not your whole life story.

Cyrus: You know you're a lot less cheerful then you were in the commercial.

[An alarm blares]

Man: Another one?

Cyrus: Another what? [The man grabs Cyrus and takes him outside]

[Outside the bodega, a box fell from the sky. And out came an evil robot with one eye like Cyrus and jar on his head holding a brain]

Darrell: I am Darrell! And I'm gonna destroy everything! [Blasts his lasers everywhere and maniacally laughing]

Man: Well, here's your chance to prove yourself.

Cyrus: Heh. This ain't my first time whoppin' a baddie. [Cracks knuckles] I got this. [Darrell continues to destroy the plaza. Then Cyrus appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder] Hello.

Darrell: Heh. What do you want kid? [Cyrus grabs his neck] AGH!

[Cyrus then throws Darrell into the sign. The he runs up to him and upppercuts him into the air. Then, Cyrus pulls out a rocket launcher and launches a rocket at Darrell, resulting in a huge explosion. Everyone in the plaza saw the explosion in awe. Cyrus blows the steam off his launcher]

Man: Impressive.

Cyrus: Yeah, everything I learned was from the Don. [Sadly sighs] He was a good man... If only I'd done something... [The man puts his hand on Cyrus' shoulder]

Man: Kid. Sometimes the things in our past that help us with our future. [Cyrus smile] You're gonna make a great employee.

Cyrus: [gasps] Really? Oh! Thank you! It'll be an honor working in your Bodega Mr...

Mr. Gar: Gar. [Walks back into the bodega. Cyrus continued to smile as he thought to himself]

After that, my life took a new turn. What can I say? This place is a bit crazy. But that's how I roll. And this is how things are going to roll for me from now on...


	2. The New Kid (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: The New Kid (Part 1)**

 **THREE YEARS LATER...**

[One morning in Cyrus' mansion. An alarm clock started to beep at 7:30. Cyrus holds a ray gun and blasted the clock to smithereens. He gets up and begins to get ready. He combs his hair, then puts on his Bodega jacket. He gets outside, into his car and drives off to work. Later, as he got to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and parked his car. He is greeted by a few heroes]

Sparko: Hey, Cyrus!

Cyrus: Sparko! How's it hangin'? [High fives Sparko] Neil. Is that a new cape? Drupe! Your lookin' fine! [Drupe giggles]

I've made a good impression on this place for a few years now. In some ways, this kinda reminds me of my days of the Mafia.

[Cyrus walks towards the bodega and sees a dark-skinned cyborg hero with a red left eye leaning on a tree]

?: Yo, Cyrus.

Cyrus: Hey Hank. [Freezeframe]

That's Hank. He's a friend of mine ever since I started this job. We have a few things in common. Like he knows what it's like to lose the ones you love. Of course, he was kinda brutalized in an accident that causes some of his body parts to be replaced with robot parts... Okay maybe just one thing we have in common. But beggars can't be choosers. [End freezeframe]

Hank: Hey. You wanna see something cool? [Hank punches a tree and an apple flew off and ricoshets off a street lamp, then another tree, then into a bomb container causing one to fall off and roll into the blue alien's path]

Alien: Huh? [The bomb explodes leaving applesauce all over the alien. Hank and Cyrus laughed]

Hank: Alien applesauce!

Cyrus: Nice! [Fist bumps Hank. Then he looks up to the sky and see something falling from it] Oh, Gar's here. See ya round, Hank.

Hank: Wait! Don't forget this! [Hank tosses a clipboard over to Cyrus and he catches it]

Cyrus: Thanks, Hank.

[A flying car drops down from the sky and Mr. Gar comes out.]

Mr. Gar: Employees!

Alien and Girl: Yes, sir, Mr. Gar, sir!

Mr. Gar: We got a stack of last month's magazines to throw out in the front! Step on it, people! Let's go, go, go! [The employees dash off] Cyrus! Where are... [Cyrus appears behind him. He taps Gar's shoulder and he sees him] Oh. There you are. You're on inventory! Go count all the explosives!

Cyrus: Gladly. [Walks off]

Mr. Gar: Mondays, am I right? [Freezeframe]

That's my new boss, Mr. Gar. I look up to him. In some ways, he kind of reminds me of the Don. He's brave, tough, and always yelling at his workers. The man is made of stone.

Carol: [Clears throat] Morning, Gar.

[Mr. Gar is literally petrified of Carol's presence.]

Well... almost.

Mr. Gar: Uh, uh, morning, Carol, and, uh, Carol's offspring.

[Carol and her son leave]

Yeah, Gar has a thing for Carol. It's kind of funny how he always reacts around her. But enough about that, back to our story.

[Cut to inside the Bodega. Cyrus was stocking the explosives, he takes a look at a stick of dynamite and smells it]

Cyrus: Ahhh... Classic 249 dynamite stick with gunpowder mixed with nitro glycerin. [Places the stick on shelf, he then heard someone mimicking the sound of drums] Hm? [He turns to see the blue alien banging two sticks of dynamite on two bombs like drums] Rad? Rad? Earth to Radicles!

Rad: Wha?

Cyrus: Rad, put those bombs down before they blow up.

Rad: Oh relax, Cy. These things are totally duds. I checked.

Cyrus: Uh, they're not duds and if you keep banging them like that they're going to explode.

Rad: Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus. You still have a lot to learn about the Bodega business. In case you haven't noticed, as stockboy I know every item front to back.

Cyrus: I'm on inventory. I'm supposed know about every item.

Rad: [scoffs] You just write them down on some clipboard. [Twirls around the stick of dynamite he's still holding] Me, I have an instinct for these things. One that requires skill and years of training under this Bodega. So, yeah. Believe me when I say these things are not gonna... [Rad tosses the dynamte into the tray of bombs causeing a huge explosion. Leaving Rad a smoldering mess] ...Explode. [coughs; freezeframe]

That's Radicles. My Co-worker. Don't let the muscles fool you. Guy is full of hot air. He's always so obnoxiously stubborn and always bragging and yakking how awesome he thinks he is. [End freezeframe; Cyrus sighs and goes on to restock the explosives, he comes back from storage to find the store a complete mess]

Cyrus: Agh! Rad! I can't leave you alone for one second.

Kid: Uh, actually it was me. Sorry, sir.

Rad: But, please. Blame me, Cyrus, just because I can't do my job!

Cyrus: Ignore him. [Rad and Cyrus help the kid pick up his items] Hey. You're Carol's kid, aren't you? Carol told me about you. What was your name again? Kale?

K.O: I'm K.O.

Cyrus: Gayo?

K.O: K.O.

Cyrus: Kale?

K.O: K.O.

Cyrus: Gayle!

K.O: K.O.

Cyrus: Dale?

K.O: K.O.

[beat]

Cyrus: Weird name. Anyway, my name's Cyrus. And this big hunk of space blowhard is Rad. [Rad glares at Cyrus]

K.O: Rad? What a rad name.

Rad: [Scoffs] Yeah, it's short for Radicles. Back on my home planet, it's a really cool and rare name, too. [Cyrus rolls his eye]

K.O.: Whoa! You're an alien?

Rad: Yeah.

K.O: Say, um, can you show me where the lightning nachos are?

[Scene cuts to K.O. longing to eat the nachos; Rad pours a fluid electrified by lightning.]

Rad: So, you're choosing the path of the hero, huh? I'm pretty heroic myself. Level 2, if you must know. [Eats a chip; gets shocked by electricity]

Cyrus: Yeah. I'm level 4, so I outrank him.

Rad: [scoffs] Please, Cyrus. You may have a higher level than me, but you'll never outrank my coolness!

K.O.: Well, anyway, thanks for your help, guys. I better check out—

Rad: Oh, so you need photographic evidence of my righteous feats?

K.O: Not now. I believe you—

Rad: If you insist.

Cyrus: Here we go... [Rad shows K.O his photos]

Rad: Here's one of me doing my famous power belly flop on a bad guy. And here's me getting the drop on the Chip Damage. Don't worry. We're cool now. [Accidentally shows a photo of a kitten] And here's me—

K.O: Aww, who's the kitty? [Cyrus laughs]

Rad: Aah! Uh, uh, she's nobody! It's nothing!

Cyrus: [Whispers to K.O] Rad has a thing for cute kittens.

Rad: I DO NOT! [Rad exits, racing away.]

K.O: What a cool guy.

[K.O. walks toward a girl who is scanning items on the counter.]

See that indifferent looking girl at the counter? That's Enid. My other co-worker. She's not like Rad. In fact, she's not like any regular optimistic employee who works at the counter. You see, she's the kind of girl who's so cool that she doesn't care about anything.

Enid: That'll be twenty technos. Have a... day. Welcome to Gar's, how may I—

Pird: Do you have any gum?!

Enid: [Sighs] Yes.

Pird: Oh. Okay!

[The customer exits offscreen; Enid groans in irritation.]

K.O: Hi, there. My name's K.O. How are you?

Enid: Uh, Enid. And, uh, well, I'm here.

K.O: Yeah, here! It's gotta be so much fun coming here every day.

Enid: I take it you've never worked in customer service.

K.O: Nope. I'm a little kid. But I can imagine it— rubbing elbows with the bravest and toughest heroes. [Sighs] You must be exhausted from all that making a difference.

Enid: Yeah, that's it.

K.O: You know, once I buy this stuff, [Places products on counter] I'll be a hero myself. My mom's gonna be so proud of me.

Enid: Hopefully proud enough to foot the huge bill you just racked up.

K.O: Oh, right. [Gets credit card] The pin is my birthday! Ch-ch-ch-ch-cha! [Operates number pad] Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Enid: Congrats, kid.

K.O: Thanks, Enid! I'll see you around!

Enid: Bye. Have a... nice day. [Chuckles] Nice.

K.O: After minutes of hard work and dedication, I achieved my dream. I am a hero!

[K.O. tries to exit the bodega; the doors shut. K.O. tries to activate the sensor, the doors open, and he exits.]

K.O: Everything's coming up K.O.!

[The people scream in terror.]

Mega Football Baby: It's the Boxman!

[The bodega shuts down. The doors crush one of the posters.]

Brandon: Hey! Aw, man. It took me like an hour to paint that. This better not be another one of Gar's drills.

A Real Magic Skeleton: Nah, those are Tuesdays. It's got to be a Boxman bot. Want to help me shoot the chaos?

[A magic portal opens in the sky, as a Boxman Box falls from it. The box hits the pavement, and the walls collapse to reveal a robot.]

Darrell: I am Darrell, and I've come to destroy! [Starts shooting lasers, laughs maniacally.]

K.O: [Waving] Hi Darrell, I'm K.O.! Nice to— [Ducks, dodging one of Darrell's lasers.]

[Several people run away from Darrell's lasers.]

Darrell: That's right! Run away, Lakewood Losers!

[Doorbell rings]

Rad: [Sighs] Another Boxman robot.

Enid: K.O. don't have at him, he's evil... and a total nerd.

K.O: Evil? I have to do something!

Enid: Whoa, hold up, you don't stand a chance against that thing.

Rad: I think he's got it.

Enid: What, you think K.O. can beat him?

Rad: Oh. Oh, no, no, no. I meant Darrell's got it. [Chuckles] That kid's gonna get wrecked.

Cyrus: Oh, yeah, way to be supportive Rad.

[Offscreen K.O. was punched in the face, then slipped on his towel, landed on his lightning nachos,and flew into a wall. Rad laughed at this earning a punch in the arm by Cyrus]

Rad: What?

Cyrus: [Sighs] Come on. Let's trash this clown.

[Cyrus, Rad, and Enid went off to fight Darrell. Darrell fights them off by blasting his lasers at him. Meanwhile, A Real Magic Skeleton was slapping K.O's face awake]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Kid. Hey, kid. Snap out of it. Come on, kid. [Begins smacking K.O. across the face.] Kid, come on. Kid?

K.O.: [Shakes his head, mumbling as he wakes up.] What- What happened?

A Real Magic Skeleton: Geez, where to I start with this? Well, okay. See that robot over there with the cannon and the big fist? [Pointing to Darrell.] Well, first, you tried to block his punch. But he just knocked your flame gauntlets in your face, which knocked you out. As you fell back, you tripped over your beach towel, and fell butt-first into your lightning nachos which shocked you backwards into this here wall. Actually pretty funny.

K.O.: [Blushing.] Th- That's what really happened?

A Real Magic Skeleton: I recorded the whole thing if you want to check it out.

[The phone begins to play sounds of K.O. screaming and grunting, followed by splattering sounds. K.O. screams some more, and whirling sounds play.]

K.O: I can't believe it... [He sinks to the ground.] That fight felt so intense, but it wasn't real, just like my big dream. I thought I'd already become a hero, but all I did was wear stuff and get my butt kicked. Who am I kidding I'm not even close to being there yet...

[As K.O. thought to himself, Cyrus, Enid, and Rad was fighting off Darrell. But the evil robot zaps Rad and he falls to the ground unconsious. Cyrus attacks Darrell from behind and pins him to the ground. But before he can do anything else, Darrell zaps Cyrus in the eye]

Cyrus: AAAAAGGH! MY EYE! [Darrell kicks Cyrus back by Enid and Rad]

Enid: Cyrus! [Tries to wake up him and Rad] Get off the ground, you stupid meatloaves!

[A whistle is heard in the distance, it is revealed to be Gar that was whistling.]

Enid: Ha!

Darrell: What the?

Gar: [Engines revving. He drops down on Darrell from the sky, causing an explosion, decapitating Darrell.] Hmm. [He kicks Darrell's head toward Boxman's factory.]

Darrell: Aah!

[The crosswalk sign turns green, and gives off a ding.]

Mr. Gar: You three, get this mess cleaned up.

Rad and Enid: Yes, sir! [Cyrus groans]

Mr. Gar: Mondays, am I right?

Rad: Man, Mr. Gar's pretty cool, but, like, how'd he even get up there?

Enid: He's level eleven, dude, now come on.

K.O: [Thinking] I want to be a great hero. How do I become one? Will I wake up as a hero one day? Will I transform into one? No. That's not right. I can't become a hero right away, so I'm gonna learn how by working here at Lakewood Plaza Turbo one step at a time.

Rad: [Chuckles] Yo, guys, check out the squirt. Nice face, right?

K.O.: [Whimpering, sniffling]

Rad: [Laughing]

Cyrus: Rad, come on. Don't be a jerk. Kid's trying to achieve his dream.

Enid: Ah, I don't know, I could get used to it.


	3. The New Kid (Part 2)

**Chapter 1: The New Kid (Part 2)**

[K.O. is running around the parking lot while Rad, Enid, and Cyrus are sweeping up of what's left of Darrell's body]

K.O: W-Wowee! I couldn't believe- And did you see- And, like, it was- It was so- Aah. When I'm a hero, I'm gonna be just like Mr. Gar! [Grunting, fake punching]

Enid: [Laughing] There's a lot more to being a hero than just fancy moves, kid. It takes hard work. This is us training under Mr. Gar to be great heroes.

K.O: Whoa! So you guys are training by just, like, cleaning up garbage? Well, well, I could do that. I must do that. [Freezeframe]

Remember him? That's Carol's kid. K.O. He's also the kid who embarassed himself while trying to fight an evil robot just a few hours ago. Yeah, he's got a dream of becoming a hero. I can't blame his little heart, he's on the right path. But, he's a little lost. [End freezeframe]

Rad: [Trying to fit one last robot part into the garbage can.] Uh, we don't just clean up garbage, kid. We also fight evil robots. [Slams the last robot piece inside the garbage can, grunting] Sometimes.

K.O: Ooh, sometimes. But wait, that means more than one times. How can there even be so many robots?!

Enid: Take a knee, K.O. [Kneeling on one knee.]

K.O: [Fully kneeling.]

Enid: I said knee, not knees.

K.O: Oh, is this better? [Kneeling on one knee.]

Enid: Yes, now look. When a dumb nerd and a dumb factory love each other very much, they waste a lot of time and money making dumb robots to attack the plaza.

K.O.: Dumb nerd? Dumb nerd?! What dumb nerd!

Rad: Lord Buttman.

K.O.: Of course, the Buttman.

Enid: It's Lord Boxman. And are you seriously trying to tell me that you didn't notice that giant evil factory across the street?

[Thunder crashes, suspenseful music plays.]

K.O: Whaaaaaaat?!

[Rad and Enid both laugh.]

Cyrus: Yeah. He's our buisness rival. He sends these robots to come kill us because he hates friendship. If you ask me, that's a totally stupid reason for being a villain. [Walks back inside the bodega with Enid and Rad, K.O walks with Cyrus]

K.O: Why would he hate friendship? It's the best! It's always fun just hanging out with friends. Working together, sharing interests, collecting pow cards together.

Cyrus: And that's why Boxman wants to destroy us. [Goes on to take inventory]

K.O: Hmm. [Cuts to Rad opening boxes.] So, can I hang out with you guys and be friends? [Pops out of an open box.] Then I could work hard to become a great hero, too.

Rad: [Pulls K.O. out of the box.] Kid, you can't just hang out here.

K.O: But you guys do.

Rad: [Places some sausages on a shelf.] That's 'cause it's our job.

K.O: Oh. [Slaps Rad on his butt.] Then can I have a job, too?

Rad: Not just anyone can work here. You gotta have mad skills, like this.

[Rad shoots a levitation beam out of his finger towards some objects stacked on a shelf and re-stacks them on a higher shelf. Colewort is caught while trying to grab one of the objects and is sent through the roof.]

Rad: [Blows on his finger.] See?

K.O: [Mesmerized] That was beautiful.

Rad: [Blushes] Yeah? [Clears his throat.] Yeah. Yeah, it was. I can show you some other cool moves if you -

Enid: Rad. Magazines. Restock them. [Picks her nose.]

K.O: Hi Enid. I would like a job here, please.

Enid: K.O., you do not wanna spend your days looking at all this.

K.O.: Yeah, I do. I can help. I can do anything.

Enid: Oh, anything, huh? How about this?

[Enid shoots a fireball out of her foot. It ricochets all over the store until it hits a pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses then fly off the shelf and land over Enid's eyes.]

K.O.: [Dumbfounded] Um... I can do this other cool thing. [Grunting] Fireball!

[K.O. tries shooting a fireball from his fist but it is not working. Enid looks amused. Colewort finally falls through the roof and breaks some pickle jars.]

Enid: Oh, man.

Cyrus: Woah! Did you just do that with your mind?

Enid: Nope.

Colewort: I fell.

Enid: Yep, I can see that, Colewort. [Picks up some unbroken pickle jars.]

Colewort: I see the light.

K.O: Enid, let me help.

Cyrus: It's alright, K.O. I got this. [Goes over to help Enid. Enid drops the pickle jars she has picked up on Colewort.]

Colewort: Ow! Ow!

Enid: [Groans]

K.O: Uh, um...

[Potato walks by and slips on the mess.]

Potato: Aah!

Enid: Rad, mop! Now!

K.O: Wait, I can get it.

Rad: Move it or lose it, kid. [Begins mopping.]

[Neil appears holding a loaf of bread.]

Neil: Hey, excuse me.

Rad: I'll be with you in just a second.

Neil: But it's an emergency! I don't want this bread!

Cyrus: I got it.

K.O: I'll do it! [Grabs the mop Rad is holding.]

Cyrus: K.O, wait!

Rad: [Starts tugging on the mop with K.O.] This isn't a game.

[K.O. lets go of the mop which knocks Rad into Enid.]

Enid: Whoa!

[They both fall into the pickle mess on the floor.]

Enid: Aw, gross, man!

Rad: Kid, you need to quit getting in our way.

[K.O watches Rad and Enid while they clean themselves.]

Colewort: Whoa!

Enid: Can you all just stop?

[K.O leaves the store with a sad expression on his face. Cyrus looks on with concern]

Cyrus: [As he picks Enid and Rad up] Guys, don't yout think you were being too hard on the boy.

Rad: Dude. He made us fall in a puddle of pickles!

Cyrus: True. And I admit that I find it funny. But I digress. K.O's just a little kid and he really wants to make a good impression. Just like me when I took a job here.

Enid: Actually, you'd just walked in here and turned Darrell into scrap.

Cyrus: Yeah... Well, that's not the point I'm trying to make here. What I'm saying is we should give K.O another chance.

Rad: Alright. Let's go find the squirt. [The trio walk outside to find K.O, but insted see an orange female robot] Hey, what's that Shannon doing here?

Cyrus: Yeah, that's not a good sign...

K.O.: [Running] This is it, nothing will get in my [Abruptly stops] wa-a-ay!

[Stoplight dings, then K.O. runs on. He then runs into Boxmore where he meet more Darrells.]

K.O.: Wow. All right, a sneaking mission. Sneak, sneak, sneak. Sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak, sneak.

[Runs through an open door past another Darrell.]

Darrell: Hey.

K.O.: Ha ha, perfect stealth.

Ernesto 2903: So, anyway, I told her-

[K.O. then comes in with a cardboard box on his head.]

K.O.: Beep. Boop, boop, morp, boop, blorp. [Walking off screen]

Ernesto 2903: Should we be offended by that?

[K.O. then walks into an empty area]

K.O: Yep, if getting in was this simple, beating the Boxman fella should be easy as a slice of sweet potato pie. [Laughs]

[He then gets trapped by some metal arm restraints and gets pushed up by a metal platform. Lord Boxman then comes out from the shadows on his floating desk]

Lord Boxman: Sweet potato pie, was it?

K.O: Who are you?

Lord Boxman: Is it not obvious? [Freezeframe]

That's Lord Boxman. As previously stated, he's our buisness rival. Makes a living making robots and plotting to destroy all friendship. Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know. Maybe something happened in his childhood? Or something with boxes? [End freezeframe]

K.O.: [Thinking] Shoot what was it again? Buttman?

[Boxman then appears above K.O.]

Lord Boxman: Lord Boxman! I've had my eye on you, you know. I see you got yourself a little friendship going with those two goons at Gar's.

K.O.: [Confused] Friendship?

Lord Boxman: Yes, it's disgusting and I hate it, and I want it destroyed!

K.O: Y-You really think they wanna be my friend?

Lord Boxman: Not anymore. Do these look like the faces of friendship?

[Then appears a hologram from a Boxmore security camera showing Rad, Enid, and Cyrus all wait at the same stoplight with Rad holding Shannon by her leg.]

Lord Boxman: They found out you came here, K.O., and they're clearly seething with rage at having to waste their time rescuing a nuisance like you.

K.O: They weren't supposed to come get me. I was going to beat you and prove my worth.

[The screen disappears]

Lord Boxman: All you did was fall into my trap.

K.O.: No.

Lord Boxman: Yes. And after this foolish stunt, they're gonna beat you up.

K.O: No.

Lord Boxman: And then they'll never want to play with you ever again!

K.O: No-o-o-o-o!

[The scene changes to Rad (still carrying Shannon)Cyrus, and Enid running towards Boxmore. Once inside they're seen running over a bridge. While running over the bridge Rad knocks a Darrell over the edge and Enid knocks an Ernesto over. Then they're seen running through an office past two Ernestos. While there, Enid knocks a stack of papers off a desk.]

Ernesto: Hey!

[The scene returns to K.O. and Lord Boxman, who is watching Rad, Enid, Cyrus on the same holographic screen.]

Lord Boxman: Prince Peach Fuzz, The Sarcasm Queen, and Eyeball are headed right this way. Getting scared, are we?

K.O.: [Sweating nervously] Wha- What?

Lord Boxman: Why, you see what they do to people who get in their way.

[The screen shows Rad and Enid destroy a Jethro. Then it shows Cyrus crushing two Darrells into a pancake]

Lord Boxman: And seeing as I'd hate to get in their way, I'll just put you between us. [Lord Boxman flips some switches and K.O. is released from his restraints. He then retreats a distance on his flotaing desk.] Blinds!

[Some closed blinds appear in front of Boxman and he peaks through them.]

Lord Boxman: [Quietly] Now to watch from the shadows like a total creep.

K.O: [Sadly] I guess Lord Boxman was right. Rad and Enid will never want to be my friends after this.

[Rad, Cyrus, and Enid appear in the room. Rad throws Shannon and she lands in front of K.O.]

K.O.: Aah! [Backs away] I promise I won't get in your way again.

[Rad runs towards K.O. and K.O. flinches. Rad then dives at K.O. and grabs him.]

K.O.: [Grunts]

Lord Boxman: Yes, crush him, you oaf.

[Rad holds K.O up.]

Rad: [Laughs] K.O.!

K.O: Rad, you're not mad at me?

Enid: Mad at you? We came here to save you.

K.O: [Sadly] But why would you want to save a nuisance like me?

Cyrus: Nuicance! Dude, you're not a nuicance!

Enid: Yeah, K.O.! [She grabs K.O. and throws him up into the air] We like having you around!

Lord Boxman: What?!

K.O.: But aren't you guys upset that I -

Rad: Broke into Buttman's lair all by yourself? Yeah, that was pretty stupid, but it also took serious guts! [Rad slaps K.O. on his back.]

Lord Boxman: No, no, no! [He destroys the blinds he was hiding behind.]

Cyrus: And it was awesomely brave! [Cyrus and K.O. high five.]

[Lord Boxman is hit in the face by an invisible force.]

Lord Boxman: [Grunts]

Rad: You got our respect! [Rad and K.O. fistbump.]

[Boxman is hit by the invisible force again.]

Lord Boxman: Oh!

Rad, Enid, and Cyrus: And our admiration! [The three give K.O. a noogie.]

[Boxman is about to get blown away.]

Lord Boxman: Aah!

Enid: But most of all...

Rad, Enid, and Cyrus: You have our friendship! [They all hold K.O. up]

[The invisible force blows everything off of Lord Boxman's floating desk including himself.]

Lord Boxman: [Stammering, screaming] That's impossible. Seems I've only made their friendship stronger!

K.O., Rad and Enid: [In the background] Friendship! Friendship! Friendship!

Lord Boxman: I'll have to destroy these kids later. [Presses a button on the remote he is holding]

[A Boxmore box appears underneath K.O., Rad, Enid, and Cyrus and closes around them. The box then travels through a wormhole which then opens above Lakewood Plaza Turbo. The box falls out of the wormhole onto the ground outside Gar's. People see the box and start screaming and running away.]

Brandon: It's going down again.

[Brandon and Real Magic Skeleton run towards the box.]

Mr. Gar: More interlopers?

[The box opens and reveals K.O., Rad and Enid.]

Real Magic Skeleton: Hey, this isn't violent.

Rad: Mr. Ga-

Mr. Gar: Why aren't you three at your posts?!

Enid: We were out rescuing Brushhead here, sir! [She picks up K.O.]

Mr. Gar: Oh, okay. Now send him home and get back to work!

Enid: Aww, can't we keep him? [Shakes K.O. from side to side] He's probably really good at cleaning toilets.

Rad: He's pretty much plaza material. And we could use the extra help.

Mr. Gar: No.

Rad and Enid: What?

Mr. Gar: We don't need anymore employees! You just need to quit slacking so much. And besides, a recommendation from the two of you means squat.

Cyrus: Well, what about a reccomendation from your best worker?

Mr Gar: Oh, well that's different. But still no!

[Mr. Gar walks away while saying that and ends up face to face with Carol. He gets startled.]

Carol: What about a recommendation from me? Come on Gar, just give him the job.

Mr. Gar: [Stammers] Okay fine! Hmph.

Carol: I appreciate it.

[Carol puts her hand on Mr. Gar's arm and he tenses up. The wind then blows Mr. Gar away who is still tensed up.]

Carol: Congratulations, sweetie! I'll meet you in the car. [She blows a kiss at K.O.] Mwah!

K.O.: [Confused] W-What just happened?

Enid: I think you just got hired.

Cyrus: [Hands K.O. a vest] Here, kid. We're out of crop-tops. This was supposed to be my spare but, I think you deserve this.

[K.O. puts on the vest.]

K.O: Ah. Ah! [Excitedly checks out his new vest top.] I did it!

[K.O. triumphantly pumps his fist in the air and unknowingly performs his power move which shoots off into the sky. Rad, Enid, and Cyrus watch, amazed.]

Rad: Whoa, K.O. I didn't know you could do that.

K.O.: Do what?


	4. Helping Hand

**Helping Hand**

[Episode starts with Cyrus talking to Hank on his way to the Bodega]

Hank: [While he tries to fix robot arm which was twitching] So... [grunts] What's up with that little kid?

Cyrus: Who, K.O? Nah, he's alright. Just a little excited about the whole hero buisness. Bless his little heart. Reminds him of me when I was his age... [Hank's malfunctioning robot arm smacks him in the face] Ugh!

Hank: No, I mean what's up with him working here at his age? With all the danger and all that evil robot butt to kick. He won't last a day!

Cyrus: Oh relax will you, Hank. The kid will do just fine. The real question is what's up with your arm?

Hank: I don't know! Dang thing's been malfunctioning since this mornin'!

Cyrus: Ah, don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure you'll find a spare Shannon arm you can use. [Laughs]

Hank: Not funny, man. [Cyrus sees K.O. at the Bodega entrance]

Cyrus: Oop! Here's the little bugger now. See ya later, Hank. Oh, almost forgot. Clipboard. [Cyrus' clipboard is thrown into his face] OW!

Hank: [offscreen] Sorry!

K.O: Here, Cyrus! Let me get for you. [Picks up Cyrus' clipboard and gives it to him]

Cyrus: Ah. Thanks, K.O. So! Ready for your first day at Gar's?

K.O.: [Salutes] Helper K.O reporting for duty!

Cyrus: Heh. I'll take that as a yes. Now, let me show you around. [He and KO walk into the store] You're already acquainted with the explosives section. Over here we got your basic swords, shields, and dragon repellant. [Shows KO a can of said dragon repellant]

K.O: Wow! You know so much stuff!, Cyrus.

Cyrus: As head inventory, It's my duty to know every item in stock and keep them all in check. [Walks towards Enid's desk] And you've already met Enid here. She works the counter, her job is to make sure every customer is satisfied.

[A huge crowd forms by Enid's lane, eager to get their items checked out. But Enid puts in a closed sign making everyone groan, as they leave.]

Cyrus: She's not very good at it...

K.O.: Helper K.O., reporting for duty!

Enid: [Chuckles] At ease, soldier. Helper K.O.!

Cyrus: Enid. Make sure you have a proper task for the young lad.

Enid: Ok, K.O. Your first mission..[K.O.'s eyes widen] here at Gar's is to... clean up the store. [Enid points to the closet full of cleaning equipment, with a sign on top that says "8 WAYS OF CLEANSING"]

K.O.: Wow! The ancient tools of the cleaning the floor! [K.O. stares in awe]

Enid: Now go! And save the bodega from the forces of dirt or something. [K.O. dashes off and suits up in an armor of cleaning supplies]

K.O.: Dirt, today you breathe your last filthy breath! I swear on the honor of the bodega, I will vanquish you! [K.O. speeds through sweeping and cleaning through the aisle. Enid watches as Ginger appears at her desk.

Ginger: Dearie, can I pay for this in thousands of pennies? [Not wanting to answer the customer, Enid dissappears and replaces herself with a log]

Cyrus: Uh, typical. Doesn't have any respect for customer service.

Ginger: Excuse me, young man. Can you count these for my price?

Cyrus: Sorry, I'm on break.

K.O.: [Laughs mischievously] Enid, Enid, Enid! All done! Anything else I can help you with?

Enid: Hmm. Ah! Sort through this penny dish.. [pushes the penny dish to K.O.] and take out everything that isn't a penny. [K.O. looks inside the dish and sees a pen, a baseball, a throwing star, a teapot, and and onion with a face. He gasps and starts picking out things] Boy, you sure love helping people, don't ya buddy?

K.O.: Well, sure! It's my job. And isn't that how everyone feels?

Cyrus: Well, yeah. But, some people doesn't know how it feels to help someone...

Enid: Yeah, not for me. Too much work, too little payoff. I'm good with just helping myself. [Cyrus points to Enid prior to wht he said. K.O. looks down for a moment before standing up and inhales deeply]

K.O.: Enid, I am going to help you!

Enid: [jumped by K.O.] Ah! Excuse me?

K.O.: [As he stands proudly] As an official helper of Gar's Bodega, I am going to help you see how great it is to help people! [It was silent between the two of them as Enid continued to stare at K.O.]

Enid: ... You'll never melt my icy heart.

K.O.: We'll just see about that! [K.O. runs off to help people] Gotta be helpful! Gotta be helpful!

Cyrus: Ah, what the heck. I'll humor the kid. [Follows K.O.] Cyrus, so "Helper K.O." Who are we helpin' out? [K.O. looks around and sees Nick Army and Joff the Shiaolin Monk arguing]

K.O.: There!

Nick: My way is the only way!

Joff: That is just not possible for me.

Nick: I'm telling you Joff!

Joff: If I may make a suggestion.

Nick: We have to do it MY way!

Joff: I cannot. We have to do it MY way. [The two grunt at each other until K.O. intersects]

K.O.: Hey there, fellas. My name's K.O.! I work here! It sounds like you gentlemen have some sort of a problem. Is there anything I can do to HELP? [K.O. emphasizes that last word so Enid can hear and winks at her, she hisses at him]

Enid: Hmph.

Nick Army: Actually, yes. We're trying to decide something.

Joff: And we would like your opinion on the matter.

K.O.: Hm! [A spotlight shines on Joff]

Joff: I wish to do this thing... [Birds chirping and plants grow around him] nonviolently.

[Spotlights now on Nick]

Nick : And I wanna do it... [The scene explodes around him] ultra-violently!

K.O.: [nods] What, uh... is it you want to do?

Nick Army: Open this pickle jar. [Holds out a pickle jar]

Cyrus: Goodbye. [walks away but K.O. stops him]

K.O.: Wait! Let me see that pickle jar! [K.O. examines it] Hmm. Why don't you use both ways?

Nick, Joff, and Cyrus: Both?!

K.O.: Yeah! [Gives the jar to Joff] Joff, if you go first, you can take the jar and open it, nonviolently, and take out some pickles [Joff does so and he smiles] Then, you put the top back on and hand it to Nick, who can then open it ... extra violently! [Nick puts dynamite around the jar and drops it, completely destroying it, along with his and Joff's clothes. But they were enjoying the pickles.]

Cyrus: Wow. I am impressed. [Just then, a chair smashed through the window]

Hank: Dang it! [K.O. sees Hank]

K.O.: What seems to be your trouble, mister?

Hank: Ugh! It's my darn robot arm! It's got a mind of his own!

K.O.: Well, maybe I can help with that. [K.O. walks over to look at Hank's arm]

Cyrus: Uh, K.O. I don't think you can solve this problem. This is robotics we're talking here. Very complicated android parts. You're way too young to figure such complicated machinery such a-

K.O.: [Offscreen] Fixed

Cyrus: WHA?! [Cyrus is shocked to see that Hank's robot arm is working fine again] How did you...

K.O.: I just saw some broken wires and I tie them together. My mommy does it all the time to fix the TV. [Cyrus stood there with his mouth agape]

Hank: Huh. Not bad kid.

K.O.: Just doing my duty. [K.O. stands proudly until he hears Gladys weeping in the distance] A soft distant cry for help! Time to investigate! [He follows the weeping into Logic Cuts, where he sees the Mr. Logic laying down by his customer] How can I help you?

Mr. Logic: Normally, my haircuts are calculated and mathematically perfect... But today, I'm 20% off. [Turns the chair to see Gladys with her hair completely out of place with one half shaved off.]

Cyrus: Ooooh. That is definitely a hair-don't. [Gladys shrieked and turned back]

K.O.: Hmm. Hey, I know how to help! You just start snipping and I'll take care of the rest.

Cyrus: Impossible. You can't fix hair, man.

K.O.: Nothing's impossible for Helper K.O.!

[Mr. Logic begins cutting his customer's hair and K.O. gathers all the hair from the floor with a dustpan. Then he lifts Mr Logic and sweeps up the hair under him]

Mr. Logic: And we are finished. How's that. [Gladys' hair is perfectly cut- he measures it] It's... perfect!

Gladys: Thank you, K.O. I love the haircut.

K.O.: Oh, no problem. I'm just... [speaks through a megaphone] SO GLAD I COULD HELP! [Back at the bodega, Enid was pushing back a customer as she hears K.O. from the distance]

Enid: Um.

Cyrus: Wow, you are good. Maybe there is something to this helping thing.

K.O.: Yes there is, Cyrus. Haven't you ever felt that wonderful feeling to help people?

Cyrus: Um. Actually, where I came from, we had each others back. In this case, we helped each other.

K.O.: Wow! You mean like a team?

Cyrus: Yeah... like a team. [K.O. hears someone drumming in the distance]

K.O.: Hold that thought! I hear something!

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Distant] Stop drumming!

Brandon: I'm in the zone, man!

K.O.: Sounds like another person needs my help next door! [K.O. runs into the iFrame Outlet where he finds Brandon the Bear playing the drums]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Stop playing drums! I'm not able to function here! I'm being really ineffective!

Brandon: Just gotta be me!

A Real Magic Skeleton: I got so much to do man!

Brandon: Oh, freestyle.

A Real Magic Skeleton: Just quit it! Please stop for one second!

Brandon: No! Let's do this!

Cyrus: Hey boys. Trouble in paradise? [laughs]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Don't just stand there laughing! Help me out here!

K.O.: Perhaps I can help! Hi! I'm the bodega's chief helping officer. Can I be any [cuts to Enid using her phone during her break] help?!

Brandon: This isn't the bodega, man. [Starts drumming

A Real Magic Skeleton: Stop drumming! Just stop it! It's keeping me from getting my work done! I can't even get this baseball inside of this display cube for our client! [Struggles to put a baseball in a display cube] Driving me nuts!

[Brandon drums in a self-contained cube while keeping the noise down]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Phew! Friend. [Gives a fist bump to K.O.] Seriously, thanks.

K.O.: No no, thank you for helping me help you!

Cyrus: Hmm. If I knew this kid was that effective on helping I would've made technos out of it.

K.O.: [Exits the iFrame Outlet and a background displays with K.O. in the middle and a sign saying "A helpful boy"] Man Cyrus, I love helping people! I can't understand why Enid doesn't like it. Maybe when she hears about how rewarding my day was, she'll change her mind!

[Drupe, Red Action, and Gregg are laughing in the alley]

Cyrus: Red Action...

K.O.: Hey, teens in the alley! How's it hangin'? Helper K.O. is here to help you out!

Drupe, Red Action, and Gregg: Hmm. [Drupe blows a bubblegum]

Cyrus: K.O. You stay away from them. Those teens are bad news.

K.O.: Nonsense, Cyrus! They're just regular teenagers who need my assistance. [Gerald Nametag pops out of Red Action's hair] [gasps]

Cyrus: Guh.

Red Action: Eyes down here! Ahem. [Fixes her hair] So you wanna help us, huh? [K.O. nods] Well, I think I know how you can help us. [Drupe, Red Action, and Gregg mischievous snickering]

Red Action: All right, just step back a little bit. A little bit more. A little bit more. Just a few more steps. [K.O. keeps stepping back until he ends up on the ground]

K.O.: Is this good?

Drupe: [Laughing] Yeah, it's great. Just like that tasteless clown outfit of yours. [Cyrus glares at her]

K.O.: So what's next?

Red Action: Just wait a few more seconds. And… [Ground rumbling] Whoo!

[Lav a spews out to the ground while K.O. tries to avoid it, Drupe whips him and the gang laughing at him. Cyrus was shocked to see this]

Red Action: Oh, man! I gotta get this on my social media. [Records K.O.]

Cyrus: Alright! That's enough! [Cyrus grabs Drupe's vine and grabs K.O.]

Red Action: Ah. You're no fun.

Enid: [Back at the plaza, watching the video on Social Media] K.O.?

[Cyrus enters the bodega holding K.O.]

K.O.: That's my name, don't wear it out!

Enid: You okay? I saw your little heinie getting whipped by Red Action and her crew. They were laughing at you.

K.O.: Laughing at? They were laughing with me! I was helping them with their magma problem!

Cyrus: No, they were laughing at you.

K.O.: What?

Enid: This is why I don't help people. They never appreciate it.

Cyrus: Most people do. Just not Red.

K.O.: But why would they do something like that? And how did you know I was back there?

Enid: I saw her post a picture of you on social media. [Gives her phone to K.O. to see]

K.O.: You know her?

Enid: [Sweats] No. I mean, not really. I see her around and follow her online a bit. It's like, y'know, whatever. [Laughs nervously] She's just so wild sometimes. Look at what she posts!

[Displays Red Action's Social Media, which K.O. gasps to]

K.O.: Ugh! Why would she do such a thing?

Enid: Oh! Well. She got this really bad haircut right before, [shows a post of her bad haircut] and I guess she was mad?

K.O.: [in his head] When bad things happen to Red Action, it seems like she turns around and takes it out on someone. Wait, that's it! Those bad teens weren't randomly messing with me! They've got… personal problems! Personal problems are something I can help with! Enid, can you show me more of these people's problems?

Enid: Yeah, okay. It's pretty funny.

[K.O. and Cyrus walk out of the bodega]

Cyrus: So, ready it call it a day, buddy?

K.O.: Not until I solve those teens' personal problems!

Cyrus: Wha!? K.O., teen problems are deep and personal and meant to be solved only by the troubled teen. You can't just fix their problems yourself!

K.O.: Cyrus! I got to help them! And besides, you know that nothing's impossible for Helper K.O.! [walks off]

Cyrus: This I gotta see.

[K.O. goes back to the alley again with the gang laughing]

K.O.: Alleyway teens!

Drupe: Well, well, well. If it ain't ol' magma butt!

[Gregg squawks as he laughs]

K.O.: Actually, when it's above ground, it's called lava, not magma— Lava-butt would be the correct term. Anyways, I'm back to help you guys some more.

Drupe, Red Action, and Gregg: Pfffft! [laughs]

K.O.: [Points to Red Action] Red Action! You posted on social media two days ago. Worst hair cut ever, frowny-faced emotion, crying emoticon. You're upset about your haircut!

Red Action: So you're going to fix my haircut?

K.O.: Not me.

[Cuts to Logic Cuts where Mr. Logic gives a haircut to Red Action]

Mr. Logic: Haircut complete.

Red Action: Ooh! [Mr. Logic circles around his shop in a circle]

Cyrus: Wow, Red. You look beautiful.

Red Action: [Blushes] Really? Uh! I mean.. it's whatever. Buh!

K.O.: And now… [Points to Drupe] Drupe! [Drupe and Gregg falls]

Drupe: Aah!

K.O.: You just complain and echo the insults hurled by Red. But by reading your online profile, I noticed you have a fantastic fashion blog.

Drupe: Pbbt. Whatever. Nobody ever even reads it.

K.O.: That's not true! I showed it to two people and they took your advice to heart. [Whistles]

[Nick Army and Joff crashed into Logic Cuts revealing the outfits made by Drupe]

Nick Army: Drupe, after an ultra-violent incident, our clothes blasted off and we needed some new threads. We used your blog as a guide, and now we're ready for fall thanks to you.

Joff: You have my deepest gratitude.

Drupe: Oh.

[Gregg groans as Drupe and Red Action are satisfied for their solution of their personal problems]

K.O.: Gregg… You don't even say anything, choosing instead to squawk along with your two friends. I learned this is because you have very low self-esteem. You're afraid to stand up for yourself or even to stand out from the crowd. I also learned you have lots to be proud of. [Cuts to the iFrame Outlet] Like your Valedictorian certificate! Which I had framed for you to hang proudly on your wall!

Brandon: All… drummed…out. [Passes out]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Hey, thanks again, bud! [Drags Brandon]

[K.O. gives Gregg his framed Valedictorian certificate]

Red Action: Hey kid! All this… helping you're doing… You're weird! Too weird for us, in fact. Let's jet!

[Red Action and Drupe exits. Then, Gregg squawks as he exits. K.O. enters back to the Bodega depressed]

Enid: Yo, K.O. How went personal problem mission?

Cyrus: You should've seen him! He literally helped Red Action and her crew with their issues!

K.O.: No i didn't...

Cyrus: Huh?

K.O.: I don't think it went well. I used all the internet info you gave me to help them, but it didn't work.

Cyrus: Are you kidding me K.O.? You are the greatest helper this plaza ever had. You proved to me today that you're capable of solving any problem no matter how big or serious! And besides, 2 outta 3 ain't half bad.

[Gregg enters the Bodega squawking, approaches to K.O., Enid, and Cyrus]

Gregg: Thank you. [Exits the Bodega]

Cyrus: Make that 3 outta 3.

Enid: Huh.

K.O.: See? Helping people feels good, right?

Enid: All right, all right. I guess it feels a little good.

K.O.: Yay! I helped, Enid! [Laughs]

Enid: [Scratches K.O.'s hair] K.O., you're a little nut!

[Both laughs]


	5. Framed!

**Framed!**

[The episode begins with Enid, Cyrus, K.O. watching Rad with bewildered expressions.]

Rad: [In a high-pitched voice.] "I'm just gonna come out and say it, no offense." "Oh, no. What is it?" "You're so beautiful." "No, you are! I hate it!" "Why can't you just accept you're the beautiful one? Why does it always have to be me?" "Shut up! You're making me blush! I'm so upset!" "Stop it! You're making me blush! I'm so upset!" [Mr. Gar peaks out of a tile on the floor.] "Oh, my gosh. Just kiss -"

[Mr. Gar pops his head out of the floor.]

Mr. Gar: Rad, you slacker!

[Mr. Gar startles Rad.]

Mr. Gar: Unpack that box!

[A box appears out of another tile in the floor held up by Mr. Gar's foot. Rad dives at the box and grabs it. He unpacks the box which reveals Mr. Gar holding cat food. He throws the cat food towards Enid who scans them all and places them in a bag. Mr. Gar then appears at the counter with a check and a coupon.]

Mr. Gar: Can I pay with a check? I also have a coupon. Hurry, I've got to go home and feed my cat! Don't disappoint me.

[Enid is scared at first, but is then determined. She takes the check, scans the coupon and kicks the bag of cat food towards Mr. Gar.]

Mr. Gar: I need someone to help me into my car! K.O., chop chop! Mittens can't wait all day. Don't disappoint me, now.

K.O.: Yes sir, Mr. Old Lady, sir!

[K.O. escorts Mr. Gar out of the store while having a frightened look on his face. He then picks up Mr. Gar, puts him in his car and shuts the door.]

K.O.: Phew! [Sighs]

[K.O. returns to the store.]

Enid: How'd it go?

K.O.: Phew! Pretty alright, I think.

[Mr. Gar suddenly drives back into the store.]

Mr. Gar: [Blows on whistle] Great job with Operation Old Lady, folks.

Rad and Enid: Oh, thank goodness.

[Suddenly an alarm goes off on Mr. Gar's bracelet.]

Mr. Gar: Oh, that's my super top-secret mission alert. I'll leave you guys in charge of the store while I'm gone. Cyrus! You watch over these three and make sure the store's still standing when I get back!

Cyrus: You can count on me sir!

Mr. Gar: And one more thing! Don't go in my office! And don't disappoint me.

[Mr. Gar drives off leaving a trail of smoke behind him. This causes K.O. Rad and Enid to cough.]

K.O.: We should definitely not go into Mr. Gar's office.

Enid: After that whole spiel? Mnh-mnh.

[All four of them stand by idly for a few seconds.]

Rad: [Still in a high-pitched voice.] "Wonder what's in his office."

Enid: It's probably got, you know... stuff... in it. Mm.

Cyrus: Probably nothing improtant. Just regular office stuff.

K.O.: Maybe Mr. Gar actually wants us to go in his office for training purposes. I mean, we could do our job better if we knew more about him. We could even make him proud.

Cyrus: What!?

Rad: [Back to his normal voice] Yeah, I mean, why else would he bring it up at all, right?

Enid: Well, since he's out doing important stuff, a peek couldn't hurt.

Cyrus: Aw, heck no! Gar specifically said to NOT go in his office! You do NOT want to dissapoint that man!

Rad: Come on, Cyrus! Don't you wanna more about your boss? 'Cause we could find some secrets that will get you even closer to your boss.

Cyrus: Uh...

Enid: I bet those secrets will get you promoted...

Cyrus: [sighs] Fine... But just one peek!

Enid, K.O., and Rad: Yay!

K.O., Enid, Cyrus, and Rad appears next to Mr. Gar's office. Then, Rad opens the door.]

Rad: What? Is this it?

Cyrus: Looks like it. Let's go.

Rad: Aah!

[Rad falls through a secret entrance to Mr. Gar's office. Then, he lands on the ground. K.O., Enid, and Cyrus enter through only falling and landing on Rad.]

K.O., Enid, and Cyrus: Whoa!

They all see a dark room with a table, a chair, some pictures and computer monitors. Then, Rad stands up.]

Rad: Dang! No wonder he knows everything that goes on.

K.O.: [Gasps] Wow! Look! There's a photo of Mr. Gar with the President of the Universe! Wow! There he is fighting Lord Boxman! Whoa! Wait!

Enid: Whoa, who's the babe?

Cyrus: She is smokin'!

K.O.: That's my mom.

Cyrus: Well, this just got awkward... [Enid and Rad laugh]

K.O.: Why does Mr. Gar have a picture of my mom in his office?

Enid: Yeah, that's pretty weird, honestly.

Cyrus: Not as weird as him reacting to the real thing. Alright I think I have all the secrets I need. Now let's go before-

Mr. Gar: [On the computer monitor] Whoops, forgot my car keys.

Cyrus: Derp...

[K.O. gasps.]

Enid: It's Mr. Gar!

Rad: We're goners!

[K.O. seats so much that he accidentally lets go of the picture of Carol. Enid struggles to catch the picture.]

Enid: Aah! Aah! Aah! [Enid throws the picture to Cyrus and he struggles to hold it]

Cyrus: Aah! It's too slippery from kid sweat!

[Then, the picture is sent flying to Rad's direction.]

Rad: I'll catch it with my freeze finger! [accidentally zaps the picture instead.] Aw, dang. My bad.

Enid: Rad, you clown! Now he's seriously gonna be disappointed!

Rad: Hey, don't go accusing me. We all committed this trespassing crime together.

Cyrus: [panics] What? Me? Oh no! It was all you guys! I told you to NOT go into Gar's office in the first place! But did you guys listen? No!

Enid, Rad, and Cyrus: Oh, geez. What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

K.O.: Hmm. We do the right thing and admit our mistake to Mr. Gar.

Cyrus: Oh, yeah. Sure. Good idea, K.O. But, before we do that, let's stop and picture what would happen if we did tell him the truth...

[Transitions to Enid's imagination]

Mr. Gar: You've disappointed me!

K.O., Rad, Enid, and Cyrus: Aah!

[Mr. Gar's voice sends them flying away from Earth to the moon. Once landed, they have been buried with gravestones on the moon. A satellite drops a flower upon their gravestones.]

[Rad shudders, transitioning to his imagination. Mr. Gar grabs a Disappointment Cannon blasting all three of them to the Unemployment Zone.]

K.O., Rad, Enid, and Cyrus: Aah! [A giant maggot eats them.]

[Transitions to Cyrus' imagination]

Cyrus: Please Mr. Gar! It wasn't my fault! I told them not to go into your office!

Mr. Gar: You failed me, Cyrus! You are no longer a use to me! I'm giving you the axe! [Mr. Gar weilds an axe and swings it at Cyrus' head. Cut back to reality as Cyrus looked terrified. Transitions to K.O.'s imagination. K.O. is standing around a dark area with a spotlight on him.]

K.O.: I did it, sir. I went into your office when you asked me not to. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

[Behind Mr. Gar are pink leaves falling from the tress with the breeze.]

Mr. Gar: Even though you admitted your guilt, I will always be disappointed in you, forever till the end of days. Goodbye, K.O.

[Mr. Gar turns and walks away from K.O.]

K.O.: No, no. Mr. Gar please. Don't go, Mr. Gar! No! No!

[The Earth explodes, shocking two aliens. The two aliens spoke in a foreign language which translates to "Daaaaaaaaaaaannng." Back at Mr. Gar's office, K.O., Cyrus, Rad, and Enid shiver. Cyrus is then seen wearing a sombrero and holding two suitcases]

Cyrus: Welp! I'm off to Apocapulco. Good luck with everything! [K.O. grabs Cyrus by the wrist]

K.O.: On second thought, why don't you two distract Mr. Gar while Cyrus and I try to get my mom to recreate this photo?

Cyrus: Why me?

K.O.: Because you know my mommy and her old stuff. You can help me make the new photo.

Rad and Enid: Hmm!

[Rad gives Enid a boost to dunk K.O. into a vent.]

Enid: Dah!

Cyrus: Well, good luck with that. [Rad levitates Cyrus into the vent] YOW!

[K.O. is crawling inside the vents.]

K.O.: [Thinking] Mr. Gar has a photo of my mom. I have so many questions, like what, when, why, and huh? But I don't have time for that. I've got to get this photo remade.

[Transitions to the Fitness Dojo.]

Carol: And one and two and punch!

[K.O. comes out from the vent and the cover hits Ginger.]

K.O.: Mom! Mom, I need you to be young and hot again!

Carol: [Chuckles nervously.] Let's go ahead and take five, girls. [Gertie and Gladys leaves the Dojo.] All right, what's going on, K.O.? [Cyrus falls in from the vent]

Cyrus: Hey, Carol.

K.O.: [Sighs] Long story short, I need you to put on your old outfit and take a picture of you for my boss.

Carol: Hmm. Let's try long story medium.

K.O.: [Inhales deeply.] Pbht! Cyrus, Enid, Rad, and I snuck into Mr. Gar's office while he was out to learn more about him, but he came back, and we freaked out and accidentally destroyed an old photo he had of you. And I need to replace it before he sees it's gone, or he'll be really, really disappointed, and the world will explode! Help, me please!

Carol: Gar still has photos from back then?

K.O.: Were you guys friends or something?

Carol: We used to know each other.

[In Carol's flashback, it takes place on a rainy day with thunder crashing. An exterior shot of a donut shop being blasted shows, with an alarm setting off. Two pairs of legs were shown exiting from the donut shop. In the next shot, it shows a sandwich being dropped to the floor, thus ending the flashback.]

Carol: It's grown-up stuff, K.O.

K.O.: [Groans] That just gives me further questions! But I need to fix this now. Can you help me?

Carol: Sure thing, pumpkin.

K.O.: We got to hurry, though. I'm not sure how long Enid and Rad can keep Mr. Gar distracted.

[Cut to Carol finding her outfit.]

Carol: Mm. Ha! Here it is. But I don't think it's gonna fit, K.O. Bleh!

Cyrus: Seriously, it's not to late to run to another country! I even got you a passport! [Holds up a new passport to K.O. with a picture of him as a chef]

K.O.: No way! We got to get that pic!

Carol: Hmm. Mama's got an idea. [Cut to Carol holding a camera] Okay, K.O., scotch over just a bit. Little more, peanut.

K.O.: Mom, I think Mr. Gar's gonna notice the difference.

Carol: Nonsense! You're as cute as I ever was! Now pose like I showed you. Attaboy! [takes the picture.] What a beautiful boy.

Cyrus: [Smacks his forehead] Carol! Gar's not gonna fall for this! He's probably looked at your photo a million times!

Carol: Relax, Cy. If Gar did seen this a million times he won't know the difference.

[Cyrus grew a worried look. And puts on a sombrero, then shakes Carol's hand]

Cyrus: Well, Carol. It's been nice working with you. [walks off] If you see, Gar. Tell him I'm dead. [K.O. grabs him and runs into the vent]

K.O.: Come on, Cyrus!

Ginger: Such a nice boy.

[Transitions to Gar's Supply Shop & Bodega with a very floor.]

Mr. Gar: And that, my boy, is how you mop like a real hero. A shiny floor makes way for a shiny heart. All the better to blind evildoers with.

Rad: Wow! Thanks, Mr. Gar.

Mr. Gar: Unh-unh-unh-unh-unh! No time for chitchat, boy. I've got to get back to my office, which is surely as immaculate as these floors. [He grabs Rad's face pushing him out of sight, revealing Enid in his direction.]

Enid: Uh, um, um, Mr. Gar, look! Out the window!

[Mr. Gar turns around and sees nothing.]

Mr. Gar: What am I looking at?

[Out the window, Rad taps out the window to get Mr. Gar's attention. Mr. Gar turns around and sees puppets of Mr. Gar beating Lord Boxman.]

Mr. Gar: Oh. [K.O. comes out from the vents.] Hmm? [Groans]

[K.O. pants and climbs on top of the shelf.]

Mr. Gar: [Sniffs] Smells likes guilt and corn chips.

[K.O. and Cyrus are crawling on top of the store shelf, then he rolls off. Mr. Gar groans and sniffs. K.O. hides in-between a stack of toilet paper. Mr. Gar passes by leading K.O. to run towards his office.]

K.O.: Oh! I made it! The day is saved, and Gar is none the wiser. Yeah!

[Mr. Gar turns around and catches K.O. and K.O. runs inside to his office.]

Mr. Gar: Hmm. K.O.!

[Mr. Gar angrily walks to his office. Enid and Rad tries to stop him, yet he walks pass them. He goes inside to his office and notices K.O., Enid, Rad, and Cyrus already in his office and a picture of K.O. wearing Carol's old outfit.]

Mr. Gar: Huh? What is going on here?!

Enid: It was Rad! He was the first to mention it!

Rad: She said we should come down there.

Enid: I was like, "Whoa, I would never think of coming down here in a million years."

Cyrus: I never knew these two in my entire life!

[All three were speaking indistinctly leading K.O. to admit the truth.]

K.O.: Stop. We did it sir. We went into your office and accidentally destroyed the photo. Please don't be disappointed in us, sir.

Mr. Gar: K.O., I wouldn't be disappointed if you had listened in the first place. But I am very disappointed! [K.O., Enid, Cyrus, and Rad felt a punch.] How could you?! [He yells at them as they melted while stomping on them. Carol unexpectedly appears.]

Carol: Hey K.O., I found another copy of that photo. I thought I'd bring it over. Oh.

Mr. Gar: Uh, C-Carol. [Stammering]

Carol: Uh, right. Well, here you go.

[Carol hands Mr. Gar her photo and Mr. Gar takes it.]

Mr. Gar: Uh, yeah.

Carol: All right, well, bye. I'll see you at home later, K.O.

[Carol exits Mr. Gar's office.]

Mr. Gar: [Stammers] We are never, ever speaking of this again. Agreed?

K.O., Enid, Rad, and Cyrus: [Shook their heads.] Mm-hmm. Yep. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. -hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm.

Mr. Gar: Good. Now get back to work.

[K.O., Enid, Cyrus, and Rad sighs and pants as they exit Mr. Gar's office. Enid pulls Rad up.]

Mr. Gar: Hmm.

[Mr. Gar takes a look at the picture and safely stores it away in one of his drawers.]


	6. Jethro

**Jethro**

Rad: (Levitating) Whoooooooooooooa! Hoedown! (Rhythmic slapping and tapping on his legs) Bongos. (Bongo drumming playing by his butt) Washboard abs. (Rhythmic scratching and scraping his abs with a spoon, then points it to Enid) All right, Enid. Top that!

Enid: Whatever. Check this out. [Rhythmic popping noises with her cheeks and then rhythmic whistling]

Cyrus: Not bad. But how about this? [Cyrus cracks his knuckles and began to rapidly and rythmically hamboning, sprouting multiple arms in the process] Hoo! Top that, K.O.!

K.O.: Oh, uh… [Clapping real slowly while Enid and Rad looks unimpressed] [Laughs] Yeah! That was our greatest impromptu hoedown yet!

Enid and Rad: Yeah…

Cyrus: The ending could use some work...

[Alarm blaring, while K.O., Cyrus, Enid, Rad, Colewort, Mr. Logic, and Joe Cuppa stand in shock]

Enid: It's Lord Boxman! Everyone to battle stations! This is not a drill! Go, go, go!

Cyrus: Let's get it on! [Holds out a bazooka]

[Cyrus, K.O., Enid, and Rad heads out the store]

K.O.: Cheese and crackers.

[A close-up shoot of a Jethro is shown]

Jethro: I am Jethro.

[Jethro starts moving, revealing his actual size]

Cyrus: Are you kidding me?

Rad: Aw man, it's just stinkin' Jethro.

Enid: I have got to fix that alarm. [Enid enters back to the store]

K.O.: Wait, I don't understand. What's a stinkin' Jethro?

Cyrus: The lamest robot Boxman ever made.

Rad: All he does is move forward and that's it.

K.O.: Wait, aren't we gonna thrash him?

Rad: [Enters back to the store] Eh, you go ahead. I got some work to not do.

K.O.: Wow, really? All by myself?

Cyrus: Come on, Rad. Leaving K.O. to fight this tin can would just be an insult to him.

Rad: Don't listen to him K.O. You can take this clown down. Jethro's perfect for you. He's simple, and you're simple.

Cyrus: But... [sighs] I'm too bored to care. [Places a lawn chair and lays down on it]

K.O.: My first solo mission — another step on my heroic journey. I'll earn Rad, Enid, and Cyrus' trust by destroying Boxman's powerful robot and make everyone proud — especially Mommy. All right, Jethro. You asked for it, and now you're gonna get it.

Cyrus: [thoughts] _Boxman's powerful robot? Not the sharpest sword in the bin is he?_

Jethro: I am Jethro.

K.O.: Not for long. [K.O. returns to catch Jethro, kicks him high in the air and jumps. K.O. repeatedly fights Jethro until he dismantles it and lands on the ground;Laughs] And so my journey continues. Huh? [An army of Jethros comes towards him] Brought your friends this time, eh?

Jethros: I am Jethro. I am Jethro. I am Jethro.

K.O.: Wait, so you're all Jethro?

Cyrus: Technically, there the same Jethro.

K.O.: That doesn't make sense! [Enrages then starting running to the army of Jethros and destroys them one-by-one] Whew! I didn't realize becoming a hero meant sweating so much. Oh, well. Jethro, and Jethro, and Jethro and the other two Jethros are now gone. Forever. [A bigger version of Jethro approaches]

Jethro: I am Jethro. [K.O. looks unamused, then Jethro rolled over a car]

Brandon: My mom's car! Aah! It's totaled, man. She's gonna kill me.

K.O.: I don't get it. He just keeps coming. [A thought bubble with Rad pops up]

Rad: Jethro's perfect for you. He's simple, and you're simple. Simple, simple, simple.

K.O.: [Crumbles up the thought bubble] I'll show you simple, you meanie. [Throws the crumble at Jethro]

Jethro: I am Jethro.

K.O.: [Sighs] Not for long. [K.O. is about to fight Jethro. Suddenly envisions himself as Jethro. K.O. feels that he can't fight Jethro and stops his position] I just can't do it.

Jethro: I am Jethro.

K.O.: Do you know what my friend Rad says about us? That we're simple.

Jethro: I am Jethro.

K.O.: Is that how Lord Boxman treats you? Like you're some dumb kid? Like you're not worth anything? Do people underestimate you, too?

Jethro: I am Jethro.

K.O.: Well, I am K.O.. And maybe Rad was right. You and I are a lot alike. So I don't think I can't clobber you. [Once Jethro meets K.O.'s feet, he suddenly dismantles himself] Poop. [K.O. walks up to Cyrus who was asleep] Cyrus? Cyrus?

Cyrus: [wakes up] SNNRK. Wha? Huh? Don?

K.O.: Cyrus? Do you think I'm simple?

Cyrus: Uh... What do you mean by that?

K.O.: Rad told me that I'm simple enough to beat Jethro.

Cyrus: Oh... Um. Well, I wouldn't say simple... Uh... I would say... beginner? [K.O. pouts and marches inside the bodega]

[Back to the Plaza, Rad is playing with a bunch of cans]

Rad: [Mimicking explosions] Aaah! [Drops a can and grabs another one] Now kiss.

K.O.: Rad? [Rad thumps his head on a shelf and groans] We're not simple.

Rad: What?

K.O.: Simple. You called me and Jethro "simple." And I think you're — you're wrong.

Rad: K.O., I've never been wrong in my entire life.

K.O.: You have, too.

Rad: Have not.

K.O.: Have, too.

Rad: Have not.

K.O.: Have, too!

Rad: Have not!

K.O.: Have, too!

Rad: Ha—[Cyrus walks in and interrupts Rad]

Cyrus: Girls, girls, you're both beautiful. We're loosing focus on the issue here. [Mrs. Mummy walks by and grabs a can]

Ms. Mummy: [muffled] Carry on!

Cyrus: Now, Rad. You're too easy to mock this kid's potential by just stating that he's simple enough to take down Jethro.

Rad: I'm not stating. I'm facting! [Grabs a can and a bottle] Let me put in words a simple mind could understand. [Sits down and puts the can on the ground] The path to this here Jethro's goal is one straight line to destroying this here store. [Puts the bottle on the ground as well] One straight line. [Rolls the can to the bottle] Uh. [Pushes the bottle out of the way] And you're no different, K.O.. [Puts another bottle on the ground] See, here's you going to your goal of being a hero. [Rolls the can to the bottle] Whoa, watch this now. It's a… [Pounds the ground resulting the can and bottle fall on its side] A straight line.

K.O.: That's not true! And I don't have time to talk about this! [Grabs a mop] I need to get back on my path to becoming a hero.

Rad: Yeah, your one-way path.

[The ground starts shaking, resulting many products falling on Rad and groans]

K.O.: Who-oa!

[Outside of the plaza, birds are flying away. Joff, A Real Magic Skeleton, Nick Army, Punching Judy, and Crinkly Wrinkly turns around in shock and runs away from Mega Jethro when he runs over multiple cars]

Joff, A Real Magic Skeleton, Nick Army, Punching Judy, and Crinkly Wrinkly: Oh!

Brandon: My dad's car! [Runs off to it]

[Enid, K.O., Cyrus, and Rad runs out of the store to see Mega Jethro approaching to the store, in shocked]

Mega Jethro: I am Mega-Jethro.

Cyrus: That's one big Jethro.

Enid: Bye. [Enters back to the store, unamused]

K.O.: See, I told you. Jethro's a way-more complicated enemy than you thought.

Cyrus: Oh, I see it alright! That Jethro's big enough to actually crush the store!

Rad: Pfft, child's play. It's Jethro. He's still simple, and you're still simple. [K.O. is angry at him] I'm so sure of it, I'll tag along with you 'cause the only thing I love more than being proved right is proving other people wrong.

Mega Jethro: I am Mega-Jethro.

[K.O. and Rad runs towards to Mega Jethro]

K.O.: Jethro, don't do this! You've got to stop!

Mega Jethro: I am Mega-Jethro.

K.O.: Oh, sorry. Mega-Jethro!, don't do this! You've got to stop!

Cyrus: Forget it, K.O.! That robot can't be reasoned with. Mainly because all he says is "I AM JETHRO". Dumb as a board.

K.O.: Don't say that, Cyrus! I can understand what he's been through!

Rad: Quit trying to reason with this doofus. [Jumps in the air to fight him] Just smash him. [Punches Mega Jethro until the impact makes his fist vulnerable and screams and falls to the ground]

K.O.: Rad!

Rad: [Stands up to suck his fist] I'm just tired, okay? [Uses his levitation power to grab multiple grocery carts to throw at Mega Jethro] Why won't! You! Explode?!

Cyrus: Never send an alien to do a mutant's job. [Holds out his bazooka and fires at Mega-Jethro, but it bounces off and blasts Cyrus] Ow...

K.O.: Hmm. On the outside, Jethro looks really ordinary. But on the inside… [Checks that his pupils has an opening] that's it! Guys, Jethro's probably got tons of complex robot junk inside him that's keeping him moving.

Cyrus: I highly doubt that. But what choice do we have?

Rad: I guess we should bust in and smash his robo-guts.

K.O.: There's an opening in his pupils! We got to hurry!

[Mega Jethro still approaches to the store while Enid listens to her music on her phone and increases the volume. K.O., Rad, and Cyrus run to Jethro. They run into the conveyor belt of his foot and K.O. rolls on it making him and Rad fly up to the next level]

K.O.: Aah!

Rad: K.O.! [K.O. laughs] Quit goofing off. [Runs quickly to his pupil and stops] Whoa.

K.O.: [Sees a bird's eye-view of the store] Wow, we're so high up. This Jethro really is mega.

Rad: Yeah. Uh, I mean, I've been on bigger robots. Come on.

K.O.: There's the entrance! Could you give me a boost?

Rad: You got it. [K.O. steps on his hand] Ow.

K.O.: [Jumps high and enters Mega Jethro's pupil opening] The plaza! Jethro's gonna smush it for real, Rad! Hurry!

Rad: All right, all right. [Mega Jethro closes its pupil opening and squishes Rad's hand and falls until K.O. grabs his hand]

K.O.: Not so easy, huh?

[Enters the pupil opening reveal nothing other than a light source and a switch]

Cyrus: Of course...

Rad: [Laughs] Looks just like your head, K.O..

K.O.: You — You shouldn't underestimate us! I mean him. There's probably a super-tough puzzle we need to solve to get… [Cyrus pulls the switch]

Cyrus: Nope. Just a switch.

[Cyrus, Rad, and K.O. moves all over the place as a result]

Cyrus, Rad, and K.O.: Oh! Ahh! Ow! Aah!

Cyrus: Doh! Oof! Ow! Why!

[Mega Jethro continues to approach the store, but at the moment he touches a piece of the store, a beeping noise is heard and he moves backwards now. At the store, Enid still continues to listen her music ignoring what's going on out there]

Brandon: Well, this doesn't seem too bad. Yeah, it's gonna be okay. I can totally fix this.

[Mega Jethro smash the car again]

Rad: Sweet, we're moving away from the plaza now. Let's bounce, squirt. Uh, squirt? Squirt!

K.O.: Oh. Coming!

[Cyrus, Rad, K.O. jumps out of Mega Jethro. The next scene shows Lord Boxman drinking a cup of tea and the sound waves coming off from Mega Jethro resulted him losing grip of his teacup spilling on his lab coat]

Lord Boxman: Gah! Blast! What is happening out there? [Turns around and sees Mega Jethro approaching close to his factory] Poop. [Mega Jethro makes an impact with the factory, setting off an explosion]

Rad: Too easy.

K.O.: You were right, Rad.

Rad: Huh?

K.O.: I thought Jethro had more to him hidden away, but he really doesn't have anything going on inside. Kind of like me.

Rad: [Puts his hand on K.O.'s shoulder] Man, I was messing with you earlier. You've actually got a lot to offer.

K.O.: Really?

Cyrus: Yeah. You're helpful, your brave, and might I add very adorable! [Ruffles K.O.'s hair]

Rad: Jethro's a dumb robot made of fake stuff, like gears. And you're a dumb not-robot made of, like, a million guts. That's a pretty okay number of guts. And you want to know something else? [Belches on K.O.]

Cyrus: Real classy, Rad.

K.O.: Thanks.


	7. Down To Your Level

**Down to Your Level**

[The episode shows a cut scene of the Bogeda]

Rad: [Yawning and smacking lips]

K.O.: Rad! Hup! I finished washing the floor just like you told me to! [Shows a very clean floor] "Poifect," huh?

Rad: I'll be the judge of that.

[Colewort walks by drinking a beverage and Rad grabs him and throws him like a bowling ball.]

Colewort: Oh. [Colewort slides to the fridge and Enid gives a thumbs down]

Rad: Nah, still not slick enough. Colewort should have crashed straight through that wall.

K.O.: Aw, poop.

Cyrus: Ah, don't beat yourself up. You're still a rookie. You know I can give you some tips if you want.

K.O.: No! A hero doesn't need help! I have to do it… on my own.

Rad: Ha, okay, lone wolf, but you've got a lot more floors to mop before you come close to being a hero.

K.O.: Maybe I already am a hero! I've been doing heroic stuff all week! Maybe I finally have a pow card!

Enid: [Comes in carrying Colewort] You know what, maybe you do, K.O.! You might even be a level one. You should check the pow card machi— [K.O. dashes to the Pow Card Machine]

Cyrus: And he's off.

K.O.: [Zooms to the Pow Card Machine] Ohh… [Thinking] Getting a pow card is the first major milestone on a hero's path to greatness. With my very own card, I'll be joining the ranks of my idols. Today could truly be the beginning of my heroic journey! Please, please, please, please let me have one! [Gets a coin from his pocket] Heh heh! [Inserts a coin in the coin slot and pushes a button labelled "SELF"]

Pow Card Machine: Retina scan for identification commencing. [Scans K.O.'s eyes] Scan complete. Searching hero database. Hero found — K.O. [K.O. laughs] Printing. Printing. Error! Error!

K.O.: No!

Cyrus: What's the matter, K.O.? Pow card machine acting up again?

Rad: Don't worry. I'll show you an old trick. All right, tuck in your arm real tight. Now clench your butt. Reel back and, give it a good — [Smacks the machine] smack!

Cyrus: That can't be good for the machine.

Rad: It works, doesn't it?

Pow Card Machine: Printing continued.

Rad: Hehehe.

[K.O. grabs his Pow Card and sees a 100 on it]

K.O.: I'm… I'm level 100?

Cyrus: Well, that's great kid. You're already... LEVEL 100!? Give me that! [Cyrus snatches K.O.'s POW card]

Rad: Did you say you're level 100?

A Real Magic Skeleton: Level 100?

Joff and Ms. Mummy: 100?

Potato: Whoa!

Enid: [Walks to K.O.] Are you serious K.O.?

All: Whoa!

Drupe: A level 100? No way!

K.O.: Uh, yes way?

Drupe: All right then, prove it! Show us your pow card.

[All gasp, after K.O. shows his Pow Card]

Brandon: That's like, a way higher level than anyone else in the plaza!

A Real Magic Skeleton: You're even more powerful than Gar!

K.O.: Yeah, you're right! I'm more powerful than, well, everybody!

All: Whoa!

Cyrus: I can't beleive it. All this time I've been working with a powerful hero! Hmm... Perhaps there's a way I can use this to my advantage... [Cyrus appears in front of K.O.] Alright everyone, single file, no photography.

K.O.: Uh, Cyrus? What are you doing?

Cyrus: You're a celebrity now, kid. And every celebrity needs an entourage.

K.O.: I'm... a celebrity?

Cyrus: Of course! You're the most powerful hero in the world!

Enid: [pink petals are surrounding her] I always knew you'd do great things, kid. [Gives a small punch to K.O.] I'm so proud of you, K.O.

Rad: [Puts his arm on K.O.] Uh, can I get you anything K.O.? Soda? Snacks? You want me to wash your car?

K.O.: I don't have a car.

Rad: [Tries to give keys to K.O.] Then uh, take mine! Only the best for you my level 100 best friend!

K.O.: Hehehehehe. [Thinking] Everyone loves me so such! I'm the strongest in the plaza! I'm the most important person here! Me!

Cyrus: I always knew the kid was a hero.

Rad: You only knew K.O. for a week how can you-

Cyrus: Now's not the time to dwell in the past, Radicles. Right now I've got a montage to attend to.

[Cut to montage of Cyrus and K.O. going around the plaza and K.O. was getting benefits for his newfound fame. They got cool haircuts from Mr. Logic. At Beardo's they got a huge ice cream sundae with a "100" on the top and Cyrus dug into it. K.O. got pictures with everyone at the plaza. The montage ends]

[Cuts to the Action News 52 opening scene]

Announcer: This is Action News 52, bringing you your daily dose of action news!

[The Action News 52 truck appears, falls off a cliff and lands on a car]

Dynamite Watkins: [Kicks a door out] Action! Hup! This is Dynamite Watkins, comin' at you live in the heart of the neutral zone. We're here in front of Gar's bodega, where a crowd has gathered to see the newcomer hero with a power level of 100. You heard me, level 100! And here is the famed hero himself, K.O.! How does it feel being the most powerful being in the plaza —possibly the world!

K.O.: Well, I always knew I would be a great hero some day, but I didn't think it would happen after only a week! Guess I'm just that good!

Dynamite Watkins: And how do your friends and family feel about this newfound power of yours?

Enid: [Enid and Rad tries to get in the way] Make way, coming though! Move it, jerk! Not to brag, but me and K.O. go way back to the beginning of the week. N.B.D.

Rad: And I sort of act as K.O.'s best friend/life coach/older brother figure. We're really close.

Cyrus: Well, not as close as I am to him. [Puts his arm around K.O.] When I first met K.O. I saw potential in him. He's kinda like the little brother I wish I had.

Rad: Hey man! I'm supposed to be the big brother figure here!

Cyrus: This is not about you Rad.

Potato: K.O.! Can i have your autograph?!

K.O.: Ha, sure kid. [Signs Potato's book] [Thinking] Wow, being level 100 is so cool. [Signs another book] Everyone loves me and I feel so important! [Signs Brandon's arm] I can't wait to put my amazing skills to the test and some dastardly foe! [Signs another book] And who should I make this out to?

Lord Boxman: Lord Boxman.

K.O.: [Continues to sign] Lord… boxm— Lord Boxman!

Lord Boxman: So, you're the little twerp claiming to be level 100. Ha! Impossible!

K.O.: Oh, yeah? If I weren't a level 100, how else would i have kicked your butt all week!

Lord Boxman: Well, that was… on purpose! I lost to you on purpose, yes, as a… as a prank on you! So… ha!

Cyrus: Whatever keeps you up at night, mac.

Lord Boxman: Anyway, [pulls out a remote] today I have something specially prepared that only a true level 100 hero could handle. Much stronger than anything you've yet faced. [Drops a box, revealing a giant Darrell] Say hello to my latest creation. I call him, Big Darrell. I've upped him to be level negative 100! Ba-ha-ha!

Crowd: Oh! This is bad!

Cyrus: Fear not people of the plaza. Our hero K.O. will save us from this oversized tin can! [To K.O.] You got this, little buddy. [To the crowd; holds out a box of merchindise] Now's a good time to stock up on K.O. merchandising! Foam fingers on sale now!

Enid: K.O., this thing is really powerful. Yeah bud, maybe we should call Mr.—mph!

K.O.: [Shoves his Pow Card to Rad's mouth] Heh. Trust me, guys, this will be easy for a level 100 like me. Just try not to get in the way. you really think this bucket of bolts will be able to stop me? Heh. i stomped you once and I'll stomp you again, Lord Buttman!

Crowd: K.O.! K.O.! K.O.! K.O.! [While Enid and Rad are worried]

K.O.: You're going down, robo-dweeb! Level 100 takedown! Aah! [Big Darrell flicks K.O. with his finger, sending K.O. rolling to the ground. [Gasping] Grr! Stand back, everyone, I'm gonna smack this chump down! [Growling]

Big Darrell: Huh? [Picks up K.O., and writes GET WRECKT with him on the parking lot]

Lord Boxman: Ha!

Crowd: [Gasping]

[Big Darrell crushes K.O. on the ground, and he laughs and fist-bumps Lord Boxman]

K.O.: [angry] Agh! [Thinking] I don't understand! I should be trashing this junk-head. I mean, come on, I'm the great level 100 hero! Mwah.

Big Darrell: [laughing] Hey! Seriously, are you on your phone? So rude. Give me that! [Snatches K.O.'s Pow Card]

K.O.: Hey!

Big Darrell: Oh, your own pow card. Rude and narcissistic!

K.O.: Give it back!

Big Darrell: You want it so bad? Come get it! [K.O. struggles to get his Pow Card] Oop!

K.O.: Give it back to me!

Lord Boxman: [Puts on movie glasses and eats popcorn] Hoo hoo! This is rich!

Cyrus: Come on, K.O.! Do something!

K.O.: I'm trying!

Big Darrell: Fine. You want it so bad? Go fetch. [Throws K.O.'s Pow Card]

Lord Boxman: Ooh-hoo-hoo!

[Pow Card smashes to the ground]

K.O.: No! [Jumps to see his Pow Card glitching, realizing that his level is 0] Huh? Level 0? [Pow Card destroyed] It was just a glitch all along?

[Crowd gasps]

Cyrus: Say what now?

K.O.: [Thinking] Sometimes, a hero is faced with a seemingly impossible challenge. Like staring down something that makes him incredibly sad… [Rain pours on him]

Cloud: Oh, I'm sorry! Here's a tissue.

[K.O. blows his nose]

Big Darrell: Quit spacing out will ya?

K.O.: Um… wait. Let's call it off for now.

Big Darrell: Ha! What I'm about to do to you will be the worst thing that's ever happened to you. And the last! 'Cause you'll be destroyed! [Prepares to punch K.O.]

K.O.: Aah!

Big Darrell: Take th—

Enid: [Enters the fight] Yah! [Slams him to the ground] Don't worry, K.O.! We've got your back!

Rad: After all, I'm level 2!

Enid: And I'm level 3!

Cyrus: And I'm level 4!

Enid: So together…

Enid and Rad: We just might be able to—

Big Darrell: Get off me you… you…

Lord Boxman: Filthy monsters.

Big Darrell: You filthy monsters! [Throws Enid and Rad to the ground]

Cyrus: I'm a mutant you racist scrap pile! [Cyrus pulls out his bazooka and fires a missle at Big Darrell, he flicks it away and it blasts Cyrus into a smoldering mess] Pain...

K.O.: Rad! Enid! Cyrus!

Red Action: What's the deal, kid? You said you were level 100!

K.O.: I thought I was! But, it was a mistake. I'm sorry!

Red Action: I don't want no autograph from someone that's not even on my level. [Fires K.O.'s autograph]

Drupe: Not cool.

A Real Magic Skeleton: Guess I don't want mine either. As a level 2 and all. You want it?

Brandon: No, dude! You know I'm level 2, too!

Colewort: I'm level 1. Uh, was I not supposed to— [Runs out] oh, my gosh, I don't know, I'm sorry!

K.O.: Hey, wait! You guys are 2, you're 4, Rad and Enid are 2 and 3, uh… Mr. Logic! Can you add up everyone's levels?

Mr. Logic: [Scans everyone's levels] Three, one, five, three, one, two, four, eight, one, three… Everyone here in the plaza adds up to…

Colewort: 10! Is it 10?

Mr. Logic: 100!

Crowd: 100?

K.O.: Did you hear that, guys? If we were all one hero, well, you'd be my most prized pow card!

Red Action: You guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Crowd: Yeah!

Colewort: No?

Lord Boxman: Oh, Darrell, you're doing such a good job!

Big Darrell: Wow! Uh, thanks, Dad! I never heard you say that before. Hm?

K.O.: Huh?

[The crowd is formed into one giant arm]

K.O.: Me?

Big Darrell: Oh, big arm—wow. More like big whoop! Am I right, Dad?

Red Action: Come on, kid!

K.O.: But, I'm just level 0. I can't do anything.

Rad: Sure you can, K.O.. You just gotta give it a good smack!

[K.O. prepares to use the giant arm to smack Big Darrell and crushes him into two halves. Darrell comes out and his body blows up leaving his head intact]

Lord Boxman: No! Oh, those wretched do-gooders! Wretched do-gooders! [Picks up the Darrell head] You haven't seen the last of— [His hovering desk lands on a bush] uh… whoa! Aah! [Falls off to the bush and runs to the Boxmore Industries]

[Crowd cheers]

Enid: Nice job out there, squirt!

Cyrus: Yeah, you really did great today.

K.O.: Thanks, Cyrus. And I'm sorry you found out that I was a fake. I knew how much it meant to you that I was a celebrity.

Cyrus: No worries, K.O.. I never was in it for all of your fame. [Rad and Enid stare at him] Okay, maybe a little... Okay half of it... but the point is the reason I wanted be hang with you was because I thought you were really special. I mean didn't you see the day we just had? And after that performance I realize that you still have a few surprises in you. [K.O. smiles and hugs him]

K.O.: Aw! Thanks, Cyrus. [Pow Card beeps] Oh? K.O. fixes his broken Pow Card to see that his level was changed to 0.1. He gasps] Oh, yes! You see this? [Shows his Pow Card to Enid and Rad] Huh? I'm point one! I'm point one! I'm point one! [Flies to the sky] Only 99.9 more levels to go! Woo-hoo!

Rad: Uh, should we tell him that power levels aren't everything?

Enid: Nah, he's happy.

[A K.O. firework shows up and the episode ends]


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**Sibling Rivalry**

Rad: All right, team, let's put an end to this!

K.O.: It's time for a team power move!

Enid: First comes...Enid!

[Enid kicks K.O.]

Rad: Then comes...Radicles!

[Rad uses his finger beams to hold K.O. and inserts him in Cyrus' bazooka]

Cyrus: Then there's Cyrus! [Blasts K.O. at the robots]

K.O.: Then comes...K.O.!

[K.O. bounces off Rad's beans and flies straight to the robots]

Shannon: Aw, dag it!

[Shannon and Darrell fly off screaming]

Enid: And garbage taken out.

K.O.: We did it, guys! More importantly, we did it as a team!

Enid: Right, but as with any team, there was one member who did a little more of the work. Therefore, all of the work.

[Enid points to herself]

Rad: That's big of you to admit, Enid. [Uses his finger beans to force her to point to him] And you're right, this was moivictory. So kind of you to point it out.

Enid: Your victory? I kick-started the entire attack. I clearly deserve the credit. Well, without my bungee net, there would have been no momentum. You might as well not have even been there.

Enid: This was so my victory - me!

Rad: Oh, yeah, right! I'm the true hero this bodega deserves!

Cyrus: Guys, enough! This was a group effort! We all did great out there.

Rad: Not as great as me!

Enid: No! Me!

[Rad and Enid growl a each other and keep arguing]

[K.O. sighs]

K.O.: Why does this always happen?

[Meanwhile at Boxmore...]

[Shannon and Darrell come flying throught the ceiling and land before Boxman, sitting on his throne]

Shannon and Darrell: We're sorry, Father! We tried!

Boxman: Ah, yes. Tried. Tried and failed -for the last time!

Darrell: Oh, I bet we could fail way more times.

Shannon: Quiet!

[Shannon punches Darrell]

Boxman: You do not need to try. You need to do! [Sighs] I knew you two would fail me again today. So I created a new robot to succeed where you never could! Say hello to Raymond!

[Boxman presses a button and a door opens, wfrom where a robot comes out]

[Raymond Laughs]

Raymond: Here comes... the player of the year!

[Raymond makes a show off presentation with sports balls]

Shannon: Already hate him.

Raymond: Hello, dearest brother and sister. Care for a friendly game of ball?

Shannon: No, thanks.

Darrell: Oh, I'm open!

[Raymond hits Darrell with a ball, that bonced between him and Shannon, knocking both out]

Raymond: Of course, there is no game to be played, when there is just one player.

Boxman: Brilliant introduction, Raymond! So very rude!

Raymond: Thank you, Coach Boxman. Of course it was brilliant! ou are, after all, the master engineer behind this vessel of pure athleticism.

[Raymond show Boxman a rose and he jumps around excitedly]

Shannon: Totally just parlor tricks of a slimy amateur clown.

Raymond: Father, I will make you proud by stealing a letter from the Gar's Bodega sign. Then no one will know they're a store. Their profits will plummet, and with that, they forfeit the business game.

Boxman: I love it!

[Shannon and Darrell gasp in surprise]

Boxman: Raymond, you're my favorite. I've always loved you. And I wish you two could be more like him.

[Shannon and Darrell roll out of scene in pain]

Boxman: Let us go, Raymond, and equip you with strong weapons.

[Raymond laughs]

Raymond: Yes! Hole in one.

Shannon: This is all your fault, glass brain! Now Father hates me.

Darrell: Oh, yeah, right! He hates me more. But he loves Raymond so much more than both of us.

Shannon: Raymond is gonna fail anyways. But he won't fail as spectacularly as you!

Darrell: Say that again, you orange mushroom head!

[Shannon and Darrell slap each other]

[The scene cuts to Enid and Rad slapping each other]

Cyrus: Ugh. They've been arguing for 12 minutes! I'm calling it. [Cyrus comes into the fray and struggles to pull Rad and Enid apart]

K.O.: Awwwwwwwwwww! Come on, guys! Does it really even matter?

Enid and Rad: Yes!

[K.O. lays down annoyed by the two arguing when a Boxmore box is launched from the sky]

Cyrus: Oh, great. Just what we need. Another robot.

Enid: Lord Boxman sure has an ant up his pants today.

Rad: I guess Boxmore needs another helping of me!

Enid: Will you give it a rest already?!

[Raymond kicks the box open, laughing]

Raymond: Whip, whip, whippity whip!

[Raymond spins in the air to show off]

[Shannon and Darrell peeks behind a bush]

Shannon: That hunk of junk isn't cool! He's a big butt-headed fart-face!

Darrell: Yeah! A butt-fart!

Raymond: Greetings, Lakewood losers! I am Raymond, the greatest... And most beloved... creation of Lord Boxman.

Cyrus: Geez. He's got more hot air then you, Rad.

Raymond: I promised Coach Boxdad that I'd bring him a chunk of the bodega's sign, so if you'd all kindly step aside... Unless, of course, you want... your butts kicked!

Rad: Kick my butt? Please! My two pack is touting a 12 pack! [Shows his butt which has 6 pack abs on each cheek. Cyrus is weirded out]

Cyrus: That's disturbing...

Raymond: Impressive...

Rad: I haven't even begun to flex yet!

[Rad begins using his finger beams]

Raymond: Oh, finger blasters! Nice try, brah, but you're gonna have to do a little better than that to roll with me!

[Raymond turns his arm into a bazooka and shoots two rollerskates in Rad's direction]

Rad: Ha! This is cake.

[The skates hits Rad on his hands stopping his attack and shoving him backwards on his hands]

Rad: Huh?! Whoa! This isn't cake!

Shannon and Darrell: Wha?!

K.O.:Rad!

[Rad crashes and Raymond walks up to him]

Raymond: Poor little slugger. I guess he couldn't roll with the punches?

[As Raymond was about to shoot Rad, Enid nearly hits him with an attack]

Enid: As usual, I'll finish this myself.

[Enid aproaches Raymond, who tries to shoot but misses]

Raymond: Sports!

[Raymond tries to grab Enid but she escapes]

Raymond: Drat! Where did she-

Enid: Over here, pompadork! Dodge this!

[Enid sends a sequence of kick attacks from the sky]

Raymond: Why would I "dodge this", when I can just dodge ball!

[Raymond's chest open and dodge ball balls shoot from him, destroying her attacks and hitting Enid]

K.O.: Aah! Enid!

[Enid hits the ground, defeated]

Raymond: Bench-warmers.

Cyrus: Bench this, big nose! [Cyrus charges at him blasting a missile at Raymond, but he brings out a baseball bat]

Raymond: Batter up! [He hits the missle and it comes right back to Cyrus and blasted him into the sky] Home run! Now, what letter to take? [Raymond looks at the letters in the bodega sign] "R" for Raymond! [Raymond hits the letter and sends it flying, then he waks up to it and takes it away] Boom, boom, shake the room.

K.O.:" Ga's Hero Supply and Bodega"?! That's not his name! [K.O. shivers with the sight, and stands in front of Raymond] That's not his name! Not so fast, Raymond! It's time for the final batt- [Raymond walks straight past him] Oh, I know! Hey, Raymond! Where'd ya learn to spike, Little League?

[Raymond stops, angry and looks back]

Raymond: Who dares?!

K.O.: Ha ha! Fight me, Raymond!

[Raymond looks at K.O., and sees but a baby, so he turns and walks away]

Raymond: Pass.

K.O.: Hey! Okay, then! If you aren't gonna bring the fight to me...

[K.O. runs in Raymond's direction]

Raymond: Penalty box!

[Raymond catches K.O. in a "penalty" box, he presses a button that turns him into a basket ball, Raymond throws him into an internet cafe]

Raymond: Nothing but net.

[Raymond takes his box and the letter and walks back to Boxmore. Shannon and Darrell come out of the brush they were peeking from]

Shannon:What just happened?

Darrell: I think Raymond just won. I can't believe Raymond actually did what couldn't!

Shannon: You mean what you couldn't! I could have done this if it hadn't been for you!

Darrell: Me?! It's your fault Lord Boxdad hates us!

[Shannon and Darrell fight]

[Meanwhile, K.O. was running after Raymond until he saw Cyrus coming down from the sky and crashes into the ground by K.O.]

K.O.: Cyrus! [Picks Cyrus up and shakes him] You gotta help me get that "R" back!

Cyrus: [dizzy] Uhhhh, hey man... Who ate that whole thing of donuts I had in there? I... I need a fried peanut butter sandwich... [faints]

K.O.: Come on, Cyrus! We can't let Boxmore win! [picks up Cyrus and continues to go after Raymond but stops when he notices Shannon and Darrell] Oh, hi, guys! What are you two doing here?

[Shannon and Darrell look at each other and then embush K.O. and Cyrus]

Cyrus: [Wakes up] Oh.. man. What happened? I had this dream that I had my butt kicked by a pointy nosed tin can then I got tied up by two of his robotic siblings... [Sees that he's tied up with K.O. and Darrel and Shannon fighting] Oh...

Shannon: I pounced on him first, so it was my capture!

Darrell: You kidding?! I totally bagged K.O.!

Shannon: You merely cleaned up the aftermath of Hurricane Shannon.

Shannon and Darrell: My victory! My victory!

K.O.: Hey!

[K.O. gets free from the ropes holding him]

Cyrus: Wait. You can just get out of that rope the whole time?

K.O.: Why's everyone gotta fight over who did the big do? What happened to good old fashioned, "Good job, team"? Or, "We won this victory together"?

Darrell: Hmm. So, as long as you win -

K.O.: You win, I win - we all win! Everyone is a winner! Except me, 'cause Raymondo got away with the bodega sign. [Cyrus thinks for a moment then gets an idea]

Shannon: Um... Maybe we -

K.O.: Maybe we can work together!

Shannon and Darrell: Huh?!

Cyrus: What my friend is trying to say is maybe there's a way we can fix both of our problems.

Shannon: What do you mean by that, Eyeball?

Cyrus: Let me put it this way: We want to get that sign back, and you want to get back at Raymond. So if we have both our backs, you'll get back at Raymond and get back on Boxman's good side, and we can have the letter back! You know what I'm saying? [Shannon and Darrell stare blankily at Cyrus] So much for artificial intelligence...

K.O.: If you guys can help us restore the bodega's identity, I'll help you win your victory.

Cyrus: What the kid said.

[Shannon and Darrell think about it]

K.O.:You're a winner... I'm a winner...

All: Everyone's a winner!

[They fist bump in agreement]

[The scene cuts to Boxmore]

Boxman: Ooh! Raymond, I love it!

[Boxman holds the "r" sing Raymond stole, when Shannon and Darrell arrive]

Shannon: Oh, Lord Boxman, we've got a surprise for you.

K.O.: Oh, no! We've been captured by Shannon and Darrell!

Cyrus: Oh the indignity! To be captured by two of Boxman's best robots!

K.O.: Captured by a team!

Raymond: What?!

Boxman: You've -you've captured K.O.? And Gar's butt kisser?

Cyrus: [livid] What did you call me!?

Boxman: I'm so... I'm so... So proud of you.

[Shannon and Darrel jump from excitement]

Shannon and Darrell: Whoopee!

Darrell: That's the nicest thing you've ever said!

Boxman: And you! [Boxman points at Raymond] I wish you could be more like your perfect sister and brother!

[Raymond is hurt by his words as Boxman holds Shannon and Darrell ]

Boxman: Oh, yes, yes, yes! [Turns around to face Raymond] AND I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!

[Raymond falls to the ground, shivering in pain]

Shannon: Looks like Raymond is in the penalty box.

[Raymond, laying on the ground, holds onto Boxman's white coat}

Raymond: Please give me another chance, Lord Boxman! It was a foul play! Please!

[Boxman walks away, dragging a sobbing Raymond behind him]

Shannon and Darrell: Mission accomplished!

Cyrus: [Applauds] Bravo! Bravo! That was quite the performance you two! Wouldn't you say, K.O.?

K.O.: I knew you had it in you to work as a team!

Cyrus: Indeed. And now we got a sign to repair. So we'll take that "R " and will be on our way. [Shannon and Darrell laugh maliciously] Uh, why are you laughing like that?

Shannon: Poor, poor, delusional K.O. We were never planning to give you back the sign! We want it all!

Darrell: Yeah! All!

K.O.: What? How could you do such a thing?!

Cyrus: They're villains, K.O. What did you expect?

K.O.: [thoughts] _It turns out the enemy of my enemy is still my enemy! If I don't get that sign back, I'll be out of a job, and then Rad and Enid won't stop arguing over who gets credit for..._ [K.O. gasps and gets an idea] You know what, you guys can keep the sign! You guys earned it. Although, clearly one of you did more work than the other one in earning it.

Darrell: You're right. I pretty much did this all by myself.

Shannon: You?! It was totally me!

Shannon and Darrell: Give me it!

[They start fighting, leaving the sign on the floor]

Cyrus: [To K.O.] When did you get so smart? [K.O. smiles and he and Cyrus walk away with the sign letter]

[The scene cuts to K.O. at the plaza]

K.O.: Guys, guys! We got the sign back, and I've got a great idea for you two to end this whole competition thingie! Huh? What - uh!

[Enid and Rad are quiet and have weird expressions on their faces]

Cyrus: Uh, what's with the weird faces?

Enid: We were arguing for a while, but then we saw how beautiful the sunset was, our problems suddenly felt very small.

Rad: Really put things in, like, perspective and junk. So we agreed to set aside our differences for the day and enjoy the view.

Cyrus: Uh, okay then. I'm just gonna go and put this letter back on the sign... [Cyrus went off to do so]

[K.O. sits between the two, and gets the same expression on his face. The trio watch the sunset]


	9. What Lies Beneath

**What Lies Beneath**

[The episode begins in Gar's Bodega. Rad is holding a magazine and talking to K.O. and Cyrus]

Rad: The thing about magazines is: they're not free, right?

K.O.: Yup. That's the thing about magazines.

Cyus: The boss is very strong about that.

Rad: [Shows a magazine page containing a free sample for invisibility juice] But, the free samples inside the magazines, are totally free.

[Rad starts rubbing the page on himself while giggling and starts turning invisible. K.O. does the same thing as Rad and also starts turning invisible.]

Cyrus: You know you still have to pay for those, right.

Rad: [offscreen] Can't scold me if you can't find me. [Cyrus sighs. The scene transitions using Rad's head.]

Transition Rad: [whispering] Rad knows.

[In the next scene, Rad, Cyrus, and K.O. are standing next to a crate of bombs.]

Rad: Freshness is key when picking the perfect explosive. [He picks up a bomb, flicks it and it explodes in his face.] Too ripe.

Cyrus: Pro tip: don't flick an active explosive.

[The scene transitions using Rad's head again.]

Transition Rad: [whispering.] Rad knows.

[In the next scene, Rad and K.O. are standing next to the juice dispensers. Rad is holding cups of different sizes.]

Rad: You got your standard cup sizes. [He picks up K.O.] But did you know, that the biggest cup of all, is your skull. [He places K.O. under a juice dispenser and opens his mouth.] Behold!

[Rad turns on the juice dispenser and K.O.'s mouth starts filling up with juice. Once full, Rad then turns off the machine and pushes K.O. onto the floor.]

K.O.: [Muffled] Gosh rad. [He swallows the juice and talks normally.] How do you even know all this stuff?

Rad: Because K.O., I know, everything. [Starts walking away.]

K.O.: [Amazed] Everything? [Follows Rad.]

Rad: For instance: [He picks up a box using the levitation beam from his finger and throws it away.] Did you know that Gar's Bodega is named after Mr. Gar, our boss?

K.O.: No way!

Cyrus: Uh, duh! Everyone knows that it's literally named "Gar's Bodega"! [Holo-Jane and Enid nod in agreement.] And I thought aliens were supposed to be intelligent beings.

Rad: You're just jealous that I know better about the bodega than you.

Cyrus: You know the bodega? Give me a break!

K.O.: It's true, Cyrus! Rad knows everything!

Cyrus: Oh, really? Rad, what's Boxman's first name?

Rad: That's easy. Lord.

Cyrus: Lad.

Rad: That was going to be my second guess.

Cyrus: Oh, geez...

[Fish Dude approaches Rad.]

Fish Dude: Uh, excuse me? I was looking for the super shaving cre-

Rad: Shaving beams are in isle three dude.

Fish Dude: Uh no. Super shaving cream. You guys are all out. Do you have any more in the back?

K.O.: [Gasps] The back of the store? The most dangerous and mysterious maze known to employee-kind?

Rad: Danger? "Mystery"? Hah! How soon you all forget that I know everything! Especially where to find your piddling cream. Come on, K.O.

Cyrus: This should be good for a laugh. [Cyrus, K.O. and Rad approach to the back of the store] Enid, you coming?

Enid: You know I have to go watch him embarrass himself, right? [Enid closed the register which angers the customers] Hey, wait up, guys!

Rad: Ah, the store room. A.K.A., my domain.

K.O.: Whoa!

Enid: Please. It's just a stockroom, K.O., and he's just a stock boy.

Rad: Man! Stock man. Come, my pupils. The back is this way. Well, it's more of a back and down, downtown, back, down. You gotta go downstairs.

[Cyrus, Enid, and Rad passes by a lift]

K.O.: Oh! A creaky old lift! Please tell me this is how we get to the back and down and the rest!

Cyrus: Uh, dude. That thing's broken. Perhaps that wasn't clear with all the caution tape.

Enid: Yeah, K.O. That thing's been busted for—

Rad: For you guys, totally. But for a hero like me it's… [The lift moves a bit] Uh, safe, but not totally practical.

Enid: You sure about that?

K.O.: Come on, Enid. If Rad says it's safe, it's gotta be safe!

Cyrus: Seriously? K.O. that thing is as busted as Rad's head! No way am I going down there!

Rad: Pfft! Afraid of a little old lift, Cyclops?

Cyrus: No. I just value my life more.

Rad: Fine. Have it your way. We'll take the stairs.

Enid: Cool, I'll lead the way.

Rad: Oh, no, I'm the leader with all the… knowledge here. So we follow me!

Enid: [Sighs] Crazy, dangerous old lift it is. [Rad and K.O. entered the lift. Enid pushes them to make room] Make some room, at least. You coming, Cy?

Cyrus: Oh no! I'm not ending my life because of Rad's stupid decisions. You guys go ahead. I'm staying right here where it's safe!

Rad: Whatever you say man. Hold on tight, jerks. [Pushes a lever] Guess this thing is broken. Oh—

[The lift goes down and all three of them scream. Cyrus stood by the lift place]

Cyrus: Keep it together, Cyrus... I'm sure there fine.

Rad: [Offscreen] We are definitley not fine!

Cyrus: Mmm... [groans] Ugh! Why do I have to be born with a conscience? [Cyrus jumps in after Rad, Enid, and K.O. While the three were falling down, Enid tosses a grappling rope to escape from the lift]

Enid: Autumn breeze! [She, Rad, and K.O. lands on the pile on leaves. The lift crashes] [Rad coughs out leaves while Enid fixes her hair] Well, at least you're right about it being broken now. [Cyrus lands next to the leaf pile groaning in pain]

Cyrus: Ow...

Enid: Woah, Cyrus. Are you alright, man?

Cyrus: Yeah don't worry about me. You guys okay?

Rad: We were always fine, Cy.

Cyrus: But what about you saying otherwise?

Rad: I knew you wouldn't resist coming down here. So I tricked you. [Cyrus angrily glares at him]

Cyrus: You're lucky there's a kid present or I would've tore your antennaes right off.

Enid: Alright, you can kill Rad later. Let's go.

K.O.: [On Rad's back] So this place is kind of like a corn maze, huh? Have you guys ever been to one?

Cyrus: No.

Enid: Nah, corn freaks me out.

K.O.: I always get lost in them. What about you, Rad?

Rad: Ha. I always know the right path. [Show them walking around the maze] This way! Over here! Uh, this is the way! Almost there!

Cyrus: Do you even know where you going?

Rad: Yes I do. And it's that way!

Enid: Still no shaving cream.

K.O.: I can't even tell what direction we started from!

Rad: You don't gotta worry about that with me guiding ya! [Passes through vines] Watch your head.

K.O.: Oh. [Chuckles]

Enid: Uh, vines? Rad, are you sure this is the right— Hey! Check out these Gloops!

K.O.: Weird!

Cyrus: Aww, they look so cute. I wanna pet it. Can we pet it?

Enid: Yeah can we touch it?

Rad: Sure.

Enid: [Puts a stick on them but burns it] Ooh! What the heck, dude?! I almost lost my favorite hand!

Cyrus: Oh, come on. It doesn't look like it can harm anyone... [Cyrus pats the gloop and he bursts into flames] AAAAAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! [Enid summons a gust of wind and puts the fire out leaving Cyrus burnt to a crisp]

Rad: Oh! I thought you meant, uh, emotionally touch— like tell it a sad story or something. Yeah, you shouldn't physically touch things.

Cyrus: I hate you... [The four approach a mysterious hooded man]

?: Halt! Go ye no further. For deep in the bowels of the back and down, down, down, back, down lie dark forces whose power—

Rad: [Pushes the figure] Get our of the way, Gary.

Gary: Oh. hey, Rad. You on break?

Enid: Hey, Gary.

Gary: Hey, Enid.

Cyrus: How's the wife?

Gary: Fine, thanks for asking.

K.O.: Hi, guy I don't know!

Enid: Man, Gary wasn't kidding with that darkness shtick.

Rad: Gary doesn't know anything. We just gotta, uh… use this flashlight that's always here. [Flashlight bites him] Yeow!

Enid: It's a mimic! Get it!

[Fights the flashlight mimic. Cyrus uses a bat to smash the mimic. Enid turns on the light as K.O. and Rad finds the flashlight to fight it]

K.O.: Take that, darkness!

Rad: Hey, where'd it go?!

Enid: I take it you know about this light switch, genius?

Rad: Obviously. It's just the power's normally out down here.

Enid: What about the mimic?

Rad: Clearly, I was protecting you guys.

K.O.: Man, it must be hard being smart and selfless. [Cyrus groans]

[Enters the mummy room]

Rad: And here we are in the, uh… Bathroom.

Cyrus: Does this look like a bathroom to you?

Rad: Yes. See? Here's the toilet! [The tomb moves]

K.O.: Someone's using it! [A mummy hand pops out] [Hands the toilet paper to it] I got you, buddy!

Ms Mummy: Hmm? Oh, thank you! Travelers! Are you perhaps lost?

Cyrus: Yes.

K.O.: No way! Rad knows all about this place!

Cyrus: Translation: We're super lost.

Ms Mummy: Ah, so the handsome one is guiding you. Then there won't be a need for my extensive back room maps? [Pulls out a map]

Enid: You have maps?! [Grabs to Rad's shoulder] She has maps!

Rad: [Scoffs] Like I'd need a map.

Cyrus: You don't, but we do. So I'll just take that map. [takes the map]

K.O.: But a backup couldn't hurt. [Grunts]

Rad: [Levitates K.O. and grabs Enid's arm] Save 'em for the tourists. [Levitates the map back to Ms Mummy]

Enid: Ew! Why are your hands so sweaty?

Ms Mummy: Ooh! Just my color!

Enid: Rad, hold up! Hey! [Turns into a stump] [Appears in front of Rad] Okay, real talk? I haven't seen a single bodega product for the past like, 20 rooms.

Rad: That's because I'm taking us through the scenic route.

Enid: I'm going back for the map.

Rad: What?! [Enid flips above Rad] Enid, come back! [Enid runs] Hey!

[Sees a different room]

Cyrus: Was that tree always there?

Enid: The rooms are randomly generated?!

Cyrus: You know this kinda reminds me of a videos game I played with all those little monsters with clever names.

[K.O. gets distracted by a flying ball of light]

Rad: Well, there you have it, Enid. You have no choice but to follow my lead.

Enid: [Grabs Rad's shirt] Listen here, you tiny little man. We're lost and you have no idea what you're doing. I'm in charge now.

Rad: [Gulps] Uh, yeah?! Well, then I'm not coming!

Cyrus: We're fine with that! [Rad blows a raspberry]

Enid: Come on, K.O.. [Enid and K.O. goes to another room]

K.O.: Okay! [On Enid's back] It's weird Rad didn't want to come with us. We're probably slowing him down, huh? [Enid scoffs] Hey look! [Points to a map]

Enid: Is that a map?!

K.O.: Now we can make Rad's knowledge ours, too!

Cyrus: Finally! Let's grab it and get out of this hole! [Runs over and grabs the map]

K.O.: But what about the shaving cream?

Cyrus: The what? [The map turns out to be another mimic and bites Cyrus' hand] AAAAAAAAAAH! NOT AGAIN! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! [K.O. screams and tears the map]

Enid: K.O., Cyrus, you all right?

Cyrus: Besides almost losing my favorite hand. Yeah, I'm good.

K.O.: Yes. [Mimic turns into a weapon. Enid throws it to the wall] No way!

Enid: Uh!

[Enid dodges the hammer and K.O. punches it]

Enid: [Uses her power kick] Gotcha! K.O., use your power move before it can reform!

K.O.: Okay!

[K.O. and Enid uses their power move and Cyrus uses a laser gun to attack the mimic]

Enid: I think we got 'em. [Mimic was the floor. Eats K.O., Enid, and Cyrus]

Cyrus: [From inside] Crud.

[K.O., Enid, and Cyrus fight it]

Enid: One more time K.O.!

[Mimic was crushed sending the trio to the ground]

Enid: [Growls] Great! We're hopelessly lost, and we're gonna starve! And I'm gonna miss every Shadow Boyz concert— all because we're stuck here forever!

K.O.: We can't be stuck here forever, 'cause at 5:00, I've gotta go home and eat spaghetti.

Cyrus: [smacks his forehead] You don't get it, do you K.O.? We're trapped! Closed in! Lost forever! You can never go home and eat spaghetti! We're doomed! Doomed to be eternally walking in an infinite maze! No one can help us now!

K.O.: Rad!

Cyrus: Yes and it's all that stupid aliens fault! He dragged us right into this mess because he was too dang stubborn to use a map!

K.O.: No! He's not stupid! He knows what he's doing.

Enid: You really look up to Rad, huh?

K.O.: Mmm.

Enid: [Sighs] But you know, nobody's perfect, not even the people you look up to. You should try looking at Rad for who he really is, not for who you want him to be. It's more fair that way— for the both of you.

K.O.: I'm gonna miss that spaghetti.

Rad 1: Hey, guys. I'm sorry about everything. I was a real stinker and… Gosh it all, I went ahead and got that map for us.

Cyrus: You got the map!? Finally!

Rad 2: There you are, jerks. I got tired of waiting for you guys to come apologize to me, so I came… Who's this doofus?

[K.O. gasps]

K.O. and Enid: A mimic!

Cyrus: Who cares! That Rad has the map! We can go home!

Enid: Cyrus, no. That might be the mimic!

Cyrus: Enid, come on! Maybe Rad's just trying to make up for all his stupid mistakes. Just like that scene in the movie where the guy who has been screwing up the entire time steps up and redeems himself.

Rad 1: He's right. I put myself ahead of the group, and that was just plain wrong.

Rad 2: [Laughs] Dude! [Laughs]

K.O.: What do we do?! Which one is which?!

Enid: Think, K.O.. Look at them for who they really are.

K.O.: Who they really are? Hmm. Well, the Rad on the right seems like he really cares about us!

Rad 1: I went ahead and got that map.

K.O.: Except Rad hasn't been very helpful at all.

[Shows flashback where Rad isn't helpful]

Rad: Then I'm not coming! Ha— like I'd need a map.

K.O.: He's the reason we got lost in the first place! Which means… The real Rad is… the Bad Rad.

[The fake Rad was a mimic. He attacks the real Rad]

Cyrus: Aw man! I can't belive I fell for another mimic! Man those gusy are good!

Mimic: I'll sup upon thy bones! [Throws Rad to the ground] You've sniffed me out, have you, bodega knaves? Huzzah for you.

Rad: [Chuckles] Oh, man. Even his evil speech is geeky. Oh man!

Enid: Ugh, enough! Let's get this wiener!

Cyrus: Consider him roasted! [Fires up his blaster]

[Cyrus, K.O., Enid, and Rad was going to fight the mimic]

Mimic: Hold! If this truly be our final battle, let's do it right.

Enid: What do you mean, "do it right"?

Mimic: Take turns, silly. Let me just roll for initiative here. [Rolls dice]

Enid: Dude, what are you doing?!

Mimic: Um, a little thing called playing by the rules! You gonna roll your dice or not?

Cyrus: Man, you really are a geek.

Cyrus, Rad, Enid, and K.O.: Cause dice is for… [Fights the mimic] nerds!

Mimic: Filthy causals. [Vanishes]

Rad: Now then, if you're done doubting my knowledge, we're pretty close to the exit.

Enid: And you reached that conclusion how?

Rad: [Groans] I told you already-

Cyrus: You know everything.

Rad: Exactly.

K.O.: If that were really true, then why'd you get us lost?!

Cyrus: Kid's got a point.

Rad: Hey, first off, we were not lost. [Enid sighs] And, frankly, I resent [Enid sees a map in Rad's back pocket] your lack of faith in me, good buddy.

Enid: Hey! [Grabs the map] Rad! You went back and got the map!

Rad: What? No, I uh…

Enid: So you actually did the right thing for once.

Rad: Look, I… I only got it 'cause you guys wanted to see it so bad. I— I mean, I… Whatever! Can't we just go already? [Grumbling]

K.O.: So, Rad did know what he was doing! He's so smart and cool and wise and…

[Next scene shows Enid, Rad, Cyrus, and K.O. opening a tile. The gang see Fish Dude with a realy long, unwashed beard]

Fish Dude: Hey, you're finally back!

[Cyrus, Enid, Rad, and K.O. gasps]

Rad: Your beard!

Enid: Were we gone that long?

Fish Dude: Oh, no, no. I just grow a beard really quickly. That's why I need that super shaving cream.

Enid: Oh. [Chuckles] The shaving cream.

K.O.: Don't worry, guys! [Picks up the shaving cream] I picked some up on the way!

[The shaving cream was a mimic]

Cyrus: Of course...

[The episode ends]


	10. Some Enchanted Enid

**Some Enchanted Enid**

Enid: Ready K.O.?

K.O.: I was born ready, Enid. One patented K.O. kicky ball, coming up!

[Enid does tricks with K.O, who is in the shape of a ball]

K.O.: Woo!

K.O.: Perfect form.

Enid: You ready for the big finish? I've been practicing my signature hands-free hotdog.

K.O.: Hands-free hotdog! Hands-free hotdog!

Punching Judy: Ahem.

Enid: Hold on, duty calls. Did you find everything you needed, great, that'll be eight ninety nine, thanks for shopping at Gar's, bye. Okay! Now, as I was saying...

Pird: [coughs]

Enid: Two ninety-nine, good job shopping, have a nice life, bye. Ohhh-kay, now, let's drop this dog quick before someone else barges in, huh?

K.O.: [grunts]

Enid: [grunts and begins the hands-free hotdog trick]

?: Good evening young madam. Such lovely weather we're having hm? Y'know, when I was a lad, on nights like this, my father would take me out to harvest mandrakes under the full moon. [chuckles] Once, the pig season, Holoak laid upon us a naughty caprise. (?)

Enid: Huah-yah! [kicks K.O. onto the hotdog machine, which send the hotdogs towards a bun she has in her hand]

?: Excuse me, madam, I'm speaking to you, and-

K.O.: [bounces on ketchup and mustard bottles] [giggles] Whoops... [send relish flyign towards Enid, who catches all of the condiments, which form the words 'Enid Rules]

Enid: Heh. Not bad.

K.O.: Not bad? That hotdog is the most impressive thing my body has ever made! This has to be some kind of record!

?: Yes, the new in-store record for ignoring the customer!

Enid: Actually, my record for ignoring randoes for you is way higher than that. Better luck next time?

?: Harumph. Y'know young lady, back in my day, the store employees knew that the customer was always right, and treated them with respect.

Enid: Well, sir, you have my attention now. What do you want?

?: Well, I want to speak to a manager.

Enid: Fine. I'll grab him. [Picks up K.O. and puts him on the counter] Here he is.

?: That is not the manager. Why, he's but a child.

K.O.: [burps]

Enid: Uh, ohhhh, you're right! See, he manages to survive when someone isn't paying attention to him for five seconds, so I got confused. My bad.

Wally The White: [shakes and causes a thunderstorm behind him] Mark my words, you impudent brat! You will rue the day you ignored the petulant demands of Wally the White!

Enid: Who?

Wally: Ub-ug, don't you see? Uh- That's meee! Ahhh! [shoots magic at the floor and disappears]

Enid: Bye.

K.O.: Hmm. Do you think we went too hard on that guy?

Enid: Psh, that old windbag? Don't feel bad for him, K.O. He wasn't going to buy anything, he just wanted someone to talk at.

K.O.: But now he thinks you're mean. You aren't mean!

Enid: Well, I'm glad you think so, K.O, but I don't really care if people think I'm mean.

K.O.: But, doesn't it bug you that they've got you all wrong?

Enid: Nah. I really don't expect people to get me.

K.O.: Oh. I get you though, right?

Enid: Uh, I don't know.

K.O.: [Makes sad eyes]

Enid: Oh, uh, don't worry about it, brush-head. Now, go mop up that wizard-crud before we close.

K.O.: [thinking] Enid thinks I don't get her, but I know I can. And I'll prove it to her. She's gonna get got like nobody's even been got before! [out loud] Yeah!

Enid: Huh? Oh, thanks K.O. Good egg, that one. Now to get back to doing what I do best around here. [lays on counter. Cut to the next day]

K.O.: [thinking] Today's the day! [Cyrus walks in holding a bazooka]

Cyrus: Alright K.O. Let's do this!

K.O.: Cyrus! What are you doing?

Cyrus: What? You said we were gonna "get" Enid.

K.O.: No! Not like that! I mean we need we're gonna emotionally understand Enid.

Cyrus: Well, how was I supposed to know that? You know how it is with us mobsters. Every word means kill. [K.O. and Cyrus walk in]

K.O.: [out loud] Alright, Enid, We're ready to get you!

Cyrus: In the non-violent way in case your wondering. [Notices Enid who is turned to stone] Hey, Enid. You looking alright? You're looking a bit pale.

K.O.: Enid? [taps on Enid] Enid. Has. Been... [Cut to moments later with Mr. Gar and Rad by the counter]

Mr. Gar: Turned to stone, eh? That's quite an accusation, K.O.

Rad: Yeah, dude, she's like, so normal.

Mr. Gar: Sunglasses, feet on the counter, refusing to make eye contact, or talk to anyone... You're in top form, Enid! [Walks away]

Rad: Hey, Enid, Cyrus and K.O. here think you've been turned to stone. You know what I said when he told me that? [silence] Exactly! I was speechless. guys, you crazy.

K.O.: [thinking] They didn't realize Enid's been turned to stone! Why? [gasp] Could it be that I'm the only one that gets her after all? Alright, this is my change to prove that I can be an Enid-getter, and a go-getter! Time to get help, and turn her back to normal. [Cut to later] Thanks again for coming, Dendy. I just knew that I could count on you to have some super-smart way to get to the bottom of this!

Dendy: It is my pleasure, K.O. I will metaphorically leave no stone unturned.

K.O.: [laughs] And literally, too, right?

Dendy: What? Ooo, oooh, the results are printing. Hmm... Mmm-hmm... Mmm-hm. Well, K.O, it would appear as if your friend has been turned into steatite.

Cyrus: Ste-what?

Dendy: It is also known as soapstone. It is commonly used by novice sculptors to practice carving techniques because of its relative softness.

K.O.: I know that! I mean, I didn't know what kind of a rock, and that is super interesting, but what I was rally hoping for was to turn her back from rock to person.

Dendy: Ohhhh... I don't really do... That.

K.O.: Noooo! I can't help her. And no one else thinks they need to help her. How is she ever going to come back?

Dendy: I don't know anything about Enid's predicament. Or giving emotional counsel. I am sorry K.O. See you at school tomorrow!

Cyrus: [Comforts K.O.] Don't worry K.O. I'm sure no one will notice.

K.O.: [sighs] You were right... Nobody get you, not even me. And now you're stuck like this... I'll never even get to play kicky-ball with you again, or learn rude new words from you again, or copy your taste in music ever again! [starts crying over Enid] I- f-failed you-ouuu...

Enid: [turns back into a person] Woa! Dude! That is not cool.

Cyrus: Enid! You're not stone!

K.O.: Enid! [laughs with relief] Di- Did I do it? Did I bring you back by getting you?

Enid: Uh...

Wally the White: [enters store] Wrong, child. That spell only lasts twenty-four hours. She would have come out of it no matter who blew their nose on her.

K.O.: You! I should have known it was you.

Wally: I'm here to pick up an item on lay-away. It's a statue of a snotty teenager, and should be under 'Wally'. Wally the White! [turns Enid into stone again]

Cyrus: Why'd ya turn my friend into a statue you dank old wizard!

Wally: I don't have to tell you anything! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my new lawn ornament home to cast a more permanent spell on her. [picks Enid up with a blue beam]

K.O.: No! That's super weird!

Cyrus: Look! A sale on eye of newt!

Wally: Where! [While Wally was distracted, Cyrus snatches Enid away from him]

Cyrus: Yoink!

Wally: Wha!?

Cyrus: Foiled again, freak!

Wally: Insolent child! Take this! [Wally zaps Cyrus turning him into a grey one-eyed frog with blue hair]

Cyrus: Huh, turned into a frog. That's a new one.

K.O.: Cyrus!

Wally: [Picks up Enid] Pleasure doing business with you! [Starts flying out the store] Tootles!

Cyrus: He's getting away! After him! [Hops quickly but gets exhausted; pants] Man! How do frogs do this? My legs are cramping like no tomorrow!

K.O.: I got you, Cyrus! [Picks up Cyrus and places him on his shoulder] Sonic lightspeed dash!

Wally: Neahahaho! Ooo, [K.O. shouting in the background] Ow, mildly annoying. Floatus- poatus! Neahaho!

K.O.: [starts floating] Oh! I'm coming, Enid. [starts floating after Wally]

Radicles: So you don't know where Enid and K.O. went at all?

Dendy: No, I do not think Enid in particular would be going anywhere, seeing as she is a stature now.

Rad: What? Huh, listen Dendy, K.O.'s-

K.O.: Get back here!

Rad: Is that-

K.O.: Ah!

Mr. Gar: I see. Playing hooky to go galavanting with a wizard, eh? Reminds me of my schoolboy days.

Rad: I don't get any of y'all.

Wally: You found a way around my levitation spell, eh? Metus phemus! [K.O dodges Wally's blasts] Argh! Endicus cannonus! [K.O dodges another beam of magic] Ar rragh! Higgledy Piggledy! [Blasts a beam of pigs at K.O.]

Cyrus: Look out K.O.! Flying pigs! [K.O. uses a spin attack to ricochet the pigs off him]

[Wally hides from K.O.]

Wally: That kid's too good... I need some place to hide, some place I'll be protected.

[Cut to the Fitness Dojo, Carol was punching a punching bag]

Carol: Huah! Huah, huah huah!

Wally: Please, help! Somebody help me! Some rascal young person has been chasing me all throughout the plaza! Please, madam, use some of your kung-fu skills and whatnot and put him in his place.

Carol: Uhm, alright sir, who we talking about, again? And why do you have a statue of my son's coworker?

Wally: Uhm, well, uh, that is, the, uh-

K.O.: There you are!

Wally: Yagh! There he is! That's the child. Now, go accost him! Hm? [Carol walks up to K.O.]

Cyrus: Hey, Carol.

Carol: [Bewildered at Cyrus' appearance as a frog] Cyrus? Is that you?

Cyrus: Heh. Long story, you see...

[Cyrus and K.O. were talking indistinctly to Carol]

Carol: No, he did what? Don't worry sir, I've got this situation under control. Huah! [thros a K.O. kicky ball at Wally]

K.O.: Okay, time to fess up. Why are you doing this to Enid?

Wally: Because, that brat was mean to me earlier! So I thought I'd teach her a lesson by turning her into stone. Hahaha!

K.O.: Enid's not a brat. You thought she was acting like that because you're a creepy old wizard. But she's like that to everyone. Get it? You're the one who decided to mess with her.

Wally: I thought your friend was annoying, but you're even worse! Looks like I'll be getting two lawn ornaments for the price of one! [Wally blasts magic at K.O. and Cyrus but before it hits, Enid breaks out of her stone]

Enid: [breaks out of stone] Leave him out of this, you creep. What is your deal?

Wally: You were rude to me earlier.

Enid: Uh, are you serious? Every time you have a problem with someone, you turn them into stone?

Wally: Yes! And I've got a problem with you. [Enid jumps up and shoots a fireball at Wally's blast]

Wally: Ah! No!

Enid: Hah. I thought you were just a jerk, but you're a coward, too.

Wally: [gasp]

Enid: And not only are you a bore,

Wally: [gasp]

Enid: You're a sad, sad wizard.

Wally: Ugh!

Enid: So stay outta my store!

Wally: Pah. Pah. Pah! I've had enough of this juvenile nonsense. I shall go tend to my own.

Cyrus: Ahem! Aren't we forgetting something?

Wally: No! I don't think so! [Enid ignites her foot in front of him threatening] Ah!

Enid: Turn my friend back you old fart!

Wally: Agh! Okay! Okay! [Wally casts his magic at Cyrus turning him back to his normal self] And now I must leave! [Poofs off in a cloud of smoke =, but it reveals that he's just climbing off of the fence]

Enid: And don't come back. [Wally grunts as he struggles to climb over the wall] Jerk. Huh.

Cyrus: Well, looks like everything's back to normal. Except now I have a sudden craving for flies.

K.O.: Enid. Now he just thinks you're a mean teen again.

Enid: Aw, it's whatever, man. It's like I said yesterday, some people are just never gonna get me. And even if they do, not everyone's gonna get me like you.

K.O.: I- I- I get you? I- I get Enid! I knew it!

Enid: Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in.

K.O.: I get Enid!

Cyrus: Seriously. I can really go for some flies right now.

[The episode ends]


	11. Rad For A Day

**Rad For A Day**

[The episode starts off K.O. walking happily to work]

Mr. Logic: Hello there, K.O..

K.O.: Hello.

Potato: [Pops out of the bushes] Hi, K.O..

K.O.: Hey!

Pterodactyl: K.O.! K.O.!

K.O.: Hello.

Cool Sun: Heya, K.O..

K.O.: [Thinking] Another perfect day ahead of me at my perfect job wearing my perfect little vest and my perfectly pinned name ta—

[Enid and Rad snores. K.O. screams waking them up]

Enid: What?! What happened?!

Cyrus: K.O. what's going on?

K.O.: It's an emergency! [Gasps] I forgot my name tag. [Cyrus,Enid, and Rad laugh] It's not funny! Without a name tag, do I even exist? How do you define exist?

Cyrus: Wow. Dramatic much? Kid, relax. It's just a name tag. Besides everyone knows your name, it's just two letter. K and O.

Rad: Well, I got a half-day suckers. [Throws mop and tosses his name tag to K.O.] You can borrow this while I'm gone.

K.O.: [Holds Rad's name tag and gasps] Rad's name tag.

Rad: See you later, jerks.

K.O.: [Hops on the counter] Enid! This is so cool! Check it out. It's a-me, Rad! Do you even [farts] lift? [Laughs]

Cyrus: [laughs] Oh, yeah. That's him to a T.

K.O.: But Rad's name starts with R.

Enid: Oh! [Snaps fingers and puts straws on K.O.'s hair] Ha! What do you think? [Holds mirror out]

K.O.: [Gasps] I look exactly like Rad.

Enid: No way. Rad could never be that cute.

Cyrus: Besides, no one's dumb enough to think you're Rad.

K.O.: [Gasps] A customer. Hi. Can I help you?

[Ted Viking groans]

Foxy: No, thanks, Rad. We're just in for a top off. [Notices the coffee spilling] Whoa! All right, big guy, let's go.

Cyrus: But I have been wrong before.

K.O.: [Gasps intensely] Guys, did you hear what they called me? I'm Rad now.

Enid: Chill out, brush head. Those two are dumb-dumbs. There's no way anyone else is gonna mistake you for R—.

Bell Beefer: Rad! We've been looking all over for you. [Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby comes in the store]

Enid: Okay, bye. [Turns into a tree stump]

Cyrus: Oh, come on guys! You can't be for real! [Holds up K.O.] This guy looks anything like Rad! I mean, his skin is not blue, no muscles, and has it occured to you that he's gotten SHORTER?

Bell Beefer: Don't be ridiculous Cyrus, of course it's Rad.

Mega Football Baby: Yeah, just look at his nametag. [Cyrus drops, K.O. in annoyance]

Bell Beefer: Anyway. You were supposed to meet us at the arcade.

K.O.: Arcade?

Mega Football Baby: Don't tell me you forgot, Rad.

K.O.: [Thinking] _All right, K.O., you're finally getting an opportunity to walk a day in Rad's patent leather boots._ [Out loud]Of course I want to go to the arcade! Let's get out of here, uh, dudes. [They leave the store]

Cyrus: Huh, I guess stupid is contagous.

[Show scene with K.O., Bell Beefer, and Mega Football Baby in the arcade]

Mega Football Baby: Hey, Rad, want to play me in Throw a Shot?

[Pird tries to throw the bowling ball but falls onto him]

K.O.: Uh…

Bell Beefer: Or maybe we can have that air hockey rematch.

[The loser gets slimed in the Air Hockey game]

K.O.: Ew. Or we could play Mowing Boy 2!

Machine: Hoo-rah. Hoo-rah.

[Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby laughs]

Mega Football Baby: For real though, Pop a Shot or air hockey?

K.O.: [Thinking] K.O. can't play either of those games, but I'm not K.O. anymore. I'm Rad! And Rad is never limited by his decisions. I will play both.

Announcer: 3… 2… 1… Ready? Go!

[Bell Beefer hits the air hockey puck and K.O. protects his goal. The puck moves at a slow rate. K.O. slids for a round of Throw a Shot]

Mega Football Baby: About time. You're already… [Makes a shot] losing!

[K.O. throws three bowling balls making in the net. Mega Football Baby gasps]

[Air Hockey puck still moves slow and then Mega Football Baby and K.O. compete. K.O. makes the lost shot and wins. Mega Football Baby cries. K.O. is back at the air hockey game with Bell Beefer sleep drooling]

Air Hockey Puck Dude: Oh. Ew! [Makes it in Bell Beefer's goal]

[Bell Beefer gets slimed]

Announcer: Rad wins!

K.O.: [Jumps] Yeah! [Laughs]

Drupe: Wow, Rad, you're great at these games. Let's hang out later, yeah?

K.O.: Okay.

Mega Football Baby: Whoa! Way to go, Rad. It looks like she actually digs you.

K.O.: Wow. A new friend.

Mega Football Baby: More than friends, dude.

K.O.: [Gasps] Best friends. [Thinking] This is so fun. Exactly what I imagined it was like being Rad.

Calendar Shop Tiger: Yo, Rad, just got a new shipment of these kitten-a-day calendars you love.

K.O.: Yeah! Those calendars rule! [Thinking] Wait a sec. Didn't Rad say…

Rad (Thought Bubble): The only animals I care about are sharks and bees.

K.O.: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Ginger: [Carries groceries] Rad, hope to see you at yoga again this week.

Rad (Thought Bubble): Sure, yoga strengthens your core, but core is nothing when you've got guns.

K.O.: Wait, I'm confused.

Gertie: Oh, Rad! [Her kids hug K.O.] I just wanted to thank you again for babysitting my kids. They can't stop talking about you teaching them proper weight-lifting form. [Hugs K.O.] You're such an angel! All right, kids, let's get a move on!

K.O.: [Writes a list of "Radjectives" while thinking] Rad isn't just some muscular jock. My mind was in a prison, but I know the truth now. Rad is… deep.

Cyrus: K.O. there you are.

K.O.: Cyrus! I've learned so much about Rad today. He likes kitten calendars, babysitting...

Cyrus: Yeah yeah, he's a huge softie. Now are you ready to give up this charade?

K.O.: No way! I'm determined to know more about Rad! I understand now that he goes deeper than he appeared to be!

Cyrus: You really want to know more about Rad?

K.O.: More than anything! [Cyrus thinks for a moment]

Cyrus: [Thoughts] _If people think K.O. is Rad, why am I trying to prove it when I should be taking advantage of this. To totally mess with that astro-nut!_ [Grins devilishly; Out loud] Well you came to the right guy. I know Rad better than anyone.

K.O.: Wow! You do?

Cyrus: Defintely... [Cut to Cyrus and K.O. in a ballet studio]

K.O.: Are you sure Rad would do this? [Zoom out to see K.O. in a tutu]

Cyrus: Of course, Rad always said that ballet focuses on your balance and flexibility. [snickers]

Ballet Instructor: And twirl, and plie, and leap! Excellent form, Radicles! [K.O. bows]

[Cut to Cyrus and K.O. at Mr. Logic's barbershop. K.O. was a getting a haircut with girlish braids]

Mr. Logic: And done. And might I add that you look fabulous, Rad.

K.O.: I didn't know Rad liked hair braids.

Cyrus: It's his favorite hairstyle. [K.O. writes it down on his notebook] Heh. I can do this all day...

[Rad orders takeout at Weiner Kabob]

Rad: Let me see, uh, [Picks his nose] let me get five double kabobs and a large thirst blaster.

Bud: That'll be $15.80.

Rad: Here you go, dude. [Hands Bud his card]

Bud: [Slides card and blasts receipt to Rad] Please sign. [Hands him a pen]

Rad: Get a lot of identity theft at the Wiener Kabob?

Bud: You'd be surprised.

Rad: Let's see, how do you spell Rad again? [Chuckles] I know. I'll just check my old trusty… [Feels that his name tag isn't there] My name tag! It's gone! How did this happen? [Gasps] Identity thief.

Bud: Told you, sir.

Rad: Without my name tag, I might as well not exist!

Bud: I could just take cash.

Rad: Hold on, name tag! [Rips seatbelt and kicks one of his car's windows and climbs out] I'm a-comin' for ya! Name tag! Name tag? [Crinkly looks over for name tags and hisses at the sight of Rad] Name tag? [Opens Neil's mouth] Name tag? [Lifts under a rock] Name tag?

Gerald: Yes? I'm Gerald Nametag.

Rad: Where are you, name tag? It's no use. [Looks at his reflection in Bodega window] Who are you?

K.O.: [Exits the Bodega] Rad, there you are. I've been looking all over for you.

Rad: [Sees his name tag on K.O.] Hey. Your name tag says you're Rad. Identity thief!

Cyrus: Are you serious? You just gave him his nametag hours ago!

Rad: I remember giving my tag to K.O.! Not this impostor!

K.O.: But Rad, I—

Rad: You stole my name tag!

K.O.: I'll give it back.

Rad: Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? But I'm afraid there's only one way to settle who the real Rad is. Rad-off!

K.O.: Talking it over.

Rad: Wait, what? No, no, we're doing a Rad-off. You're Rad. Should've known that. [The crowd sees the Rad-off starting] Welcome, everybody, to the ninth annual Rad-off. We are joined upon this hallowed ground to consecrate the one and true Radicles, for there is only one Rad.

Cyrus: This is beyond idiotic.

Rad: This one and only Rad shall be determined through a contest of feats. Contest the first, belch race. [Drinks soda to get ready] [Burps which makes the cars go on fire]

K.O.: [Jaw drops and drinks soda. Makes a little burp] Oh, well. Guess you won that one, Rad.

Rad: What kind of sick mind game are you trying to play here, Rad? Your burp was way faster than mine.

Cyrus: Are you kidding me?

Rad: I'll get you in the next round. [Shows the inventory room with the crowd] Contest the second— the lifting and arranging of crates. Now, get ready to witness crateness greatness. [Levitates the crate and pushes it to the shelf]

[Crowd cheers]

Rad: Your move, Rad.

K.O.: All right, get ready to witness my boxy, uh, moxy! [Runs to put the crate in the shelf real quick] No good?

Rad: No good? You didn't even need to use your special alien beam powers to get that crate up there. It was basically the most baller thing you could've done.

Cyrus: Oh, come on man! Get a life and live it! There's no possible way this is the real Rad! He's not even trying!

Rad: Exactly! He doesn't need to try! He's just that good!

K.O.: Maybe I'm really Rad after all.

Cyrus: You're not! You're really not!

Rad: Don't get cocky yet, Rad. [Next contest is at the Bodega store] Contest the last. Rippity rap battle, dawg!

K.O.: Rap battle? Are we supposed to punch each other with rhymes?

Rad: More or less. Gimme a beat, Enid!

Enid: No, thanks.

Rad: Aw, man, come on.

Enid: [Sighs] Fine. [Puts on her DJ outfit and flips the counter to her DJ set. Plays music]

Rad: Yeah, I can work with that. All right, imposter, get ready, 'cause this ends here.

[Rapping]

 _Ohh, I'm the extraterrestrial, emphasis on extra._

 _My skin is blue because I come from Planet X, bruh._

 _If you step on this, you gonna get creamed. If you outta line, you gonna get laser beamed._

 _Arms ripped, afro poofy._

 _Ears tipped, you goofy._

 _Liftin' and pumpin' and crushin' the weights. Don't be surprised when I thrash you._

 _Movin' and settin' and stackin' the crates._

[Uses his powers to move the crates]

 _And you ain't nothin' but trash, do._

[Throws K.O. into the crate "trash"]

 _You lookin' foolish. You ain't the real me. I am the true Rad. I know you feel me._

 _He is Radicles. Ain't nobody ever wanna mess with me. I said he is Radicles. I ain't got time for no identity thief._

[Drops mic]

Enid: Hey! Careful with my gear!

Rad: [Picks up mic] Sorry, Enid.

Enid: That's right you are.

K.O.: Uh, Enid, do you know "Wash Your Hands"?

Enid: I'll see what I can do, K.O.. Knock em dead! [Replaces a disk with a new one. Plays a new song]

K.O.: Oh, cool. All right, here goes nothin'.

[Rapping]

 _Well, I'm Radicles and I'm here to say. I learned a lot about myself today._

[Takes out notepad]

 _I'm a yoga guy with a yoga mat._

 _Don't believe it, ask the kids I babysat._

 _I like dance pretty good ballet_

 _And my hair's so pretty what more can I say?_

 _Sharks and bees ain't where it's at. I rather snuggle up with a kitty cat._

 _I like to burp and I like to toot. But deep inside, I'm really cute._

 _Wash your hands, wash your hands._

 _It's a good idea to wash your hands._

[Drupe starts to giggle]

 _Lather 'em up with a little bit of soap. Wash your hands, don't be a dope._

Rad: [Grabs mic from K.O.] Listen, imposter. I don't babysit or do yoga, and I definitely don't like snuggling kittens. And when have I ever danced ballet?

Cyrus: Just this afternoon. [Pulls out his phone and shows a video of K.O. dancing ballet. Everyone laughed at Rad]

K.O.: I don't understand. That all seems like cool stuff to me.

Rad: But Rad would never find that stuff cool. And even if he did, Rad wouldn't be ready to share those things about himself. If you really were Rad, you'd know that.

K.O.: Oh. Gah! You got me! All that stuff I rapped about was lies. I was, uh, trying to embarrass you. Yeah. Isn't that what rapping battles are all about?

Rad: I guess. Uh, yeah! Yeah, you're right!

Cyrus: [Smacks his forehead] Well that backfired on me.

Enid: Let me guess: you tried to take advantage of the fact that people think K.O. is Rad and tried to humiliate the real Rad?

Cyrus: You know me so well.

K.O.: Well, I guess my little plan didn't work. You're the real Rad— [Hands name tag to Rad and puts it on] tough, cool, and totally one-dimensional.

Enid: [Record scratches] All right, I'm bored. Everybody out. [Her DJ set turns back to a counter] [Changes her outfit and listens to her music]

Crowd: Aw. So lame.

Rad: K.O.! When did you get here? You just missed me crush this fake Rad dude in a rippity rap battle. [Scoffs] He was totally about to cry.

K.O.: I can only imagine. [Winks]

Rad: You got something in your eye?

K.O.: Nope!

Rad: Hey, Enid, can you play that freestyle I did back for K.O.?

Enid: Nope, nope.

Rad: Fine! I'll just do a quick acoustic set for my pal K.O.. [Beatboxes] [Rapping] I definitely don't like to knit in my spare time. Don't want to sit and unwind with a ball of twine. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Cyrus: Maybe this is for the best. Besides, one Rad is more than enough for the world to handle.

[K.O. winks]

[The episode ends]


	12. Attack of the 50ft Employee

**Attack of the 50ft Employee**

[The episode begins with K.O. jumping on his seat in Carol's car, excited about work.]

K.O.: Work time. Work time. Work -

[Carol opens the door and enters in her car.]

Carol: Okay, K.O. [Puts on her seatbelt], it's time to settle down and buckle up!

K.O.: Yes, Mom. [Puts on his seatbelt, grabs it and hits him.] Ow! [Groans]

[As they leave from the garage, Carol and K.O. are driving to Lakewood Plaza Turbo.]

Carol: We got a big, beautiful day ahead of us!

K.O.: Mm...

Carol: Something wrong, honey?

K.O.: It's nothing. Just all the heroes I know are huge. Look at these guys. [Shows Stretchworth's pow card] Stretchworth's seven feet tall. [Shows Gargantuon's pow card] Gargantuon - ten feet tall. [Holds Mega Hugeman's pow card] Mega Hugeman? Five ten, which isn't that tall, but still taller than me. How am I supposed to fight the big, bad guys when I have to fight a seat belt? [K.O. takes off his seatbelt and exits out the car, heading to Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega] Anyway, see you later, Mom.

Carol: K.O., remember this. [Puts her hand in K.O.'s shoulder and shows her in front of a pink background with white bubbles and magenta petals flying with the air] A pebble in the stream only travels when it's a pebble, not a rock.

K.O.: Thanks, mom. [Carol kisses him and she leaves] [Thinking] Mom's a great warrior. Years of relentless training have honed her primal instincts into sage advice. The only problem is I usually don't get it.

[At Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega K.O. is struggling to put a box on the shelf. Cyrus was busy taking inventory.]

Cyrus: Need a little help, little guy?

K.O.: No need, Cyrus. I'm fine. [The box falls on him] Okay, maybe a little help... [Cyrus lifts the box off K.O. Rad passes by with a forklift and stops; groans and sighs] Guys, I'm too small.

Cyrus: Don't say that, K.O. I mean, sure you're small, but that doesn't mean you're a bad hero.

K.O.: But every great hero in my POW card collection is so big and powerful. If only I can be just like them.

Rad: Why not try some of this candy? [Throws the candy to K.O.] Just got 'em in. Check out the wrapper. [K.O. catches the candy] It's a little guy turning into a big guy. So they'll probably make you big.

K.O.: Big?

Rad: Not that I ever need that junk, though. [Chuckles] Cause I'm so huge already. [Cyrus sighs and rolls his eye]

K.O.: I trust, big friend! [Eats the candy]

Rad: Well, that was a du-.

K.O.: [Grows into the same height as Rad] Whoo! [Picks up the box and places it on the shelf] Wow, just like that.

Rad: I can't believe that actually worked. [Leaves]

K.O.: This is perfect. So maybe I'm not a Gargantuan, but I'm definitely more than Megahugeman. And that's good enough for me.

Cyrus: I don't know, kid. Being bigger isn't always better. I mean, look where that got Rad.

K.O.: Don't be ridiculous, Cyrus. Bigger is better. And now I'm just like Rad.

Cyrus: You got that right. All you need now are antennaes and narcisistic attitude and you're complete... [Walks off. As Cyrus leaves K.O. looks at the packages of candy]

Rad: [Reads a magazine and gets startled of K.O.'s growing limbs] Aah!

Enid: [On her phone and also gets startled of K.O.'s growing limbs] Aah! Rad, what the heck is going...? K.O.? [K.O. grows to become a giant and eventually damages the roof of the store] Woah. I am not cleaning this up.

K.O.: [Waves at Enid] Hi, Enid, I'm big now! [A bird slams onto his hand] Whoops! [Blows] [Bird squawks] Sorry!

Rad: Looking good, buddy!

Enid: He may look good, but we won't when Mr. Gar sees his store is destroyed.

Rad: Oh, good point. Never mind, K.O. You look like crud! [Cyrus punches Rad's arm] Ow!

Cyrus: K.O., what the heck did you do?

K.O.: [Chuckles] I ate some of this weird candy. [Drops a bunch of candy] Green ones make you big.

Enid: Uh, is there one that can make you small again?

Rad: Yeah. I don't know about that. None of these look super-promising.

K.O.: Don't worry, guys. I won't be needing to get small again. That's the old K.O. Now I'm finally what I've wanted to be ever since I was little - just this morning - [Stretched his arms and jumped to damage the roof once more] Huge! Now watch me do big stuff. [Steps back from the store] Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. [Chuckles] I'll be right back. [Runs around the world while Rad and Enid stands idly for about six seconds as K.O. comes back from his trip] I'm back, I just went around the whole world. [Shows souvenirs from his trip] I got you souvenirs.

Rad: Sick! Baklava! [Levitates baklava into his hand and eats it]

Cyrus: This is ridiculous, K.O.! We need to bring you back to your normal- is that german chocolate cake!? [Grabs a slice of the cake and eats it] Mm! Vunderbar!

Enid: Oh, well, that's sweet, K.O. Thanks. Hey, uh, you got some crud in your hair.

K.O.: [Checks his hair to see random objects in his hair and brushes off] Huh? Oh. It's just satellites and junk. Sometimes stuff gets stuck in your giant hair. You know how it is. Huge people problems. [Rad levitates and Enid jumps out of the store] Check out this other huge thing. [Takes a tree and stuffs in with a cloud and swirls it to create cotton candy. He points himself if someone asks him to do it.]

Rad: Do it! [Cyrus shakes his head]

K.O.: [Eats the cotton candy] Mmm! [Burps] I almost forgot! Look! I can fill my pockets up with cats. [Shows a couple of cats in his shirt pocket]

Rad: [Gasps] I wish I had a pocket full of cats. [Kicks a rock]

Enid: Not that this isn't cool and all, K.O. but don't you think it'll be hard to work in a store you can't fit inside?

[A random howl is heard]

K.O.: Um, no way! I'm going to do my job better than ever! [Lifts the roof up of the store] Who needs help?

Ted Viking: That's the roof.

[Ted Viking, Foxy, Sparko, and Potato screams and runs out of sight, leaving Colewort scared and shaking.]

K.O.: You! Hi, there. Welcome to Gar's. [Deep voice] How can I help you?

Colewort: Um, can you get - get me those m-m-m-p-p-p-p-power boots?

K.O.: [Crushes the floor with his hands] Of course. You know, I used to be too little to reach the top shelf, too. [Grabs the power boots, but accidentally squishes them] Huh. [Slides the squished power boots off of his finger to the floor] There you go, little buddy.

Colewort: [Runs in fear, leaving couple of dollar bills on the ground] Oh, wow! They're perfect! I'll take them!

Cyrus: Wait! Don't run! I can assure you we have this situation under control!

K.O.: You forgot your boots.

[A customer screams from underneath K.O.]

Enid: Dude. [Pulls out the customer] Those are not boots anymore. And you cannot work here like this.

K.O.: What? But I'm so much better than before! I love being a giant.

Enid: But we didn't hire you as a giant. We hired you as a small. [K.O. went from happy to sad] I'm sorry, but you're just too destructive at this size, and you're kind of off-putting.

Cyrus: You see, this is the kind of trouble I'm talking about! Bigger isn't always better! I mean, look at all the damage you caused to our store! And I'm pretty sure Gar's gonna crush us before you do if he finds out!

Rad: [Holds a candy wrapper] Hmm, the wrapper that weird candy came in looks like it's in a foreign language. Do we know anybody worldly enough to translate?

Enid: [Approaches] Hmm.

Rad: Hmm.

Cyrus: Hmm.

Enid, Rad, and Cyrus: Hmm.

[The next scene takes place at Beardo's Burrito food truck with Beardo checking out the wrapper. Enid and Rad are in line of the truck, and a giant K.O. sits alone angrily.]

Beardo: Hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. I see. Got it.

Enid: You can read it? That's great. What's it say?

Beardo: It says it's rude to assume immigrants can read all foreign languages. [Enid whimpers and Rad gets nervous]

Cyrus: Awkward...

Beardo: [Laughs] How should I know? But I do know the recipe for a burrito that can shrink your friend. [Beardo hums as he makes a burrito by showing him adding ingredients. The shots display a bunch of random ingredients from the shelf and shows him grabbing a special ingredient that shrinks the burrito. He chuckles and hums again, then folds the burrito as he prepares to give it to Enid and Rad.] Okay, here it is, you ignorant scramps.

Enid: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. [Enid pays Beardo and she and Rad storms off]

Beardo: [Grumbles and chuckles] Spoiled teens. Can't even shrink their own giant friend.

[K.O. plays with a car by rolling it front and back, while Enid and Rad ran towards him with Enid handing him the burrito.]

Enid: [Panting] We got it! [Chuckles] Beardo says if you eat this, you'll be your tiny, employable self again. You're welcome.

K.O.: [Takes the burrito from Enid and groans] It's so un-huge. I can't do it. I can't go back to that life.

Enid: Uh, the life where you can fit inside the store?

K.O.: [Lands on the ground with a car alarm blaring] You guys don't get it. There might be an emergency where I need to be huge.

Rad: Bro.

Mr. Gar: [Offscreen] Enid! Radicles! Cyrus!

Cyrus: AAH! HE'S HERE! HIDE THE BOY! [runs off]

Enid: How the heck are we going to hide a giant K.O.? [Cyrus pushes a big brick wall in front of K.O. and paints it to look like the background] Oh, that's how. [Mr Gar approaches]

Cyrus: [Leans on the wall; nervously] Hey, boss! What's shakin?...

Mr. Gar: I have an emergency job for which only the greatest hero will suffice.

K.O.: [Waves his hand; offscreen] I'll do it! Me! What is it, Mr. Gar?

Mr. Gar: Was that K.O.?

Cyrus: [sweats nervously] Uh... no. That was some other kid. He's a big fan of you.

K.O.: [bursts through the wall] Yeah! I'm a huge fan of you, Mr. Gar!

Cyrus: Oh, crud...

Mr. Gar: Oh, hello, K.O.

Cyrus: Mr Gar, before you say anything let me explain...

Mr. Gar: [To K.O.] You look different. Did you get a haircut? Looks nice.

Cyrus: Huh?

Mr. Gar: [Shows a close up of his face in a red light] Listen up because this is pretty serious. [Zooms away from his face and gestures his finger] I dropped my keys in between my car seat and the - you know, the thingy in the middle. You know what I mean? That - that - that - I need someone with tiny hands to fish them out for me. Can you do it, K.O.?

K.O.: [Sees his hand and clenches it] Uh, of course I can!

Cyrus: No you can't! Bigger not better! Remember!

Mr. Gar: Nonsense, Cyrus. He looks willing.

Cyrus: He looks HUGE!

Mr. Gar: That's no way to talk about your workers , son. [To K.O.] Come with me! [The next scene shows shot of Mr. Gar's car] Try not to get too many of these tiny fingerprints on it.

Cyrus: Tiny? [Smack his forehead thrice]

K.O.: [Thinking] Okay, now's my chance to prove that bigger is better. But it's gonna take a delicate touch do it right. Hmm. [K.O. picks up the car, shakes it until the keys fly out of the car while Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar looks at it fly in the air until landing in the sewers] Aah! I got! [Pants as he tries to open the sewer cover] It's like only a pebble could fit through there.

Carol (Subconcious): [In K.O.'s mind] _"A pebble in a stream only travels when it's a pebble."_

K.O.: AND I'M A ROCK!

[Car alarms blaring.]

[K.O. sits and Mr. Gar, Enid, and Rad stands. Cyrus paces around in worry. Carol comes to check how K.O. is doing.]

Carol: Oh, K.O., my precious kale chip. What happened, honey?

Cyrus: It wasn't my fault, Carol, I swear! Rad was the one who gave him that dank cand that made him huge! Please don't kill me!

Carol: Calm down, Cyrus. Of course im not blaming you.

Cyrus: I know. But just can't help but feel awful about this stiuation! I mean, your son destroyed half the store! [Carol looks at the destruction K.O.'s new size caused]

Carol: Oh my.

Cyrus: I told him, I told him, I TOLD him that bigger isn't better! Why doesn't anyone listen to me!

K.O.: You were right all along, Mom. You too Cyrus. Being small wasn't really that bad. But I didn't listen to you, and now look at me. I'm too big! I'm a rock, and I need to be a pebble. But not just any pebble. I need to be actually pebble-sized.

Carol: Wait, what?

K.O.: And I know just the way to do it. Enid, give me Beardo's mini burrito, and keep them coming.

[Beardo drives up his food truck. Enid and Rad shake their heads in agreement.]

Enid: All right, kiddo. [Catches the mini burrito] One bite-sized burrito coming right up.

[Enid throws the burrito in the air, and she jumps up to kick it onto K.O.'s mouth.]

K.O.: Another! [Rad cracks his knuckles and levitates a couple of burritos with his mind onto K.O.'s mouth] More! More! More!

Cyrus: I'm not exactly sure where this is going. [Rad grabs Cyrus' bazooka] Hey! [Rad uses it to fire tons more mini burritos into K.O.'s mouth. Cyrus grabs back his bazooka from Rad]

[Enid continues to kick and Rad continues to levitate the burritos until K.O. eats , K.O. shrinks into his small self, getting caught in the sewer cover.]

Rad, Enid, Cyrus: K.O.!

K.O.: [High-pitched] Give me more burritos! More!

Rad: That's gonna make you even smaller.

Enid: Yeah, K.O., just look at yourself. I don't think you could eat another burrito if you tried.

K.O.: I don't care, I want to be so small! I have to!

Enid: Forget it. Right now we should be focusing on getting you back to your normal size, not messing around with - [Rad feeds K.O. one more small burrito] Okay, never mind. We're just gonna do it.

[K.O. shrinks once more, falling into the sewers and screams.]

Rad: Glad I could help.

[K.O. continues to fall, landing onto the sewer stream, sees Mr. Gar's keys going away.]

K.O.: Mr. Gar's keys! [Hops onto a leaf, going through a tunnel to follow the path to Mr. Gar's keys and passes by random objects. A rat awakes himself.] Come on! Come on! Almost! [A rat grabs the keys before K.O. does] Aah! [A rat jumps onto him and they both fought to get the keys] Aah! He's got the keys! [The rat was about to claw him, falling onto the stream and climbs back up the leaf] A pebble in a steam only travels when it's a pebble, not a big, scary rock like you! Pebble power! [Punches the rat which ends up the rat unconscious and dropping the keys. K.O. lands on the ground to catch the keys]

[Carol, Mr. Gar, Enid, Cyrus, and Rad are waiting for K.O. to return.]

Enid: I can't find anything on extracting tiny children from storm drains.

Cyrus: Uh, I don't think we can find anything on that situation.

Enid: Ugh! What is the internet eve good for?

[K.O. rapidly comes out from the sewer cover with Mr. Gar's keys.]

Rad: Whoa!

Carol: [Catches K.O. and hugs him] There's my boy!

K.O.: Mom! I finally took your advice! And it really paid off! Thanks to you, I did the work of a true hero. I'll never doubt you again, Mom.

Carol: [Chuckles] K.O., it's not that important to me that you followed my advice. A true hero forges her own path.

K.O.: Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Gar! Here's your keys back! [Throws the keys to him]

Mr. Gar: [Catches it] Thanks, son. Good hustle out there.

K.O.: Don't thank me. Thank my mom and her great advice.

Mr. Gar: [Nervously] I, um, uh, uh...

[Carol lets go of K.O. on the ground.]

Enid: So this is touching and all, but we still haven't figured out how to get you back to normal.

Rad: Why don't we try this? [Hands K.O. candy] It'll totally return you to your normal size... probably.

K.O.: I trust you, normal-sized friend. [Eats the candy]

Enid: Well, that was a dud.

[A tentacle comes out of K.O.'s head.]

Rad: Uh, I meant try this one?

[Enid slaps the candy out of Rad's hand.]

Cyrus: I got a solution. [Cyrus runs off to the ruins of the bodega and comes back with the candy that made K.O. big]

Rad: What the heck, Cy? That's same candy that caused this mess.

Cyrus: True. But if this made K.O. huge. Then it should make small K.O. normal size again. [Tears off a piece of the candy and gives it to K.O.] Have at it, buddy.

[K.O. eats the piece and as Cyrus predicted, K.O. grew back to his regular size]

K.O.: Wow! Thanks Cyrus!

Enid: Wow, Cyrus. I can't belive that worked.

Cyrus: Yep, it just goes to show you that it's better to just the size you already are.

Carol: But what about the tentacle on my son's head?

Cyrus: Oh...

Rad: Maybe this one would...

[Enid slaps another candy out of Rad's hand]


	13. Learn to Take a Joke

**Learn to Take a Joke**

[The episode starts off with Rad, K.O., and Enid taking a seat]

Rad: I'm pretty surprised you convinced Mr. Gar to do this open mic show in the bodega, Enid. [Eats popcorn]

Cyrus: I've been trying convince him to get automatic toilet bowl cleaners for weeks. How did you manage to do it?

Enid: I may have also told him that he could get a tax break for supporting local artists. [Chuckles]

Cyrus: Hmm.

K.O.: Well, I'm super excited for this open mic! What's an open mic?

Rad: It's when people come up on stage and tell a bunch of jokes, you know, for comedy, or whatever.

K.O.: Oh! What's jokes?

Cyrus: Seriously?! You literally never heard of jokes before? They're like a basic necessity to life!

K.O.: Wow. I didn't know that. So what are jokes?

Enid: Well, K.O., a joke has two basic components, a set up and a punch line.

Rad: It's basically when you expect one thing, and then a different result happens.

K.O.: Oh!

Mr. Gar: If this doesn't bring in money, we're never doing it again. Please welcome to the stage our first comedian, Neil. [Walks offstage]

Neil: So, uh… What's the deal with girls, huh? So, I was talking to this girl at the grocery store.

[K.O. laughs]

Rad: K.O., don't laugh at this stuff. It's so bad.

K.O.: But he told a joke. I'm supposed to laugh.

Enid: Jokes are supposed to be funny. Neil's not funny.

Cyrus: Allow me to demonstrate the proper act of comedy. [Cyrus runs up to the stage and pushes Neil out of the way; clears throat] So get this: a caveman walks into a hospital with a sabertooth tiger gnawing on his leg. The caveman then walks up to the doctor and the tiger said "There's a caveman stuck in my teeth!" [rimshot, Enid laughs]

Enid: [laughs] You nailed it, Cy!

K.O.: I don't get it.

Rad: Eh. It's okay. But not that funny.

Cyrus: [As he walks off the stage] What do you know about funny?

Mr. Gar: Uh, give a big round of applause for our next comedian, Joe Cuppa!

Rad: [Gaps] The Joe Cuppa?!

Enid: Who the heck is Joe Cuppa? Is he good?

Rad: "Is he good?"! He's only the single greatest comedian of our time! [Joe Cuppa goes to the mic] Whoo! Yeah! Pay attention, K.O.. This is all you need to know about what it means to be funny!

Joe Cuppa: Hey, folks, anyone order a hot cuppa me? Hey!

[Rad laughs]

Cyrus: Now that I don't get.

K.O.: Oh! [laughs] Get it, guys? Coffee!

[Enid groans]

Joe Cuppa: But seriously, folks, it's not easy being a cup of coffee. I had a hot date last night, and when I say hot, I mean she burned her lips trying to kiss me! Ho!

[Rad and K.O. laughs while Enid and Cyrus are unimpressed and Enid checks her watch]

Joe Cuppa: Oh! I can sense someone out in the audience isn't loving my act. Let me guess, you're thinking, "Bean there, done that"? [K.O. and Rad laughs while Enid is angered]

Cyrus: You stink!

Joe Cuppa: Hey! All right, you've been a brew-tiful crowd. [Waves] Good night!

K.O.: [Gets Enid's arms] Get it, Enid? Different results!

Cyrus: Different nothing! Those were all just dumb coffee puns!

K.O.: Well, the audience was loving it!

Enid: What audience?! [Zooms out to see the no one else was in the audience]

Mr. Gar: Show's over—forever!

Cyrus: Sorry you're show didn't make tax break boss. Now about those bowl cleaners... [Cyrus gets hit with a chair]

[Cut to the quartet putting away the chairs. K.O. sweeps and snickers a little]

Enid: What are you giggling about over there, K.O.?

K.O.: I just can't get over how funny Joe Cuppa was!

Cyrus: Joe Cuppa was not funny. That mug wouldn't know comedy if it kicked him the teabags!

Rad: I resent that! I used to watch all his specials on TV when I was a kid. I haven't seen him in anything in a while, though.

Enid: Might be because he's all washed up, and also not funny.

Cyrus: My thoughts exactly.

Rad: [Scoffs] Whatever.

[Joe Cuppa walks by]

K.O. and Rad: [Gasps] Mr. Cuppa, Mr. Cuppa!

Rad: I'm Rad!

K.O.: I'm K.O.! Will you sign my face?

Rad: Mine, too!

Joe Cuppa: Ha! Sure thing, champs. [Signs Rad's name as Rod and K.O.'s name as Kiddo]

K.O.: Wow!

Rad: Whoa!

Cyrus: Personally, Mr. Cuppa. I don't think you're funny.

Joe Cuppa: Ey, what's the matter, one-eye? A little steamed? [Rad and K.O. laughs]

Rad: [laughs] Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Steamed! He burned you good, Cy! [He and K.O. continue to laughs and Cyrus groans]

Joe Cuppa: [Waves] See ya a-ground, lounge losers! Can't be late for my world tour!

Cyrus: What world tour!? You stink so bad you can't even afford a bus! [Enid low fives him] Now that's a burn.

Rad: You'll eat your words once he makes his big comeback.

K.O.: Yeah! Joe Cuppa is destined for super-stardom.

[A customer comes in the Bodega]

Enid: [On her phone, not noticing the customer] Welcome to Gar's Bodega, valued customer.

[The customer pours nachos and lightning cheese in his hoodie. Grabs "free" samples]

Cyrus: Hey, bub! You gonna pay for those or do I have to fire up the cheapskate cannon?

Customer: Uh, don't mind me, I was just uh... [Chuckles nervously] trying to get away from the daily grind! Hey! [K.O. laughs]

Cyrus: Daily grind?... [Realizes something] Oh sweet corn not him again...

Customer: [Goes to see a coffee pot] Hello, brew-tiful! [Drinks the coffee] Just my type—hot and bitter!

[Rad's drink comes out from his nose while laughing]

K.O.: Enid, who is that guy?! He's hilarious!

Rad: Ha ha! Yeah, almost as funny as Joe Cuppa!

Cyrus: You idiots! That IS Joe Cuppa!

Rad: Joe Cuppa doesn't have a beard, Cyrus.

Cyrus: Enid. [Enid takes off the disguise from Joe Cuppa]

Joe Cuppa: Not my fake beard!

[K.O. and Rad gasps]

K.O.: It's Joe Cuppa!

Rad: I thought you were out doing your big world tour?

Joe Cuppa: [Sighs] Truth is, I got nowhere else to go. I'm no big star. Haven't sold a ticket in years. [Shows a flashback where Joe Cuppa lives] Now I sleep under the sink of a bathroom of a gas station in a sewer. My only friends are the rat people and every night, [The rats cuddle him] I wait for their sweet embrace to put me to sleep. [Transitions to present] Let's face it, nobody wants to see this ugly mug anymore.

Cyrus: Yeesh... I didn't know you stink that badly. Now I feel bad for heckling you the other day.

Joe Cuppa: No. I deserve it. I do stink. Not just because I sleep in a sewer.

K.O.: [Thinking] Wow. Who knew someone so funny could be so sad. [A rat walks around Joe Cuppa] I want him to know true happiness again. [Gasps] Mr. Joe Cuppa, I know exactly how to cheer you up!

[Customers at the Bodega screams. A rocket landed in the Bodega. Joe Cuppa stares at the mess]

Cyrus: Uh, K.O. I don't think this is the appropriate solution to this problem.

K.O.: Of course it is, Cy! What's more rewarding than working in retail?

Cyrus: Literally anything else.

Joe Cuppa: Eh. I'll give it a shot! [Winks and chuckles]

Heroic Guy: Excuse me, cup, do you have any magic muscle cream? I've got no… [Rips his shirt off] ab definition!

Joe Cuppa: Don't think so. But if ya want something that you can put cream in, hows about a cup of coffee?! [Shows a small cup to him]

Joe Cuppa and Small Joe: We gotta latte those!

Heroic Guy: Uh… No, thanks. Coffee makes me gassy. [Slides away]

Joe Cuppa and Small Joe: Eh, suit yourself. [Joe Cuppa puts Small Joe in him] Can I help you today, sir?

Nick Army: Oh! Uh, I was just trying to decide on the right motor oil for my battle tank.

Joe Cuppa: [Thinking] Okay, give it to him straight! No jokes. Well, uh… [Chuckles] They both have their pros and cons. Really you just gotta m-m-m… mocha choice! Uh, I don't know.

Nick Army: Okay… Thanks anyway, I guess.

[Joe Cuppa sighs]

K.O.: Yeah, maybe working here isn't the right thing to help you right now.

Cyrus: Definitely not.

Joe Cuppa: [His work vest disappears with flames] Oh. [Alarm sets off] Huh? What's going on?!

K.O.: [Carries Joe Cuppa] You're gonna love this! Nothing cheers me up more than beating up bad guys! [Cyrus stops K.O.]

Cyrus: Hold on there, brush head. I'm pretty sure Joe Cuppa's not built for fighting robots.

K.O.: It's fine, Cyrus! Besides he's a part of the bodega now!

Cyrus: He's been working here for almost 3 minutes!

K.O.: It'll be great! Don't you think so Mr. Cuppa?

Joe Cuppa: [Nervous] Ummm... Yeah? I guess so?

Cyrus: Don't worry, a lot of these robots are major pushovers.

[Rad, K.O., Cyrus, and Enid exits and prepares to battle]

Enid: Psst, Joe. Prepare to intimidate.

Joe Cuppa: [Wears only underwear lying on the ground] Like this? [Chuckles]

[Cyrus covered his eye, horrified at what he saw]

Cyrus: I can't unsee what I just saw...

Enid: Intimidate not intimate!

[A Boxmore box drops in the ground, opening it up to reveal Shannon. She gets off her throne]

Shannon: Welcome, plazoids! It's me—Shannon!

Enid: Yeah, we know it's you, Shannon.

Rad: You can't say welcome! You came here! Plus , you're not welcome, like, at all. Go away.

Shannon: [Chuckles] I'm welcoming you… [Releases her weapons] to your demise!

Cyrus: Oh, sawblades. How cute... [Pulls out a katana]

K.O.: Woah! I didn't know you had a sword!

Cyrus: It was complimentary from the Mutant Mafia japanese division.

Joe Cuppa: Whoa! Would you look at the time.

Shannon: [Holds her blade in front of Joe Cuppa] Hold up! Is this a new addition to your little ensemble? [Stretches her head out] Looks a little… pathetique. [Joe Cuppa whimpers] He fits right in! [Transforms into a hammer and smashes the ground]

Enid, K.O., and Rad: Whoa! [Joe Cuppa fell to the ground with coffee spilled] Joe?!

Shannon: Hold that pose! [Takes pictures] I gotta show H.Q. how hard I am crushing you right now.

Joe Cuppa: [Sighs] Listen, guys, I'm just your average Joe. I ain't got powers like you. I'm no hero, that's for sure.

Rad: No powers?! [Scoffs] [He and Cyrus Looks into Joe Cuppa's head] There's gotta be something in th— [A mouth is shown] [Rad and Cyrus scream in horror]

Cyrus: [Covers his eye] Okay! Now I can't unsee what I just saw!

Rad: So that's where your mouth is! That's super disgusting!

[A flag of Joe Cuppa is shown]

K.O.: Hold it right there, Mr. Joe. [Salutes] You're a hero to me.

Rad: And to me.

Cyrus: Not me. Seriously! Why would I worship a hero who's jokes are painfully bad.

K.O.: [Gasps] Cyrus' right! [Pokes Joe Cuppa] Your jokes are painful!

Joe Cuppa: Hmm?

[K.O.,Cyrus, Enid, and Rad set-up a comedian stage]

Joe Cuppa: [Clears throat] [Talks to the microphone] Um, hey there, folks.

Shannon: Eh? [Turns around and turns off her communication]

Joe Cuppa: Uh, the name's Joe Cuppa. I'll be saying some pretty shocking stuff… 'cause I don't have a filter! Hey, hey!

[Rad and K.O. laughs. Joe Cuppa's coffee punch hits Shannon while she wasn't looking. Cyrus laughs]

Cyrus: Now that's funny!

Shannon: Huh?! Uh, nobody saw that.

[K.O. and Enid laughs]

Rad: Oh, we totally did!

K.O.: [Laughs] He said filter.

Enid: [Sighs] Violence.

Shannon: [Growls] Bunch of wise guys, huh? [Transforms into a wheel]

Joe Cuppa: [Swings the microphone] Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to espresso myself! [His coffee punch punches Shannon to the ground]

[Shannon wheezes. K.O., Enid, and Rad laughs]

Joe Cuppa: How is this happening?! I don't even know what to call these things!

K.O.: What about punch line—

Joe Cuppa: I'll call 'em java jokes!

Cyrus: I think punch line is a better name.

Shannon: [Growls] [Stop signs appear for her hands] I'll end you before you make another stupid pun! [Traps Joe Cuppa and her blades surround him]

Joe Cuppa: Oh. Was that the last straw for you?! [His coffee punch shoots out Shannon's mouth and escapes] Let me give you the skinny, ya doppio, you're the one getting creamed here!

[His coffee punch sends Shannon flying in the air]

Enid, Cyrus, Rad, and K.O.: Whoa!

[Shannon screams and lands onto the coffee shop]

Barista Pup: Ice cold burn for, uh, Shame-on?

Shannon: [Gasps] Coffee! [Slaps the coffee away] Coffee?! [Screams] Coffee! No more! No more! [Runs to Boxmore but she gets sliced in half by Cyrus' sword and explodes]

Joe Cuppa: Thank you! You've been a great audience!

[Enid, K.O., and Rad carries Joe Cuppa up]

K.O.: Yay, Joe!

Enid: Way to go, Joe!

Rad: Joe rules!

Enid: Nice one, Joe. You really brews-ed her, eh?

[Joe Cuppa, Rad, and K.O. fell to the ground laughing]

Enid: So that's all it takes, huh?

[Continues laughing]

Joe Cuppa: Hey, kiddo, I just want to thank ya. You believed in me and helped me find my way again. Will ya… Will ya sign my head?

K.O.: Um… [Signs Joe Cuppa's head K.O. but added "idd" between K and O]

Director: [Stops the car] You there—with a cup for a head and a man for a body! I've got big plans for you, palsy—big, big plans! You're gonna be a star!

Joe Cuppa: Me? [Hops to the Director's car] Welp! Smell ya later, lounge losers!

Director: Let's roll, Bubbeleh. [Drives off and the rats going after them]

Cyrus: Wow. Those kooks at Hollywood must be that desperate.

[K.O.,Cyrus, Enid, and Rad heads to the Bodega]

K.O.: Like I said, guys, Joe Cuppa's destined for super stardom!

Enid: [Scoffs] Yeah, I guess he is. Y'all need some taste, though.

Rad: [Puts his arm around Enid] But, Enid, true comedy is all about different— [Slips on a banana and crashes into the garbage can] whoa! Whoa! [The trash can falls from the mountain into the river] Whoa! Oh, no! Oh, no, no! [He falls from the water fall] [A pterodactyl carries him] Huh? Oh! You saved me! [The pterodactyl places him on an airplane] Oh, my gosh! Oh, no!

Airplane: Whee! [Flies around where Rad falls from it. Rad lands on the ground injured]

[Cyrus, Enid, and K.O. laughs]

Enid: Now that's comedy! [Laughs]

[The episode ends]


	14. Party Animals

**Party Animals**

[The episode starts off with Enid snapping and Corn Shepard watering his corn field]

Corn Shepard: [Humming] Huh? [Opens his ears]

[Shoots down corn and Enid uses her power kick to make popcorn.]

K.O.: Wow, Enid! That was amazing!

Rad: Yeah, that's all right. But check this out! [Throws popcorn but misses the microwave]

[Rad puts the popcorn back to the microwave which eventually blows up]

K.O. and Rad: Gar's favorite microwave!

[Tries to blow out the fire]

Rad: Quick, K.O., cry on it! [K.O. cries]

Cyrus: Oh, you guys are pathetic.

Enid: Hey. Be cool. [Approaches to the microwave. Chews a lollipop and pounds on the microwave to extinguish the fire. He then fistbumps Cyrus]

K.O.: So cool, Enid. Thanks! [Enid throws the popcorn to his face] [Pipes shaking] Maybe you and Cyrus can fix those faulty pipes, too.

Enid: Yeah, sure— when we feel like it.

K.O.: [Eats popcorn] Isn't [gags] Enid and [gags] Cyrus the [gags] coolest, Rad? [gags]

[The fire creates an icy throne for Enid. Cyrus was using a flamethrower to roast marshmallows]

Rad: [Shivers] Totally.

[A trio of pests surfs out of the pipes]

Cyrus: What the!?

Pest: Macdaddies!

Rad and K.O.: Aah!

Gnarlio: The name's Gnarlio— the cool lizard. And these are my homies— Peej…

Peej: #Sup.

Gnarlio: …And Chill Cat.

Chill Cat: Dat's my name. Don't wear it out.

[Rollerskates in a circle]

Gnarlio: Where's the party at?! [Laughs]

K.O.: Pests! [Takes a broom to sweep them away] Shoo, shoo!

Rad: [Stops K.O.] Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, no! These aren't just pests, they're cool pests. Don't worry. I'll handle the talking. [Clears throat] Hit it. [Hip-hop beat plays] [Multiple Rads appears] Go, go, go, Rad. Go, go, go, Rad. [Rad plays the electric guitar] [Changes into an 80's outfit] What's uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup?!

Cyrus: [laughs] Oh, this is preicous!

Rad: You dawgs want to par-tay?! [Blows a party blower] Are you diggety down to cliggety clown? [Honks the red nose]

Gnarlio: Absolutely, my dude! Give me five up-top! [Rad is about to give him a high five but Gnarlio tricks him] Psych!

[He and his friends laugh]

Peej: #Lame.

Gnarlio: Yeah, we're down to clown— clown on you!

Cyrus: Yo, guys! Who am I? [Imitates Rad] Whazzzup! [The pests laugh]

Gnarlio: You nailed that clown, dude! [Laughs] Hu— W—What? [Tosses his sunglasses] But you. [Moves his wave to Enid] You haven't even looked in our general direction.

Gnarlio, Peej, and Chill Cat: That's tight!

Enid: Heh, thanks.

Gnarlio: So you guys want to, like, hang with us or whatever?

Cyrus: Eh. Beats hanging out with this nerd. [Points at Rad]

Enid: Sure. Sounds like fun. [The pests lift Enid up chanting "Par-tay!"] Y'all mind if we chill with these guys for today? You can handle the counter, right?

Rad: [Scoffs] Yeah, we can handle it. In fact, we're gonna go handle it right now [slides K.O. gently] 'cause it's cool to… have a job and not wear sunglasses… and ride on skates.

Enid: Cool. Catch you guys later.

K.O.: Bye, Enid! Bye, Cyrus! Bye, Gnarlio! Bye, Peej! Bye, Chill Chat! Have a fun ti— [Rad shuts the door]

Gnarlio: Man, those guys are dweebs.

Enid: Yeah, but they're my favorite dweebs.

Rad: Hoo! Glad to get some fresh air. Those chumps were really crampin' my style back there.

K.O.: You're cramping? My mom likes to use these packs called Frostyblaze that can help with that! We have them in aisle o—

Rad: [Puts his hand on K.O.'s mouth] Not that kind of cramp, K.O..

[The pests, Cyrus, and Enid play hacky sack]

Gnarlio: Think fast, brah! [Kicks sack to Chill Cat]

Chill Cat: Whoa! Comin' at ya, Peej! [Kicks sack to Peej]

Peej: Put some #stank on this one! [Kicks sack to Cyrus]

Cyrus: Down to you, Enid! [Kicks sack to Enid]

Gnarlio: Hack that sack, E-dawg!

Enid: Huh. Hyah! [Hacky sack hit the window and Crinkly Wrinkly]

Crinkly Wrinkly: [Plays with it] All right!

Enid: [Chuckles] Nice. [Fistbumps Cyrus]

Chill Cat, Gnarlio, and Peej: Wicked!

Enid: Thanks, guys.

Peej: [Climbs on Enid] #TotalPwnage!

[The others climbed on her as well]

Gnarlio: What else kind of shenanigans ya got around this joint?

Cyrus: You wanna see how far I can throw grape jelly at Boxman?

Gnarlio: Yes!

Chill Cat: All right! Tubular!

K.O.: Enid and Cyrus sure do look like they're having a lot of cool fun with their cool friends. Uh, that's cool.

Rad: I just hope she comes back to man the counter soon. Luckily it's not too busy.

[A tumbleweed comes by and reveals to be a customer]

Tumbles: Uh, hi, there, boys. Can I ask y'all a quick question?

Rad: A question? Uh, go ahead and, uh… ask it?

Tumbles: I was— was wondering if… you had any…

[Clock rings]

Rad: Well, that's our lunch break! Guess we'll just have to answer your question after we get back. [Puts a blanket over Tumbles and the counter] Hang tight, sir. [Enters the break room with K.O.] Whew. That was a close one. Let's get some grub! [Opens freezer] Hmm. Ah! Care to share a pizza for one, for two, K.O.?

K.O.: Hmm!

[Smoke comes out of the microwave and both gasps]

Rad: Ugh. Hey, Cyrus, could you give us a hand? [Cyrus uses his flamethrower to cook the pizza. He blows off the steam]

Enid: Launch. [Peej throws a bread and Enid uses her powers to slice in half] Launch. [Chill Cat and Gnarlio throws meat and Enid uses her powers to slice the meat] Launch! [The pests throws the tomatoes, lettuce, and cheese. Enid throws her sunglasses to slice them.] Lunch. [Sunglasses return and she holds out a completed sandwich. Eats it]

Chill Cat, Peej, and Gnarlio: Sick!

[Gnarlio and Enid high fives]

Chill Cat: So what're we gonna do now, Enid?

Peej: #Let'sParty!

[Gnarlio skateboards over them]

Cyrus: Nag. I'm not in the partying mood right now.

Enid: Yeah, chill out, guys. It's lunch. We can just sit and talk, you know.

Chill Cat: About what?

Enid: Um, let's see. Who's read a good book lately? Or watched a good movie?

Peej: #Books.

Gnarlio: This is lame! Luckily, I just called up some buds who are ready to par-tay. [Chuckles]

Chill Cat and Peej: Party!

Enid: What do you guys do when you're not partying?

Chill Cat, Peej, and Gnarlio: Party!

Cyrus: No, she means what do you do BESIDES partying.

Chill Cat, Peej, and Gnarlio: Party!

[A party bus with a crowd lands in front of the Bodega]

Cyrus: That's not a good sound.

Frat Boy 1: [Holds out a boombox] Who rocks the party that rocks your body?!

Crowd: We do!

Frat Boy 2: I got so much money to spend and so many bad decisions to make!

K.O.: Do you hear something, Rad?

Rad: [Looks out the window] Uh, K.O..

Tumbles: Oh, wait!

[Crowd comes in the Bodega. The pests, Cyrus, and Enid waves out of the break room]

Cyrus: WHAT THE!?

Peej, Gnarlio, and Chill Cat: Whoa!

Gnarlio: Here the party at! Finally! This place is jumping! [The crowd is seen partying to rave music]

Enid: Oh, no.

Cyrus: If Gar comes back to see this mess we're as good as canned! I gotta get to K.O.! He's lost in a sea of adolescence! [Cyrus runs toward K.O. but he keeps getting blocked by the raving crowd]

Frat Boy 3: Dude, give me your strongest fruit punch on the rocks.

K.O.: Uh, we don't sell rocks. Uh… take a number? [Another person brings K.O. to his side]

Frat Boy 4: So, what's good here?

K.O.: Um… everything? Rad, I think these people are in the wrong store.

Rad: Uh… I sure hope Enid comes back soon.

Cyrus: [offscreen] Guys! Guys!

Rad: Cyrus? Is that you? [Cyrus is seen stuck in the partying crowd]

Cyrus: Yes! I'm over here! Help me- [Two frat boys jam a big bottle of soda and he starts chugging]

Frat Boys: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!

K.O.: Cyrus!

Gnarlio: [Swinging on the chandelier] Par-tay! Par-tay! Par-tay! [Drinks apple juice]

Enid: Hey! That chandelier was just installed this morning!

Chill Cat: [Being carried from the crowd] Par-tay hearty!

Peej: [Spray paints on people] #Partay!

[All wreak havoc with the crowd]

Chill Cat: Best party ever!

Rad: Please, we'll get to you when we can!

Tumbles: Please! I beg of you! My muscles— Oh, they ache! They cramp! I... need... FROSTYBLAZE!

K.O.: Rad, there's an actual customer, and I actually know what they want!

Rad: Huh?!

K.O.: I will help you valued customer!

Rad: Don't go out there! K.O.!

[K.O. jumps into the crowd and Rad gets buried with it]

K.O.: Excuse me. [Sees Cyrus with a bloated belly; Gasps] Cyrus! Are you okay?

Cyrus: [Burps] Too... Much... Soda... [K.O. sees the Frostyblaze]

[Peej, Chill Cat, and Gnarlio climbs on top of the shelf]

Gnarlio: This is gonna be totally sweet!

Enid: There you are!

Gnarlio: Hey, E-dawg! Help us knock over these shelves and catch a tasty wave with us.

Enid: [Sighs] Before it was just innocent vandalism. But this is straight-up destruction. I need you to cool it.

Gnarlio: [Scoffs] Whatever, man. We are coolin' it. Guess you're just as lame as your dweeb friends. Come on, gang. Let's catch that tasty wave! [Knocks the shelf]

Enid: No!

[A domino effect is creating by knocking a couple of shelves while K.O. tries to get the Frostyblaze]

K.O.: Almost there.

Gnarlio: [Slow-motion] Tasty waaaaaave, broooooo...

K.O.: Huh? [Gasps] [Enid holds the shelf with her foot] Enid! Those pests are ruining the store!

Enid: I know, K.O. I'm gonna take care of them.

K.O.: Are you gonna kick their butts?

Enid: Nah. I'm gonna kick their minds. [Kicks the shelves back to the pests]

Cyrus: Kick their minds? How will that work? [K.O. shrugs]

Peej: Uh-oh!

[The shelves fall on them]

Gnarlio: What the… E-dawg, what the heck?!

Peej: #Notcool!

Chill Cat: We thought you were Enid McCooly-Coolerson! More like Enid Lamer McLamestein.

Gnarlio: Let's get out of here, brosephs.

Enid: You talk about being cool, but do you even know what that means? Hey! [Snaps] Look me in the eye! [The pests are frightened by her] Being cool is about being real. So, who are you, really? Chill Cat, who are you without your 3-D glasses? Why do you wear them all the time? 3-D glasses don't even look like that anymore. Peej, you don't have to put a hastag in front of everything. Sometimes it's more cool to say things that aren't trending. And you, Gnarlio, what are you without Rollerblades, your surfboard, your backwards baseball cap? Who are you without all the layers of trends and the "cool" persona you're trying to be? Who are all of you when you're not being self-destructive party jerks? I know who I am. I'm Enid, I work the front counter at Gar's, and I friends with K.O.. [Rad clears throat] And Rad, I guess. Anyway, I know who I am. Do you?

Gnarlio: Let's go, guys.

[The pests leave. Enid, Cyrus, and K.O. steps out]

Cyrus: Oh. So that's what you meant. Kick their minds.

Enid: What do you think I meant?

Cyrus: Eh, it's better if you don't know.

K.O.: Do you think you got through to them, Enid?

Enid: I don't know, K.O.. I guess only time will tell. Hmm. Let's go help Rad clear out this party. [Walks back to the Bodega]

Chill Cat: I guess I'm out of here. Deuces, guys. [Leaves]

Peej: Lates, Chill Cat. I should probs dip, too. [Leaves]

Gnarlio: Yeah, catch ya on the flip side, Peej.

[They all part ways. Peej stands on the mirror, takes off her glasses, and writes Who am I? She sells novels and signs them. Chill Cat works as an optometrist with a degree. Her client is Tumbles. Gnarlio returns from his work to home with his family. He has a son and a wife]

Gnarlio Jr: Daddy!

Gnarlio: [Hugs his son] [Laughs] There's my guy!

Mrs. Gnarlio: Welcome home, sweetie.

Gnarlio: Hey, hon. Uh, could you tuck little Junior here into bed? I need to take care of something real quick.

Mrs. Gnarlio: Sure thing, hon. I'll meet you upstairs. [Kisses her husband]

Gnarlio Jr.: Night-night, Papa.

[Gnarlio takes off his suit coat and sits on a chair. He opens his memory album. Sheds a tear on it]

Gnarlio: Thank you.

[The episode ends]


	15. The Mother of All Messes

**The Mother of All Messes**

[The episode starts off with K.O. show his Chip Damage book to Carol]

K.O.: And now chip damage shoots four different types of laser beams instead of just one. Oh, so cool, right?!

Carol: Okay, you convinced me. I'll play it with you when I finish work!

K.O.: Oh, wow! Really?! [Jumps up and down] Yeah! [Laughs and opens the car door]

Carol: K.O., wait! Hold out your hand. [Hands K.O. a bag of treats]

K.O.: Wow! Delicious treats. Thanks, Mo—

Carol: K.O., wait! [Points down K.O.'s seat] Look under your seat.

K.O.: Hmm? [Gasps] A brand-new sweatband?! [Puts on sweatband] Just what I needed! Thanks, Mommy! [Drops down from the car]

Carol: K.O., wait! I love you!

K.O.: I love you, too! [Waves back to her as she drives off] My mommy is cool, I am her son. Wherever we go, She makes it fun. She gives me sweet treats, [Eats the treats] that I love to eats. My mommy's the mommy, [Gulps] Nobody can beats! All right, Mother's Day sale, guide me to the ultimate frame! [Enter the iFrame Outlet store]

Brandon: [Pants as he takes down a frame] I'm fading, dude. I'm not gonna make it.

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Takes down the pictures] Sorry, man. [Looks at his watch] Lunch is not even for like another 15 minutes.

Brandon: I can't… I can't!

K.O.: Hey, Brandon. Heya, Real Magic Skeleton. [Zooms in his macaroni art]

[Brandon whimpers and drools]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Dude, no.

Brandon: [Pushes A Real Magic Skeleton] You'll never stop me!

[A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon hops to the counter]

Brandon: [Clears throat] How way me— How may we a-assist you, kind sir? [Stomach rumbles]

K.O.: Mother's Day is tomorrow, and I wanted to get a cool frame for my macaroni art.

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Writes on clipboard] Cool frame. Now what kind?

Brandon: [Pushes A Real Magic Skeleton] Pasta picture, huh?

K.O.: Yeah.

Brandon: K.O., K.O., K.O.. This is your mom we're talking about here.

K.O.: So… I should buy a really expensive frame?

A Real Magic Skeleton: Yes! I'll get the most expensive one we have.

Brandon: Well, of course, you could buy an expensive frame. You could also put a bow on this empty candy wrapper. [Drops it on the floor]

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Slips] Whoa!

Brandon: Or, like, wrap up a… [Gets A Real Magic Skeleton's boot] slimy old boot!

K.O.: Uh…well, I don't want to give my mommy trash.

Brandon: No! [Takes K.O.'s macaroni art] Of course not! [Chuckles] [Eats it]

K.O.: That was my best idea. What am I supposed to get her now?

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Regenerates himself] Well, what does your mom like?

K.O.: Um… [Imagines] cooking breakfast, uh, driving me to the plaza, and, uh, running— running the dojo.

A Real Magic Skeleton: That sounds like stuff she does, K.O., not stuff she likes. [K.O. grunts in frustration] Why don't you just get her a nice custom key chain? What's her name?

K.O.: Mm. Mommy?

[A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon laughs]

K.O.: [Thinking] I don't know anything about my mama. I can' give her macaroni art.

[K.O. imagines Carol getting disgusted by his macaroni art]

Carol: K.O., why'd you give me trash?

K.O.: And a key chain?

Carol: Oh, K.O.. [Tosses the keychain down] I thought you loved me.

K.O.: These aren't presents. They're— They're… thoughtless. [Sighs] Just… thoughtless. Thoughtless.

A Real Magic Skeleton: You're a monster.

Brandon: Don't judge me. You don't even have a stomach.

K.O.: Thoughtless. Thoughtless. Thoughtless. Hmm? Guidance!

[Cyrus is seen outside leaning on a tree.]

K.O.: Cyrus!

Cyrus: Huh? Oh hey, K.O.

K.O.: I need your help. It's about my mommy. I want to give her a great present and since you know her the most, you can help me make an awesome gift.

Cyrus: I don't know, K.O. You're asking the wrong guy about moms.

K.O.: Why? Don't you have a mommy of your own?

Cyrus: Um... Not exactly...

K.O.: You don't? Why?

Cyrus: Nah, I can't say. It's too sad...

K.O.: Come on, you can tell me.

Cyrus: No. You're gonna cry...

K.O.: I won't cry. I promise.

Cyrus: Well, alright. You've been warned... [Cyrus sits down on a bench] To be truthful K.O., I don't have a mother, nor do i have a family. Or at least I don't remember since I was abandoned when I was a baby. The don and the mafia were pretty much the only family I had. And the don... He felt like a father to me. Until I lost him and the rest of the mafia. I can't help but look back at all the times I had with him, and even though he's gone I feel like he's still here with me. Smiling down on all that I've acheived... [K.O is seen crying after hearing Cyrus' story]

K.O.: [Crying] That was so sad!

Cyrus: I told you it was too sad.

K.O.: [Crying] I can't help it! You don't even have a mommy! [Stops crying; sniffs] I guess you're right... I did ask the wrong guy about moms. I'll just go find someone else... [Walks off but Cyrus stops him]

Cyrus: Hey, buck up, kid. Just because I don't have a mom of my own doesn't mean I can't help you with yours. Heck, I've known Carol for a long time. I can totally give you some pointers.

K.O.: Really?

Cyrus: Totally. And uh, by the way. The first thing you need to know about your mom is that her name is Carol.

K.O.: Wow! Tell me more!

Cyrus: Well, she used to work for a superhero team called P.O.I.N.T. Back then her name was Silverspark. Famous for taking down the infamous Kactus Krew. [Brings out his phone] It's all here on her KickiPunchia page. [Shows said page to K.O. K.O plays the video.] Yep. She was the talk of the town. That was until she quit about 6 to 11 years ago.

K.O.: 6 to 11? 6 to 11?! That's exactly how old I am! Was it my fault?

Cyrus: What? No. You see Carol quit because- [K.O. vanishes] And he's gone...

K.O.: [Thinking] Oh, did Mommy really quit her cool superhero life because I came along? What kind of gift can hold up to that?! Think, you garbage boy! Oh, think!

[Shy Ninja and Vormulax fights. Shy Ninja defeats Vormulax. She giggles]

Vormulax: You've beaten me, Shy Ninja. Go ahead. Gloat if you must! [Shy Ninja giggles] Really? Oh. Okay. Well, remember this— you are nothing without me, for a hero is not a hero without a villain!

K.O.: That's it! [Thinking] If I can get one of Mom's old villains to come and fight her, she'll be a hero again. It's… [Imagines Carol beating a villain]

Carol: Wow! My very own villain!

K.O.: It's…

Carol: I love ya, kiddo!

K.O.: Thoughtful! [Runs to a photo booth] All right, now to make some calls. [Looks at the phone] What the heck is this thing? Mm. [Gets out his phone scrolling his contacts] Kactus Krew… Kactus Krew. Ah! Ferocactus. [Calls]

[Ferocactus' phone rings as he is slowly approaching it]

Ferocactus: [Groans] I'm a-comin'. I'm a-comin'.

K.O.: Eh. Must be busy fightin' a hero. Let's try… Prostratum! [Whistling]

[It is revealed that Prostratum passed away as the nurse moved his blanket]

K.O.: Ugh! Busy again! How about, uh… Succ-u-lentus? Please, please pick up.

[Succulentus is relaxing as he watches his grandkids playing at the pool. The telephone rings]

Cactus Kid: Gampy! Gampy!

Succulentus: What is it?!

K.O.: Oh, um… will you… Will you fight my mommy?

Succulentus: Who?!

Cactus Kid: Gampy, Gampy!

Succulentus: Put that down!

Cactus Kid: No! [Runs away]

K.O.: Oh, right, um… Silver Spark, um… uh, challenges you to a power battle!

Succulentus: Silver Spark.

K.O.: That's right, you— you weenie! Come to the dojo at Lakewood Plaza! And don't forget your costume. Ha! [Puts away his phone] This is gonna be the best gift of all time.

Cactus Kid: Gampy.

Succulentus: Can you drive?

A Real Magic Skeleton: Just saying, your action have consequences.

Brandon: [Still eating the macaroni] [Scoffs] You don't really believe in that stuff, do you?

[A car approaches]

Succulentus: [Gets off the car] Silver Spark! [His grandson honks the car] What is the matter with you?!

Cactus Kid: Gampy!

Succulentus: [Approaches to the Dojo] SilverSpark, come on out and face me! And hurry up! My life could end at any second!

Cyrus: What the heck?

Carol: [Walks out] Succulentus? Is that you?

Succulentus: That's right! And I'm taking you down once and for all, Silver Spark— in the name of the Kactus Krew! [Grows a cane out of his head and attaches to the cane he has] Are you ready?! [Runs] Aaaaaaaaaaah! Every step that I take… is another mistake for you! [Carol dodges his attacks] I wanna see you try to take a swing at me. [Carol punches him] Aah!

Carol: Ooh!

K.O.: Yes! I knew this was the perfect gift!

Cyrus: K.O., what did you do?

K.O.: Isn't it great, Cy? I managed to get one of mommy's enemies to fight her!

Cyrus: Why would you think that this would be a perfect gift for Carol!?

K.O.: Don't people like fighting villains?

Cyrus: Yes but that doesn't mean they want it as a present!

Succulentus: [Pants] [Puts back his sunglasses] Now you've woken up the demon in me!

Carol: [Gets his cane as his hands are still on it] Why'd you come to the plaza to fight me?

Succulentus: You wanted to!

Carol: Why'd you go and drag up the past?

Succulentus: You wanted to!

Carol: That's not true! That's the last thing I wanted.

Succulentus: Then why'd I get a call saying you wanted to throw down?

K.O.: Silver Spark! Silver Spark! Ooh! [Cyrus grabs K.O. and the two of them hide in the trashcan]

[A rat appears]

Rat: Hey, how's it going?

Succulentus: Enough! Stop confusing what is real. It doesn't matter who brought me here. You're gonna pay for all those years of beating me, beating me down!

Carol: [Groans] Were we really like this 6 to 11 years ago?

Succulentus: [Sticks his cane on the ground] A bloom, cactus, bloom in the plaza. A bloom, cactus, bloom in the plaza. A bloom, cactus, bloom in the plaza. A bloom, cactus, bloom in the plaza. [Carol dodges a bloomed cactus] A bloom, cactus, bloom in the plaza. A bloom, cactus, bloom in the plaza. [Carol dodges another cactus] A bloom, cactus, bloom in… [Wheezing] A bloom, cactus. [Blooms a couple small cacti] Bloom, cactus, bloom in the… Bloom [panting] cactus.

Carol: You feelin' all right?

Succulentus: [Panting] It's— It's been a while.

Carol: What do ya say we call off this power battle and sort things out over some coffee?

Succulentus: [Sighing] Yeah. A-A coffee would really wake me up inside about now.

K.O.: [Sticks out the garage can] Huh?

[Carol and Succulentus got coffee and exits the coffee shop]

Carol: [Laughs] Those were some good times. [Laughs with Succulentus] You take care of yourself now!

Succulentus: Yes. Yes, you too. And now to find my thoughtless goof of a grandson.

Carol: [Waves bye to Succulentus] You want to tell me why you called up old Succulentus… K.O.?

K.O.: [Peeps out of the bush] I-I just wanted to give you one last battle with your old archenemy… for Mother's Day.

Cyrus: It wasn't my idea. But I did tell them about you, Carol. And your days back at P.O.I.N.T..

K.O.: You had to give up all of your hard work and quit your superhero team… because I was born. I was just trying to make up for it.

Carol: Oh! [Boinks K.O.'s head] My little dumbbell! Me quitting P.O.I.N.T. had nothing to do with you.

K.O.: Then what did it have to do with? [Falls off the bush] Oh!

Carol: Well… [The flashback takes place on a rainy day with thunder crashing. An exterior shot of a donut shop being blasted shows, with an alarm setting off. Two pairs of legs were shown exiting from the donut shop. In the next shot, it shows a sandwich being dropped to the floor, thus ending the flashback.] It's grown-up stuff, and none of it matters. 'Cause I'm happy where I am now.

K.O.: But wasn't P.O.I.N.T. your dream?

Carol: Sure, it was, back then. But now my dream is raising you to be kind and thoughtful. And you let me achieve that dream every day by being all those things and more! [K.O. giggles] So, Cyrus. Care to explain why were so interested in helping my little boy?

Cyrus: Well, Carol. It's hard for me to explain. What with not having any mother of my own. I guess in some way seeing you with K.O. kinda reminded me of what could've been.

Carol: Oh, Cyrus. I know it was hard to not have a family. But you can always talk to me.

Cyrus: Yeah, I know...

Carol: Now… what do ya say we go home and play that game?!

K.O.: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Carol: Care join us, Cyrus?

Cyrus: Really? Um. Sure! Why not.

[They head off. A Real Magic Skeleton is next to the bathroom while Brandon has his problem]

Brandon: [Sighs] Why is this happening to me?! Oh! [Screams]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Your actions have consequences. [Brandon grunts] My, dude.

[The episode ends]


	16. Guess Who's Getting Captured For Dinner?

**Guess Who's Getting Captured For Dinner?**

[The episode starts off with Lord Boxman laughing and K.O., Enid, Rad, and Cyrus tied up above the lava pit]

Lord Boxman: [Laughs evilly] Oh, this is so— Oh, I'm— Oh, I-I'm sorry. I just— I can't believe I finally got you brats! [Laughing] It's just too delicious! [Laughing evilly] You're probably wondering, "Oh, dear. What ever is he going to do to us?"

Enid: None of us were wondering that.

K.O.: I was.

Lord Boxman: I'll tell you— First, I lower you into a simmering pool of molten lava, your toe hairs singeing with every inch you drop! And then— then— just as you've come to terms with your imminent demise.. Blammo! A giant industrial fan blows you out of harm's way. [Fan blows on K.O., Enid, and Rad] And you'll be thinking, "Ooh! A cooling breeze!" When I— [Alarm beeps] Oh! Mnh! Oh, let's just put a pin in this, shall we? [Storms off while K.O., Enid, and Rad tries to escape] Phew! Okay. [Pants] Now, where were we?

K.O.: Y-You were gonna give us a juice box and send us home?

Lord Boxman: Yes. The juice boxes— I put them somewhere. Ohh! Nice try, K.O.. [Pulls out glasses] Let me see— With the, uh, cool breeze, plus the… [Smashes glasses] Oh! So… the giant industrial fan blows [fan blows] you out of harm's way into harm's way. [Shows a bunch of knives hanging] But before you reach your doom, you— y-you— you… [Watch beeps] will… have to excuse me.

K.O.: Guys, I-I'm c-confused. Are we in danger, or…

Enid: Naaah. Don't worry, K.O.. This is just how villains do, you know?

Rad: First, they tie you up…

Enid: Then they lay out their whole evil plan in a boring speech.

Cyrus: That's what a normal villain would do. Boxman on the other hand is cheesy, embarassing, sad, barely intimidating, what else I'm missing? Oh yeah! And pathetic.

Rad: The lava's a nice touch, though.

Enid: Oh, yeah- total retro move. Very classy.

Cyrus: Meh. I've seen better.

K.O.: You guys aren't scared?

Cyrus: Uh, have you already forgotten that this is Boxman were dealing with?

Enid: He just left so we could figure out how to escape K.O.

K.O.: Well, that seems like a- [K.O. smells something] Oh! Ohh! What's that smell? I something...

Lord Boxman: Burning!? [Boxman takes a burning roast out of his oven] Aah! No, no, no, no, no! [Sputtering, screaming; finds a drum labled "water"] Aha! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! [Boxman dumps the roast into he drum which little did he know was actually labeled "Water proof matches" causing the drum to explode] Ohh! Well, it's- it's okay. [Boxman panics as he tried to make the smoldering pile of ash look like a dinner.] Da dad dee... It's just perfect. [Doorbell rings] Aah! [He runs to answer the door. Once he approaches the door he rips out his labcoat revealing a formal outfit, he slicks his hair and adjusts his bowtie then opens the door] Welcome, valued customer!

[It is revealed the the visitor was Professor Venomous]

Professor Venomous: Hmm. Boxman.

Lord Boxman: Professor Venomous! So, so, so, good to see you! [Walks in to give Venomous a hug]

Professor Venomous: Please, stop.

Lord Boxman: [Clears throat] Uh, yes. Well, I'm glad you could make it. Uh, you know, spending quality time with clients is very important to me.

Professor Venomous: [As he takes off his coat] Yes, and we have much to discuss. [Boxman laughs]

Lord Boxman: Oh. Let me get that for you... [He reaches for Venomous' jacket but Fink kicks him and snatches the jacket] Aah!

Fink: No one takes the bosses coat but me, bub!

Professor Venomous: Ah, yes. This is my minion, Fink.

Lord Boxman: Oh, my. [Fink blows a raspberry at him] Organic. All my henchmen are robotic. Keeps it simple. [Fink bites Boxman's hand]

Professor Venomous: Yes, well, organic proved to be more reliable. Especially since, you know, I never got your... [angrily] LAST robotic shipment.

Lord Boxman: [Laughing nervously] Well, I do apologize. T-There were errors in the manufacturing process. Entirely out of my control. It wasn't my fault. It really won't happen again.

K.O.: [offscreen] Hey, Boxman!

Rad: [offscreen] Please let us go, Boxhead!

Professor Venomous: What was that?

Lord Boxman: Those meddling... Um... vegetables! Yes, from tonight's vegetable medley, probably boiling over. [Chuckles nervously] 'Scuse me. [runs over to his lair]

Darrell and Shannon: Dad!

Lord Boxman: Make it quick!

Shannon: Daddy, may we attend dinner?

Lord Boxman: No.

Darrell: Daddy, may I wear my costume?

Lord Boxman: What?! No! Wrap it up!

Shannon: Daddy, may I sing my song?

Lord Boxman: No, you may not— Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait. [Hugs Shannon] Yes, yes! A wonderful idea, child. Go! Keep our guests distracted! [Runs to the Rad, Enid, Cyrus, and K.O. still being tied up] Sorry about that! [Laughs] Had a little trouble with some… uh…

Rad: [Chuckles] "Wut's cookin', good lookin'"?

Lord Boxman: Oh, don't remind me. There was this roast, and I was— Oh. Oh! Right.

K.O.: Wait. Are…you gonna cook and eat us?!

Lord Boxman: Please. I'm a villain, not a monster. I'm gonna level with you brats. [Takes off apron] I, uh, I kind of may have double-booked this evening. I had this whole gala dinner planned with a very important client, when you three fell right into my clutches! [Laughs evilly] [Sighs] But perhaps it was a mistake to think I could have it all. [Throws apron into the lava pot]

Cyrus: Yeah, sad story. Now if you can just let us go...

Lord Boxman: Forget it. I'm just gonna have to wait till after dinner— like a mint. A punish-mint.

Shannon: [Dances] When you're climbin' up a ladder. And you feel a little splatter. And...

Lord Boxman: Noooooo! [Runs]

Enid: [Groans] The nerve!

Rad: Double-booking is so unprofessional. As if we're not important enough to be tortured? [Grunts]

Cyrus: Well, now what?

K.O.: Don't worry, guys. We'll get out of this. In fact, I'm already free! [His arms are off the rope] Good thing I got the body of a baby boyy! [Gets out the rope and swings to untie Cyrus, Enid, and Rad]

Enid and Rad: Whoa! [Spins and releases]

[They get down and run]

Enid: Why didn't you do that earlier?

[Cyrus froze when he saw Fink humming Shannon's tune]

Rad: Cyrus, hide! [Rad, Enid, and K.O pull Cyrus into their hiding spot]

Enid: Cyrus? Are you okay?

Cyrus: That... That... was Venomus' rat...

K.O.: Venomus? As in THE Professor Venomus? As in...

Cyrus: The man who ruined my life... [Flashback to the day Professor Venomous poisoned Don Octopus and destroyed his entire orginization. The scene then cuts to Fink who bites Cyrus' leg. Scene then cuts to Cyrus looking at the rubble that was once the mutant mafia building Flashback ends. Cut to Cyrus with his eye completely bloodshot. He clenches his fist tightly in anger.]

K.O.: Uh, Cyrus? Are you okay?

Rad: Dude. I wouldn't mention the 'V' word around Cyrus.

K.O.: Why?

Rad: Let's just say he has some bad history with him...

Cyrus: HE KILLED MY DON! [Fink suddenly hears this as Enid covers his mouth]

Fink: [Detects something] Hmm. [Runs off]

Enid: Dude, what the heck? We're trying to get out of here! [Cyrus smacks Enid's hand out of his mouth.]

Cyrus: And I'm trying to get revenge on jerkbag who took away everything from me!

K.O.: He really ruined your life, Cyrus?

Cyrus: Yes! Yes he did! He killed my Don and destroyed our buisness! Everything! I never forgotten the horrible day. I vowed that someday I will get even with the purple punk! [Enid checks out something]

Enid: Don't look now, Cyrus. 'Cause I think there's a way we can all get even...

[Fink pushes her fork to her food]

Professor Venomous: Don't play with your food.

Fink: [Growls] But it tastes like foo foo!

Lord Boxman: [Laughs nervously] I think it's time for a toast— to the loveliest and most bestest client in the whole wide world— Professor Venomous! [Fink holds out a sign of corn] Whose mastery in bioengineering is unparalleled and— [Darrell comes out of the table in his sailor suit] and a true inspiration to— [Darrell hides] Get out of here, Darrell! [Laughs nervously]

Professor Venomous: Forgive me, Boxman, but will the main entree be ready soon? [Fink plays with paper] I don't have a lot of time.

Fink: [Made a paper boat] He probably burned that, too.

Professor Venomous: Wow. How'd you do that?

Lord Boxman: [Laughs] I-I assure you— in just a few moments, you will be enjoying a decadent meal with absolutely no surprises.

Enid, K.O., and Rad: [Barges out the kitchen in disguises] Who's hungry?

Lord Boxman: I'm finished!

Professor Venomous: Who… are these people?

[K.O. slides the dinner from the table]

Lord Boxman: [Thinking] Keep it together, Boxy. Huh? U-Uh, them? Well, they're… uh, the caterers!

[The "caterers" continue to "prepare" dinner]

Professor Venomous: I thought you were doing the cooking.

Lord Boxman: Did you? [K.O. sets the silverware and glass of water. Enid puts a bib on Lord Boxman. Rad comes over with dinner] You… must've—

Rad: [Throws dinner on Lord Boxman's lap] [Italian accent] Oopsy whoopsy!

Lord Boxman: My fault entirely. [Chuckles] How's your pasta, Professor?

Professor Venomous: Looks a little bland.

Enid: [Italian accent] Freshy peppy?

Professor Venomous: Yes, please.

Enid: Okay! Just say when! [Puts pepper on Professor Venomous' plate]

Professor Venomous: When. When! [A pepper cloud is formed and he sneezed] [Growls]

[Fink cleans the spaghetti off of his head]

Lord Boxman: Nyahhhh, ah!

Enid: Freshy peppa?

Lord Boxman: No! Look, will you just get out of here?!

Rad: [Takes the plate from Lord Boxman and presents the next dish] Time for the third course.

Lord Boxman: Thank you, garçon. You are free to go.

Rad: But, sir, th—

Lord Boxman: I don't think you understand me. Rad, you're all free to go!

Rad: [Puts the food on Lord Boxman's head] [Normal voice] Oopsy whoopsy.

Lord Boxman: Rrrrrr! That's it!

K.O.: [Italian accent] Uh, but that can't be it! You haven't had your just desserts-a!

Professor Venomous: Finally!

[Lord Boxman growls]

K.O.: Ooh! I hope-a you like the coconut cream! [His mustache falls]

Professor Venomous: Wait a minute. Is that—

Lord Boxman: K.O., Rad, and Enid! [Smashes his chair]

Enid: [Normal voice] The jig is up. Hock the pies!

Rad: You're just full of good ideas today. [Throws a pie]

Enid: I know. Yah! [Throws a pie to Lord Boxman]

[K.O., Rad, and Enid throws pies everywhere]

Fink: [Pelted by a pie] Aah!

[Professor Venomous crawls under the table]

Professor Venomous: You had better have a good explanation for this.

Fink: Yeah! Coconut cream?! What were you thinking?!

Lord Boxman: Professor, I-I— I… Ooooohh! I'll destroy those brats for ruining dessert!

Shannon: Oh! Are we destroying brats?

Darrell: Are having dessert? [A pie is thrown at him] Ugh! [Lord Boxman catches him] Thanks, Dad. [Lord Boxman bends him] Ooh!

[Shannon laughs as Lord Boxman takes her arm one by one. K.O., Enid, and Rad continues throwing pies as Lord Boxman builts a bazooka. He catches the pies]

Enid: Uh, guys, we're tapped.

Lord Boxman: [Rips his coat and shirt and puts his tie around his head] And now you're trapped! [Fires the pies which pelts the gang]

Enid: Ugh!

Professor Venomous: Boxman!

Lord Boxman: Oh! Professor, please! I-I can explain! I can explain! I can— I can— Okay, I can't explain. But this was not the way it was supposed—

Professor Venomous: [Covers his mouth] May I?

Lord Boxman: Oh… yes. By all means.

[Enid, K.O., and Rad struggles to get out]

Professor Venomous: Dinner parties are just so… stuffy. [Loads the bazooka] But vanquishing heroes— now, that's much more exciting!

Cyrus: [Offscreen] Step away from the cannon, Venomous. [Cyrus appeared with a menacing look]

Professor Venemous: Cyrus? You're still alive?

Lord Boxman: Y-Y-You know this man?

Cyrus: Yeah, he knows me. Almost 4 years ago you took everything from me! I'm about to end it once and for all...

Professor Venemous: Bring it on.

[Venomous shoots pies at Cyrus and he dodges them all as he attacks Venomous. They duled with fists. Cyrus punched Venomuous. Venomous punched him back. Cyrus jumped up just as Venomous was about to deliver another blow and Cyrus dropped on him and pinned him to the ground.]

Cyrus: It's over, Venomous. I'm gonna make you pay for all you did to me! [Venomous evily smirked] Why are you so smug? [When he wasn't noticing, Fink crawled up ready to pounce]

K.O.: Cyrus! Look out!

Cyrus: Huh? [Fink bites Cyrus' arm] AAAGH! [While he was holding his arm in pain. Venomous grabs Cyrus and throws him into the pile of pies with Rad, K.O., and Enid.]

Venomous: Well, Cyrus. It was fun catching up with you. But I think it's time you be on your way...

Fink: [On top of the bazooka] Fire!

[The last pie launches the gang out of Boxmore]

Fink: [Laughs] [Falls off] Whoa! Oof!

Professor Venomous: I have to be honest, Boxman. I agreed to come tonight with plans to sever our business relationship after dinner.

Lord Boxman: [Voice breaking] What?!

Professor Venomous: You seemed too distracted lately. Though, now I understand why that was. Hard to find folks who value the sport in squashing heroes. And if all your robots can be as fun as this one, then I'll gladly order 1,000 of them!

Lord Boxman: You… still… want my robots? You still… [Whimpers] …want me?

[Professor Venomous chuckles. Lord Boxman laughs and gives Professor Venomous a hug]

Lord Boxman: Just… Big hug! [Thinking] Oh, Boxy! You really can have it all. [Fink triggers a punching glove to him] Waughhhh!

[Fink laughs. The next scene shows the gang still in pie trap]

K.O.: W-What is this?

Enid: It's called "losing."

Cyrus: [Steamed] Don't get me started...

Rad: Would a loser get to travel the open air in a vehicle made of delicious pie? I don't think so. [Eats the pie]

Cyrus: No. But a loser would get his butt kicked while getting revenge on some fool who ruined your life!

Rad: Oh yeah... Sorry Cyrus. [Cyrus sighs]

K.O.: We're sorry that you lost your only chance to get back your enemy. But I don't think all that is gonna bring your Don back.

Cyrus: [sighs] I know...

Enid: Look, Cy. I know it's hard to lose just about everything to that guy. But look how far you've gotten since then. It's better to not care about the past. That's what I always do.

Cyrus: [sighs] I wish I can do that. But I guess I can let it go for now. I'll let him live. For now...

[The episode ends]


	17. Nothing To Fear

**Nothing to Fear**

Rad, Cyrus, and K.O.: Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar!

Mr. Gar: Huh?

Rad: There's this new game at the arcade called "The Face of Fear". It makes you face your biggest fears, and adjusts your fear resistance stat depending on how well you do! Look how fearless we've become. [shows Mr. Gar his Cyrus, and K.O.'s Pow Cards]

Mr. Gar: 10? 15? 11? [growls] You kids and your videos game, pah! I never needed some cockamamie machine to help me face my own fears.

Cyrus: Well then, I guess you won't mind if you show us your fear resistance then?

K.O.: Yeah! I bet it's pretty high.

Mr. Gar: I haven't checked in a while, it's probably through the roof by now... [pulls out his Pow Card and checks his stats] It's... 8?!

Rad, Cyrus, K.O., and Enid: 8?!

Mr. Gar: This is absurd! I- I guess I haven't updated it in a while... Not since I left P.O.I.- [laughs nervously] What I mean to say was, there'd be no point in me checking, since I'm impervious to fear. Heh, heh.

Enid: Then I guess you wouldn't be afraid of playing the game and updating your info?

Mr. Gar: Heh... [Cut to the five at the arcade] I'm only doing this to set an example for my employees, you know. I haven't got anything to prove. This best be worth my time-

Carol: [humming] Hey, kids! Hey there, Gar. [Mr Gar freezes up and turns blushing pink]

Cyrus: Doesn't look like it.

K.O.: Hi, mom!

Carol: I'll be back around later to pick you up, okay hon?

K.O.: Okay, mom.

Mr. Gar: [stammering] Sss... Bye, Carol! Huh? [Carol is gone]

[In the Arcade]

K.O.: Alrighty Mr. Gar, are you ready?

Rad: There it is!

Enid: The Face... of Fear! Just step right up and insert your Pow Card.

Arcade Game: Select Difficulty! [Mr. Gar turns difficulty meter] Extra hard!

Enid: Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea-

Arcade Game: [Mr. Gar turns meter past the possible level] Super extra hard! [The video game turns bugger and scarier with fire in the background]

Mr. Gar: Kids and their videos and game. Huh.

Rad: He's in!

Cyrus: Uh, I don't know guys. That seems a little too intense, even for Gar.

Rad: Oh, relax Cy. Dude will be just fine.

Mr. Gar: [game screen reads "Terror"] No! [sweating and hiding from something]

Cyrus: Doesn't sound like it.

K.O.: Is Mr. Gar okay?

Rad: Should we help him?

Enid: Yeah, but we can't just unplug him, it says right here that he'll go into a coma.

Cyrus: Man, whatever Gar's afraid of must be really terrifying. I bet that he has the awesomest fear. Like a lightining breathing dragon! Or a planet eating monster! Or- [Dendy appears from the panel Enid was pointing at] Dendy!?

K.O.: Why would Mr. Gar be afraid of Dendy?

Cyrus: No! Dendy! [Points at Dendy]

Dendy: I may be of assistance here. [Slinks out of the machine] I can hook up an extra VR helmet to Mr. Gar so someone can enter his fear space and help him.

Rad: I'll take care of this. Hook that baby up to me.

K.O.: You can do it, Rad!

Dendy: Preparations are complete. And... enter. [Rad begins to make fearful noises and fidgets around]

K.O.: Rad!

Enid: Classic Rad. Dendy, hook me up to Gar, as well, so I can help them out.

Dendy: I... Cannot do that. Mr. Gar's helmet has only one input port, and Rad is already plugged into it. You're gonna have to face Rad's fear first before helping him with Gar's fear. [puts a helmet on Enid and she begins to do the same thing as Rad. She holds up a sign saying "STUCK PLS DON'T UNPLUG TYSM"]

Cyrus: [sighs] Well, if you want something done right do it yourself. You know what to do, Den. [Dendy puts a helmet on Cyrus and he fidgets in terror] AAAHH! NO! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAHHHH!

K.O.: Cyrus!

Dendy: [sighs] I understand. Sit down next to Cyrus. O.K, K.O., this is important. Since I'm plugging you into Cyrus, you have to overcome his fear before you can assist him in overcoming Enid's fear. And before you can assist them in overcoming Rad's fear. The four of you can then help face Mr. Gar's fear together. Are you ready to face all their fears, K.O?

K.O.: Sss... Yes?

Dendy: Good luck. [plugs K.O. into the game and gets zapped into Cyrus' head]

K.O.: Woah! [K.O. finds himself in a dark room] Hello? Cyrus? You in here? [K.O. then hears Cyrus screaming] Cyrus! Hang on, buddy! K.O.'s coming! [He runs through the dark void until he finds a door he opens it and gasps at what he saw. The background was on fire by a throne where a muscled versoin of Professor Venemous sat.] Is that Professor Venomous? [Tears flowed from Cyrus' eye]

Cyrus: [crying] Please... Stop...

Professor Venomous: You're a fool, Cyclops. You think you can get rid of me? I'm running this operation now. You will bow down to me...

Cyrus: Please... no...

K.O.: Cyrus? [K.O walks up to Cyrus]

Cyrus: Leave me alone...

K.O.: I'm guessing this has something to do with your past with Venomous?

Cyrus: Yes...

K.O.: Hm... [K.O. walks up to Venomous]

Professor Venomous: What do you think you're doing, boy? [The fire formed a fist and aimed at K.O. and Cyrus]

Cyrus: K.O., no! [K.O. takes a deep breath as the fist went straight for him. Cyrus looks on with fear and snapped ou of it and run to K.O.'s aid. He saved him from getting punched.] K.O. are you okay?

K.O.: Cyrus! You saved me!

Cyrus: Uh, yes! You were in danger!

K.O.: No, I mean you saved me from him! You didn't think about Venomous at all. You were too obessed about how he did you wrong and how you should've done something. But you don't have to worry anymore. You never have to. You've done so much since that day you lost everything. [Cyrus thought for a minute and starts to realize something] You were never scared of anything before, why start now? [Cyrus gets a determined look. And walks towards Venomous]

Professor Venomous: You want to challenge me? You'll never learn, will you? You're pathetic! You're powerless to stop me. [A dark shadowy form of Fink runs to attack Cyrus and he kicked away the illusion] What!?

Cyrus: Listen Venomous. I don't care if your're my new boss. You mess with my friends, you mess with me! [Venomous launches an assault on Cyrus but he dodges the attacks and went up to the top of the throne]

Professor Venomous: No! This isn't how it's supposed to be! You were supposed to obey me! Fear me!

Cyrus: I'm not afraid of you anymore! [Cyrus punches Venomous and the illusion dissapears. Then a star appears opening a doorway. Cyrus smiles]

K.O.: It's the way out.

Cyrus: After you.

K.O.: Thanks. [K.O. enters the doorway and comes out of Cyrus' head] Cyrus! You won't have to worry about your fear any- [Looks a Cyrus who is being pinned to the wall by three versions of Enid] Cyrus?

Cyrus: Uh, Hey K.O. I uh.. have a little trouble dealing with Enid's fear...

Enids: This big toot made fun of us!

Cyrus: What? All I said was that you look like a hippie, you look like an anime geek, and you look like a Harry Potter reject character. [Points at the three Enids as he says this. And they all get mad at him]

K.O.: [thinking] Wow, they sure are mad. Who knew Enis was so se- [gasps] Man, Cyrus is a big toot. If these are Enid's fears, then maybe these are things that she doesn't like about herself. [out loud] Cyrus! You have to apologize to them!

Cyrus: Do I have to. I stand by my snappy critiques. [The three Enids angrily glare at him] Okay! Okay! I'm sorry if I made fun of you guys. I guess I should've been more considerate of what Enid looked like in her past. I just thought she wouldn't care that much since she...

Enids: You think that's all we do!?

K.O: No no no! What my friend is trying to say is that he likes how you all look. So do I! Left Enid, it looks like you're trying to be a great ninja.

Ninja Enid: Huh?

K.O.: I admire your determination and really like that part of you. Right Enid, I think you're always trying to play it cool. and I think you're doing a great job. I mean, it always works on me!

Cool Enid: Well, shucks.

K.O.: Center Enid, I think you're dark and brooding.

[Dark Enid hisses]

K.O.: Oh, no no, that's a.- that's a good thing! I- It gives you an air of mystery. It's- intriguing.

Cyrus: Wow. I never thought of it like that. And now that I see it the Ninja Enid looks kinda cute. I always thought that shyness was an adorable trait.

Ninja Enid: [blushes] Aww! Thanks!

Dark Enid: Hey, these guys are pretty cool.

Ninja Enid and Cool Enid: Yeah.

Enids: Have a punchtastic day!

K.O.: I should compliment Enid more often. Huh? [A star appears, opening another golden doorway] It's the way out!

Enids: Yeah! [K.O and Cyrus enter the doorway and enter into Rad's head, where Enid is fighting through his fear]

Rad faces: Hahaha. Doesn't even hurt. Try again!

Enid: Nothing's working. What is this weirdo even afraid of? [K.O. and Cyrus appear out of Enid's ear]

K.O.: Here I am! Whoa. What the heck?

Cyrus: Is it me or is this game getting weirder?

Enid: K.O! Cyrus! Thank goodness you're here. I guess Rad's claustrophobic or something, and I'm trying to find my way through, but nothing's working and this is DRIVING ME INSANE!

Cyrus: Have you tried punching those faces?

Enid: YES! I tried punching, kicking, yelling at them, BUT THEY WON'T STOP LAUGHING!

Rad faces: [continued laughter]

K.O.: Claustrophobia doesn't sound right... Quick! What do we know about Rad?

Enid: Well, he puts on this massive macho man act, but deep inside, he's a big softie.

K.O.: So Rad's ultimate fear must be admitting his vulnerability, like sadness.

Rad faces: Huh?

K.O.: Now! Let's get emotional... [thinks of dropping a hotdog and starts crying]

Pird: [In Enid's thoughts] Hello, hi, here I am. A customer.

Enid: [starts bawling]

Cyrus: You call that a sad thought? Let me show you how it's done! [thinks of his Don's funeral and her starts to cry] NO DON! NOOOO! [Cries]

Rad faces: No! Stop crying! I... [starts crying] [their crying creates a flood that lifts Enid and K.O. to the exit door]

K.O.: Yes!

Rad: [crying] [Enid, Cyrus, and K.O. appear from his tears]

K.O.: Toot toot! [gasps]

Cyrus: What is that thing?

Laserblast face: It was all your fault, Gar!

Enid: Holy smokes. This is Mr. Gar's fear?

K.O.: Wait. [pulls out a Pow Card] I know him! That's Laserblast! He was a powerful hero from before I was born.

Cyrus: I knew he had an awesome fear! Clearly this has something to do with his troubled past at P.O.I.N.T! Man that guy knows how to take things to the extreme!

Rad: Cyrus!

Cyrus: Oh, right.

Enid: Well, how do we stop him?

K.O.: Uh, well, since he's a strong hero, we need... A powerful villain!

Cyrus: That would be perfect, except that we have any villains with us right now.

K.O.: [grunts] Uh, this is gonna be scary, but... [exhales a dark blob]

Rad and Enid: Huh?

Cyrus: What the heck just came out of your mouth!?

K.O.: Well, last time I played, this came out of me, and it was really powerful. [dark blob takes the form of a more sinsiter K.O.]

Cyrus: You mean to tell me that you came across that last time you played?

Enid: Is this your greatest fear?

K.O.: Uh... I don't know. I guess so.

[Laserblast's head shoots lasers at the dark blob, which shifts around them]

Rad: Woah, that's pretty dark, homie.

[The dark blob charges at Laserbalst's head, which explodes. It comes back towards K.O.]

Enid, Cyrus, Rad: Your evil burp!

K.O.: No... [The dark blob touches K.O.'s nose, which opens K.O.'s head. Then it entered into his brain] See you in my nightmares! Oh, Mr. Gar, you can get up now. I faced your fear for you.

Mr. Gar: No... Laserblast isn't my ultimate fear. [points at figure in the distance] No! No, no no no, no! No! [starts sobbing]

[The figure reveals to be younger version of Carol]

K.O.: Young mommy?

Cyrus: Pathetic.

Young Carol: Look me in the eye, you big baby. How could you let this happen? And why did you bring that sandwich? [sandwich fills start shooting at Rad, Cyrus, Enid, and Mr. Gar]

K.O.: [slices the lettace heading for Mr. Gar in half. Jumps on sanwich fills to get to Young Carol]

Enid and Rad: K.O?!

K.O.: [Hugs young Carol]

Young Carol: [glances between K.O. and Mr. Gar, smiles, and turns into the star allowing them to exit the game]

K.O.: Shall we go home, guys?

Mr. Gar: Hmm.

Enid: Yeah.

Rad: Whoo! Oh yeah! We did it! Blorp!

[They all return to reality]

Dendy: Welcome back to real life.

K.O.: That was amazing! But what was Laserblast doing there? And why was my mom so angry?

Mr. Gar: K.O... Laserblast, your mom, and I were all members of a superhero team named P.O.I.N.T.. Carol and I were best friends until...

[sad saxophone music plays, and raining, thunder, and footprints can be heard in the flashback]

K.O.: That's the exact same confusing vague flashback my mom had! Cyrus, do you know about this?

Cyrus: Not a clue. Carol didn't exactly wanted to talk about it with me.

K.O.: [To Mr. Gar] Anyway... You shouldn't be scared of my mom. She's a pretty great lady, and she likes you.

Mr. Gar: [sighs] Yeah.

Carol: K.O., you ready to go?

K.O.: Hi, mom!

Carol: Hey, y'all! Hey, little guy.

Mr. Gar: [whimpering] Hi, Carol! [growls] H- how are you?

Carol: I'm fine, thank you. See y'all around!

Enid and Rad: Bye, Carol. Bye, K.O.

Mr. Gar: Woah.

Enid: You know, Mr. Gar, you finally said a whole sentence to Carol.

Mr. Gar: I did, didn't I?

Rad: Guess you did face your fear, after all.

Cyrus: Real proud of you, big guy.

Mr. Gar: [clears throat] Yeah, uh... Yeah, well, uh... GET BACK TO WORK! [Rad, Cyrus, and and Enid roll away]Hm! "How are you? How are you, Carol?" [chuckles] Not bad, not...

[The episode ends]


	18. Frenemies Forever

**Frenemies Forever**

[The episode starts off with Rad kicking the box to K.O.]

Rad: K.O.! Heads up!

K.O.: Got it! Enid! [Throws the box to Enid which she passes]

Rad: Aw, man! That box hasn't hit the ground in four hours! We almost beat our record!

Enid: Eh. Why bother?

[Crowd is outside making noise. K.O., Cyrus, and Rad looks out]

Cyrus: What's going on?

K.O.: What's that?!

Rad: Whoa!

[A pink war tank approaches. Shoots out someone]

Elodie: Greetings, Lakewood Plaza! Elodie has arrived!

Crowd: Elodie! Elodie!

[Elodie shoots her arrow which makes signatures on the crowd]

Brandon: Sign my chest!

[The arrow land on the window]

Cyrus: Wow, looks like we got a celebrity.

K.O.: It's really Elodie. [Gets his Elodie Pow Card out] She goes to POINT Prep Academy. They only allow the best of the best. Gee. I want to apply there someday.

Enid: Huh? [Slides off the counter and wears a disguise and read a magazine]

[The crowd follows Elodie]

Elodie: Thank you. Just passing through my favorite hero shop to sign some autographs!

[A photograph shoots a picture of K.O., Elodie, and Rad. Enid is in the background]

Elodie: [Gasps] [Tosses the photo] Enid.

Enid: Elodie...

Elodie: Is this what you've been up to all this time? Oh, how... quaint. [Crowd grabs her as they chant her name] Well, toodles! [Rad and K.O. points back and forth]

Cyrus: So, I'm guessing you know her?

Enid: Grrrr! [Gags] I'm taking a break. I'll be out back. [Transforms into a log with shades]

K.O.: Rad, do you know what's going on?

Rad: Almost never.

K.O.: Something's wrong with Enid. Elodie showed up, and she started acting all funny.

Cyrus: Well, K.O. Obviously Enid has some history with Elodie.

K.O.: What kind of history?

Cyrus: Not quite sure. But considering how Enid felt when Elodie saw her, I can only assume something bad happened.

Rad: Well, there's only one way to find out. We just got to ask her until she tells us.

Cyrus: You sure that's a good idea Rad?

Rad: Trust me, guys. Subtlety is my middle name. [Enters the break room] Hey, Enid! What's the deal with you and Elodie?! [Enid smacks him offscreen] Unh! [Crashes to a pile of boxes while a small dinosaur appears]

Cyrus: [sighs and rolls his eye] Obviously this sitch needs a more gentle approach. [Enters the break room] Hey, Enid. You alright? [Enid blasts him with a fire kick off screen. He walks back to K.O. with his eye black and his face completely burnt] She's not in a talking mood. [Passes out]

K.O. [Thinking] Hmm. Maybe it'd be better to ask Elodie about this.

[Outside the Bodega]

Elodie: [Talks to A Real Magic Skeleton and Punching Judy] You know, it's so nice to be able to get away from POINT Prep for a bit and see how the other half lives. [K.O. grabs her skirt] Huh?

K.O.: Uh, excuse me, Miss. But do you happen to know Enid? She works the front counter here at Gar's. She just stormed off in a rage. Do you know why she's so upset?

Elodie: Oh, I couldn't possibly know what's going on with Enid. Why don't you go ask her personally?

K.O.: Okay! Thanks, Ms. Elodie! [In the stock room] Enid! Enid?!

Cyrus: K.O.! Stop! Don't be a fool!

K.O.: What? Elodie said I should ask her.

Cyrus: No! You'll get killed! She's not in a good mood! Run while you still can! [K.O. walks toward Enid] Don't do it! You're poking a bear here!

K.O.: [Sees Rad being smashed on the wall] Rad, have you seen Enid? [Rad points where Enid is] H-Hey. [Enid's eyes turn into fire] Do you… want to talk… about Elodie?

Enid: No. [Turns into a log stump]

K.O.: Aah! Not again.

Cyrus: How did you get off so easy?

K.O.: I really wanted to know what's going on with Enid.

Cyrus: But you know how she is. She doesn't feel like sharing anything with anyone.

K.O.: Cyrus, you said it yourself. If something bad happened in Enid's past we have to help support her. Just like we supported you when you were dealing with your Don's death.

Cyrus: Yeah...

K.O.: Come on, Cyrus. You're friend needs someone to talk to.

Cyrus: [sighs] Alright.

[Enid lands outside of the Bodega]

Brandon: Hey, Enid, check out my new shir— [Enid pushes him] Aaah!

Colewort: I could get Elodie to sign my poster— Ohh.

Enid: [Rips a Elodie poster] Grrrr!

Ms. Mummy: Hey, Enid, [Enid hallucinates Her head turning into Elodie] did you see [Elodie's voice] Elodie's in town?

Beardo: I named our new special after Elodie. [Enid hallucinates his head turning into Elodie's and his voice to her's] Because she's so perfect and great.

[Enid hallucinates seeing Elodie everywhere]

Elodie: Elodie, Elodie, Elodie, Elodie, Elodie, Elodie.

Enid: Ugh!

Elodie: Hey, Enid.

Enid: Aaaah! [About to punch]

K.O.: Enid! [Enid stops when she sees she was about to punch K.O.]

Enid: G— [Slips on a poster while stepping back] Uh…

Cyrus: Listen. K.O. and I are really concerned. Well, just K.O. anyway, we were hoping you would want to tell us why you're upset?

K.O.: I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but sometimes it helps me to talk about my problems. [Enid sighs] Even if it's just to myself. [Sits on the ground]

Enid: Hmm. [Enid flashbacks to the day she met Elodie. She was practacing her moves outside] Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Hah-hah! Hah! Huah!

Elodie: Nice moves!

Enid: Aah!

Elodie: Hi! [Jumps off a floating platform] Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm— [Picks up Enid]

Enid: Elodie! [Gasps]

Elodie: Pretty sure I've seen you around the halls at school.

Enid: You have? Uh, uh, I-I mean… I'm Enid. Hey.

Elodie: Enid! You have such a cool technique! I never seen anyone our age pull off stuff like that.

Enid: Oh. Ha, ha. [Covers mouth] Very funny.

Elodie: No, really! You're all, "Whoosh! Boom! Bam-bam, pam-pam!" I wish I could do that.

Enid: [Moves her hair] Oh. Really? Do you wanna, um, practice? It's kind of boring just doing it by myself. I-I mean, if you want.

Elodie: [Squealing] Yes! [Hugs Enid] I'd love to!

Enid: O-Okay! Let's go!

[Elodie and Enid walks across a log]

Enid: [Uses her power kick on the bottle] Hah!

[Elodie uses her bow and arrow on the bottle. They both laugh. Next, they read magazines. They splash each other in the ocean, get eaten by a whale and ride on it. They say "Whoo!". They have a pillow fight. More images are taken having fun. They spin around until Enid hits a pole]

Enid: Unh! Huh?

[They both gasp to see a poster for P.O.I.N.T. Prep]

Elodie: "Become the next superstar hero"?

Enid and Elodie: Wow!

Elodie: I've always wanted to be a superstar.

Enid: I've always wanted to be a hero.

[Enid grabs the poster]

Elodie and Enid: You should enter! No, you! [Laughs]

Enid: I don't know. If you get in, you become, like, a celebrity.

Elodie: That's what's so great about it!

Enid: Okay, sure. Let's enter together! Best friends, you and me!

Elodie: Best friends?

Enid: Yeah. I actually have something for you. Um… here. [Takes out a locket from her pocket] I found these at the Plaza.

Elodie: Oh, my gosh! It's so cute! [Puts a half of the locket] You know, Enid, I never had a best friend before I met you.

Enid: Me neither. Thanks for being mine! [Hugs Elodie]

[Next scene shows the POINT stadium. Enid and Elodie are preparing themselves]

Enid: This it it. Good luck out there.

Elodie: Mmph!

[Round 1 is "Target Hit", Enid and Elodie hits the bulls-eye of the targets with their powers. Elodie and Enid advance to the next round. Round 2 is "Escape Skills", Enid and Elodie are tied up about to descend to lava. They successfully untie themselves. Round 3 is "Costume Design", Enid made a ninja costume while Elodie makes a dress. Enid and Elodie advance to the final round against each other. Enid dodges from Elodie's arrow. Elodie shoots arrows from the beam of Enid's power kick]

Elodie: Aah! [Enid turns into a log stump. Elodie tries to find her] [Gasps]

Enid: Aaaaah! [Enid was about to punch Elodie but stops] [Sighs] I'm sorry, but I just can't fight my best friend. [Elodie shoots an arrow on her back] Huh? [Elodie shoots a couple of arrows to Enid] Aaaaah!

[The buzzer stops declaring Elodie the winner. The audience cheers and applauses]

Enid: [Gasps] Congrats, Elodie! I'm glad you won! I'm so proud to have a friend like you.

Elodie: [Pops out of the big trophy] We were never friends, Enid. I just pretended so I could learn your moves and counter them.

Enid: No. No! You're lying!

Elodie: I just love being popular! [The crowd carries her]

[Enid's flashback ends]

Cyrus: Woah, woah, woah! Time out! So Elodie was just using you that whole time? That's cold!

Enid: [Some tears are falling] Yeah. But Elodie taught me a good lesson. If you don't care, you'll never be disappointed.

K.O.: Then why do you look so upset now?

Enid: [Sniffles] It's… [Sniffles] Allergies.

Cyrus: [mimcks buzzer] Airball! Those are real tears and you know it!

Enid: Just stop, Cyrus.

Cyrus: Not until I help you with this problem. This lady betrayed you, used you, took advantage ofyour good nature, and you're just gonna let it go? No way!

Enid: Why not? It's been working for me for years.

Cyrus: But not for me! I know how it feels to lose something you know...

Enid: Yes, yes, we get it. Lost your boss, your job, blah blah blah!

Cyrus: Please! You're never gonna live life if all you do is not care about things! You gotta face things head on!

K.O.: Yeah!

Cyrus: You gotta have closure on your problems!

K.O.: Yeah!

Cyrus: You gotta have revenge on the one who did you wrong!

K.O.: Yea- WHAT!?

Enid: Huh? [Pushes Enid and K.O.]

Cyrus: Let's go kiddies. I got some ideas.

[In the break room. Cyrus prepares a slideshow]

Cyrus: Alright, Enid. Here's the plan. [Shows a drawn picture of Elodie holding an invitation] We fabricate an invitation to Elodie inviting her to a P.O.I.N.T members only cruise. [Shows a drawn picture of a cruise line] Because celebrities can't resist special events. [Enid looks unimprssed while K.O. looks on in concern. K.O. raises his hand] Yes, K.O.

K.O.: I don't think we should be doing this, Cyrus.

Cyrus: Of course we should do this! Enid's "friend" left her in the dust and completely broke her heart. Something must be done about this! Anyway! [Shows a drawn picture of Elodie on the empty cruise] When Elodie gets on the cruise she'll be so sad that no one else came to the party. [Shows a drawn picture of Elodie sad and eating at a buffet table] She'll be so busy eating at the buffet table, that she won't even know that all the food is extremely doused with hot sauce! [Shows a drawn picture of Elodie burning her mouth on the hot sauce and running towards the pool] Then! She'll run into the pool to cool off. Which little does she know will be filled with pirahnnas!

K.O.: Pirahnnas?! Cyrus, you can't do that! Not to Elodie! Where will you even get the pirahnnas?

Cyrus: I got a good pirahnna guy. Anyway...

Enid: Stop, Cyrus.

Cyrus: What? You got some notes you want to share.

Enid: No. I don't want to do anything. What part of that don't you understand?

K.O.: Enid. I know Cyrus' way isn't the best way to deal with this problem.

Cyrus: Hey! Don't you speak ill of my awesome plan slides!

K.O.: But he makes a good point. You have to care, Enid.

Enid: Why should I?

K.O.: Well... If not caring stops you from trying, how will you ever know whether or not things work out?

[The audience gathers to see Elodie and Brandon battle. Brandon tries to get Elodie but she vanishes. Elodie's arrow is at him]

Brandon: Oh! Oh, nice! Ohh! I got beat up by Elodie! [High fives A Real Magic Skeleton] Did you see that, dude?!

Elodie: Well, I think I've got time for one more battle before I head back to the academy. Any challengers?

Enid: I'll take you on.

Elodie: I think you may have misheard me. I asked for a challenger. And nothing about you is challenging. Besides, I thought you didn't care about this kind of thing anymore.

Enid: A really smart friend of mine explained to me that the only real failure is not caring, and that pretending not to care is pretty dumb.

Rad: [To K.O. and Cyrus] Pretty sure I told her that.

Cyrus: No you didn't.

Elodie: [Laughs] [Takes out her bow and arrow] Okay, Enid. If you insist.

Enid: Only if you're up for it.

[Crowd shouts. Enid dodges Elodie's aim. Elodie and Enid fights]

Elodie: Still using the same tired set of moves, eh, Enid?

Enid: [Chuckles] I don't know. I think I've learned a few things.

[Purple smoke emerges]

Elodie: [Coughing] Huh? Oh, very impressive, Enid. Hiding behind a bunch of smoke? [Enid sneaks behind her and gets in her sight. Elodie takes our her bow and arrow] Ahh! Let's finish this!

Enid: Okay, then. [Multiplies her clones to circle her]

Elodie: If you're too scared to fight me, we can call this off. Do you really want to repeat the past? [She shots an Enid clone turning into a log stump] Huh? [Shoots a couple which turns into stumps as it's down to two Enids] I thought you said you could never fight your best friend. Enid! [She shoots Enid but turns into a stump]

Enid: You're right. I can't. [She kicks Elodie]

Elodie: Aaah!

[The crowd jeers saying "Boo!"]

Crowd person: Oh, come on! Go home!

[The crowd comes to Elodie. Picks her up]

Brandon: Are you okay?!

Crowd person: Are you hurt?

Brandon: I've got a first-aid kit in my car!

[Elodie's tank drives by]

Elodie: Ah. Geoffrey brought the limo tank around. Finally. [Enters her tank] I still love being popular!

[Elodie's tank drives off]

Crowd: Goodbye, Elodie! Bye, Elodie! Goodbye! We love you!

K.O.: You guys were best friends?

Enid: No. She just used me so she could learn my moves for some dumb contest.

K.O.: Wow. Really? So she knew about the contest before you met?

Enid: W-Well, no, actually. We found out about it together. After we became friends. So I guess we were actually best friends.

Cyrus: But she's kind of a jerk for using you just to win herself into P.O.I.N.T.

Enid: Yeah.

K.O.: Do you hate her still?

Enid: No. I don't think I do. K.O., you're a really good friend.

Cyrus: Uh, what about me.

Enid: Your plan was to dump Elodie in a pool of pirahnnas.

Cyrus: I was only doing this to look out for you.

Enid: [smirks and laughs] You sure got a funny way of doing it. Thanks guys.

Rad: [Comes by to hug the trio] You're welcome!

Enid: [Kicks Rad] Well, don't let him drop, K.O..

K.O.: [Runs] Ohh! [Kicks Rad] Hyah!

Cyrus: Raddy sack! [Kicks Rad]

Rad: Ohhhh! [Enid, Cyrus, and K.O. give each other thumbs up]

[Next scene shows Elodie in her tank sad]

Geoffrey: Miss Elodie, how was visiting your childhood best friend?

Elodie: [Sighs] Shut up, Geoffrey.

[The episode ends]


	19. Promises Prom-mises

**Promises Prom-mises**

[The episode starts off with Rad posting flyers of "Plaza Prom" on the iFrame Outlet.]

Rad: Yeah, that oughta do it.

K.O.: [Tied to a rope] Hey Rad! Watcha doin'?

Rad: Not much, just putting up some invitations.

K.O.: To… proome? Whassat?

Cyrus: It's prom, K.O. Basically it's a party where people and their hot dates dance and kiss and stuff.

Rad: It's not just that, Cy. For your information it's the upcoming coolest to be hosted by yours truly, whom I like to call… the coolest host to ever be.

K.O.: Huh… what's a host?

Cyrus: Uh, a host is the one who entertains the party.

Rad: Basically the hero of the party.

K.O.: Hee… rooooo! [Climbs on Rad]

Rad: Ahh!

K.O.: Can I go, can I go, can I go, can I go?

Rad: [Picks up K.O.] Hold up, K.O.. [Sets him down] Can you be… co-o-ol?

K.O.: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh.

Rad: Good! 'Cause I'm gonna get all the cool kids to come, and I'm gonna be so cool that it's… ra-a-ad. And the whole plaza will realize!

K.O.: Rad, you're already cool.

Rad: Tch! I know I am. But it's… possible… some people… may not… yet…

[Flashbacks to Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg doing cool things with Rad barely seen]

Rad: [Carries frames] I can't carry around my shame like this anymore! That's why this party's gotta be perfect, K.O.. My rep's on the line!

Cyrus: What rep?

K.O.: I won't soil your rep! I can be cool. [Chortles]

Rad: Perfect. I now pronounce you [puts a bowtie on K.O.] my cool sub-host.

K.O.: That sounds amazing! Cyrus, you're going to prom too?

Cyrus: Nah, this whole prom thing just isn't for me you know. Besides, I can't think of any girl who wants to be my date.

Rad: Don't be so sure about that, Cy...

Cyrus: What do you mean?

Rad: I mean haven't you already have a girl you wanna be with?

Cyrus: You wouldn't...

K.O.: What are you guys talking about?

Cyrus: Nothing! Nothing, K.O..

Rad: I'm talking about...

Cyrus: Don't tall him!

Rad: [whispers] Holo-Jane...

Cyrus: [Blushing] YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HOLO-JANE!

K.O.: What about Holo-Jane?

Rad: Just that Cyrus has a cruuuuush on her.

Cyrus: That's not true!

[Freezeframe]

Yeah, actually that is true. I've kinda had my eye on Jane since I started working at the plaza. [Flashback to Cyrus working at the bodega and sees Rad levitating a crate full of sodas and drinking a few]

Cyrus: Rad. You know those sodas just came in. Put that crate down.

Rad: Pfft. You're not the boss of me.

Cyrus: No, but Gar is. [Rad groans]

Rad: Ugh. Fine. [Puts the sodas down but it lands on Cyrus' foot]

Cyrus: Ow! [Rad leaves] Wait! Don't leave me... [sighs]

[Cyrus lifts the crate and walks to the break room but he bumps into Holo-Jane]

Holo-Jane: Hey. Are you alright? [Cyrus sets the crate down and sees Holo-Jane. Cyrus starts to blush]

Cyrus: Uh.. No. I-I'm good. J-Just picking up Rad's slack as usual.

Holo-Jane: You do this often?

Cyrus: Heh. You have no idea. You know how many times I have fill in for that alien. One time he ate so much bomb candy he passed out in one of the public toilets. [Jane laughs]

Holo-Jane: You're funny. Um..

Cyrus: Cyrus.

Holo-Jane: Holo-Jane. [takes a soda from the crate, Cyrus smiles at her]

Cyrus: So, uh.. You wanna hang out sometime?

Holo-Jane: Cool. [Floats away] See ya. [Cyrus blushes and smiles at her. Flashback ends. Cyrus was sighing dreamily]

Rad: Ha! [Cyrus snaps out of it] You are so in love with her!

Cyrus: No I am not!

Rad: Whatever you say, Eyeball. [Hands K.O. a big stack of flyers] Now, go put up the rest of these invitations.

K.O.: You got it! [A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon sees the flyers but backwards]

Brandon: What the heck is "morp"?

A Real Magic Skeleton: It's "prom", you goon. It's backwards.

Brandon: Ohhhhhh. Sweet! I'm gonna text my date.

[Brandon texts his phone.]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Ahhh, I'm gonna text mine, too. [Texts his phone] I totally have one, too.

[They both text faster. Cyrus was walking through the plaza]

Cyrus: Stupid Rad. Always teasing me. Like he even knows- [Bumps into K.O.] Oh, sorry K.O.

K.O.: Hey, Cyrus. You gonna take Holo-Jane to the prom?

Cyrus: I told you prom isn't for me. And besides I don't have a crush on her. But I bet you're gonna tease me for it like Rad.

K.O.: I won't tease you. Besides I think it's cool that you like Holo-Jane, She's like one of my favorite heroes. And I think you're a really cool guy, she would totally want to go with you.

Cyrus: [blushes] You really think so? [K.O. nods] Alright! I'll do it! I'll ask Holo-Jane to the prom! Wish me luck, K.O. [Walks off]

K.O.: Bye Cyrus!

[K.O. continues to post the flyers for Prom around the plaza, then Carol gets in the way]

Carol: K.O.? [Gets a flyer] Ohh! You kids are having a prom.

K.O.: Mm-hmm.

Carol: Well, who's the lucky devil taking my boy to prom?

K.O.: Oh! [Grunts] Well… technically, I'm not a guest, but… Rad didn't say I couldn't bring a date. Will you be my date?

Carol: [Picks up K.O.] Of course I will, Peanut! [Kisses K.O. on the cheek]

K.O.: Okay, okay! See you tonight, Mama!

Carol: This function's gonna need some chaperones. Hmm…

Crinkly Wrinkly: [Waves] He-e-ey! [Laughs]

Carol: Eek!

Mr. Gar: [Brooming] Ho, ho, hey ohhh.

Carol: Ha! Eugene! [Points to Mr. Gar]

Mr. Gar: Huh?!

Carol: You're going to prom!

Mr. Gar: [Blushes and sweats nervously] D'oh! Uh…

Cyrus: Okay, Cyrus. You can do this. I mean how hard can it be to ask your crush to somewhere you're not sure you'll like?... [deep breath] Yeah, I'm in over my head here... Okay okay, just ask her, Cyrus. Just ask her... [Sees Holo-Jane walking towards him] Oh, man! Here she comes! Speak you fool! [Accidentally bumps into her]

Holo-Jane: Oof!

Cyrus: Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry. [Helps Jane up]

Holo-Jane: Uh. It's okay... [Notices Cyrus] Hey, is that you Cyrus?

Cyrus: Yeah. So, Jane can I ask you something?

Holo-Jane: Sure. What is it?

Cyrus: Well, you see... [Holds out a flier for Rad's prom] My buddy Rad is throwing a plaza prom tonight and uh...

Holo-Jane: You mean that dumb alien you keep telling me about?

Cyrus: [laughs] Heh. Yeah him. So any way I was hoping that you would... um...

Holo-Jane: Are you trying to ask me out?

Cyrus: Uh... yeah.

Holo-Jane: [laughs] I like that modesty in you, Cyclops. Alright, I'll come.

Cyrus: Really?

Holo-Jane: Yeah. Sound's like this prom thing should be fun. Later. [Walks off. Cyrus silently celebrates]

Rad: So, there's gonna be music and a dance floor. [Drupe is on her phone, Red Action blows a bubblegum and Gregg stands by a wall] Oh! And food. Wh-what do you guys say? You wanna come to prom?

Drupe: Nah. Maybe.

[They walk away]

Rad: Oh, yeah. That's cool. All right, see you then. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

K.O.: Rad, Rad, Rad!

Rad: K.O.! [Picks up K.O.] I need you to go find Enid and then both of you meet me at my van in 10 minutes.

K.O.: Hm!

[The timecard display as "30 minutes later". Rad, Cyrus, and K.O. are already near the Rad Van while Enid walks slowly]

Rad: The alleyway teens are a solid "maybe" and we have a lot to get done before prom. K.O., I have something special for you. [Opens his van to see a chest] This… is the party scroll, handed down to me [Gets out the scroll] by my cousin's friend Blaine. [Hands it to K.O.] It contains all the information needed in order to host the perfect party.

K.O.: Whooooa.

Rad: Enid. [Enid moves the van a little with her foot] Enid! Ugh. D.J. Fireball? [Stops rocking the van] How's the prom playlist coming along?

Enid: Ah, yeah, I mean, I'm actually kind proud of it. [Hands Rad her phone]

Rad: [Scrolls through] Enid, what the heck?! I don't recognize any of these bands!

Enid: So? They're good to dance to, trust me.

Rad: Dance?

Cyrus; Uh, yeah. People dance and mingle at these sort of things.

Rad: No! The scroll says I should just bob my head and look cool. [Enid is in a state of confusion] Please? The scroll says you gotta play popular music, okay?Enid: Ugh, fine.

Rad: [He hands Enid's phone to her] Thank yo-o-ou! [Hugs both K.O. and Enid] With you two following the scroll's explicit instructions, this is gonna be the best prom ever.

[The next scene shows a nighttime, the prom is set up and guests are at the event]

[A couple of people enter prom]

Rad: [Opens the entrance] Welcome. Welcome. Psst! K.O.! Have you seen any cool kids yet?

K.O.: Umm…

Cyrus: [Offscreen] Right here! [Cyrus is seen wearing a light blue tuxedo with his hair slicked back. Rad looks on unimpressed while K.O. waves at Cyrus]

K.O.: Hey, Cyrus!

Cyrus: Hey guys. How ya like my new suit? Thought I'd spruce myself up for my date.

Rad: Yeah yeah, get in there.

Cyrus: Tsk. Rube. [Walks in]

Enid: [Opens up "Mainstream Trash" album and starts the music] All right, party people. Let's… get… get it… Ohh… mmpf…

[the crowd seems unpleased]

Cyrus: Uh, Fireball? You looking alright?

Enid: Uh yeah... [gagging] Just... [holding in her barf] fine...

Cyrus: Uh, okay... [looks around and sees Holo-Jane] Ha! Jane! [walks over to her] Jane, you're looking great! [Holo-Jane looks bored]

Holo-Jane: [sighs] Yeah, thanks... [Cyrus notices her looking bored]

Cyrus: Uh... so enjoying the party?

Holo-Jane: Not so much. This prom's lame.

Cyrus: Well, Rad's hosting so what did you expect. [Holo-Jane laughs]

Holo-Jane: Yeah.

K.O.: Horse doorves, anyone? Hors dor-ves? Hors dowr-ve, Rad? No? Oh, okay. Horse doorvers? Cyrus? You want some horse doovers?

Cyrus: I believe it's pronounce "hors d'oeuvres". Say it like "Orderves". [Takes an hors d'oeuvre from the plate]

Rad: [Thinking] Why is no one dancing? I can't look cool if no one else is making a fool of themselves!

K.O.: Horsie doorvre? May I interest you in some hors? Uh, are you guys okay?

[A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon are anger at each other]

A Real Magic Skeleton: I would be, if I wasn't in the company of a huge liar [His head floats next to Brandon with purple flames] who lies about having a date!

Brandon: I am not lying! I bet she's just… stuck in traffic!

A Real Magic Skeleton: There's no traffic! Smooth sailing!

[They argue]

K.O.: [Squeaky] Would you like a cheese?

Brandon: I would looooove a cheese! [Eats the whole plate of cheese]

K.O.: I'm gonna go. [Serves the plate of drinks] Drink, sir? Drink, ma'am? Ma'am, would you like a drink? [Sees Carol looking attractive] Whoooa! [Throws the drinks away] You look so beautiful!

Carol: Ha! You gonna give me the honor of a dance sometime tonight?

K.O.: I gotta get back to work.

[Mr. Gar pants and sweats. Drinks the whole punch]

Colewort: [Grabs a cup but puts it back] Huh? Oh.

Carol: You serve those appetizers!

Mr. Gar: [Slides through Carol's sight] Hello, Carol. How you— are you doing?

Carol: I'm pretty good. Enjoying yourself?

Mr. Gar: [Strained] Hello, Carol. How are you doing?

Carol: Uhh, are you okay, Gene?

Mr. Gar: [Straining more] Hello, Carol. How are you doing?

Carol: [Walks away] Oh, boy.

[Mr. Gar pants]

Cyrus: So, Jane. What kind of music do you like?

Holo-Jane: Ugh, you're asking me about music? All I'm hearing is this mainstream trash.

Cyrus: [groans] Don't get me started! This is probably why I don't like proms. Especially one thrown by a guy who's been on a planet where mainstream is actually considered good music. [laughs, but Jane is unamused] What? Don't you think that was funny? [Holo-Jane sighs] Uh... I'll go get us some juice... [Walks toward the table] Agh! What am I going to do? Rad's prom is so lame it's embarassing me! I gotta turn this party around! But how...

Rad: [Gasps as he sees the "alleyway teens"] Hey, guys. So cool you were able to make it.

Drupe: Hey, Rad. So, when's the party starting?

Rad: It already started!

Drupe: Your idea of prom was a tent in a parking lot? [Rad laughs nervously] The only person on the dance floor is Crinkly Wrinkly!

[Crinkly Wrinkly dances as the crowd are weirded out or not watching him]

Drupe: Ugh, I can't believe I wore my good shoes for this.

[Rad falls on the floor]

Colewort: [Potato helps him lift closer to the bowl of dip] A little… higher… Agh! [Falls into the bowl of dip]

Potato: Colewort!

Colewort: [Has dip in his eyes] Aaaahhhhh!

[Enid is on life support as a nurse is near her. The crowd is bored. Colewort is running away from Potato]

Potato: Coley, hold still!

K.O.: [Thinking] Oh no! I'm failing Rad! What do I do?

Rad: [A head imagination] The scroooooooll…

K.O.: [The scroll comes out of his hair] Oh, yeah! Hmm…

[Cyrus grabs Rad]

Cyrus: Rad! We need to talk!

Rad: I know! I blew my one chance to be with the cool kids.

Cyrus: Not that! This party blows! The music stinks, everyone's bored out of minds, and it's all making me look like a fool in front of Jane!

Rad: Hey, don't diss the scroll!

Cyrus: That's exactly what I'm doi-

[A rose comes flying out of the sky. The crowd gasps. The rose blooms to reveal Raymond]

Raymond: You're having a shindig without me? The Prince of Panache?

K.O.: [Thinking] Crud! Uh, evil robot party crashers… chu, chu, chu!

Cyrus: Oh great. Of all of Boxman's dumb robots to crash this party. Well, you're too late, Ray. This party's already wrecked.

Raymond: [Sees the mess] Hm. So it is. [Rad cries]

K.O.: None of this stuff works! There's gotta be something good on here. [Reads to the end of the scroll] Blaine? Blaine?! [Crumbles the scroll and tosses to A Real Magic Skeleton's eye socket] Ugh! Let's save this dance. [Raymond was about to go back to his flower] Hold it, Raymond! Don't you know a jumpin' party when you see one? [Ropes Rad with a microphone] You're just in time for the… [Lassos Rad to the dance floor] dance battle!

Rad: The what?

Raymond: A dance battle? Now that's more like it!

Rad: Dance-off? What are you doing? It's not on the scroll.

[Raymond stretches in the background]

K.O.: Have you been doing everything that the scroll says?

Rad: Yeeess.

K.O.: Is this party fun?

Rad: No…

K.O.: Then maybe, we should forget the scroll! Fireball! [Enid wakes up] Enough of that noise. Play what's in your heart!

[Enid pulls out "good music" and turns on. Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg starts to enjoy the music]

[Rad and Raymond has their dance off. The crowd watches them. Drupe and Red Action becomes impressed. The crowd cheers for Rad]

Raymond: Grrrrr! [Transforms into a different outfit] Rockadooooo! [Rad gasps. Raymond does another dance move]

Chickens: Ohhhh, Ray-Ray! [Falls down]

Cyrus: When did those chickens get here?

[Rad and Raymond continues battling. Rad pushes Raymond away. Raymond throws Rad up]

Rad: Whoaaa!

[Raymond blasts to Rad. The beams hit the disco ball and disintegrate. Rad dances on Raymond]

Raymond: [Throws Rad off] Whoo-ha!

Rad: Whoa! [Jumps on Raymond] Whee-ha! Yaaahooooooo! [Finishes off the dance battle]

Raymond: [Gasps] Wa-hoo! [Flys away]

[The crowd cheers. They carry him up and down. One crowd says "yeah, Rad!"]

Drupe: Rad, I didn't know you could actually dance!

Rad: Oh! [Laughs] Uh, yeah.

Cyrus: You did good, alien. You did good.

Drupe: This prom ended up being pretty cool, I think. Take a pic with me, okay? [Takes selfie with Rad. They both dance]

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Throws the paper away] Sorry for getting up in your grill earlier. I'm actually the one who lied about having a date. I just didn't want you to think I was lame.

Brandon: No way, dude! You're my fav! Plus, I lied about having a date, too. We're both garbage! Here, take my corsage. [Gives it to A Real Magic Skeleton]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Wow… thanks, dude! Take mine, too. [Puts his corsage on Brandon's head]

[They and the crowd have fun. Cyrus looks on until he heard Holo-Jane]

Holo-Jane: Hey. [Cyrus looks at her] I didn't know your friend can dance like that.

Cyrus: Yeah, I'm just as surprise as you are.

Holo-Jane: Yeah. So, I guess this party isn't so bad after all. You know, this music's got a pretty good beat. You wanna dance? [Cyrus smiles]

Cyrus: [Holds Jane] Let's do this.

Mr. Gar: Ke— ah— uh— C-C—

Carol: You wanna dance?

[Mr. Gar nods "yes" and Carol drags him. Enid steps down from her DJ station to dance with K.O.. A couple of pictures were taken. K.O. and Enid danced. Drupe and Rad toke a selfie. Mr. Gar nervous holding flowers to Carol. A photo of A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon. Crinkly Wrinkly dancing as the crowd are unamused. A photo of Cyrus and Holo-Jane. A photo of Potato and Colewort and the last photo of Enid, K.O., and Rad]

[The episode ends]


	20. I'm With Cupid

**I'm With Cupid**

K.O.: Love is in the air! And savings! [Places a sale sticker on a Valentine item] Don't you guys just love the annual mid-February sale?! [Rad levitates a Boomquet over a display stand while Enid is on her phone]

Rad and Enid: Meh.

Rad: It's okay.

Cyrus: Okay? It's great! Everyone's always giving their loved ones something special, showing them how much they mean to them. [Eats a box of chocolates] And these chocolates taste so much sweeter.

[Just then, something came out of the exploding boomquet display]

?: Love conquers all.

Rad and Enid: Cupid?!

Cyrus: Woah! Wait a minute! That's Cupid? I always picture him smaller, cuter, wearing a diaper, and not a full grown man.

Cupid: I support all strong romantic bonds! As strong as I am! But that's not why I'm here. wo people in this room have unresolved romantic tension. [Shoots his laser while K.O., Rad, and Enid dodges] [Blows a heart-shaped hole in the shelves] [Potato and Colewort appears]

Potato: Actually, we're just taking things slow.

Cupid: Nobody cares! [Enid and Rad tries to head off but Cupid catches them] It's you two I'm here for. WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!?

Enid: [Chuckles] Me and Rad? [Laughs] Never. Pssh.

Rad: Never?! That's a funny way to say, "That one time." [air quotes]

Enid: You know as well as I do that middle school dating is stricken from the record!

K.O.: [Shocked] What?! Slow down. You guys dated? Each other?!

Cyrus: Wait... [points to Enid] You dated... [points to Rad] Him? [snickers and laughs] AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enid: It was just one date, guys.

Cyrus: And how bad did he screw up?

Enid: [sighs] Pretty bad. It was a long time ago.

Cupid: Ah, yes… I remember it well.

Rad: What? You weren't even there, dude.

Cupid: Oh, but I was there. In every tender blush, in each sweet sigh of longing.

Enid: What?

Rad: Ew!

Cyrus: I kinda understand you. But part of me you lost...

Cupid: It's romantic! Now settle in for a flashback by gazing into my all-remembering Eye of Loveyou.

Enid and Rad: No!

K.O.: [Jumps] Yay!

[Displays flashback to where Enid was picking up her books]

Enid: Dang it. I'm such a klutz. Whoa!

Rad: [Levitates a book] Oh, uh, you dropped this, right? [Enid has hearts behind her] Uh… I'll just put this… here. Okay, cool, see you around. [Elodie appears behind her]

Elodie: Ooh! What a gentleman! He's like a distant dorky light in your dark, brooding heart.

Enid: Gross!

Elodie: It's been like this for the past three weeks. Stop waiting and just ask him out already!

Enid: Hey, Rad.

Rad: [Closes his locker] Oh! It's… you.

Enid: Enid. I'm in your class. Thanks for helping me out back there.

Rad: Oh. [Laughs] It's nothing. Well…

Enid: Do you wanna go out to the crater sometime and hang out?!

Rad: [Shaking] S-Sure?

Enid: Is 5:00 tomorrow good?! [Rad nods "yes"] Okay, cool! It's a date! [She and Elodie jumps up and laughs]

Bill Beefer: All right, all right, all right! Score one for Radicles.

Rad: Score? But I didn't even do anything?

Mega Football Baby: Exactly. Which is why we, your friends, are gonna make sure you win way big on this date.

Rad: Win? No, guys, I just wanna not mess up.

Bill Beefer: And you won't. Our advice is gonna be so good, it'll be like we're right there with you.

[Next scene shows the crater. A couple of people are at the hangout. Enid paces back and forth to wait for Rad]

Enid: [Groans] He said he'd be here by now. [Checks her phone] Maybe he forgot. Or maybe… he was making fun of me?

Enid and Rad: [Bumps into each other] Uh! [Enid falls]

Rad: [Inhales] Are you okay?

Enid: Yeah. Thanks.

Rad: [Picks Enid up] Sorry, I'm late. My friends were helping me get ready and I kinda lost track of time.

Enid: Oh, that's okay. Did you wanna go get some ice cream?

Rad: Sure.

[Enid and Rad goes to the ice cream truck. However, depictions of Mega Football Baby and Bill Beefer as the "devils" appears on Rad's shoulders]

Mega Football Baby: Dude! What was that sorry display?

Rad: Uh, if I wanna win this date, I gotta…

Bill Beefer: Be a huge jerk!

Rad: Wait. Isn't one of you supposed to be, like, on the other side?

Bill Beefer: If you wanted a broader perspective on this stuff, you shoulda talked to someone who isn't a teenage boy. [Passes gas]

[Mega Football Baby and Rad laughs]

Rad: Well… I'll try being a jerk to her.

[Punching Judy walks away with her ice cream while Enid waves to Rad]

Bill Beefer and Mega Football Baby: Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! [Bill Beefer passes gas again]

Rad: Hmm.

Enid: I'll take a…

Rad: Don't worry, I've got this. 'Sup? I'll take a scoop of strawberry. [Puts his arm over Enid's shoulder] And this little lady will also be having strawberry.

Enid: Um… [Laughs. Takes Rad's hand off. Pushes Rad a little] Actually, I'd like a cone of cookie dough, please.

[The ice cream lady gives Rad his strawberry ice cream and Enid her cookie dough ice cream]

Rad: Mmm.

Mega Football Baby: She is so testing you!

Bill Beefer: Yeah. She wants to see if you're man enough to make fun of her taste!

Rad: Are you sure? That sounds like a bit of a stretch? [Enid eats her ice cream]

Mega Football Baby and Bill Beefer: Stretch! Stretch! Stretch!

Rad: Huh. [His ice cream drips]

Enid: What did you say?

Rad: Uh… I said… ha! You like cookie dough? That stuff's, like, the baby form of cookies. It hasn't even been baked yet.

Enid: Oh. Um… I just like how it tastes. Um… let's go, I guess. [Walks away]

Rad: Guys… I think that bummed her out. Ahh! [A pterodactyl is next to him]

[Next scene shows Enid using a her power kick to split the bottle]

Rad: Whoa. Enid… I had no idea you could kick like that!

Enid: [Laughs] Thanks! [Sits on a stump] I've been practicing it for a while. [Rad also sits on the stump] If I can get into Point Prep, I can really start my training! What I really want to be is a great ninja hero.

Bill Beefer: [Punches Rad] Dude, what are you doing?

Mega Football Baby: Listening to her? Complimenting her? Girls hate that stuff!

Rad: Really? But… she looks happier now?

Enid: They have real ultimate power, they're fast…

Mega Football Baby: Look, your last shot at victory is to act like you don't care about her dreams.

Bell Beefer: That'll get her attention!

Rad: Oh. Okay. I got this.

Enid: [Waves to Rad] Radicles? Hello?

Rad: Huh? Oh. Um… I'm sorry. Were you, like… talking?

Enid: Uh! What's your problem?! I thought you were cool, but this whole date you've been acting like some… bogus jerk! You ignored me, you talked over me… you made fun of cookie dough ice cream?! Who does that?!

Rad: Uh… The man of your dreams?

Enid: I'm going home. [Walks away]

Rad: Wait! Wait! Enid! Wait! I have to tell you something.

Enid: What?

Rad: Um, uh… You know you like me.

Enid: Grrr! Not anymore! [Power kicks Rad]

Rad: [Groans] She's so powerful. [Slaps himself] Uh! And I blew it! [Sees Enid walking away] Maybe I should have just been myself after all.

Mega Football Baby: Nah.

Bill Beefer: Sure you messed up with Enid, but you'll never have to talk to her again.

Mega Football Baby: Yeah. Who cares what she thinks! There's tons of girls to date who haven't seen your true self.

Rad: Uh… yeah! [Sniffles] I can date anyone I want!

Bill Beefer and Mega Football Baby: Yeah! [with Rad] Double down! Double down! Double down! Double down! [Bill Beefer passes gas]

[The flashback ends]

Rad: And I've doubled down on that strat ever since.

K.O.: [Sniffs] No! That's not how love stories are supposed to end!

Enid: Well this one does.

Rad: Yeah, sorry to sink your ship, bud.

Cupid: They have a point, K.O.. Upon review, Rad does seem a bit… romantically challenged.

Cyrus: Romatically challenged? He keeps acting like a jerk, someone who doesn't deserve her!

Rad: Me?! What about her?

Enid: Uh, were we watching the same flashback? I was so sweet and emotionally available.

Rad: Maybe then you were, but now I'm way sweeter than you!

Enid: Psh! Prove it!

Rad: Fine! You wanna go, let's go… out tonight!

Enid: It's a date!

[The next scene shows a match over the volcano with Cupid, Cyrus, and K.O. as the judges]

Cupid: Tonight! History will be made in the lava pit across the street. In the East corner, Radicles! [Rad adjusts his tie] In the West corner, Enid! [Enid takes off her coat to reveal her dress] For the second first time ever, tonight's contenders face off for a night of passionate romance! Which one of our young romantics will be the one to seize the date? Personally, I hope it's both! [Winks]

Cyrus: Uh, I don't think you guys are doing this right.

Enid: Rad. May I start by saying thank you for coming out tonight.

Rad: No, Enid, thank you. Your dress is very cool.

Enid: That's a sharp vest.

Rad: Oh, yeah?

Enid: Yeah.

Rad: Yeah?!

Enid: Yeah! [Grabs Rad's tie]

Rad: Yeah! [Grabs Enid's nose]

[Both growl]

K.O.: Uh, hey! [Comes with two glasses of apple juice] How about a toast?

[Enid and Rad clink their glasses]

Enid: To new beginnings.

Rad: To second first dates.

[Both drink their juice]

Cyrus: Okay, Rad. This is your one second chance with Enid. Whatever you do, don't be a jerk. Be yourself... no wait that's a mistake, don't be yourself. Be nice, be cool, and above all be considerate of Enid.

Rad: Cyrus, cut it out. I got this. This will be a piece of cake.

Cyrus: Don't mess this up.

Cupid: [Flies over] May I suggest presenting a small gift to kick off the date? [Opens the chest to see two flowers. Rad picks the orange flower and Enid picks the blue flower]

Rad: Enid, this would really suit your hair color. Please take it.

Enid: [Laughs] Oh, no, no, no, no. I think this flower would look lovely if you'd let me put it on your vest pocket thing!

Rad: [Cover his vest pocket] I'd like to see you try.

Enid: Oh, it's on!

Cupid: And so the date begins! [Enid and Rad tries to put each other flowers] Looks like Radicles is the first to make a move. But Enid's light on her feet! Oh! And Radicles is catching on! [Rad grabs Enid's arm]

Enid: You!

Cupid: But if Radicles isn't careful, [Enid turns into a log stump. Enid multiplies herself three times to each corner] he might just let this one slip away!

Rad: Not gonna fall for the old clone trick, Enid!

Cupid: What a turnaround, folks! [Rad lasers the match lines to discard the Enid clones] Radicles has swept Enid clean off her feet. Things are heating up! Which one of our lovers will take the lead?

Rad: Ladies first.

Enid: Don't mind if I do! [Grabs Rad with her feet]

Cupid: She's done it! This right here is the beauty of young love!

Enid: Hah! [Throws her flower to Rad]

Cupid: She shoots!

Rad: Uhh!

Cupid: And she scores!

[The flower is on Rad's pocket vest]

Enid: You know what? Forget this date.

Rad: What?

Enid: You're still a brash macho meathead. Even though you can pretend to be sweet. But that's one trick of yours I'll never fall for again. [Leans on the "match lines"]

Rad: Look out!

K.O.: Enid!

Enid: What?! [Realizes that the match lines are gone] Oh. [Falls] [Thinks] Well, I guess this is it. I'm gonna go the way I lived— giving chances to jerks who don't deserve it. At least I'm free now. It's all light and blue skies from here. [Wakes up]

Rad: [Uses his levitation beam to pull Enid up] Enid! Snap out of it!

Enid: Wait. What?

Rad: Enid, are you okay?!

Enid: Huh. [Rad drags her back up] Thanks.

Rad: It's nothing.

Enid: Well…

Rad: I never should have ruined that date!

Enid: What?

Rad: I acted like that because I thought it would impress you. But actually, I was just being a total butt.

Enid: Oh, wow. It almost sounds like you understand that you can be an obnoxious jerk.

Rad: What? Uh, no, I don't! [Laughs] I'm perfect.

Enid: Too late. I already know you have a heart of gold.

Rad: Pssh. Whatever. [Puts a flower on Enid's hair] Here's your flower.

K.O.: You call that a date? All they did was drink juice and have flowers and get almost eaten by lava. They messed up again!

Cupid: No… I was the one who was mistaken. I see now that platonic friendship… is one of the most beautiful loves of all.

Cyrus: Platonic!? Now you listen here you-

Cupid: I know you don't understand, Cyrus. But someday when you have someone of your own to forever love, You'll find out that love has experiences you never knew.

Cyrus: Huh, You know, I actually understood that.

Cupid: My time here is almost up, boys.. Don't forget… the power of friendship.

K.O.: No! There's so much you haven't told me! Ahh!

Cupid: Don't forget. [Vanishes]

Cyrus: [sighs] K.O., promise me when you find someone when you're older you won't end up like those two.

K.O.: Okay, Cyrus.

Cyrus: [Pats K.O.'s head] That's my boy... Hm. Any idea on how to get down here?

[The next scene shows a volcano gushing out love lava as Enid and Rad walks in the forest. Enid and Rad ignorantly avoids each other. Then, Enid punches Rad]

Rad: Ow! Hey, get back here! [He runs after Enid]

[Enid runs from Rad and laughs. The episode ends]


	21. KO's Bitter Half (Part 1)

**K.O.'s Bitter Half (Part 1)**

[The episode starts off with a flashback of Carol and K.O. mediating near a pond]

Carol: Just keep your eyes closed and your mind quiet, K.O.. If a thought pops into your head, just let it go.

[A fly passes by and lands on K.O.'s face]

K.O.: Hmm? [Tries to slap the fly but the fly flies away] Mm, mm! [The fly is on his hand] Hm? [K.O. missed the fly and tries to slam it repeatedly] No! Oh! [The fly lands on his nose and K.O. gets frustrated as he doesn't slam the fly] [Cries]

Carol: This stuff can be pretty hard sometimes, huh?

K.O.: [Sniffles] Mm-hmm.

Carol: The path to greatness is hard and long. Even boring sometimes. But there are no shortcuts. So you have to stay… [Grabs the fly] focused.

K.O. [Gasps] [Carol let the fly go] Focused. Mm. Focus. [Carol and he went back to mediating] Focus. Focus. [Back to the present] Focus, K.O..

Darrell: Get ready for an extra-special beatdown!

K.O.: [Grunts] Powerfist! [nothing happens] No!

[Darrell punches K.O. when Rad catches him]

Rad: Need a hand, kiddo?

K.O.: Rad! You're—

Rad: I know, I know. I'm your knight in shining armor. The best of the best. The biceps and the triceps…

[Enid dashes through to fight Darrell but Darrell shields himself. Cyrus taps Darrell's shoulder]

Darrell: Huh?

Cyrus: Made ya look! [Punches Darrell and sends him flying. Enid jumps up to him]

Enid: Hyah! Hyah! [Enid taps Darrell with her elbow and he falls to the ground]

Rad: Show-off.

Enid: Rad, you're missing the action!

Rad: [Sets K.O. down] All right, I'm coming. [Hovers] Yeesh.

[Enid, Rad, and Cyrus fight Darrell off-screen]

K.O.: [Thinking] I spend all my time with cool heroes at the plaza now, but I'm still getting thrashed by Darrells? Why can't I be strong like Rad, Cyrus, and Enid? And how could I call myself a hero when I can't even shoot a powerfist when I need it?

Enid: Hey, power isn't everything, brushhead. [Pats K.O.'s hair] You've got your own heroic qualities. Like… being cute! At least you're cute.

Rad: The hero thing takes time. I wasn't always this powerful. Oh, wait. Yeah, I was. [Chuckles] You'll catch up to us someday, though. Or not. [Cyrus nudges Rad]

Mr. Gar: Good work, employees! I'll now praise your acts of heroism one by one! Enid, very impressive foot-eye coordination, as always! Rad, well-done saving that small child with your finger beam! Cyrus! Excellent use of firearms! Great improvements from you all.

Rad: Yes!

Cyrus: Thank you!

Mr. Gar: K.O.. Eh… uh… Good hustle out there. [Hands K.O. a broom] Now get this cleaned up.

K.O.: Oh.

Mr. Gar: All right, team! Break!

[Enid and Rad walks while K.O. Cyrus clean the mess. K.O. sees his Pow Card with no progress updated. Cyrus notices K.O. looking despondent]

Cyrus: Hey, K.O. I know you're not too happy about your level right now. But don't you worry. Enid's right, power really isn't everything.

K.O.: But I barely made a dent on Darrell today, Cyrus. Ever since I started working here, all I've ever wanted was to be a powerful hero. But I didn't make any progress at all...

Cyrus: [sighs] Listen, K.O. I know it's your big dream to become a hero. But, there's no need to rush into it. You'll make it big someday, but until then you shouldn't worry about it. [K.O. sighs and walks to the dumpster] Poor kid...

K.O.: "Good hustle." [Throws the mess from the fight to the garbage] "Good hustle?" I-I don't want good hustle! I want power! [Throws dustpan and broom. However a mysterious figure catches the broom]

Shadowy Figure: So, it's power you want, eh?

K.O.: Oops! [Hops down] Uh, sorry, mister. [Chuckles] I didn't— I didn't see you over there.

Shadowy Figure: Never mind that. What matters is that I see you. [Points the broom to K.O.]

K.O.: Huh?

Shadowy Figure: More importantly, [K.O. grabs the broom] I see something in you that no one else sees.

K.O.: What's that?

Shadowy Figure: The great power that already courses through your veins.

K.O.: It… does?

Shadowy Figure: Locked up tight within you is more strength than all of your little friends combined. Would you like me to show you how to unleash it?

K.O.: [Chuckles] You'd do that for me?

Shadowy Figure: Of course. Just think of me as a friend showing you a secret shortcut. [Opens a path from the bushes]

K.O.: Hmm. [Drops the broom] Sounds great! [Hops over the pit] [Giggles] Wait a minute! [Walks back] I don't even know who you are, mister.

Shadowy Figure: Of course. [Chuckles] How silly of me. Let me step out of these shadows. Here. [Hands K.O. his Pow Card] Take my card.

K.O.: [Gasps] Wow! [Grabs the Pow Card] Level 8? You must know all about power.

Shadowy Figure: Mm-hmm.

K.O.: [Puts Pow Card into his pocket and enters the path] Huh? [Looks back] "Good hustle." Hmph. [Just as K.O. leaves with Shadowy Figure, Cyrus walks up to the dumpster]

Cyrus: Hey, K.O. you here? Hank just got a new cannon feature on his arm! And we need a K.O. sized ball to test it out with! You in? [Sees that K.O. is not around] K.O.?

[Pans to next shot of K.O. and Shadowy Figure near the pond]

Shadowy Figure: The secret to unlocking your true power is… your anger.

K.O.: My anger? But [Chuckles] I'm not really mad anymore. I think throwing that broom kind of helped.

Shadowy Figure: You can always find anger within if you're looking for it. Now, close your eyes.

[K.O. closes his eyes and transported to his mind. A black substance is in a cage]

K.O.: Ew! What is that?

Shadowy Figure: [Voice] That is your anger. The key to your power. But first, you must make it grow. Now, think about Enid, Rad, and Gar. Think of how they mistreat you.

K.O.: W-What? No. No! They're— They're nice to me! They're my friends!

Shadowy Figure: Really? Would true friends talk down to you like this?

[Thought of Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar saying stuff to K.O. appears]

Enid: Power isn't everything. At least you're cute.

Mr. Gar: Good hustle, kid.

Rad: You'll catch up to us someday. Or not.

Mr. Gar: Good hustle, kid.

Enid: Power isn't everything. At least you're cute. [Echos] Cute.

Rad: Or not.

K.O.: [Groans] Stop! Don't say that!

Shadowy Figure: Everyone holds you back because they're afraid of your raw, natural ability. They want you small and nice, [K.O.'s anger increases] blissfully unaware of your true potential. They want you weak. [K.O.'s anger increases into his form] Yes. Feel it in your fists. [K.O. grunts] Now, fire a blast.

[K.O. tries to fire a blast but failed]

K.O.: Oh, man! What happened?

Shadowy Figure: Hmm. Perhaps we haven't found the true locus of your anger.

K.O.: [Pounds the ground] Dang it! This isn't fair!

Shadowy Figure: Um…

[Meanwhile, Cyrus searches for K.O.]

Cyrus: K.O.? K.O.? You there little buddy? [Hears K.O. yelling]

K.O.: [offscreen] No! No! No!

Cyrus: Yep. That's him. [Continues searching]

K.O.: [Groans] Mom says hard will make me strong, but it hasn't. [Pounds the ground] You said getting mad at my friends would work, but it doesn't! No one knows what to do with me! I'm gonna be a powerless little kid FOREVER! [Fires power fists into the sky]

[Meanwhile]

Cyrus: K.O., is that you? Look, I know you're still upset about what happened today. But I told you! It's no big... [Sees K.O.'s power fists explode in the sky] Deal?... [Cyrus peeks through the bushes and sees K.O. with Shadowy Figure] What the...

Shadowy Figure: Yes! This is the feeling you needed to find. Keep growing it. [Laughs] Make it stronger— strong enough to unleash your true power!

[Scene pans to K.O. trapped in a cage in his mind with his anger form out]

K.O.: No! What's going on?

[His anger form laughs. K.O. makes a transformation. His armbands grow spikes and his headband comes out. Showing big spiky hair. Cyrus is shocked at what he saw.]

Cyrus: Uh.. C-C-Clearly you're busy right now. I'll... uh... see you later... [runs back to the plaza]

Shadowy Figure: [Laughs] See? You're already the great solo hero you were born to be. [Laughs evilly] It's time for your friends to see how powerful you've always been.

[Scene shows an exterior of the Bodega while an alarm is heard. Enid and Rad steps out of the Bodega. A Boxmore box falls from the sky, opening it revealing Darrell]

Darrell: Miss me, losers?

Enid: We didn't miss you. We hit you. A lot. Remember?

Rad: [Laughs] Whoa! Good one, Enid. Did you get that, K.O.? [Notices K.O. wasn't in the shot] K.O.?

[Cyrus runs up to the duo]

Enid: Cyrus, K.O. was with you last time. Have you seen him?

Cyrus: Oh, I've seen K.O. But there's something going on with him. I saw him with a hooded man and he was going through a strange transformation.

Rad: Transformation? What, did he grow 50 feet tall again? [laughs]

Cyrus: Guys! I'm serious! I think there's something wrong with K.O.!

Darrell: [Laughs] Oh, boy. I set you up for that one. It's cool, though. 'Cause this time… [Laughs] Oh, just wait. [Turns into a bigger version of himself] This time, I'm gonna get the last laugh! [Launches out several weapons to use] Pretty impressive, huh? Lucky for me, though, I won't even need to pull punches. [Gets a car and smashes it] Once this cannon charges up, just one blast, and your precious plaza will be obliterated! [Fires up cannon]

Cyrus: Oh, boy...

Rad: I think we might need to get some help for this one.

Enid: We stay and fight.

Rad: [Chuckles nervously] That's another joke, right?

Cyrus: We can't take that thing on!

Enid: We'll never make it back in time. Are you guys with me or not?

Rad: Yeah. I'm with you.

Cyrus: Okay... Let's do this.

Darrell: This is it, Lakewood losers! [Enid, Rad, and Cyrus prepare to fight] Now… prepare to— [A mysterious figure slices Darrell in half and blows up]

Rad: Whoa. [Darrell's parts falls out and shows K.O.'s alter-ego form] Dude! That was amazing!

Cyrus: Uh, K.O.? Is that you...

T.K.O.: No. [Puts his finger to Cyrus' mouth] Not K.O.. Turbo K.O.. T.K.O. for short. [Heads to the Bodega]

Cyrus: Oh, dear...

Enid: Is he serious?

T.K.O.: [Laughs] You have no idea.

[To Be Continued]


	22. KO's Bitter Half (Part 2)

**K.O.'s Bitter Half (Part 2)**

[Carol drives to the plaza]

Carol: K.O., I see you got this dark and edgy thing going on, and I think that's really fun, but would you happen to know where my eyeliner went?

T.K.O.: I don't feel like talking right now. [Plays heavy metal music from the radio]

[Carol lowers the music a bit. Next scene shows Enid and Rad shocked that T.K.O. mops while listening to music. T.K.O. knocks the bucket of water and mop. He retrieves the bucket]

Enid: I'm liking the new cleaning technique, K.O.. [T.K.O. throws the bucket] K.O.? Hey. Earth to K.O.. [Enid touches his shoulder and T.K.O. slaps her arm] [Enid gasps]

T.K.O.: It's T.K.O..

Enid: [Chuckles] Okay, T.K.O.. How did you pull off those cool moves yesterday?

T.K.O.: Pfft. Tss. Kehhh. I've realized that the whole world is a pizza of suffering and torment. The dough is betrayal. The cheese is the laughter from my so-called friends. And there's never enough sauce.

Cyrus: Uh, heh... speaking of pizza. What do you say we head down to Beardo's and grab a bite, huh?

T.K.O.: Ugh. Cram it, wage slave.

Cyrus: Okay. Foot down time. K.O. I know that man did something to you! I need you snap out of it! Do you hear me!? Break out of there!

Enid: Uh, Cyrus? What are you talking about?

Cyrus: Enid! This isn't a phase! I saw that man doing something to him! This is not the K.O. I- [T.K.O grabs Cyrus' neck] ACK! [T.K.O. throws Cyrus. He crashes into the window and into the parking lot. He hits a battle tank putting a dent in it. The door falls on him]

Enid: Cyrus! Are you okay?

Cyrus: [offscreen] Finland!

Enid: Okay, I don't know what phase you're going through but this is too much!

Rad: Oh, Enid. [In a different outfit] There's no such thing as too much. [Waves his hair] Right, little dude? [T.K.O. walks away] [Crying; his mascara starts to run] T.K.O. is lame! I don't like him.

Enid: Yeah. Only teens have earned the right to angst and brood. [Sighs] Maybe Cyrus is right. Something is going on with K.O. We got to snap him out of this funk. [Cyrus walks in battered, bruised, and covered in broken glass]

Cyrus: Whoever's the owner of the white battle tank... you left your lights on... [passes out]

[T.K.O. listens to music behind the boxes. Enid, Cyrus, and Rad surprise him]

Enid and Rad: Hey, little buddy!

Cyrus: How's are little champ doing?

Rad: [Pats T.K.O.'s hair] You want to play some videos game?

Enid: Or blow stuff up?

Cyrus: Or mess with Boxman?

Rad: Or we could just talk. [T.K.O. struggles when Rad is hugging him]

Enid: Yeah! Your pals Rad, Enid, and Cyrus are always here for you! I even got you delicious lightning nachos! [Shows nachos to T.K.O.] Aww, come on! Eat up, cute stuff!

T.K.O.: I'm... not... CUTE! [His wave of energy blows the boxes, Enid, Rad, and Cyrus away]

Enid and Rad: Ow.

T.K.O.: I challenge you to a POWER BATTLE!

Cyrus: Say what!?

Enid: K.O., you can't!

T.K.O.: I told you, it's T.K.O.! And I'm a whole different animal now. [Goes to fight the trio. They all dodge it. T.K.O. punches the counter. T.K.O. punches Rad off the ceiling to the sky.]

Cyrus: K.O.! Stop! All this fighting can't solve anything! Please you've got to remember! It's me Cyrus!

Enid: Cyrus, what are you doing? Get back!

Cyrus: No! I'm not going to fight him. Deep in that psychotic dark beast, K.O.'s still in there. And I'm not going to fight him! [T.K.O punches Cyrus and sends him flying into the freezer] Okay, Enid. Tag in...

[T.K.O. prepares to fight Enid]

Enid: You better not. [T.K.O. punches the shelves and cans, while Enid cartwheels] You little spammer!

[T.K.O. was about to punch Enid, but she turns into a log stump]

Enid: [Transforms to the roof] Rad? Rad! Must have knocked him into orbit. Just how strong is this kid?

T.K.O.: [Hovers up to the roof] Thought you could get away, huh?

Enid: What is going on with you?

T.K.O.: [Grunts] I'm just finally… me. [Throws beams to Enid when she dodges them but makes debris] [Enid jumps all over] Come here, Enid! Let me show you my darkness! [T.K.O. continues to wreck the plaza] Stop running! [Enid turns into a log stump to get farther from T.K.O.]

Enid: This isn't you, K.O.! You're better than this!

T.K.O.: Go ahead! Keep talking down to me. It only makes me stronger!

Rad: [Flying down to the ground and hits it] Aaaaah! [Whimpers] My skeleton. [A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon appears]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Somebody say skeleton?

Brandon: [Eats chips and stops to notice Rad] Rad!

[A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon runs to him]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Why are you in a crater? [Rad whimpers and cries in pain] I can't understand you! You're gonna have to move your jaw!

Brandon: [Sees Enid and T.K.O. fight] Dude, get your phone!

Rad: [Gets up] That kid… is gonna get… [Grunts] wrecked.

[T.K.O. continues to damage throughout the plaza chasing Enid]

T.K.O.: End of the line, Enid. [A couple of civilians runs to see the plaza damaged] Stop… ignoring… me! [Rad uses his finger beam to contain him]

Enid: Rad!

Rad: I— [Sniffles] I got this. [Enid gets off the roof] All right, little dude. Just stay back. I don't want to hurt you. [T.K.O. break out of Rad's beam and uses it to send Rad to the ground again] [Whimpering] All right. That's fine. I'm just gonna… take a break. [Meanwhile, Enid tries to wake up Cyrus]

Enid: Cyrus! Cyrus, wake up!

Cyrus: [Wakes up] Huh? Enid? What happened? All I remember is K.O. kicking our butts in a power battle... I blacked out after that.

Enid: Dude! You were right! There's something seriously wrong with K.O.! You've got to help me snap him out of it!

Cyrus: No! I can't go near him! I'm too scared if his new self...

Enid: Don't worry! I got a plan. Come on! [Cyrus and Enid run out of the plaza]

[Meanwhile, T.K.O. hovers and laughs]

Enid: K.O.! This ends now!

T.K.O.: Oh, yeah? What? You planning on revealing a secret power move?

Cyrus: Nah. We just told your mom.

Carol: K.O.! How could you? You know I'm always willing to support your choices, but this phase has gone too far!

T.K.O.: It's not a phase, Mom! This is… [Crushes the A symbol of the Bodega] who… [Punches the other letters] I… AM!

Mr. Gar: [Groans] My store!

T.K.O.: [Laughs] Good hustle, Gar. Now it's your turn to clean up the mess! Hyah. [Shoots a beam that slices a piece of the Plaza sign]

Brandon: [A Real Magic Skeleton records it] Whoa. Holy— [The sign falls]

Carol: All right, Gar. It's time to unlock your iron-clad heart and tell him your true feelings!

Mr. Gar: Huh?

[T.K.O. throws beams out]

Carol: Gene! He needs to hear it from you! You're the one he looks up to!

Mr. Gar: K… K.O., I…

Carol: Hurry! Before he destroys the entire plaza!

Mr. Gar: [Groans] K.O.! I LOVE YOUR MOM!

[Enid, Rad, Brandon, and A Real Magic Skeleton gasps. Cyrus smacks his forehead]

T.K.O.: What?

Carol: [Hits Mr. Gar] Not that, you wet noodle! Tell him what all his work means to you!

Mr. Gar: Uh, huh? Oh! Oh! Uh, y-you're a valuable help at the bodega, K.O.! Uh, excellent work! You're a very nice, helpful boy!

T.K.O.: [Growls] Enough! [Enid and Carol gasps] Your approval's useless to me now! Shut the front door! [Pounds the ground to create a huge beam dome. Carol, Mr. Gar, Enid, Cyrus, Rad, A Real Magic Skeleton, and Brandon are contained in it]

Brandon: My skeleton! [T.K.O approaches Carol]

T.K.O.: [Laughs maniacally] Any last wor— [About to punch Carol but punches himself]

[T.K.O. lands himself to K.O.'s mind]

T.K.O.: Huh?

K.O.: [Out of the cage] It's time for you to get back in the cage.

T.K.O.: I'm never going back!

[T.K.O. and K.O. fights]

K.O.: Hyah!

T.K.O.: You can't make me!

K.O.: Aaah.

[K.O. grabs T.K.O.'s hand and throws him]

T.K.O.: Aaah! [Chuckles] [Punches the ground sending K.O. hovering. K.O. laughs] Don't you like being strong?

K.O.: If being strong means hurting my family and friends, then it's not worth it!

T.K.O.: You really think you'll ever be a hero without me?! [Kicks K.O. and punches behind him] [Chuckles] Face it, K.O.. I'm stronger, faster, and if we're being real… cooler than you. Fact is, you need me. [Tosses K.O.] Now, get up and get back in your cage, faker.

K.O.: [Grunts] No! It can't end like this!

T.K.O.: You can't match me! [Grunts]

[K.O. closes his eyes and hears a fly buzz. K.O. opens his eyes and gasps]

Cyrus: [Voice] I know it's your dream to become a hero. But there's no need to rush into it. You'll make it there someday...

Carol: [Voice] The path to greatness is hard and long. So you have to stay… focused.

[K.O. stops fighting T.K.O.]

T.K.O.: Ugh! What are you doing?

K.O.: The path to greatness is hard and long.

T.K.O.: [grunts] Are you giving up already? I always knew you were a baby.

K.O.: There aren't any shortcuts.

T.K.O.: Don't think I'll take it any easier on you. [T.K.O. punches but misses K.O.] Why won't you hit me?!

K.O.: So, I've got to stay… [T.K.O. punches but K.O. grabs his hand] … focused!

T.K.O.: No! No! [K.O. punches him to the cage] No! [K.O. slams the door]

[K.O. gasps in awaking himself]

Enid, Rad, Carol, and Mr. Gar: K.O.!

Carol: Are you okay?

Cyrus: K.O.? Is that you in there? Give me a sign...

K.O.: [Sees the plaza damaged] [Gasps] Oh, no. Mommy, I— [Sobbing] I'm sorry! I-I don't know what happened! There was this kid… He looked just like me, and I…

Carol: Hey, it's okay. Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm just glad you're back to normal. Well, sorta. [Hands K.O. his head band] Here.

[K.O. puts on his headband and transforms back into himself]

Rad: K.O., I got to ask— Where did you get those powers?

Enid: Yeah.

Carol: It certainly wasn't something I taught you.

Cyrus: I saw it myself, guys. It was a strange hooded man that gave him that dark alter ego.

Carol: Strange hooded man?

K.O.: Yeah. I learned it from him. [Hands the Shadowy Figure Pow Card to Carol]

Carol: Shadowy Figure? [The Pow Card glitches revealing that his real level was negative 8] What the heck? K.O., don't follow a stranger no matter who they say they are!

K.O.: That seems obvious now.

Cyrus: Oh, who cares! The point is K.O.'s back! And he's perfect just the way he is.

K.O.: Thanks, Cyrus. And... I thought about what you said when I was fighting T.K.O. back there. And you're right. I've been worrying about my power levels too much. I know I'm gonna be a hero someday, but until then I shouldn't try to rush things. I'll try to take it easy.

Cyrus: [smiles at him] That's my boy. [hugs K.O.]

Shadowy Figure: [From the distance] [Chuckling] Oh. Soon. [Laughs]

Brandon: [Sees Shadowy Figure] Hey, Magi. There's some ghoulish guy on our roof saying, "Soon, soon."

A Real Magic Skeleton: [Recording footage] Quiet, dude. I'm trying to capture the denouement here.

Brandon: But— But… [Sees that Shadowy Figure disappears] Eh, never mind. [Eats chips]

[The episode ends]


	23. All Fur One and One Fur All

**All Fur One and One Fur All**

[The episode starts off with K.O. preparing his plate of nachos]

K.O.: Lightening cheese to represent a flash of instinct. [Places jalapenos] Laser jalapenos, to represent the precision of a sharp intellect. [Places beef cubes] And beef power cubes, for strength. By these ingredients combined, I've created the ultimate nacho mix! Fit for a hero!

[A tiny dinosaur drools wanting to eat the nachos]

K.O.: Or… maybe they're fit for the official animal mascot of the Bodega— Baby Teeth! [Baby Teeth eats the nachos] Who has been here this whole time. It must be nice to be such a cute and beloved animal. [Alarm blares] Uh?

[K.O. heads out of the store]

Enid: So what do you think we got today?

Rad: Ah, I don't know. I'll bet it's another lame Darrell.

Cyrus: I got some good burns lined up for each robot. My best guess it's gonna be a Shannon.

Rad: Why Shannon.

Cyrus: Because most of these are just focused on her big butt.

[A Boxmore box lands on the ground while something in it is creating noise]

Enid: [Chuckles] Uh, is it okay in there?

Rad: [Chuckles] Yeah. You three can take this one. I'm out.

K.O.: Rad!

Rad: Come on, K.O.. I'd feel bad clobbering a robot that can't even open its own box.

[The robot claws the box to open it. The bot growls]

Enid: Good thing it was able to get out, huh, Rad?

Rad: Hey!

K.O.: H-Hi there. E-Excuse me? [Approaches to the robot] You look a lot different from your brothers and sister. Are you, like, their pet? [The robot approaches him] Or… [Gasps] Could you be the official animal mascot of Boxmore?

Cyrus: Uh, K.O. I don't think it's smart to be this close to an evil robot.

Mikayla: [Hisses] Mikayla!

K.O.: Mikayla? That's a beautiful name! Uh, my name's K.O.. [Mikayla prepares to scratch him] And I work at Gar's Bodega, where we—

Rad: [Catches K.O.] Aah! [Falls to the ground with K.O.] Enid!

Enid: I got it! [Jumps] Hyah! [Mikayla dodges it and runs away while Enid chases her] Keep your paws off my friends, jerk!

[Mikayla jumps between cars, however Rad catches her with his finger move]

Enid: Nice save.

Rad: Heh. I'm back in the game. Whoa! [Mikayla keeps banging on the pole to knock it down while the pole falls off. Rad lets go of Mikayla]

K.O.: Rad!

Cyrus: Never send an alien to do a mutant's job. [Cyrus holds out a lasso and ties Mikayla] And that's how it's do- [Mikayla runs fast while Cyrus held on to the rope] YAAAAHH! [Cyrus kep holding on as Mikayla rode him across the parking lot until he lets go and hits a pole] Ow...

K.O.: Cyrus! Hey, buddy. [Mikayla growls] Come here. I-I'm not gonna hurt you. [Mikayla hisses] See? There's no need for us to fight. [Mikayla growls and digs the ground making a mess] Owwww! Whyyyyy?!

[Rad drives his van to block the mess. He and Enid gets off the van]

Enid: Looks like our normal approach isn't working. She's too unpredictable. It's like fighting a wild animal.

K.O.: [Gasps] That's it. In times of need, the hero's noble animal companion always sweeps in to win the day! [Whistles] Baby Teeth! Come forth!

Baby Teeth: [Still eating the nachos] Huh? [Looks out but continues to eat nachos]

Enid: Any other bright ideas?

K.O.: Hmmmm. Well… maybe we could become animals.

Cyrus: Become animals? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!

Dendy: [Opens Rad's van door] Not ridiculous at all, Cyrus.

Cyrus: [jumped at Dendy's appearence] DAAH!

Dendy: You just need to be bitten by a were-animal.

Rad, K.O., and Enid: Dendy!

Rad: What were you doing in my van?

Dendy: [Shows a hologram of a were-animal] A were-animal's fangs secrete a special were-enzyme that activates the bitten's inner beast.

K.O.: Uh… were-animal?!

Rad: [Chuckles] I think you mean, "Where is animal, K.O."

[K.O. laughs but Enid and Cyrus are unimpressed]

Cyrus: Really?

K.O.: Yeah, my bad.

Enid: [Grabs K.O. and Rad and shows them to Crinkly Wrinkly] There animal! Let's get bit.

Rad and K.O.: Hm!

Cyrus: Yeah, you guys go right ahead, I'll just stay- [Enid grabs Cyrus] Eep!

[Crinkly Wrinkly was sleeping on the bench when Enid, Rad, and K.O. appear and startle him]

Enid, Rad, and K.O.: Come on! Bite us! Please bite us! Bite me!

Crinkly Wrinkly: Whaaaat?! [Wheezes]

Enid: Look, I know it sounds strange, but I promise you it's for a good reason. [Crinkly Wrinkly bites her arm] Owwww! Ugh! [Shakes him] Get off me you dusty, little creep!

Crinkly Wrinkly: [KO catches him] Why, thank ya, sonny! [Chomps K.O.'s nose]

K.O.: Owww! Ugh!

Rad: [Laughs] [Crinkly chomps Rad's hand] Aaaaaah!

Cyrus: Ha! [Crinkly Wrinkly bites Cyrus' arm] GAAAAH!

Crinkly Wrinkly: A-hoo-hoo-hoo! I've been wanting to do that for ages!

Enid: Wait, you wanted to bite us?!

Rad: Ew!

K.O.: You weren't supposed to like it!

Enid: Ugh! Blek!

Rad: That cannot be legal.

Crinkly Wrinkly: [On the bus] Hahaha, enjoy your cuuuuurse! [The bus drives off]

Enid: Your garbage curse didn't even work, you dank, old pillowcase! [A bunny tail appears behind her]

Cyrus: Uh, Enid? You got something on your... butt? [Enid sees her bunny tail]

Enid: Oh! Cute! But I don't think it's a ponytail. It's more of a… [She grows bunny ears and transforming into a bunny] Oh, uh, oh! [Her feet transforms into bunny feet ripping her shoes] A bunny! It must be because I'm so… [Hops] …quick on my feet!

Rad: Whoa! Nice! If your inner animal is fast, then mine must be something totally macho. Like a classic werewolf! [Claws and a tail is grown out] Yeah! I can feel it! [Rips his shirt off] [Laughs] [A collar with a bell appears on his neck] Oh. A cat? Nice. Must be because I'm so… [Licks himself] …cleaaaaan.

Cyrus: That or you just like licking your self. [Grows a fox snout and a tail] Woah. [Transforms into a fox] A fox, eh. Hmm. Could it be because I'm so... [devilishly grins] sly?

K.O.: Wow! Wow, wow, wow! You guys look so cool! [Grows a tail out] Ah! I can't wait to find out what I'm gonna be!

Enid, Rad, and Cyrus: A puppy!

Cyrus: Oh! It makes total sense because he's so cute!

Rad: That's so K.O.!

Enid: of course he's a puppy! It's perfect because he's such a good boy!

[K.O. transforms into a puppy and barks. Enid, Rad, and Cyrus cuddle him]

Rad: Yeah, who's a good boy?!

K.O.: Me! Me, me, me!

Enid and Rad: Yes, you are!

Enid: Yes, you are!

[Mikayla comes in to fight Rad]

Enid: Oh, right. Mikayla. Time to use our animal powers to put this monkey business to an end!

Rad: Ohhhh, she's a monkey? I thought she was some kinda… jaguar… guitar… l-lizard.

[Mikayla growls and gets out her paw]

Enid: [She kicks Mikayla] Whoooooo… cares?

Rad: Well, I'm a little curious.

[Cyrus uses his fox speed to make Mikayla fall. Then he throws it up in the air and attacks it with multiple scratches and kicks it back to the ground]

Cyrus: You want a piece of this action, K.O.?

K.O.: I think I'd rather show her my… bark blast! [His bark blast blasts Mikayla]

Rad: Cat scratch fever! [Scratches Mikayla]

Mikayla: Aaaaaaah! [Launches to Box More and Box More explodes]

Rad: Heh. Nice. [Smacks lips] Sooo, how do we go back to normal?

Enid: Uhhh…

K.O.: W-We could ask Crinkly Wrinkly to bite us again?

[Enid and Rad shudders]

Enid: You know what? I'd rather stay a rabbit.

Rad: Yeah, I can deal with this.

K.O.: Wait. Really?! [Chuckles and wags his tail] We're just gonna be animals from now on?!

Rad: Yeah, sure.

Cyrus: At least until the next episode.

Enid: It'll be fun.

K.O.: Yippee! [Barks, pants]

[He sees a group of dogs walking and follows them]

[Enid sees a bunch of images of carrots on her phone and Rad touches her phone. Pird approaches and Enid digs a tunnel. Cyrus was seen sleeping by a tree in the forest until he spots a chicken and starts chasing it]

[Singer]

 _I wanna be a good boy, too._

 _And sniff drool and bury a bone in the yard._

 _I wanna scratch bellies with you. You're so cool._

[Enid exits the ground and sees a crate of carrots]

 _Can I borrow some fleas while we're at it?_

[K.O. waves his dog friends bye and scratches himself, taking out fleas] [Rad is sleeping in front of the Bodega. K.O. walks in and pets him but gave him a flea.]

 _I'm not sayin' I think every puppy dog is smart._

 _Between you and me, barking is a form of arf._

[Rad scratches himself. Enid is seen eating carrots. K.O. waves to her but he gave her fleas as well]

 _Doggies are smart, and barking is a form of arf._

[K.O. walks by to Cyrus and gives him fleas as well]

[K.O., Enid, Rad, and Cyrus scratch themselves to get rid of fleas. K.O. knocks the crate of carrots with Enid and falls on Rad]

Rad: This isn't fun if there's fleas!

Enid: Yeah, I'm done.

K.O.: [Butt scoots] Ohh. Ow. S-Should we go talk to Crinkly Wrinkly then?

Cyrus: No way! We are not going to that crazt cat! There's gotta be some way to break this curse.

Enid: How about... a haircut!

[Mr. Logic shaves all the fur from Rad, Enid, Cyrus, and K.O.. But the fur regrows itself quick. Rad drops a mirror. The four continue to scratch themselves]

K.O.: Now should we talk to Crinkly Wrinkly?

Rad and Enid: No!

Rad: We just need… a-a human to bite us!

Enid: Yeah, a human.

[Mega Football Baby gnaws on K.O.'s arm at the arcade]

Cyrus: We need to find a human with teeth.

Hank: You want me to do what!?

Cyrus: Come on, Hank. We need a human to break this curse!

Hank: Uh uh! There is no flipping way I'm biting ya'll. What would the other cyborgs say if they see me attacking cute animals?

Cyrus: We're not cute animals. Well, he is. [Points to K.O.] But other than that we're just a couple of guys who got cursed into being these furballs. Hank, it's me. Cyrus. You're my friend, you're supposed to help me out of any situation no matter how crazy it is! Come on. Do it for me...

[Hank sighs]

Hank: Alright. But tell anyone and I'll make fur coats out you! [Hank reaches in to bite Cyrus' arm but a flea jump into his mouth and he gags] Ack! What did.. hurk! What was that in my mouth!? Was that a flea!? Gah! [Holds in his vomit] Uh uh! No way! I am out. Gooh! [Runs away]

Cyrus: Well, that did nothing.

K.O.: Um… help.

Enid: Okay, yeah, let's go get Crinkly Wrinkly.

Crinkly Wrinkly: Of course I could bite ya again! But t'won't do squat! Haw haw!

Enid: What?!

Rad: Huh?

Crinkly Wrinkly: [In the bus] I'm afraid you gamey little children are stuck like that! [Laughs crazily]

K.O.: We can't turn back?! Ugh! W-Why didn't Dendy tell us that?!

Dendy: [Rolls down the van's window] You didn't ask.

K.O., Rad, Cyrus, and Enid: Dendyyyyy.

Rad: Seriously stay out of my van.

[Dendy rolls back the window]

Potato: Psst! You know, you four don't have to live like this… if you don't want to.

Cyrus: What do you know? You've always been a bunny.

Potato: True. But I have found a way to escape my mundane reality and be the person I've always wanted to be. I-I could show ya how! But you might not like it.

[Shows a shot of people line going to the Fantastic! Video Store. Puck Reverie lets them in]

Potato: This is it.

Rad: I don't get it. Why're people going into the old video store?

Enid: Yeah, what's the deal, Potato? Uh… Potato? Pota—

Potato: [Waves] Over here. [Wears a human girl costume] Sorry, I had to get changed. Um… what do you think?

K.O., Rad, and Enid: Whoaaaa!

Rad: Cool!

Enid: You're so cute!

Cyrus: Eh, I've seen cuter.

K.O.: Amazing, Potato!

Rad: You look just like a human.

Potato: Oh, gosh, no. Just wait till you see everyone else.

[They all enter the store. It reveals that it's a convention where animal characters dress up as humans]

K.O.: Wow, this place is cool!

Enid: Yeah, it feels kinda like a costume party.

Rad: Lotta familiar faces, too. Look, there's Dogmun, Dolph Finn, Rex, Mikayla… Wait! Mikayla?!

[Mikayla turns around and hisses]

K.O.: She's gonna wreck this peaceful gathering!

Enid: Not on our watch!

[K.O., Cyrus, Enid, and Rad prepares to fight. K.O. barks]

K.O., Cyrus, Enid, and Rad: Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Potato: Stoooop! What are you doing?! She's just trying to give you your outfits!

K.O., Cyrus, Enid, and Rad: Huh?

[Mikayla shows them their outfits]

K.O.: Aw, geez. We're so sorry, Mikayla.

Rad: Yeah. You were just hanging out with everyone else here, huh?

Enid: You wanted to help us fit in, and look like humans. Because that's what you want, too, isn't it?

Cyrus: Good thing Boxman doesn't know about this.

Potato: Yep! This is a place of acceptance, not violence. It's a place where you can be someone else for a while. And some of us have realized that that makes us feel even more like ourselves. So, are you gonna try out your new costumes, or what?

[At the Bodega, K.O., Cyrus, Enid, and Rad wore their regular costumes. Enid sits on the counter, Rad levitates a box and transports it to a pile of boxes. Baby Teeth is eating her nachos and K.O. picks one]

K.O.: [Sighs] I'm so glad everything's back to normal. [A nacho crumbles because he's in his costume]

[The episode ends]


	24. Nobody's Hero

**Nobody's Hero**

The episode begins with a black screen]

K.O.: It feels like forever ago that I began my hero's journey at Gar's Bodega... [Groaning as the screen goes from black to showcasing K.O. punching a Jethro]

[Enid kicks the Jethro K.O. just punched ,and Rad uses his laser beam to throw it into a pile of other Jethros]

Rad: [Panting and sweating] I think... That's the last of 'em.

[Both Rad and Enid sit down on the ground in front of the Bodega]

Rad: [Pointing at the pile of robots] We must have taken out at least a thousand stinkin' Jethros!

Enid: [Getting some sweat off her forehead] All directly under the hot, hot Suuuun.

Cool Sun: [Blushing] Oooh, shut... You really think so?

[Cyrus is seen sitting on a lawn chair]

Cyrus: It's not that bad, guys. It's great enough to get a decent tan going.

Rad: Says you! You didn't have to do anything.

Cyrus: I don't have to. My bazooka has bot seeking missiles. Watch. [Sees a Jethro and aims his bazooka at it. It automatically fires a missile at Jethro and it explodes] Besides, you guys said it yourself, it's just stinkin' Jethro. Nothing big.

Enid: You know, one of these days you're gonna have to pull you own weight, Cy.

Cyrus: Yeah, well until Boxman makes an actual threat to the plaza that's when I'll step in...

K.O.: [Thinking, while looking at his co-workers] I've made great friends, [Looks down at his POW Card] explored new places and helped defeat all kinds of evil. [Checks his card's stats and clicks to update] I've accomplished so much... Surely by now... [POW Card shows that he still doesn't have enough points to level up] Oh, man! I thought for sure I'd reached level 1!... I know leveling up takes a while, but-... Maybe all this time, I should have been working harder. [Speaking out loud] Okay, guys! Starting right now, let's all train twice as hard! [He looks over at them and jumps, startled]

[Enid and Rad are now dressed in swimsuits, Enid is testing out the water from a hose while Rad carries beach toys in his arms]

K.O.: Wha-... What's going on?!

Enid: Oh, well... While you were inner-monologuing, Rad and I declared the rest of today: No work, just play-day. Which we're spending in a kiddie pool.

Rad: [Talking about the toys] These are for activities!

K.O.: [Throws Rad's beach toys into the ground] No, no, no, no, no!

Rad: My activities!

K.O.: We can't play now! There's-... Too much training to be done! Look how close I am to leveling up! [Shows Enid his POW card]

Enid: [Smiling] K.O., that's great! But-... Did you forget that we just kicked enough robo-butt to fill a parking lot?

Cyrus: K.O., we've been over this. I thought you were gonna take it easy.

K.O.: I know, Cy. But I've been working here for months and I've should've got to like level 10 or something!

Cyrus: Oh, boy.

Rad: Look, squirt. I don't want Cyrus to be right anymore than you do. [Cyrus glares at him] But, he's right. You should take a break. All heroes do it. Even the god-tier ones, like me.

Enid: [Points the hose at Rad's face, making him drop the toys again. Following that the sky turns purple, meaning another Boxmore robot was incoming] Ugh, no way!

Darrell: [Shoots from inside the box and as he gets out he's seen dressed like a cowboy] Hah-Ah! It's me! Special limited edition, Cowboy Darrell! My daddy said I could.

Cyrus: So what? You're gonna challenge us to shoot out, Sheriff Woody?

Rad: [Angrily, as Enid facepalms herself] I don't wanna fight more robots! I wanna play!

Darrell: [Preparing to throw a lasso] Play with this! Yeepe-weep-weee! [Throws the lasso towards K.O. but something cuts it before it gets K.O.] My special limited edition lasso! [A mysterious blonde character shows up from behind Darrell and seemingly pokes him with a sword in a light manner] Well, that did nothing. [Explodes]

K.O., Rad and Enid: [Look at this person in shock] Wooooow...

Cyrus: That was amazing.

K.O.: [Approaching the stranger] Hi there! You took out that Darrell like it was nothin'! I'm K.O., what's your name?

Hero: You can call me... [Dramatically stares at nothing] Hero. [Flashback begins, showcasing him leaving some random snowy town behind] I left my homeland, far away, on a solo quest to the dark castle to defeat evil nemesis, [Attempts to say the name Galgarion but fails]. We've battled countless times over the ages, but soon I'll be strong enough to finally complete my journey.

K.O.: [Showing excitement] That must be so cool! [Suddenly, on a more serious tone] But so lonely...

Hero: [Still dramatically looking at nothing] Heh-... There's no room in your schedule for lonely times, when you've dedicated your entire life to leveling up.

Cyrus: Look at the size of that sword! You can slice a dragon's head off with that!

Hero: Oh, it can. I've sliced a few dragons on my quest.

Cyrus: [In awe] Wow...

K.O.: Hero... [Puts himself on his knees] Take me with you on your quest.

Rad and Enid: [Staring at each other] Wait, what?!

Hero: [Pondering] Hmmmmm... Okay!

K.O.: [Jumps in the air celebrating]

Hero: Just... Wait here a : [As the hero enters the bodega] K.O., are you sure you wanna do this?

K.O.: If I'm ever gonna level up, I need to work harder! Helping this hero guy is my chance to do just that!

Cyrus: Perhaps I can join you on this quest?

Enid: Why you?

Cyrus: Uh, this guy's awesome! He destroys villains bigger than we face every day! This guy can take things to the next level! Besides, anything beats cleaning up this mess. [Points to the pile of Jethros]

Hero: [Leaving the store with his arms full of potions] Wow! What a selection! You comin', K.O.?

Enid: Hey, if you wanna go, knock yourself out! If you change your mind, we'll just be here... Playing with inflatables!

Hero: [Swinging his sword] I can't wait to get out there and-... Swatch some buckle!

Rad: Or maybe... Just... Blowin' some bubbs?

Hero: There's no feeling like... Leveling up!

K.O.: [Turning to Rad and Enid] I'll see you guys later!

Cyrus: Don't worry, guys. This won't take more than a half hour. We'll be back before you know it.

Enid: Let's go fill up the kitty-pool.

Rad and Enid: [Dancing] No work, just play-day!

Cyrus: So... got any tips for me, Hero? Maybe some tricks on how to attack? Or maybe you have any spare big swords for me?

Hero: Sorry, I only have one. As for the tips, no need. Your only tip is to work hard and always level up!

K.O.: [Walking next to Hero] So... Is this gonna be like... Super dangerous?!

Hero: Oh, no,no. There's absolutely nothing to worry about! [Monster jumps out of nowhere and attacks K.O.] Except for monsters... They're kind of a problem.

Cyrus: Watch me work, Hero! [Brings out his bazooka and shoots at the monster. But the monster's tail swipes it back to Cyrus and it explodes] Ow...

Hero: You need to find his weak point!

Cyrus: What weak point? [The monster breathes fire and Cyrus ducks it]

Hero: [Jumps in the air and separates the monster from K.O. with his sword, then starts fighting the monster] Just follow my lead, guys! And... Jump! Curl up! [Hero uses his sword as a bat to throw K.O. against the monster, who starts trying to hit K.O. with fire] Now... Bogleo!

Cyrus: Booga-what?

Hero: Bogaleo! You know, dance!

Cyrus: Dance? Uh, sorry. I don't do dancing. [Dodges another fireball] Alright! Alright! [Dances with K.O. as they dodge the fireballs]

Hero: [Staring at his watch] Aaaaalmost there! [Hits the monster in the chest and it disappears] One!

K.O.: [Celebrating] We... Won! We won! We won! We won!

Hero: No, no, no, no... One... Thousand! Only 259 more until I'm ready to face my nemesis!

Cyrus: Two hundred and... Oh! Look at the time! I'm needed back at the Bodega... [Gets attacked by another monster]

K.O.: Cyrus! Wait-... Didn't we already fight this fella?

Hero: Sure did! [Separates K.O. from the monster with his sword again] Now, get ready to jump, curl up and bogleo again!

K.O.: Got it! [Jumps and curls up, then gets thrown at the monster by the hero again] Alright, so... Jump, curl up and... [K.O. shuts up as he sees a blue ball approaching him]

Blue creature: Jabbala-ja. Jabbala-ja. Jabbala-ja.

Cyrus: Whaaaa?...

K.O.: [Getting distracted by the creature] Heh-Hey! That's pretty neat! [Gets hit by a fire ball] Ugh-... What happened.. Uh... Hero?

Hero: You were supposed to bogleo, kid. Drink this! [Gives potions to K.O. and Cyrus]

Cyrus: [drinks the potion] Hm. Not bad. Could use some salt.

K.O.: [Takes a few sips but then spits the potion out. He then gets healed] Wow! I'm all be-...

Hero: [Interrupting K.O.] Ah-, bah,bah,bah,bah. No time for chitchat. We lost 5 whole seconds because you didn't stick to the plan.

Cyrus: Five seconds ain't so bad.

Hero: It may not seem long now, but it adds up. If we lost 5 seconds of fight for an entire day, we'd miss out on a whole bundle of experience!

K.O.: So, all I gotta do to level up, is do the same thing over and over... And nothing else?

Hero: Exactly! I didn't level up 90 times without avoiding distractions [Starts patting K.O. on the head]

K.O. and Cyrus: 90 times?!

Hero: Yep! Now, come on! Every second matters!

[We're shown a compilation of fights K.O., Cyrus, and Hero got into as a song plays, the compilation consists of very similar battles, K.O. and Cyrus getting more and more tired and him drinking potions]

Hero: Alright! Almost ready.

K.O.: [Groaning] Hero... I feel exhausted...

Hero: Oh? How about a healing potion?!

Cyrus: No! No more potions!... [Clenches his stomach] I think I'm gonna be sick. [Gags]

K.O.: Can't we take a time out, and... Rest? For a while...?

Hero: Rest won't level you up, boys. I know the hero's path takes a while to get used to, but once you're as dedicated as I am, you won't even think about doing anything else. Anyway! We're here! The dark castle! [A very tall dark tower stands opposite to the three]

K.O.: Thank crackers... Ohhhh, we made it! [K.O. gets on his knees with arms up in the air]

Hero: Huh? Oh... No, no, no, no, no. There's still 100 floors full of enemies and traps to scale!

Cyrus: [Gets up] Nope! Cyrus out! [leaves] So done with this! [Hero grabs K.O. and Cyrus]

Hero: Come on, Cyrus! Where's you're sense of adventure?

Cyrus: I think I dropped it a few trees back...

K.O.: No, no, no no, no! [K.O. then gets grabbed by Hero as he walks into the castle while he is still saying no]

[There's another compilation of fights being shown now, this time portraying our heroes climbing stairs and going through traps]

K.O.: [Groaning and panting has he managed to get to the last stair] We made it...

Hero: Yep! All that's left is a 3 stage battle against an impossibly powerful foe! Come on! [Starts running forward and K.O. soon tries to catch up]

Cyrus: I'm really starting to not like Hero...

[The three go through a wide metal door that leads into a room where someone's standing]

Hero: So! We meet again! Gal-...Hmm...Gal-... Uhh... [Stares at his own had where the villain's name is written down] Galgarion!

Galgarion: [Staring at his own hand as well] Uhh... YOU!

Hero: We meet again for yet another final battle! [Jumps in the air and tries to hit the villain with his sword, only to have him defend himself using nothing but his arm, Galgarion throws Hero across the room and starts throwing green explosive balls at K.O. and Cyrus, who try to dodge them]

[The fight continues as K.O. runs towards Hero, proceeding to jump and curl up, having Hero throw him higher in the air. K.O. then throws punches at Galgarion, who dodges all effortlessly. Cyrus attacks him from behind and Galgarion throws him at K.O. Hero tries to sneak up on him but Galgarion notices this and makes the Hero get stuck on a green bubble. He then has the bubble be thrown at K.O., the bubble breaks as this happens and Hero frees himself]

Hero: Enough tricks, [Tries to say the villain's name but fails one more time].

Galgarion: [Casting a spell with two of his fingers and a smug face] Confuso.

Hero: Nice try, [Isn't able to say the villains name again], but you're... Finished! [Jumps in the air along with K.O., ready to beat up the villain, however, the spell Galgarion cast makes the two hit each other instead] How can we be losing?! I know I leveled up!

Galgarion: Foolish, you. I also leveled up! [Shows the heroes his POW Card, having the level of -99] Had nothing better to do... I can't actually move from this spot.

Hero: So... All of this was for nothing?!

Galgarion: Pretty much... Yeah. [Laughs]

Hero: Oh well... Guess I'll just have to level up some more!

Cyrus and K.O.: NO!

Galgarion and Hero: What?!

Cyrus: [Angry] You listen here you Final Fantasy reject! We did not spend all day fighting monsters, faced painful traps, and bogaleoed our butts just to start all freaking over!

Hero: Cyrus, you seem a little frazzled. Have a healing potion! [Gets a potion from behind his back]

Cyrus: [Smacks the potion out of Hero's hand] Get that slop away from me!

K.O.: We need sometime to do a-anything else!

Hero: But-... Anything else would be a waste of time.

Cyrus: No it wouldn't! If anything trying to level up all your life and going on long arduous quests is a waste of time!

K.O.: Don't you ever wanna do anything else? With anyone else?... I love working hard, but I don't wanna choose between leveling up, and the other things I like. And I don't think I have to.

Cyrus: I came along on this quest because you have so much experience fighting monsters and carrying destructive weapons. But I never imagined it was because you wasted your whole life levelling up and enduring traps, challenges and other hard things! All you do is put yourself in constant danger and for what!? Just so you can face this goon for a few seconds and then start all over? Seriously! Would it kill you just to take a break once in a while? [Hero silently stares at the two; sighs] Look who I'm talking to... I'm outta here. [Cyrus and K.O. leave the tower]

Hero: [Turning to Galgarion] You know somethin'? We've been fighting each other for so long, I forgot why we even started!

Galgarion: Aren't we, like... Long lost brothers and-... And you're the evil one?

Hero: Well, I thought you were the evil one...

Galgarion: Mmm... Maybe we're both the good one!

Hero: Heey!... Nah... That can't be right. Maybe we should take a break from this.

Galgarion: We could always... Fight some other time!

Hero: And using the time in-between to get back to-...

Galgarion: Re-decorating my kitchen!

Hero: Ooh, I was gonna say our friends and family..? Welp, see you later! [Walks off]

Galgarion: Later! [Tries to move but can't]

Hero: [Outside of the castle] K.O.! Cyrus! Wait!

Cyrus: Don't you dare take another step further! I told you to leave us alone!

Hero: No! It's not that! I'm going back to my friends too!

K.O.: Really?!

Hero: I've been so focused on this quest, I ended up leaving behind a lot of people I care about... And I am not wasting here anymore time without them! So, with that said, let me help you sometime and help you get back home! [Swings his sword] Hop on! [K.O. climbs Hero and gets on top of the sword] Good luck with everything, guys! I love you!

Cyrus: Huh. Maybe you're not so bad after all. But I do not consider going on a quest with you.

Hero: Understandable.

K.O.: Okay! [He and Cyrus start jumping on the sword and eventually reach enough height to fly] Byeeee! [Goes through a cloud and sees the Plaza] Oh! The Plaza! Heeeeeey! Rad! Enid! [Starts falling towards the kitty-pool where Rad and Enid are in]

Rad and Enid: [Putting their arms up] K.O.!

[K.O. lands in the pool]

Enid: Aww, you made it back!

Rad: [Messing with K.O.'s hair] We knew you couldn't say away!

Enid: Hey, where's Cyrus? [Cyrus falls into the ground a few feet away from the pool. The gang winced at this]

K.O., Rad, and Enid: Ooooohhh...

Rad: Way to stick the landing, Cy.

Cyrus: [Gets in the pool] Shut up.

K.O.: [Floating on the pool] Mm... I'll check it later... It's not going anywhere.

Cool Sun: What a good boy. [Laughs]

[The scene cuts to black and then we're shown a comic-strip-like scenario]

Hero: Darling, I'm back! [Enters through a door] And I'm really, really sorry!

Narrator: One year later...

Hero: [Sitting next to his wife, who's holding a baby] I'm so glad I learned valuable lessons.

Wife: And I'm so glad we had a baby named Spaghetti!

Hero: [Running outside while holding his baby, alongside his wife] This sure beats leveling up alone!

[Episode ends]


	25. Shadow Play

**Shadow Play**

[The episode starts of with K.O. talking to a pile of dirt]

K.O.: You have a lot of nerve, showing your face around here after what you've done. [Shows a dustpan, mop, and brush] [Scoffs] Nothing to say, huh? [Pulls one of his arm bands] Well, I prefer to talk with my fists! Ashes to ashes. [Slices the dirt in half] Dust to du—

Mr. Gar: [Barges out from the shelves] Emergency bodega meeting! [Enid was reading a comic] Enid! [Rad is stuck on the roof] Radicles! Cyrus! K.O.! Front and center!

Cyrus: [salutes] Yes sir, Mr. Gar!

Enid: What's up, Mr. G?

Mr. Gar: Bad news kids, we've got… a plaza creeper.

[Enid, Cyrus, and Rad gasp]

K.O.: Plaza… creeper?

Mr. Gar: Yes. [Pushes a button on his watch to show the footage] Security footage has caught someone sneaking into the plaza at night, [shows a mysterious figure entering the sewage entrance] on multiple occasions.

Cyrus: Is that...

[Shadowy Figure laughs evilly as he finds a way to enter the sewage]

K.O. [Gasps and points] I know that guy! It's Shadowy Figure, the level-8 supervillain that tricked me into unleashing T.K.O. and making me so mad that I wrecked the plaza.

Rad: Uh, yeah. We were there. You broke, like, every single bone in my body?

K.O.: Oh. Well, we gotta catch him and kick his butt!

Mr. Gar: No. We wait.

K.O.: Wait? B-but why?

Mr. Gar: We need more information. He's clearly up to something creepy, and we need to find out what. Rad and Enid! Stay focused and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

Enid and Rad: Yes, sir!

Mr. Gar: Cyrus! You're with me. It's time for a stakeout.

Cyrus: [Giggles exitedly] Me! On a stakeout Mr. Gar! Me! Um... I mean [clears throat; serious] Yes sir.

K.O.: Mr. Gar?

Mr. Gar: Hmm?

K.O.: Can I come with you on steaksout?

Cyrus: It's 'stakeout' K.O. And no, you can't. This is a serious mission, gathering information, we can't risk getting spotted by the enemy. It could be dangerous.

K.O.: Dangerous! I like dangerous!

Mr. Gar: No, K.O. I believe Cyrus is right. Besides, stakeouts or 12 year olds and under require parental permission. [Chuckles] Yeah.

Cyrus: And there is no way your mom will agree to go on such a dangerous top secret-

K.O.: May I go to steaksout with Mr. Gar and Cyrus?

Carol: [Picks up can] Sure thing, my beautiful baby boy. Have fun on the stakeout, honey. [Cyrus' jaw drops]

Cyrus: Gah! Deh! Mr. Gar! You seriously can't allow this! Mr. Gar? [Mr. Gar sweats] Oh, boy...

K.O.: [Jumps in the air] Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! It's such a huge honor to finally go on a special mission with Mr. Gar. I'm gonna learn so much. We're gonna bond.

[The next scene shows nighttime at the Plaza. K.O., Cyrus, and Mr. Gar are on top of a roof]

K.O.: Steaksout mission, steaksout mission, steaksout mission, steaksout mission. We're gonna get this guy for good! [Jumps]

Mr. Gar: All right, K.O.. I'm gonna need you to follow my rules exactly and, uh, the first rule of a stakeout, [Picks up K.O. to make him stop jumping] small children stay right here and let us do everything. [Watches through binoculars]

K.O.: I got you, Mr. Gar. [Sets up a campfire site.]

Cyrus: What are you doing?

Mr. Gar: [Turns around to see the noise coming from] K.O., we're here for a stakeout, not a campout!

K.O.: [Eats marshmallow] Oh. Okay. [Gulps] Well… I did bring these steaks to grill. [Takes out a stake]

Mr. Gar: That would make it a cookout.

K.O.: Oh. [Throws away the campsite]

Cyrus: Let me talk to him, Mr. Gar. [Cyrus takes K.O. to the back] Listen, little buddy, I know you're psyched to bond with Mr. Gar tonight but you need to stay focused. We're after the guy who turned you into a power hungry emo monster. You need to take this more seriously.

K.O.: I can take this more seriously, Cyrus!

Cyrus: Then show it. Can you do that for me, kid?

K.O.: I sure can!

Cyrus: Good. Now, just do exactly what we do. [Cyrus and K.O. walk back to Mr. Gar. Cyrus hands K.O. a pair of binoculars and the three continue the stakeout]

K.O.: [Retracts back his eyes] So, Mr. Gar, who's your favorite hero? [Chuckles] Who's your favorite employee?

Cyrus: K.O...

K.O.: Do you know where superpowers come from? Why are robots so evil? [Mr. Gar is getting furious]

Cyrus: K.O...

K.O.: Do they not make shirts for heroes as powerful as you? Do you have any life advice? How—

Mr. Gar: [His eyes bulges out of the binoculars] DOES YOUR MOUTH EVER STOP MOVING!? [Cyrus facepalms]

K.O.: I'm sorry, Mr. Gar. I just don't have a big guy around to ask this stuff about.

Mr. Gar: Uh… [Puts the binoculars in his back pocket] I'm sorry for yelling, K.O.. I'm just— I'm just not used to a little guy throwing so many questions at me.

K.O.: Mm. It's okay.

Mr. Gar: [Groans] Okay. You can ask me one question.

K.O.: Really? Okay, um… You were in that superhero team POINT before… why did you leave?

[Next scene shows the same flashback Mr. Gar had before, it takes place on a rainy day with thunder crashing. An exterior shot of a donut shop being blasted shows, with an alarm setting off. Two pairs of legs were shown exiting from the donut shop. In the next shot, it shows a sandwich being dropped to the floor, thus ending the flashback.]

Mr. Gar: That's, uh… [Stands up] You said something about life advice? No matter how hard you try, you're gonna screw it up in the end.

Cyrus: That's not very good advice.

K.O.: Mr. Gar?

Mr. Gar: Bathroom break. K.O., I am leaving you in charge of watch duty.

K.O.: [Stands up] Ha!

Mr. Gar: Don't you move from this spot. Cyrus, you're in charge of watching K.O.

Cyrus: You got it, Gar.

Mr. Gar: Don't you move from this spot. [Runs out]

K.O.: [Salutes] Sir, yes, sir. You can rely on me till no steaks are left [Sees Shadowy Figure running to the sewer tunnel] [Gasps] Shadowy Figure. [Shadowy Figure enters the sewer tunnel] [Thinking] He's going into the sewer? Oh, no. Mr. Gar told me to stay put here, but the bad guy is right there. And if I don't go after him now, we might lose him for who knows how long? [Grunts] [Jumps off the roof]

Cyrus: K.O.! Where are you going?

K.O.: Cyrus! Shadowy Figure's down there! This is my chance to finally catch him!

Cyrus: But you're supposed to stay here!

K.O.: But if I stay here, we might never get to the reason Shadowy Figure is creeping around! I'm sorry, but this might be the only chance.

Cyrus: But.. [K.O. Slides down the pit and enters the sewer tunnel] Oh... What am I going to do about that boy?... [Goes after K.O.]

[Shadowy Figure laughs evilly and walks more]

K.O.: Hey! Get back here, Shadowy Figure! [Follows Shadowy Figure] [Grunts] Oh, I've got you now! Shadowy Fig— Huh? [Sees doors] Huh. Always knock first! [Knocks] Hmm. [Struggles to open the doors and punches them] So that's where you're hiding, huh? You leave me no choice… [Uses his power punch to blast the doors] Punch! [Falls down the stairs and lands on a stream of water and sees a couple of glorbs] Whoa. This place? [Gets a glorb] [Gasps]

Shadowy Figure: [Claps] Hello, little K.O.. [Flies down from the stairs] I have to thank you. I could have never gotten through that pesky door without that power of yours. [K.O. tries to punch him but he flies off] [Chuckles] And with your help, I can finally harvest these glorbs.

K.O.: These glowing bits?

Shadowy Figure: Oh, foolish child, you can't begin to comprehend the incredible power that lies within. And now they're all mine.

K.O.: No…they…aren't! [K.O. tries to punch Shadowy Figure but misses every time]

Shadowy Figure: [Dodges a couple of times] Nope. Nope. Nope. Still nope. [Kicks K.O.] What's the matter, boy? Is that all you've got? [Puts a glorb in his containment]

[K.O. tries to grab him but Shadowy Figure vanishes. K.O. walks back and Shadowy Figure blows on him. K.O. turns around and Shadowy Figure pushes him]

Shadowy Figure: How disappointing. [Grabs another glorb] You've ruined Gar's stakeout. You couldn't even touch me. I wonder if you'll ever become a hero at this rate?

Cyrus: [Offscreen] Leave him alone!

Shadowy Figure: Huh?

K.O.: Cyrus!

Cyrus: So you're the one who turned K.O. into monster?

Shadowy Figure: Well, what do we have here?

Cyrus: My name is Cyrus. And I'll be taking that kid now.

Shadowy Figure: And what makes you say that?

Cyrus: This. [Cyrus throws punches at Shadowy Figure but he dodges them all and grabs Cyrus' fist and throws him across the room] AAAHHH! [Smashes on the wall] Grr!

[Cyrus runs into Shadowy Figure and continues to fight him but Shadowy Figure dodges all of Cyrus' attacks until Cyrus punches Shadowy Figure in the stomach]

Shadowy Figure: Ooh... You got some fire in you, Cyclops. [Pins Cyrus to the ground] I like that...

Cyrus: [Struggles to Shadowy Figure's hold] Urrgh!

K.O.: Cyrus! Grr! [K.O. hits the water and flies up]

Shadowy Figure: [Whistles] Now you're cookin' with gas.[K.O. tries to fight Shadowy Figure again and cuts his scarf. Shadowy Figure gets K.O.'s fist] Hey. Oh, K.O., you're so cute. you're pwaying hee-woh so good.

K.O.: [Straining] Stop it. You're a bad man.

Shadowy Figure: Aww… widdle baby get angwee?

K.O.: Shut it, you!

Shadowy Figure: [Turns K.O. around] No, you shut it, and listen to me. You're pathetic and your only saving grace is the delicious, dormant power that courses through your veins. Why else would Gar let a screw-up like you near a mission like this? You're being used.

Cyrus: [struggles to get up] K.O.! Don't listen to him!

K.O.: That's not true. How can he use me if he didn't even want me to come along… in the first place? [Thinking] I was the one who let him in. [Sees the doors] I caused all this destruction. [Sees a rock in half] I have been nothing but a nuisance. [Sees his reflection] [His power beam knocks Shadowy Figure] [K.O. is close to turning into T.K.O.]

Cyrus: NO!

Shadowy Figure: [Chuckles] Yes, that's it. Let that anger grow. [Laughing evilly] [K.O. stops] Huh?

Cyrus: Wha?

K.O.: No. I'm not giving in. I may have made a bit of a mess, but I'm gonna prove to Mr. Gar and myself that I am capable of cleaning up my messes. I'm not a nuisance. And I'm not letting you get away with a single glorb.

Shadowy Figure: No, K.O., that won't do at all. We can't have you ruining all of my hard work! [K.O. steps back but sees a far ground and avoids it] End of the line, boy! [K.O. dodges him and a container of a glorb flies out of his pocket] Not bad, K.O.. My work here is done. [Falls to the far ground] [Swims away]

[K.O. sighs, Cyrus runs up and hugs him]

Cyrus: K.O.! I'm so glad your okay. Now, let's go back before...

Mr. Gar: [Pops out] K.O.! Cyrus!

K.O. and Cyrus: Aah!

Mr. Gar: [Steam comes out of his ears] You've got some explaining to do! W-why did you abandon your post?! Why are you here, of all places?! Cyrus! Why didn't you watch him!?

Cyrus: [nervous] Now Mr. Gar, before you do anything rash, let me explain. You see, K.O. was-

K.O.: Shadowy Figure showed up after you left, so I followed him into the sewers. He tricked me into breaking him in here. It wasn't Cyrus' fault. I screwed up, sir. [Voice breaking] This is exactly why you guys didn't want me on the steaksout in the first place. [Cries] [Mr. Gar sees the mess of the place]

Mr. Gar: K.O., there's another thing I should have told you earlier about screwing up.

K.O.: What's that?

Mr. Gar: Never forget that the chance to redeem yourself will always come. I'll, uh, just— just, uh, put this, uh… here? So you made some mistakes and became a better version of yourself by learning from it, huh? I don't, uh [Clears throat] see anything wrong with that.

K.O.: Mr. Gar?

Mr. Gar: How's about we clean up this mess, son? [He, Cyrus, and K.O. walk on the stairs] Yeah, I-I messed up tonight, as well.

K.O.: [Clears his tears] You did?

Mr. Gar: Yep. Now we know what Shadowy Figure is after and can guard against that. And that's all because of you two.

Cyrus: Wait. Me? Uh, I didn't exactly do much. I was just looking out for him...

Mr. Gar: Hm. You got heart, kid. I like it.

[Mr. Gar fixes the doors and uses his elbows to glue the doors shut. K.O. and Cyrus get out four marshmallows and Mr. Gar's elbows heats them. They all eat the marshmallows. The episode ends]


	26. SUMMER HIATUS NOTE

**Attention my dearest fans, I have an important announcement to make! Summer officially starts next week and as you can tell by the many chapters I've made, I have been working too hard non-stop for months and have negelcted my projects from outside the site. So starting next week, I'll be taking advantage of two months of summer I have to take a break from Fanfiction for a while. But don't worry! This doesn't mean I'm leaving perminently. I'll be back as soon as summer ends. Mostly because my inspiration thinks better during the fall season. So, If any of you guys have any ideas for my stories feel free to PM me.**

 **See you in September!**

 **\- Kinghammer**


	27. KO Goes Viral

**K.O. Goes Viral**

[The episode starts off with a close-up of Enid's face]

Enid: Ready, guys?

Rad: Ready!

Cyrus: You know it!

Enid: Five, six, seven, eight. [Starts the video]

[Enid, Cyurs, and Rad tries to mimic the dance move. Enid accidentally steps on his foot]

Rad: Blorp!

Enid: Ah! Sorry! Sorry!

[Pans to a phone recording them dance]

Rad: I keep making my steps too big.

Enid: Well, let's just start it over from that part.

[Reveals that K.O. hiding behind a plant while recording them. The three finish the dance]

Enid: Wow, we stink.

Rad: Really bad.

Cyrus: You two were terrible. I however was killing it!

Rad: Pfft. Showoff.

Enid: Well, [Puts a towel over her shoulder] it's a good thing nobody except us will ever bear witness to what we just did.

[Cuts to Rad, Cyrus, Enid in the Bodega, walking]

Rad: So are we gonna practice again tomorrow?

Red Action: (off-screen) You better. [Rad squirts his bottle] Your choreography needs serious work. The big finish is showing promise, though. Cyrus, good shuffle.

[Cyrus smiled at Red Action as she exits the Bodega]

[Enid and Rad deflates and shudders]

Enid: R-Red Action saw us dancing?

K.O.: Yeah! She loved it! See? [Show all of the comments on the video to Enid, Rad, and Cyrus]

[Scrolls down the comments and zooms in on Red Action's comment]

Cyrus: Wow, look at all those likes. Is that Shannon?

Enid: You put it (leans back on the counter) online? (grabs K.O.'s shirt) K.O., why? Why?! [Rolls around]

Rad: (gets up from the floor and puts his hand on the counter) Seriously, why would you tape that? (zooms in on Rad's face) That video is a total violation of privacy (crosses his arms) and really not representative of our dancing abilities.

[Cuts to K.O. on the counter]

K.O.: Oh, I-I thought it was cool. I like watching videos of you guys.

Cyrus: Hey don't crush on the kid if he wants to watch his hero in action.

Rad: How can you be okay with this!? He's filming our most embarassing moments!

Cyrus: Your embarassing moments. I never had an embarasisng moment in my life. Besides, I've seen you cuddling kittens at breaktime.

Rad: What I do in breaktime is my own buisness!

K.O.: I've recorded a video of that If you guys want to watch.

Rad: Enough! Look, kid. It's great that you want to watch videos of us. But you really shouldn't have posted it. Like, I embarrass Enid all the time, but I've never seen her like this. [Pulls Enid up and drops her] You got to delete it!

K.O.: Don't worry! I'll delete it right now! I-I'll delete all of them!

Enid and Rad: There's more than one?!

Cyrus: This I gotta see.

K.O.: [Tries to delete video] Mmmmmmmm… [Thinking] _You can only delete videos from a computer?_ Yes. [Runs off]

Enid: You have to delete those videos, K.O.!

K.O.: I'm sorry!

Enid: You better be! [Sighs] Well, I might as well check the damage while these videos are still up.[Checks her phone]

[Shows one video of Rad and Enid by the kiddie pool]

Rad: You sure about this?

Enid: Trust me. It'll be cool. [Goes to the slide on a floatie slips Rad and off the pool. Rad falls on the pool] Whoa! How are there so many of these videos? [Slides off the counter]

Rad: Whoa. [Gets Enid's phone] This next one has, like, a ton of views. [Enid gets up] [A video shows K.O. in his were-puppy form putting on his regular K.O. costume] Who's watching stuff like this?

Enid: At least he's putting weird videos of himself on here, too.

Cyrus: Wait. I'd thought we were cured of that were-animal thing.

Rad: Nah, dude. I'm still coughing up hairballs. [Hacks up a hairball]

Cyrus: [Disgusted] Guh...

[Next video shows K.O. showing off his Pow Card collection in the kitchen]

K.O.: [Waves] Hello, hello! This is K.O., here, and today, I'm gonna be opening and doing a review of [Gets the pack of Pow Cards out. Carol passes by] this pack of Pow Cards my mom got me. Say hi, Mom.

Carol: [Waves] Hi, Mom.

K.O.: [Laughs] Oh, here goes. [Opens the pack]

Enid: Aw, so he's got, like, a video-diary type of thing going on?

Cyrus: Looks like it.

K.O.: [Shows a couple of Pow Cards] I got a Nanini and… [Gasps] Yes, Puck Reverie! He's level 4, so that's good. And last but not least… [Groans] I have, like, a million Pird cards. [Blows raspberry]

[The next video shows an AMV video]

Rad: What's this?

Enid: I don't know. Good choice of music, though.

[The video was actually Enid and Rad's flashback to middle school]

Singer: _The crossroads between us. Is coming up fast. Is it so bad. To want to collide._

Cyrus: Ohohohohoho!

Enid: [Grabs her phone from Rad] Hup! Okay. That's enough of that. Next video.

Rad: How did he get that footage?

Enid: [Selects a video and sees T.K.O. in the thumbnail] Oh, he did one as T.K.O.?

T.K.O.: [Breathes deeply] Everyone keeps saying I'm cute, and I'm such a [Air quotes] "hard worker." Oh, it's like they don't even see me. Ugh! [Carol waves nervously in the background] MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Enid: [Pauses] Oof. Sorry, that was getting a little too real.

Cyrus: And ear-rapey...

Rad: Yeah, no, good call. Ooh, ooh, scroll back! I saw one with us in it!

K.O.: [Tied up] Hi, guys. Sorry it's been a while.I've been so busy with school. Also, we're capture by Boxman right now. [Pans to the scene where Enid, Cyrus, and Rad are tied up, while Rad struggles to escape] He forgot to tie up our hands, though, so at least I can still make a video. [Shows a scene of lava]

Rad: [Laughs] Classic Boxman.

Cyrus: Yeah, always making up lame evil plans. Remember that one time he tried to feed us to mechannical sharks but forgot to count that they short circuted in the water?

Rad: [laughs] Yeah.

Enid: You'd think he'd learn.

Rad: What's this?

[The video shows K.O. playing figurines of a wizard and a ninja. The ninja has an Enid pic taped to its head]

K.O.: [As the wizard] Pay attention to me, you rude teen. [Picks up the ninja] Never, you mean old pillowcase! ["Kicks" the wizard] Dursh! [As he wizard] let's take this fight to the pool! [As the ninja] Cannonball! [Falls in the sink] [As the wizard] Hey! We're supposed to be fighting, not swimming! [As the ninja] Oh, yeah. Sorry. [Fights the wizard] Doosh! Doosh! Oops. Oof, oof. Yay, Enid! [Drops a rubber duck in the sink. Enid smiled with widened eyes as she watched this]

Enid: K.O. is pure...

Cyrus: Next one, please. [Sees a video with him in it] Oh, hello... [Plays it]

[K.O. is seen wearing a cyclops costume painted blue]

K.O.: I am Cyrus Cyclops! The bravest cyclops in the world! [Holds up a big painted cardboard tube] With my trusty bazooka I fight the forces of evil for the name of the Mutant Mafia! [cardboard cutouts of the boxmore bots appear and K.O. mimics blasting his bazooka] Boom! Pow! [Mimicks explosions. The cutouts fall down]

[Cyrus watched on with complete awe]

Cyrus: I must love and protect this beautiful child.

Rad: Yeah, this is precious and all, but it suffers from a disturbing lack of Radicles. Next!

[A video shows K.O. and Dendy in Rad's neighborhood]

K.O.: Hi, guys. I'm here with special guest, my friend, Dendy. [Dendy waves] She says she has an amazing discovery to show you guys. [Shows a shot of Rad's room but they are near his window] Where are we? Who— whose house is this?

Dendy: Shh! Every morning at exactly 6:15… [Gasps] It is happening! [Ducks] Get ready, K.O.!

[Rad levitates in his underwear and does pull ups]

K.O.: This is Rad's house? Dendy!

Rad: [Turns around] Huh?

Dendy: [Gasps] Run! [Laughs]

[They both run with the camera running]

K.O.: Dendy, why?!

Enid: [Laughs] Did that one have enough Radicles for you? [Laughs]

Rad: Those little mutants! That's why there's always tiny fingerprints on my window! [Gets Enid's phone though his finger move] Let me pick the next one. This seems promising.

K.O.: [In this video, he's singing and playing the piano] Rad rules. He's so cool 'cause he's older than me. And his hair is curly, his entire body is green. Rad rules. He's strong, and he's got beautiful eyes. Rad is humble and wise, so keep this song surprise. Rad rules. Uh, uh, uh, uh.

Rad: I'd bury myself for K.O..

[Next video shows K.O. doing a review of his Pow Cards]

K.O.: Hi, guys! This is my top-10 best Pow cards! Number 10, Professor Venomous. I like it because he's level negative 7, which is evil but still high, and because he's purple.

[Rad skims though a couple of minutes of K.O.'s video to get to the top 2]

Enid: So you'd bury yourself for him, but you won't sit through all 18 minutes of this?

Rad: I still got boundaries.

K.O.: And my top three are a tie…

Rad: Aw, rip-off.

K.O.:… not because they're the rarest or highest level, but because they're my best friends, Rad, Enid, and Cyrus.

Enid, Cyrus, and Rad: [Hands on their shoulders] Aww!

[Next video is K.O. doing a review of his employment]

K.O.: Hey, guys! Welcome to my first video ever. I have an announcement. I just started working at Gar's Bodega, so for today, I want to give you guys a review of my official Gar's employee vest. [Shows his vest] As you can see…

Enid: Aw, this is the first day we met K.O..

Rad: Yeah, he was pretty excited about that vest.

K.O.: So overall, I give this a 10 vest out of 10. Um, I want to real-talk about my life for a second. No one in my neighborhood really gets me— well, except maybe my mom. But today at Gar's, I made my first three friends. My coworkers, Rad, Enid, and Cyrus are so cool, and I think it'd be really fun to get them on this channel somehow. [Enid and Rad seemed emotionless] So expect more uploads soon! [Waves] Bye, guys! Bye! [The video ends]

Rad: [Sighs] I hate to admit, Cyrus. But you were right. Guess he wasn't trying to embarrass us.

Enid: Yeah. Maybe we were too harsh. [Enid's phone vibrates]

Cyrus: Ooh! A new video! [Enid plays the new video]

K.O.: Hi, guys. Um, this is kind of a change from my usual format, but that's okay. Um, I— I've realized that my videos are a pr— priv— privacy vi— [Gets out a flashcard] violination. Well, they— they've been hurting people I care about, and I don't want that to happen anymore. So this is my last upload ever. I'll be deleting my channel after this.

Enid, Cyrus, and Rad: No!

K.O.: This is K.O. signing off forever. [Clicks a button] [Sighs] [Types] "How to delete social media."

[Enid, Cyrus, and Rad gets in Rad's van, buckling up and Enid starts the GPS directions. Rad starts the car]

GPS: Starting route to K.O.'s house.

[They drive to K.O.'s house]

K.O.: Step one— Open settings, which should be indicated by a gear tool. [Clicks the icon]

GPS: In 900 feet, turn right.

Rad: This right?

Enid: Um, I think it's the next one.

[Rad turns to the right]

GPS: Recalculating.

Enid: Whoops.

[Cyrus smacks his head]

K.O.: "Delete account" should be at the bottom. [Clicks the button]

GPS: Traffic reported ahead.

Rad: Psh, traffic. What traffic?

Enid: [Points out] That traffic!

[Sees the traffic. They all scream]

K.O.: Step two, re-enter your password.

[Enid helps Rad steer passing by the traffic. Both laughs nervously]

GPS: Hazard ahead.

Rad: What the— [Hits the brake]

[Chameleon Sr. walks slowly]

K.O.: [Enters wrong password] Huh? [Enters another wrong password] Ugh! I'm always logged in! How am I supposed to remember my password? [Clicks on the "Forget Password" button] Ugh!

Enid, Cyrus, Rad: Ugh!

[K.O. enters wrong password couple of times. Enid got a facial cream on, Rad waits. K.O. enters a correct password]

K.O.: Finally.

[Chameleon Sr. is out of the way and the traffic light turns green. Enid's cucumbers fall out]

Rad: Ah! [Steps on Nitro Gas pedal]

K.O.: [Clicks to get his new password] There. Now to finally delete my account.

GPS: Destination in 2 miles.

Rad: We can still make it!

K.O.: Step two, re-enter my password. [Types his new password]

GPS: Destination in 500 feet.

Enid: There!

[Closer to K.O.'s house. Rad steps in Nitro Gas again]

K.O.: Step three, hit enter.

[Rad pulls the brake but the van flies off. Enid and Rad gets out of the van]

GPS: [Enid's phone is floating] Arrived, K.O.'s house.

Enid, Cyrus, and Rad: [Opens the door] K.O., stop!

[K.O. hits the enter button. Cyrus snatched K.O.'s laptop]

Cyrus: Yoink! [Cyrus sees that K.O.'s account s already deleted] Ah, I was too late.

Enid: No! [Pounds the ground]

K.O.: Guys, it's okay. The videos are gone forever now.

Rad: No! K.O., we're the worst!

Enid: We're really bad.

Rad: Just terrible.

Enid: Uh-huh. We shouldn't have told you to delete that stuff. Those weren't just videos. They were your memories.

Rad: And now they're gone. Forever.

K.O.: Oh, guys, those videos were important to me, but they're just videos. I still have my real memories, and I am never getting rid of those. So you, um— you watched more of my videos? Uh, what'd you think?

Enid: Oh, uh…

Rad: Well, I, uh…

Cyrus: They're awesome! Especially the one about me. Nice costume design by the way.

K.O.: Thank you, Cyrus! [Gets his computer out] 'Cause I've been thinking of starting a new experimental channel with, like, short movie-style things, and I think it'd be really cool if we could all work on it together! Rad, since you like attention, you can act. And, Enid, since you don't, you can dir—

Enid: K.O.. That… Sounds great.

Rad: Yeah! Count us in!

K.O.: Really? Okay! Okay, so it's still pretty rough, but I guess I should start by showing you some outlines I've written. I'm kind of going for a cross between action, adventure, comedy, romance…

[Later, K.O., Rad, and Enid start their new video]

Rad: Enid! [Enid is seen with ketchup all over with a notepad that says K.O. in ketchup] Enid, who did this to you? She wrote the criminal's name in her own ketchup! O.K.? Whoever that is, I will find them and revenge you. K.O.! It was you! How could you?

K.O.: To test my true power.

Enid: [Laughs] Guys, you got to speak up. Okay, action!

Rad: K.O., how— [Laughs]

[Enid laughs]

K.O.: Guys, you got to take this serious…

[Cyrus watches from inside the bodega]

Cyrus: Hm. I liked it better when he did the whole video diary thing. [Gets an idea] Hmm... [He pulled out his phone and started recording] Hey there it's me, Cyrus. And this is chapter one of my new video diary. Today was we found out a little more about our little friend K.O. Turns out he's been recording memories of the time he's been working at the plaza. And being best freinds with me, Rad, and Enid. Until he had to delete his account. But he now has another one about making movie projects and junk. But I'm not wild about it. So now, here I am passing on the torch for the little guy and recording my own memories. [Pans the camera to Rad, Enid, and K.O. adn then back to Cyrus] I think we're gonna make a lot of memories from here on in. Until next time, this is your boy, Cyrus, signing off.

[The video cuts. Next video shows a "Mystery at Gars (Full Movie)" title. However, it blacks out thus ending the episode]


	28. Meet the Parents (Of Enid)

**Meet the Parents (Of Enid)**

[The episode starts off with Carol driving to the plaza]

K.O.: Ooh! Mommy, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom…

Carol: [Takes off seatbelt] I'll stop making you sit in that when you stop climbing onto Mommy's lap while she's driving. [K.O. struggles to take off the seatbelt of his baby seat] What's got you so riled up, anyway? I go to work with you every day, peanut.

K.O.: Today's not every day— It's Plaza Parents Day! [K.O. and Carol enters the Bodega to see people with their parents as well] So many parents! I wanna meet 'em all! Rad! [K.O. jumps on Rad's arms] Boop. Where are your parents? [Imagines Rad's parents] They must be super-cool buff, like you.

Cyrus: And cue let down in 3... 2... 1...

Ofrang: [Accidentally made a pile of pickle jars while getting a pickle jar] Blorples.

Theodosia: [Comes out of the pile] Blorp!

Rad: Ugh. Meet my parents.

Cyrus: [laughs] Oh man! This is too good!

Ofrang: We are Ofrang and Theodosia. Do you know where the ray guns are, Carl?

Carol: What?

Rad: Ugh, always with the ray guns. They're on aisle 4, Dad! What is with you and ray guns, anyway?

Theodosia: We just think they're neat.

Ofrang: Uh, thank you, son. Blorp, blorp!

K.O.: [Chuckles] They seemed nice.

Rad: They're a lot.

Cyrus: [laughs some more] Blorp! [Continues to laugh]

Theodosia: Oh and you must be Cyrus. Our son Radicles is always saying how much you look up to him. [Cyrus stops laughing and gasps]

Cyrus: I look up to him? What kind of poppycock is your son feeding you madam?!

[K.O. slides to the counter while Enid is reading her newspaper]

K.O.: So… where are your parents, Enid? [Rad peeks]

Enid: My parents are ninjas from a really cool ninja clan. They're too busy being ninjas, and can't come. Anyway, my shift's over. Gotta go. Bye. [Falls to an opened tile to escape]

Rad: I didn't know we had shifts.

K.O.: Rad! If Enid can't enjoy Parents Day with us, maybe we can bring Parents Day to her!

Cyrus: Woah there, sailor. Let's not get carried away with this. I mean, If Enid doesn't want to celebrate Parents Day that's cool. And we should be cool about it.

Rad: Your just moody because you can't celebrate Parents day becuase you don't have parents.

Cyrus: Hey! Stay out of my personal life!

K.O.: Oh, yeah... You never had parents. But that doesn't mean Enid should miss out on Parents Day too!

Rad: Ha! Okay. Let's swing by her house and meet her there.

K.O.: [Rad and K.O. leaves the Bodega] Mom! I'm gonna go spy on Enid!

Carol: 'Kay.

Ofrang: Radicles! Uh, don't forgot this. [Gives him a ray gun]

Rad: Oh, Dad!

Ofrang: [Kisses Rad on the cheek] Mwah. Blorp, bleep!

Cyrus: [laughs] Never gets old.

[The scene shows the Rad Van driving]

Rad: Enid's house should be on this block.

K.O.: [Opens the glove compartment] How do you know where Enid lives?

Rad: I took a look at her personal file, that's how.

Cyrus: Isn't that violation of her privacy?

Rad: Not if you wanna know any super-cool secret facts about Enid. Like her favorite color?

K.O.: Ooh. Oh! What is it?! Green?!

Rad: [To K.O.'s ear] It's… purple.

K.O.: Whoa.

Cyrus: So you managed to find out her favorite color. Big whoop! If you wanna invade someone's privacy at least uncover some of the juicy stuff.

Rad: Guys! I think this it it!

K.O.: Huh? [Sees Enid walking to her house] [Gasps] Look, here she comes!

Rad: Wait, she's not stopping.

Cyrus: That's because that's not her house...

[They see Enid head to a dark house]

K.O. and Rad: What…?! [Enid opens her bag] Wha…?! [Enid puts on a witch hat and transforms into a witch. She enters her house]

K.O.: Wha…? Enid's going trick-or-treating without us?

Cyrus: It's June.

Rad: Ugh.

[K.O., Rad, and Cyrus go to the window of Enid's house to see her]

K.O.: Do you see Enid?

Rad: Wait, look! [A bat approaches but turns into a vampire] Enid's mom is… a hot vampire? [A werewolf comes to kisses the vampire] And her dad is a hot werewolf?

K.O.: Enid's parents are ninjas and monsters?

Cyrus: Yeah, they definitely don't look like ninja material. Unless they're trying to jumpscare someone.

K.O.: But… why would Enid lie to us?

Enid: [Sees out the window] 'Cause it's none of your business, yo goons. [K.O., Cyrus, and Rad screams] [Whispering] Shh! You guys need to get out of here.

K.O.: You said your parents were busy ninjas, but they're just kissing and a-aren't ninjas.

Enid: My family is embarrassing, and I like to keep my private life private. So you need to go before they see you and—

Enid's Mom: [At the window as well] Enid! You have guests! Please, join us for dinner! [Enid angrily glares at the trio]

K.O., Cyrus, and Rad: We'd love to!

Enid: Grrrrrrrrr!

[Enid's dad brings the boys in the house]

Enid's Mom: Welcome, welcome! Don't be shy!

Enid's Dad: [K.O., Cyrus, and Rad are under his shoulders] Looks like we caught ourselves a couple of trespassers, huh, Wil?

Enid's Mom: Oh, yes. Let's devour their souls...

[Cyrus looks scared]

Cyrus: Well, this has been fun. But I must be going now... [Cyrus tries to leave but Enid's father still has him in his hold.]

[The parents laugh]

Enid's Dad: Oh, we're just messin' with ya!

Rad: Ha. Ha, ha.

Cyrus: We are gonna die here...

Bernard: Oop, where are our manners? We should introduce ourselves. I'm Bernard.

Wilhamena: And I'm Wilhamena!

[Bernard hugs Wilhamena]

Bernard and Wilhamena: We're Enid's parents!

Bernard: [Sniffs] Aw, cripes, dinner's burning!

Wilhamena: Oh!

Bernard: Why don't you give 'em a tour, querida? [Kisses her]

Wilhamena: Yes! A tour! Lovely! [Enid growls] This is our main foyer. Sorry it's a bit dusty. Our housekeeper recently bought the farm. [The portraits' eyes move]

K.O.: Oh, so she moved to the country. [Enid growls again]

Cyrus: I have to say, Wil. I am loving the decor here. Really gives it an authentic haunted house look.

Wilhamena: Oh, thank you! I try to keep it as spooky as I can. And might I add I love your one eye!

Cyrus: Thank you!

Wilhamena: Are you a monster too?

Cyrus: Mutant, actually. Watch this! [Grows a second set of arms and Wilhamena is impressed by it]

Wilhamena: Oh, I love it! Very creepy!

Cyrus: I know! I can also rengenerate them. [Pulls out a sword] Want to see?

Wilhamena: Yes! [Enid growls at Cyrus]

Cyrus: What? I like to make a good first impression.

Rad: Say, uh, do you have any skeletons in the closet?

Wilhamena: We do, but we don't like to talk about it.

Rad: What about ghosts in the basement?

Wilhamena: Yes, but they're really annoying.

Rad: Would there happen to be any… bats in the belfry?

Wilhamena: Sometimes I hang out up there, yes. Such an inquisitive young man.

[Rad giggles and Enid growls]

K.O.: Huh? [Sees two monsters walking out]

Wilhamena: Oh, and here's Enid's bedroom!

Enid: [Appears to stop Rad from seeing her bedroom] Nope!

[Rad chuckles and Enid hisses]

Bernard: [Howls] Supper's ready! [Hits a gong]

[The next scene shows Rad, K.O., Cyrus, Enid, and Enid's parents at dinner. The dinner setting magically sets down]

Rad: Ooh.

Cyrus: Nice touch.

[The two monsters appear]

K.O.: Aah!

Wilhamena: Boris and Icky, thank you for helping. Can you believe they've got the lead roles in their ghoul school play?

Cyrus: Oh! There in a school play? What's it about?

[A plate of eyes and lizard was at sight]

Bernard: Boy, Enid, you haven't had any friends over since your little pal Elodie! I mean, who're we gonna show all these photos to? [Gets a big family album]

Wilhamena: Oh, it's been so long.

Bernard: Let's have a looksie.

Enid: [Tries to cover Rad and K.O.] No, don't look! Stop it!

[First photo shows Enid with a wand]

Bernard: Baby Enid's first wand.

Cyrus: Awwww.

[Second photo shows her up in a tree]

Wilhamena: And her first broom ride.

Cyrus: Aw!

[Third photo shows her with her dad]

Bernard: Aw, her first wart.

Cyrus: Ew.

[Fourth photo shows her wearing a pizza costume]

Wilhamena: Here she is dressed like a pizza for no reason. [That photo shows her dancing] This one moves. [Cyrus laughs]

[Fifth photo shows her angry at present day]

Cyrus: Wow you guys take a lot of photos.

Bernard: And here she is right now.

[Enid growls]

Bernard and Wilhamena: [Hugs the family book] Aww!

Rad: Please— Please tell us there's more!

Bernard: Of course there's more!

[Rad and K.O. laughs. Next scene shows a pair of ghosts]

Crudde: Hey. [Turns on the light] You hear that? I think these fellas is laughin' at our spooky lifestyle!

Spanky: Duh, ya think so?

Crudde: [Punches Spanky] Ain't you listenin, ya nudnik?! Whaddya, got plasma in ya ears? I knows they laughin' at us! And you know what else I think Spanky?

Spanky: What's that, Crudde?

Crudde: I think we oughta teach these bozos what's really funny.

Spanky: [Chuckles] Oh, we ain't had no fun like that in a while!

[Crudde and Spanky laughs and enters to the air vents]

[Rad and K.O. laugh as Enid felt embarrassed and covers her eyes with her hat]

Cyrus: Guys. Enough. Enid shouldn't be embarassed being part of an awesome monster family.

K.O.: Yeah, you're right. But it sure is funny! Enid, I don't get why you keep tellin' everybody you're a ninja.

[Enid's eyes pop out of her hat]

Wilhamena: Did you say ninja? He said ninja.

K.O.: Being a witch is…

Enid: [Covers K.O.'s mouth] Shh!

K.O.: [Muffled] …just as cool.

Bernard: Oh, Enid. Are you still at it with this ninja nonsense? How many times do I have to tell you? This is a spooky household.

Bernard and Wilhamena: Ninjas are not spooky!

Enid: No, look, I'm not a— I-I never said I was a— Okay, maybe— maybe once, but I… [Groans]

[Rad laughs. Crudde signals Spanky to posses them. Crudde takes Rad and Spanky takes K.O. Rad, now possesed by Crudde, is dancing on the table]

Cyrus: Seriously, Rad?

Enid: Are you that amused by my suffering? [Rad kicks a plate of eyes to Bernard. Bernard eats it] Dad, sorry! [K.O., now possesed by Spanky, dances on the table as well] K.O.?!

Cyrus: Okay, what's going on?

Wilhamena: Oh, fun! I wan to join, too! [Gets on the table as well] I've been needing to shake these old bones. [Chuckles] Get up her, handsome. [Grabs Bernard's hands]

Enid: This… is the worst thing to ever happen to me. [Whispering] Why are you punishing me?

[Cuts to the Corn Shepard]

Corn Shepard: [Looks down and shrugs] Hmm. Mm-mm?

[Cuts back to Enid]

Enid: The pain is never-ending.

[Cyrus notices the possesed duo]

Cyrus: Hey, did Rad and K.O. do something with thier eyes? They're looking a little... glowy.

[Boris and Icky began to notice this]

Boris and Icky: [Raises their hands] Mm.

Wilhamena: What's that, booboos? [Boris and Icky points up] Ghosts? [Rad and K.O. bonk heads each other floating] Hmm. That doesn't seem right. Spanky and Crudde, is that you in there?! Leave those boys alone!

Crudde: [In Rad's body] We're just givin' these kids an extra-spooky welcome. Ain't that right?

Spanky: [In K.O.'s body] Yeah. Why don't ya join us?

[They both fly out of the house. Enid's parents and brother comes out of the house. Rad and K.O. goes to a car]

Crudde: Whoo!

Spanky: Let's drive recklessly!

Crudde: Yeah. floor it!

[Spanky drives recklessly. Bernard jumps to catch them]

Spanky and Crudde: Whoa!

Crudde: Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree!

[Spanky laughs. Bernard lands on the hood of the car and stops the car. However, K.O. and Rad escapes]

Spanky: Smell ya later, mangy mutt!

Bernard: Hey.

[Rad and K.O. flies up. Wilhamena gets Icky's and Boris' heads and transforms into a bat to toss the heads to K.O. and Rad]

Enid: Okay, I'm done sulking. What's hap— [Sees chaos happening]

Cyrus: Oh, hey Enid. You're just in time to see you parents throw down with our friends who are possesed by ghosts.

Enid: Ugh. [Transforms into her normal outfit]

Bernard and Wilhamena: [Misses and head bunks each other] Aagh!

Crudde and Spanky: [Laughs but when they see Enid's shadow, they stopped laughing] Aah! [Sucked into a tornado]

[Enid grabs out a rope with spear at the end to tie up Rad and K.O.. They struggle to escape]

Crudde: We're stuck. [Wilhamena sucks Crudde and Spanky out of Rad's and K.O.'s body]

Crudde and Spanky: Aah! [Wilhamena spits them out] Aah! [Icky and Boris closes the door] Aah! [Lands on their bed]

Spanky: Ahh.

Crudde: That was very satisfying.

K.O.: Ugh.

Rad: Whoa.

K.O.: I feel sick.

Rad: What just happened?

Wilhamena: We saved your lives.

Cyrus: You were possesed by ghosts and you were making bigger fools of yourselves than usual.

Rad: Oh, neat.

[Enid tries to get back in her house but her mom catches her]

Wilhamena: Enid, a word.

Enid: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I won't do ninja stuff ever again!

Bernard: That was so…

Bernard and Wilhamena: Spooky!

Wilhamena: I almost peed a little! [Chuckles] Is that what you've been practicing all this time? Oh, we really had the wrong idea.

Bernard: We are just so darn ignorant.

Wilhamena: How could we have been so discouraging? Oh, my little ninja! [Pinches Enid's cheek] Who is sometimes a witch, though, because she looks so cute. Right? Oh! A winja?

Bernard: Oh, a winja— I like that.

Cyrus: [laughs] Winja. Genius!

Enid: Please stop saying winja. But, uh, you know, there's this Parents Day thing at the Plaza. You could come by next time?

Bernard: We'd love that.

[Wilhamena and Bernard kisses Enid's cheeks]

Enid: [To Bernard] Quit slobbering on me.

K.O.: [Has candy] Ooh, wow! [Waves back to Icky and Boris who was waving to him] Thanks for the candy, Boris and Icky! Psst! Enid. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. [Whispers to Enid's ear] Purple. [Giggles and heads to Rad's van]

Enid: All right, guys, go ahead. Get all your laughter out.

Rad: Ha, what? I was never laughing at you, Enid.

Enid: Uh, yeah, you were. You were literally like… [Imitates Rad's laugh] …the whole time.

Rad: Man, you know I just express myself in the most obnoxious way. I was really laughing at how much I relate. You think your parents are the most embarrassing people in the world? Well, mine are the most embarrassing in the universe! I actually think your family's really rad, though. And I don't use that word for nothin'.

Cyrus: And besides. You don't know how good you got it. I mean I don't even have a mom or a dad. The only thing that ever came close to family was my Boss and he's gone...

Enid: So the reason you were warming up to my parents was because...

Cyrus: I was hoping I could make up for lost time. Maybe learn what it's like to be part of a family.

Enid: Wow, thanks. You guys should come over again sometime— when I actually invite you.

Rad: [Laughs] For sure. See ya tomorrow, Enid. [He and Cyrus head to the van]

K.O.: [Waves to Enid] Bye-bye, Enid!

[Enid closes the door and the episode ends]


	29. Night of the Living Hack

**Night of the Living Hack**

[The episode starts off with K.O. placing a wet floor sign while Mr. Gar is commanding his employees]

K.O.: [Humming] Time to mop.

Mr. Gar: So let's put our noses to the grindstone…

[K.O. places a circle of wet floor signs]

K.O.: And now that we've taken proper precautions… [Clears throat] Watch out, all! Here comes the dirt exterminator, with the star of today's session—[holds out a mop] the power mop!

Enid: Uh, that looks like a regular old mop to me, bub-o.

K.O.: [laughing] Oh, no, no. This is but its dormant state. Let us tap into its true potential. Bloop. [Pushes the button to generate the mop, K.O. falls off. And the mop begins to look bloated]

Enid: Ew!

Rad: Dude, nice!

[The mop starts to fly out of control and cleans everything]

Enid and Rad: Whoa!

Cyrus: Don't worry guys, I'll stop it! [The mop knocks Cyrus over and he looks shiny and clean] Ohh! Look how sparkly I am!

[Gregg takes food to Potato's basket, which the mop knocks Potato down]

A Real Magic Skeleton: Power balls… Power— [The mop knocks the power balls stand and A Real Magic Skeleton]

Mr. Gar: Stop that renegade mop!

Enid: Stop right— [The mop knocks her out]

Rad: Come to Papa— [The mops knocks him out as well]

K.O.: I got it— [The mops knock him out as well] Oof!

Cyrus: You're reign of terror ends- [The mops knock him out as well] Doh!

[The mop crashes throughout the bodega]

Mr. Gar: Bodega-men! [Enid, Rad, Cyrus, and K.O. stands in salute] Looks like the store… will be closed today for repairs. [Sheds a tear]

Cyrus: Hallaujah! [Heads to the door]

Enid: Well, I don't particularly mind.

K.O.: Noooooo! Uh. I mean… no. That won't be necessary. Because I know someone who can fix just about everything.

[Later, Dendy enters the bodega]

Dendy: You called for my assistance, K.O.?

K.O.: Dendy! Dendy, Dendy, Dendy, Dendy! We got— We got problems!

Dendy: Hmm. I understand your predicament. [Points to Mr. Gar] Mr. Gar here is overcompensating for his receding hairline with muscles.

Mr. Gar: Hey!

Dendy: [Points to Rad] Rad is pretending to be super macho. Even though, he's a big softy.

Rad: Th— That's not true.

Dendy: [Points to Cyrus] Cyrus is struggling with repressed memories of his dead boss/father figure.

Cyrus: [holding back tears] No I'm not!

Dendy: [Points to the malfunctioning mop] We have a cleaning apparatus with a tacky design. [Points to Enid while she's picking her nose] Or perhaps, is it how Enid acts super cool because she's internally struggling with her identity.

Enid: Uh. uh. [Stomps on the ground] Uh. Absolutely not.

Dendy: Hmmm..uhmm, it must be...

[Mr. Gar picks up Dendy and screams at her]

Mr. Gar: THE DANG MOP IS MALFUNCTIONING!

[Dendy falls on the ground and adds some cords to the mop, K.O. is amazed]

K.O.: Woooow!

[Dendy plugs cords into the backpack and opens a hologram screen]

K.O.: Coooool! [said fast] What's that?

Dendy: Oh, that is just a digital read-out of the mop's cyber mechanic.

K.O.: What's that?

Dendy: Thats a statistical analysis of the Pow Card economy.

K.O.: What's that? Looks kind of, advertising.

Dendy: That's an unconvincing pop-up ad trying to trick gullible people to letting a virus lose onto their system, I highly advise that again — [K.O. presses the pop up letting more appear] you just pressed it didn't you?

K.O.: [More pop-ups appear] [Panting] No?

[More pop-ups appear that it sent a signal to the mop, glitching. Enid and Rad roll down, causing some glitch to spread]

Dendy: We should take cover as well.

[K.O, Nods In Agreement]

[The mop glitches then it hits some shelves and the cashier.]

Dendy: [Sigh] K.O., I really wished you let me finished before you wanna go ahead and press that pop-up. This is highly inconvenient. What were you thinking?

Cyrus: Well, looks like K.O.'s curiosity killed yet another cat. [Pulls out a spare mop and tries to clean up the glitch but it starts to spread on the mop] Woah! [He quickly tosses the mop away as it became extremely glitched]

[A Real Magic Skeleton walks towards the glitched mop, then glitches and transforms into a CGI zombie]

Brandon: Yo! Let's head back, woah? Buddy are you ok? [He touches his friend and gets infected by the glitch turning into a glitch as well]

Enid: Uhh, what the heck is going on here?

Dendy: [Sarcastically] Well, K.O. apparently didn't click on a pop-up ad that unleashed what seems to be a contagious glitch virus.

K.O.: That's right I didn't.

Cyrus: [To Rad and Enid] He totally did.

Rad and Enid: We know.

[The glitched Brandon and R.M.S then noticed the team]

Enid, Rad, Cyrus, and K.O.: [Scream]

Dendy: What is it needing?

Cyrus: How are you not scared by this!?

Rad: Calm down my friends! I got this in no time!

[Rad levitates a stack of cans and builds a wall around the zombies but they immediately tore it down]

Cyrus: Oh way to handle it, Rad.

Rad: Well, I don't see you doing any better!

[Cyrus holds up a bag of chips that stops glitched Brandon in his tracks and then Cyrus throws it leaving Brandon to chase after it with A.R.M.S in tow.]

Cyrus: In zombie movies you must always be prepared.

[As the glitches leave they pass Potato and Gregg infecting them too]

Enid: Let's just leave the glitch mess in someone else's hands, AND RUN!

[They head for the exit but it was covered in glitch]

K.O.: Enid! The door is glitched too!

Enid: Aw dang whack. Uhh, let's go to the break room!

[Brandon, ARMS, Potato, and Gregg rise from the ground chasing them. The four keep running until Rad's ankle breaks]

Rad: HMP!

K.O.: RAD!

Rad: MY ANKLE!

Enid: I got you dude!

Rad: I can walk, I can walk. [His bone shows up, making him hurt worse] I'll just, levitate.

[The glitches eat Rad]

K.O.: Rad!

Cyrus: Leave him! Every zombie movie has a "guy who dies first". Come on! [Most of the glitches are going towards Cyrus' way. And they ran into a broom closet] Okay, what learned from zombie movies is that the best place to hide is in a creepily lighted ominous room.

Enid: Are you sure about that?

Cyrus: Trust me. Horror movies has never steered me wrong. [Just then glitched Brandon's head breaks through the door. They scream]

All: AAAAAAHHHH!

Cyrus: Everyrthing I learned is a lie! [Cyrus smashes through the door they all headed towards the break room] Quick! We should be safe in there! [K.O. noticed that Cyrus's arm was glitched]

K.O.: Cyrus! Your arm!

Cyrus: Huh? [Sees his arm is infected] Ah! [Cyrus then pulls out his knife and cuts off his infected arm] There! No more infection.

Dendy: But what about you. [Cyrus regenerates a new arm]

Cyrus: What about me? [They continue to run as they enter inside the breakroom]

Enid: Come on! Come on! Faster! hurry! Grab some things to barricade the door!

[Rad almost bites them, then Enid shuts the door, looking disgusted. Rad's Face is on the door]

[The glitch is on the door]

Enid: The glitch is spreading! Quick! Throw things at his face.

[Cyrus, Dendy, and K.O. throws random stuff in his face]

Enid: Aughhh, I can still see his cruddy face!

[Dendy puts ketchup on Rad's face]

Enid: Oh, thanks Dendy!

[The ketchup gets pinched, making them spread to revealing Rad's CGI eyes]

Dendy: K.O., I hope you know That none of this would have happened if you didn't click that pop-up.

K.O.: [Guilty] I didn't click anything!

[The barricade has the glitch's hand, clipping through it]

Dendy and K.O.: ENID!

Enid: woah, geez. How did they get through the barricade!

Dendy: They're clipping through the walls. I'd step away from the barricade Enid!

Enid: Heh, uhh yeah!

Cyrus: Enid? Are you okay? You've got something in your hair...

K.O.: [Worried] Uhmm, Enid? What's wrong with your hair?

[The glitch has spread to Enid]

Enid: Hahaha. It's probably just a stain from [glitches].

K.O.: Are you sure you're ok?

Enid: I'm fine K.O., [Appears glitched, mouth and eyes are duplicated] Come here!

[Cyrus, Dendy, and K.O. are scared and the rest of the glitches clip through, resulting them to run]

K.O.: I wish I could just hit reset on the whole day, If I only never opened up that dumb pop-up!

Dendy: That's, it!

K.O.: I know Dendy! I hit that pop-up even though you said not to [Crying] I'm so sorry! [A tear drops]

Dendy: That is not what I'm referring to. Well, I mean yes, but the whole world could have been destroyed because of your earlier actions. But I meant what you first said, [Thinks] about hitting reset, we should be able to fix this if we use my hack pack to recalibrate the plaza and radiate the glitches presence from a fundamental level, everything would be ok! [She thumbs up, a sweat comes down]

K.O.: [Amazed] Snippity snap! Where is your hack pack?

Dendy: It's [A vision of where her Hackpack is on the other side of the store] still in the store. [Sits]

K.O.: What? We'll never make it out there!

Cyrus: Yes you are! Because I'll stall those glitches long enough for you reset everything.

K.O.: Cyrus, no! Don't do this!

Cyrus: I have to K.O.! Because this is the part of the zombie movie where the hero sacrifices himself to save everyone. [Steps forward] You've heard me you glitches! You want these kids you have to go through me! So bring it on! [The glitches were completely stuck] Uh... sure is taking a long time for them to bring it.

[Having six Glitches, makes them slow to process, making them loading, stuck]

K.O.: Uhmm, what's going on?

Dendy: It appears as if the glitches, have glitched! Having this many glitches at once must have overloaded the system!

K.O.: Do you know what this means?

Dendy: We have more time to study the glitches before they destroy us!

K.O.: No no no! It means we got time to get your Hackpack!

[Rad tries to glitch them but Cyrus attacks him]

K.O.: Cyrus!

Cyrus: Go! Hurry!

[They exit the break room and head towards Dendy's hack pack]

K.O.: It's surrounded by ad screens!

Dendy: Worry not! I have prepared a backup keyboard incase of emergencies! [A keyboard appears]

K.O: Woahh!

Dendy: Now we just need to hit CONTROL ALT, DELETE at the same time.

K.O.: Uhmm, ok ok ok, CONTROL, ALT, DELETE!

[The glitches busts the door]

Dendy: We must connect the glitches to the Hackpack as well. I'm Just not sure how.

K.O: I know how! [Gets six plugs] I started this, I'm going to finish it.

[The glitches are walking towards Dendy and K.O.. K.O. is towards them with plugs]

K.O.: [Screams] Here it comes! [Spreads the plugs to The glitches]

[All of them have plugs]

K.O.: [Goes to the backpack] Control, Alt, and Dele- Ow! [K.O. gets held by a glitched Cyrus and gets bitten] Must, reach, Delete!

Dendy: Oh, I'll just get that for you! [Clicks Delete]

[The glitches go away, a dot glows, forming reloading, it reloads the whole plaza]

Dendy: Ahh!

Mr. Gar: WHO IS CAUSING ALL THESE COMMOTION HERE?

K.O.: Everyone! Your not creepy anymore!

Cyrus: Uh, K.O.?

[K.O.'s face is glitched]

K.O.: What? I'm just glad everyone is ok now!

Enid: [To Cyrus] Best not to tell him.

Mr. Gar: Well, whatever this manual says, maybe you should fix your study.

Dendy: [Laughs oddly]

[Zooms into K.O,'s face, ending the episode]


	30. KO For A Day

**K.O. For A Day**

[The episode begins with a shot of Dendy walking towards Gar's Hero Supply Bodega]

Neil: Hello, Dendy!

Dendy: Hello, Neil.

Dogmun: [Comes out of a bush and barks twice]

Dendy: Greetings, Dogmun.

Dogmun: [Gets back inside the bush]

Pterodactyl: Dendy! Dendy!

Dendy: Yes! That is my name.

Sun: [Waves at her] Heya, Dendy!

[Dendy waves back]

Cyrus: Morning, Dendy.

Dendy: Greetings, Cyclops. Today, I'm planning to spend the day with my best friend K.O.

Cyrus: Oooh... Today? [Goes in with Dendy] There's something I should tell you...

K.O.: Hi, Dendy.

Dendy: Hello, K.O. What do you want to do today?

K.O.: Well, I...

[Just then, K.O. remembers something. Inside his mind, a cuckoo clock went off in his head]

Tiny Bird With K.O's head: [comes out of the "Grand Mother Clock"] Time to visit grandma! Time To visit Grandma! Time to visit grandma!

K.O.: [Puts both his hands up his face] OOPS! [Face-palms himself] I TOTALLY FORGOT! I'm supposed to go to my grandma's today!

Cyrus: That's what I've been trying to tell you, Den.

K.O.: But I can't just skip work! I'm their best employee! [sighs] Guess I have to settle for being the worst grandson.

Dendy: Oh, K.O. I wish I can help, but it's not like I can take your place. Even though I have collected many data from througout the time we spent together...

Cyrus: [Gets an idea] That's it, Dendy! Maybe you can fill in for K.O.!

K.O.: Really?! You can do that, Dendy?

Dendy: Hmm... I guess that plan could work. With all the data I've collected, I have planned out your entire routine. So...

[K.O. hugs Dendy]

K.O.: Oh! Thank you, Dendy! I sure hope you can handle it. You've got some big shoes to fill!

Dendy: But... You do not wear shoes. [Points at K.O.'s bare feet]

[There's a shot of K.O.'s feet, his toes jiggle]

K.O.: [Stares at his feet] OH! You're right. [Chuckles as he rubs the back of his head] If anybody could be me for a day [Starts walking towards the Bodega's front door and gives Dendy his blue jacket] it's definitely you! [Waving at Dendy from the door] You know more about me than-... Uh-... Me! Do. [Walks away from the Bodega]

Dendy: Cyrus, I want thank for supporting me just as you always support K.O. He's always telling me how advanced you are in tactical weaponry.

Cyrus: [Chuckles] Well, I don't want to brag but... [Holds out his bazooka] Lorraine and I have been through lot.

Dendy: You name your weapon?

Cyrus: Uh, yeah. Becuase it's my favorite weapon. Don't you name your backpack?

Dendy: I do not.

Cyrus: Then this is very awkward... Well, I guess I should help you get started.

Dendy: No need. I believe I got this. [Dendy takes off her boots, uses her holographic screen to change her googles' blue stripe to red and puts on K.O.'s jacket. Then she posed like the little hero.] I am uncomfortableee! [Puts her boots back on] Okay, now, the next thing K.O. would do is express his love of being a hero and working here at Gar's Bodega. [Stares at her holographic screen, which shows K.O.'s routine] Very well. [Clears her throat] Boy! I sure love being a hero, and working here at Gar's Bodega!..

Cyrus: Ahem. Normally K.O. would say it much more enthusiastic.

Dendy: How so?

Cyrus: Well, usually he acts all super pumped and happy.

Dendy: Thank you for the advice. [Clears throat again and her eyes widened and sparkled in excitement] I enjoy being a hero and working at Gar's Bodega!

Cyrus: Very good.

Enid: [Walks up to Dendy] Hey, uh, since you're K.O. for the day, that means you're doing his chores, right? [Shows Dendy a bucket with cleaning products inside]

Dendy: [Looks at her holographic screen again] Yes... Uh... [Notices K.O. cleans with enthusiasm] I mean! YES! How I love to-..

Enid: [while typing on her phone] Okay, cool, bye.

[Cut to a scene of Dendy cleaning the store's floor. But as she was cleaning, Dogmun walks by and leaves dirty paw prints all over the floor Dendy was just cleaning while she isn't looking]

Dendy: [Gasps] Aw. [Starts cleaning away the paw prints. But then Cookie Man walks by while Dendy isn't looking and scratches his back, leaving crumbs all over the floor. She gets frustrated as she started over then hameleon Jr. walks by while drinking from a cup, Dendy stares at him and he stares back, then he leaves the cup on the floor and walks away] This is not efficient! [Cyrus walks over]

Cyrus: What's wrong, Den?

Dendy: The way K.O. cleans these floors isn't sufficient! Not to mention frustrating.

Cyrus: Hmmm... you know there is another way K.O. cleans the floors...

Dendy: There is? He never explained it to me nor have I gathered any data on it.

Cyrus: That's because K.O. kinda does things his own way. [Walks over to a cabinet full of cleaning supplies then he places them on Dendy and puts brushes on her feet] Tada!

Dendy: Are you certain about this?

Cyrus: It's what K.O. would do. Now, slip to it! [He pushes Dendy and she starts to slide through the floors of the aisles she was fidgety at first but then she began to enjoy it as she continued to clean the store. Gracefully she slid through the floor like as if she was in an ice rink and soon the whole store was clean and Dendy stopped]

Dendy: Wow. That was very efficient and rather enjoyable.

Cyrus: What I tell you?

Dendy: Well, I do admit that was fun. But still, I don't belive that K.O. does this all the time.

Cyrus: You have a lot to learn about what K.O. does everyday. Let me show you. [Cut to Cyrus and Dendy by Rad who was sleeping in a box] K.O. loves how I pull pranks on Rad.

Dendy: Ah yes, that's number 27 on the schedule.

Cyrus: Quit reading that and pay attention. [Cyrus squeezes lightning nacho cheese in Rad's hand. Then he pulls out a feather and tickles Rad's nose]

Rad: Mm... [Reaches for his nose with the cheese covered hand and splats it all over his face electrocuting him]

Dendy: [laughs] I get it. [Another shot of the title "OK DENDY! Let's Be K.O.! Dendy and Cyrus were by Beardo's food truck]

Cyrus: Next, K.O. would spend his lunch breaks with my by Beardo's food truck. Where we get our favorite food: Dragon Dragon Burritos. [Takes a bite out of it and burps out a fire] Want one?

Dendy: Are you certain about this?

Cyrus: It's what K.O. would do.

Dendy: Very well. [She takes one burrito and eats the whole thing]

Cyrus: Are you alri-

[Dendy belches an even bigger flame]

Dendy: Pardon me. [Cyrus was a smoldering mess and puts out a flame on his hair]

Cyrus: Sweet.

[Another shot of the title "OK DENDY! Let's Be K.O.! appears.]

Dendy: [Thinking] Next up; K.O. would assist Enid in dealing with costumers. [Nods her head and approaches the counter, where Enid is ignoring Dolph Finn] Greetings, helpless costumer!

Dolph Finn: [Looks at Dendy in a confusing manner] Oh! It's you, K.O. Didn't recognize you there with the entirely different body and all.

Dendy: Indeed. How may I help you?

Dolph Finn: I was hoping to get some advise! [Shows boxes of hair dye] You think my hair would look better if I dyed it profluent black, or side-kick orange?

Dendy: Hmm... No.

Dolph Finn: Oh. Um. Thank you?

Dendy: You are welcome!

[Dolph Finn walks away awkwardly]

Enid: [Bursts out laughing] You, my friend, are a good fit for costumer service! Wanna work the counter with me for the rest of your shift?

Dendy: [Looking at her holographic screen] That won't be necessary. The costumers will soon be fleeing from today's evil robot attack.

Enid: What evil robot attack..?

[Dendy points at the ceiling]

Enid: Ummmm...

[The evil robot attack alarm goes off]

Cyrus: A little late.

[Gar's Bodega getting on defense mode as Potato and Holo Jane flee, multiple screams can be heard in the background]

Cookie Man: [Hands up his face] EVIL ROBOT ATTACK!

[A Boxmore robot box falls from the sky, Enid, Rad, and Cyrus hurry outside the Bodega and Dendy follows behind while humming and walking on a much slower pace. The box's walls collapse to reveal the robot sent in by Lord Boxman is Ernesto.]

Ernesto: [Nervously reading to himself the lines he's supposed to use off from some note cards] Uh... Okay... Greetings Lakewood, I am Ernesto, here from Boxmore... Your demise... [He hums to himself before realizing he's already supposed to be fighting] OH! UM. [Quickly glances over at his papers] Greetings! Plaza!-.. Uh-..[Looks at his papers again] Turbians. I am... [Looks at his papers again] Ernesto. The... Uh-.. Boxmore business bot. [Puts his canon arm up] And I am here.. To, uh, destroy... [Points his canon arm at the heroes but nothing happens, so he awkwardly moves it up and down to try to get it to work. The only thing to come out of the canon is air. Ernesto grows tense] Your plaza!

Rad: This is sad.

Enid: [Pats Dendy on the head] Don't worry about this chump, Dendy. We'll handle him. [Winks at Dendy and puts her thumb up]

Dendy: Okay!

[The trio prepare themselves to attack Ernesto]

Dendy: [Thinking as time freezes] No... I'm filling-in for K.O., and K.O. would not simply chill at the prospect of battle. [Speaking] I must consult the list to see what he'd do! [Looks at K.O.'s schedule] "Learn life lesson"! I see! This is the climax of K.O.'s day, where he learns something wholesome. I've been trying to imitate K.O. this whole time but maybe the lesson I learned and, therefore, the secret of defeating this robot, is just to be myself! Yeah... That sounds correct. Ernesto!

[Time resumes]

Rad Enid: What?!

Cyrus: Yeah, I'm with them.

Dendy: For a business bot, you're very inefficient. You haven't laid a single attack on the Plaza since you landed.

Ernesto: W-Well... I was about to get there.

Dendy: No! Over rot speeches and flimsy weapons are tools of lesser robots. As a business bot you should set aside those inferior tactics and just cut to the chase.

Ernesto: Huh, maybe you're right! I don't need to copy the other robots to destroy the Plaza! I'm just gonna BE MYSELF! [He turns into a ball with only his arms out as some jazz music starts playing, then, using his arms' help, he jumps backwards and becomes a full ball]

[Rad, Enid, and Cyrus exclaim as they jump in order to dodge Ernesto's attack, it was about to run over Dendy when Cyrus jumps in and saves her]

Cyrus: Well If your plan was to encourage the robot to become stronger you've succeded.

Enid: [Groans] Who cares! [She jumps back into action and prepares to air-kick Ernesto] He's not strong enough for this!

[Enid's attack cuts Ernesto in half]

Rad: Nice, Enid!

[Suddenly both of Ernesto's halves start chasing after Enid and Dendy]

Cyrus: Hang on guys! [Cyrus pulls out a grappling hook] Grappling hooooook! [Fires the hook at Ernesto and struggles to pull both halves until they snapped back together] Ha! Not so strong now are ya? [Ernesto still in a ball form slams Cyrus while he was still holding on] I guess you are... That's what I like abou this job, you learn things. [Falls on his face]

[While Ernesto continued to attack, Rad is able to use his levitation beam to stop them from hitting his friends]

Enid: Oh-oh! Rad!

Rad: I gotcha!

[Ernesto's limbs break the beam and his arms grab Rad by the waist, knocking him on the ground over and over until finally sticking him down for good]

Rad: [Groans while immobilized]

Enid: Rad!

[Ernesto's foot kicks Enid in the face just as she calls out for her friend's name, making her fall on the ground. Enid yells as she kicks Ernesto's legs, while he kicks back. She manages to throw the lower half of Ernesto into the sky but it comes back and smashes her on the ground]

Rad: [Is unable to free himself from Ernesto's grip] HOW ARE WE LOSING?! [Gets slapped by Ernesto's tie]

Cyrus: [Continues to dodge the robot's attacks] I honestly don't know! But on the bright side, he's not doing so bad on his first day.

Enid: [Struggling to defend herself from Ernesto's attacks] We-... Need-... K.O.!

Dendy: [Thinking] I see! Being my normal self isn't enough. They don't need Dendy right now... [Speaking] They need K.O.! And if K.O. is not here, [Stares at her holographic screen] I must become K.O. in my own way! [Starts typing things out on her screen, and takes on the shape of a giant K.O.] Untend them Ernesto! They're not your opponent, I AM!

[Ernesto throws Cyrus, Enid, and Rad into the air and prepares to fight Dendy, he throws a punch at her but she grabs his first and pushes him back. Ernesto nearly loses balance but then he goes and tries to punch Dendy again, she manages to punch him first which throws him onto the ground. Ernesto quickly gets up and runs towards her, she tries to punch him but he blocks her attack. The two start throwing punches at each other but neither seem to be able to hit the other. Finally, Dendy manages to punch Ernesto in the stomach which throws him on the ground.]

Ernesto: Ooh! Aah! Oh, jeez. Just being myself isn't helping to destroy the Plaza either! [Closes his one eye in shame] My failure figures are skyrocketing.

Dendy: [Is breathing heavily because of the tiresome fight she just went through] Ernesto... We should appreciate the irony of this situation, I thought I needed to be myself, [Puts her hand on her chest] but I needed to copy someone else in my own way.

Ernesto: Huh? Is this still about my thing?

Dendy: No. [Prepares to throw a power punch] Hyyyyyyah! [Throws a punch to Ernesto sending him back into Boxmore]

Rad: Dendy! THAT WAS AMAZING!

Enid: Yeah! You should fill-in for K.O. everyday!

Cyrus: [Puts his hand on Dendy's shoulder] I got to hand it to you, Den. That was some advanced thinking back there. Not even K.O. would think of that. Maybe trying to be like someone else isn't always a good idea. It's always better to do things your own way.

Dendy: Indeed, Cyrus. But I have to thank you. Because of you I know a lot more about K.O. than I gathered. But it seems the one thing I do not understand is how he does THIS everyday. This job is very tiring... Besides, I think it's best to leave being K.O., to the real K.O.

[A bus titled "Old Folks Home" suddenly pulls over and K.O. gets out of it while wearing a red shirt that reads "worlds' gratest grampson" and with three balloons on his hand]

Cyrus: Speak of the little devil.

K.O.: Hi, guys! I'm back! What'd I miss?

Rad, Enid Cyrus: K.O.! [start talking at the same time about their battle against Ernesto and Dendy's help]

[Dendy checks out the item "tender moment" off of K.O.'s schedule and the episode ends]


End file.
